


Лезвие-жизнь

by Bannik



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Genderbending, ненормативная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 60,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bannik/pseuds/Bannik
Summary: Постканон, хэдканон и продолжение истории. Новые враги, новые битвы и даже неожиданная личная жизнь.





	1. Часть первая, где всё начинается

Немного ранее: Битва с Джууби.

Высокий длинноволосый мужчина материализовался на скальной вершине над котловиной, в которой кипела отчаянная битва и стремительно принялся спускаться, пока его не обнаружили. Это было опасной затеей — если бы кто был свидетелем этого спуска, он бы отметил, что мужчина слеп и слаб: по запавшим щекам, из-под век стекали тёмные струйки, густые капли падали на багровые щитки доспехов и терялись на них. Он замирал, отдыхая, вслушиваясь в вопли и лязг оружия, грохот и свист убойнейших техник. Иногда ободранные руки норовили соскользнуть или разжаться, тогда по осунувшемуся лицу ходили крупные желваки, тонкие губы упрямо сжимались. Наконец шиноби нащупал узкий уступ и осел на нём, вжавшись в камень спиной и спустив ноги в пустоту. Пальцы начали медленно расстегивать пряжки, разбирать намертво затянутые узлы и доспехи деталь за деталью падали вниз. Мужчина выдохнул и вдохнул несколько раз, отпуская последнюю железяку и слабо улыбнулся. Теперь он остался в тёмном, стёганом поддоспешнике, а железо больше не тянуло его вниз так сильно. Кровавые дорожки на лице неприятно стягивали кожу и шиноби отёр ладонью шершавящиеся хлопья и густые, свернувшиеся сгустки крови.

— Надо спешить, — сказал он сам себе и неприятно удивился: голос был больше похож на воронье карканье, чем на человеческую речь. Еще с несколько ударов сердца он позволил себе слабость, а после принялся складывать печати распечатывания, тщательно дозируя чакру. Закончив, мужчина приложил пальцы к запястью и тут же крепко сжал в ладони холодное стекло колбы.

«Если бы я не успел подхватить всё было бы зря…» — Холодок пробежал по его спине и он поспешил продолжить. Время терять нельзя.

Он поднял руку к глазам и принялся осторожно раздирать слипшиеся от крови ресницы, чувствуя как веки под пальцами растягиваются внутрь, западают в пустые глазницы. Больно, но он привык терпеть и куда большее.

Наконец, выдрав часть ресниц, мужчина почувствовал, как выскользнул из глазницы тёплый сгусток, влажно шлёпнулся на ногу. По щеке снова побежали тёплые струйки. Он облизнул вдруг высохшие губы и почувствовал металлический привкус.

Тщательно вытерев ладонь о поддоспешник, он вскрыл колбу и почуял резкий запах медицинского раствора. Жидкость холодила пальцы, упругий шарик едва не выскользнул из них и он задержал дыхание, пока занимался делом. Сейчас слишком многое зависело от этой маленькой стеклянной ёмкости и её содержимого. Окончив, некоторое время не размыкал век, справедливо подозревая, что это опасно.

Это время шиноби истратил на то, чтобы смыть с лица и пальцев кровяную корку уже ненужным раствором и на короткое восстановление. Наконец, мужчина осторожно открыл глаза, и радостно улыбнулся: пока размыто, но он видел! Глаза забранные когда-то у дальнего родича пригодились. Они были не самыми сильными, но совершенно точно лучше слепоты. Только бы не пошло отторжение…

Бой набирал обороты, от выбросов чакры можно было одуреть, потому он решил, что пора понаблюдать за всем этим. Тем более, зрение уже это позволяло. Шиноби уверенно и быстро спустился ниже, обогнул скалу, так чтобы можно было видеть, что творится на поле боя, но и никто не увидел его самого.

Кровь, хаос, смерть, вот чем можно охарактеризовать происходящее. Он поморщился — столько смертей ему не было нужно никогда, кто и чего бы об этом не думал. Упрямцы.

Восемь Врат неожиданно и сильно заинтересовали его, но поняв всю их опасность, шиноби охладел и продолжал отслеживать битву дальше. Вмешиваться ещё рано и опасно. Он хоть и слыл чокнутым психом, но вовсе не был самоубийцей, и всегда чётко взвешивал свои шансы, планировал ходы.

Хотя то, что он услышал спустя всего ничего времени, затопило его чистой, хрустально-ясной, опасной злостью. Всё, что казалось истинным и верным, оказалось чужими путами лжи. Удерживать себя от вмешательства он перестал и позволил ярости распуститься огненным цветком. Ведомый ею, он забыл о истощении и урезанных пока возможностях. Всё его внимание обратилось на уничтожение Кроличьей Богини. Его появление ошарашило недавних врагов, но, надо отдать должное, совсем ненадолго. Разумеется, мальчишки воспользовались его поддержкой и тоже атаковали. Поначалу бестолково, глупо и отчаянно, но. Всё вместе дало свои плоды — им удалось загнать Кагую в безвыходное положение и запечатать.

Большинство из шиноби тут же отступили подальше от чудовищной схватки. В такой ситуации им оставалось только наблюдать. Но не все, отнюдь. Пара человек остались на местах. Нет, не для вмешательства — у них начался свой бой. Последний, как считал каждый из них.

Обито Учиха терял последние крохи терпения и разума. Упрямство и узколобость противников выводили его из себя. Собственная минутная слабость заставляла дрожать от ярости. Собственная недальновидность сводила с ума. Ну уж нет! Он так просто не умрет, не отступит! Он продолжит начатое! Во что бы то ни стало!

Остатков соображения хватало, чтобы понимать: его сил не хватит, чтобы тягаться с джинчуурики и родственником, но кое-кого он ещё с собой захватит… Какаши Хатаке был измучен и изранен не меньше его самого, но всё ещё мог подсказать что-то своим соратникам и ученикам, мог вмешаться. Обито поднялся, медленно, одолевая боль в истерзанных мышцах, и нашёл взглядом своего противника. Тот стоял ровно, слишком, чтобы это было естественно и наблюдал за схваткой. Моргнул и тут же пристально уставился на Обито. Замедленно и плавно поднял на уровень глаз кунай. Какаши явно устал и… его раны тоже давали о себе знать. Шанс есть и Обито тут же им воспользовался.

Достаточно близко, чтобы Обито Учиха не промахнулся. Достаточно близко, чтобы Какаши успел заметить движение, и отшатнулся в сторону, пропуская удар куная. Обито сощурился, фиксируя ненавистное лицо и, собрав какие-то крохи чакры, ударил кулаком, метя в грудину. Какаши почти успел — удар пришелся в бок, бросил его на колени. Обито ухватил обломок чьего-то меча, крепко сжал, рассекая лезвием собственную ладонь. Ударил спешно, не успев и разогнуться, пока подступающая тьма не накрыла совсем, повернул. Наверняка он искалечил и собственную руку, но боль была какая-то далёкая и приглушенная, будто и не его. Ноги перестали слушаться, подогнулись и Обито Учиха неловко упал на колени, лицом к лицу с противником и соперником. Глаза их оказались близко-близко, у Какаши расширившиеся, и почему-то сочувствующие. Его зрачки дрогнули и стали увеличиваться, светлая бровь чуть приподнялась и он ухватил Обито за запястье, чуть наклонясь и притягивая его к себе ещё ближе. Маска его уже была насквозь мокрой, тёмные капли срывались с подбородка и капали вниз, на их руки, на землю. Глаза Какаши начали мутнеть, веки всё силились опуститься, подрагивали и он, наверное, удерживал себя в живых только таким же чудовищным усилием. Почти рывок, остро пахнущая кровью ткань касается уха, шепот перебивается нехорошим бульканием, и чудовищно сипит.

— Умираем… идиотами. Так нам и надо, верно, Обито?..

Обито и сам хотел и сам сказать это же, но язык и губы не слушаются совсем, немеющие руки уже не чувствовали боли, сжатия рук его соперника и врага. Какаши всем телом вздрогнул и медленно, будто сопротивляясь, завалился на бок. Обито криво ухмыльнулся и расслабился, позволяя себе упасть, а сознанию скатиться в леденящую тьму. Холодно. Очень.  
«Я иду, Рин.»

Мадара молча разглядывал свою добычу. Добыча и не подозревала, что за ней наблюдают, занимаясь в данный момент перевязкой. Похоже, ей было совершенно неудобно самостоятельно перетягивать бинтами раненое плечо. Повязка была неаккуратная и наверняка болталась, но ирьенинов кроме Сакуры и Цунаде куноичи к себе не подпускала совсем. И для пленной вела себя слишком агрессивно и упрямо. Мадару её наличие в тюремной камере жутко раздражало, но и убить пленницу пока он не мог. Да и вообще уже не мог — не за что. Свои нынешние раны пленница заработала, задурив голову молодому охраннику и попытавшись удрать. Почти успешно, кстати. Отловили только за главной стеной и лишь из-за сильной потери крови. Впрочем, даже тогда упрямица дала неравный и отчаянный бой.

Ни Цунаде, ни Сакуре больше не было позволено лечить куноичи. Может, это немного охладит её жажду свободы и разрушений. Ничего, скоро прибудет Обито и он передаст девчонку ему — пусть поразвлекают друг друга. И нужно сделать так, чтобы этот «подарочек» ни в коем случае не вернулся на его плечи. У него более чем хватает забот.

Куноичи затянула зубами узел и обессилено откинулась назад, стукнувшись затылком о стену, вяло матюгнулась. Мадара прикрыл глазок и, немного подождав, открыл сложный замок. Только что измотанная и измученная, добыча мгновенно подобралась, покрылась ледяной броней равнодушия и презрения. Ни за что не скажешь, что только-только скрипела зубами и покрывалась ледяным потом, отдирая от ран присохшую ткань. Она с каменным выражением лица набросила на плечи казённое одеяло, запахнулась.

— Ты их хоть стираешь? — Мадара поворошил ногой кучку окровавленного тряпья. Девица не дрогнула, нагло ухмыльнулась.

— Какая тебе разница, Мадара… сама? Сдохну — у тебя будет гораздо меньше головной боли.

Это её «сама» содержало намного больше приторного яда, чем он сам мог вложить в это же слово.

— Завтра возвращается Обито. Я отдам тебя на его попечение.

На миг сквозь маску вселенского презрения прорвалось облегчение и застарелая боль. Куноичи прикрыла веко видимого глаза и растянула бескровные губы в кривой усмешке.

— Значит завтра всё наконец решится. Это хорошо.

— К тебе придет Кабуто и подлечит. Также тебе принесут нормальную одежду и дадут воспользоваться душем. Приведи себя в порядок. Это не обсуждается — завтра Обито должен увидеть достойную куноичи, а не огрызок человека.

— Лечение стрессом? — лицо её осталось невыразительным, зато глаз выражал сомнения в результативности такого хода. — Ему будет похер. С тем же успехом ты мог бы просто вручить ему мой труп, чтобы было что попинать.

— Так ты за этим нарываешься? Неужто боишься?

— Пф! Глупость сказал, хокаге… с-сама. Я же должна чувствовать себя живой. Вечное сопротивление ничуть не хуже твоих вечных сражений. Слишком уж долго дожидалась, почти протухла.

— Ну уж прости, моему ученику досталось круче чем тебе, да ещё и транспортировать его было нельзя.

— Напомнить чья это вина?

— Не зли меня. — Мадара тона не менял, говорил так же холодно и равнодушно. — Я ведь могу обеспечить тебе развлечение на пару-тройку часов.

— Учиха… — скривилась куноичи так, будто зеленый лимон раскусила. — Цукуеми тебе ничего не даст, кроме сраного чувства превосходства. Ну, валяй, Хокаге. Утвердись.

— Не тот противник. Но и не побрезгую, если понадобится.

Она выпростала из одеяла руку, скрутила пальцы в неприличном жесте. Учиха Мадара церемониться не стал — сжал почти до хруста горячее запястье и пристально взглянул в бледное, злое лицо.

— Я предупредил. Завтра я хочу видеть полноценную куноичи. Это всё.

Покинув камеру, Мадара сразу же поднялся наверх, расписался в поданном дежурным журнале. Уже в дверях его догнал неуверенный вопрос.

— Хокаге-сама, что вы планируете с ней сделать?

— Дружили? — холодно осведомился Мадара.

— Да, он… она, то есть, не раз мою шкуру из дерьма вытаскивала. Блин, нехуево развела, до сих пор не верится.

— Так не только тебя. — Учиха призадумался, а затем вернулся к столу и сел на стул для посетителей. — А что ты ещё можешь о ней рассказать?

— Да немного, честно говоря… Но человек верный, правильный… правильная. Пиздец запутался! Простите, Хокаге-сама.

— Мелочи! — отмахнулся Мадара Учиха. Он и сам иногда любил приправить речь солёными словцами. Немного времени, чтобы послушать у него было. Одно дело личное дело с сухими выжимками и пометками: «перед прочтением сжечь» и совсем другое — личные впечатления знающего человека.

Впрочем, действительно, много этот шиноби не сообщил, зато дал наводку на того, кто может рассказать больше и знает куноичи лучше. Спохватившись, Мадара отдал запоздалое распоряжение о душе, одежде и визите ирьенина. Уже шагая по направлению к госпиталю, Хокаге обмозговывал вырисовывающееся решение и невольно вспоминал события, приведшие его в такую задницу.

Виной всему была знаменитая Учиховская паранойя. И так сложилось, что джинчурики Джууби стал не сам Мадара, а заботливо выращенный в лаборатории, практически идентичный клон. Обладающий чакрой и частичной памятью самого Мадары, его же амбициями и привычками. Собственно, даже силой ненамного отстающий. Распечатать его и замениться было делом нехитрым, даже Зецу ничего не понял, хоть о клоне и знал. Просто считал, что тот нужен для другого. Куда проблематичнее прошла передача глаз и серия мощнейших гендзюцу для скрытия процесса ото всех. Но оно того стоило. Клон практически мгновенно понял всё и включился в игру, считая, что оригинал погиб, а он должен продолжить дело. Хвала Ками, что хоть паранойя ему не передалась в полной мере.

Однако, клон оказался почти убыточным ходом. Несмотря на всю силу и переданный риннеган он проиграл. Почти сразу же, успев лишь наболтать ерунды и подставиться под удар Зецу.

А то, что произошло дальше: откровения Зецу, приход Кагуи, настолько взбесили Мадару Учиху, что он, не сомневаясь, ввязался в бой и, разумеется, переломил его в нужную сторону. Больше всего было жаль риннегана, погибшего вместе с клоном. До сих пор Мадара Учиха сожалел, что не успел забрать додзюцу вовремя. Хотя, он не сомневался, что сможет пробудить его ещё раз.

Потом... а потом начался театр абсурда, как всегда возглавляемый Хаширамой. Пока джинчурики Кьюби и его потомок разносили вдребезги памятный водопад, Мадара получил полное соплей признание в том, что по нему скучали, потом, при целой куче пришедшего в себя народа — совершенно ненужное оправдание всем его действиям. И в довершение огорошили уверенным заявлением, что теперь-то Мадара просто обязан стать следующим Хокаге. Он даже не успел возмутиться, как внучка Хаши с колкой усмешечкой впихнула ему в руки измятую и замызганную, непонятно как уцелевшую шляпу и шустро смылась, громко призывая всех дееспособных ирьенинов. Мадара хотел было швырнуть под ноги злосчастный атрибут власти, втоптать в грязь и немедленно выжечь всё вокруг катоном. Но удержался. Обвел притихших и настороженных людей тяжёлым взглядом и водрузил шляпу на голову. Хаши лучезарно улыбнулся, первые хлопья пепла стали облетать с лица и плеч.

— Я бы остался, помог, но уже не могу. — Виновато пожал плечами. — Но ты же помнишь, о чем мы мечтали, так что справишься.

Тобирама только фыркнул, смерил Мадару презрительным, гневным взглядом и сложил на груди руки.

— Я бы хорошенько поспорил с решением брата, но раз напортачил именно ты — тебе и разгребать! И только посмей не оправдать ожиданий! — также рассыпаясь, сказал Второй. Учиха поморщился, хотел было ответить что-то ядовитое и все же смолчал. Не место, да и мертвецам уже насрать на любые колкости.

Кажется, Третий хотел что-то сказать, но предпочел промолчать, как и Четвёртый. Они оба просто попрощались и отправились следом за Первым и Вторым. Хагоромо же долго и пристально изучал Мадару, потом легко коснулся двумя пальцами его лба.

— Пусть будет так, но я исправлю кое-что. Не беспокойся, я не собираюсь тебя контролировать.

Мадара промолчал и прикрыл веки, ощущая как что-то внутри, в душе, растворяется под действием чакры Рикудо-сеннина. Это что-то оказалось похожим на камешек в ботинке: без него стало много легче. Кусок чужеродной плоти с шелестом ссыпался с груди, оставив чистую кожу. Но способности никуда не делись, лишь ослабли и уснули. Почему-то он это знал.

— Исполни просьбу друга, Шестой Хокаге и постарайся жить, — уходя, наказал Хагоромо. Мадара подтверждающе склонил голову.

Громких поздравлений или каких-то сильных проявлений эмоций от свидетелей не последовало. Впрочем, Мадара их и не ждал. Все попросту устали удивляться. Измученные люди разбрелись по полю боя, разыскивая тех, кого ещё можно спасти, собираясь кучками и перебрасываясь короткими репликами. Сам Мадара точно так же побрел по испаханной и пропеченной земле, разглядывая окружающее. Однако, всего через пару минут его позвали, как он позже узнал, Кабуто. Он и его учитель торчали чуть в отдалении, куда основная масса спасателей ещё не добралась. Мадара не стал возмущаться, а просто подошел ближе.

— А с ними что делать?

В небольшом углублении, в луже крови, почти что вплотную, лежали его незадачливый ученик и Хатаке Какаши. Оба изранены и едва дышали, оба практически мертвы. Но…

— Чуть-чуть подлечить, так чтобы живы остались. Что-то решать буду позже, когда поговорю. Если вытянуть удастся.

В этом у него имелись сомнения. Джинчурики лишенный биджуу — погибает. Пока только одному Узумаки Наруто удалось опровергнуть эту аксиому. Джонин Листа ещё, может, и выкарабкается, а вот ученик вряд ли. Но оба на грани, второй тоже может в любой момент уйти.

— С-замечательно, — Саннин сверкнул янтарными глазами, мерзко облизнулся. — Вас поздравить Хокаге-сама?

Удивленный присвист и неуместный, оглушительный хохот Кабуто прервал матерную тираду Мадары Учихи о мечтательных долбоёбах, норовящих спихнуть ответственность с родни на самых неподходящих для этого людей. Мадара раздраженно развернулся, чтобы заткнуть умника и спустя пару секунд заржал и сам. Ему вторил клокочущий, неприятный смех Орочимару.

— Вот это сюрприз! — оторжавшись, выдавил Учиха, держась за начавший покалывать бок. — Вот это наёб!

Кабуто, чтобы очистить от грязи довольно страшненькую рану Какаши, стащил с того жилет и разрезал плотную водолазку. На поверку Копирующий вдруг оказался несомненной Копирующей. Мадара вдруг почувствовал, что настроение поползло вверх. Больше не хотелось предать всё и всех немедленной казни.

— Знаешь, а её подлечи-ка получше. Мне стало любопытно, как она умудрялась столько лет всех обманывать, — проронил Орочимару. — Если Хокаге-сама не против.

— Не против. — Хокаге поскреб подбородок, уничтожая взглядом нескольких оказавшихся неподалеку шиноби. Те стояли столбами и охреневше пялились на происходящее. — Сам бы хотел узнать.

Похоже, секретам Копирующего — пиздец. Сам Мадара распространяться бы не стал, вот только до хрена людей уже обозрело, сообразило и отправилось трепаться на эту тему.

Так, за левыми мыслями Мадара добрался до госпиталя и впёрся в кабинет заместителя главы, Якуши Кабуто. Он бы приперся и к главе, но та пару дней назад взяла отпуск — "полечить нервы и малость расслабиться." Хокаге охотно поверил в необходимость отпуска, глядя на груду щеп, оставшихся от двери и парочку выбоин в бетонной стене. В принципе, Мадара легко мог бы её окоротить, но зачем, если всё это время Цунаде действительно пахала на износ, как, впрочем, и все медики. Слишком много раненых привезли с поля боя. И, если совсем недавно лично он бы просто добил, то сейчас, как ответственный, он был заинтересован в скорейшем и качественном восстановлении мощи гакурезато.

Кабуто оторвался от каких-то жутко важных бумажек, которые нещадно и злобно черкал и укоризненно покачал головой. Мадара прекрасно знал, что выглядит не лучшим образом: мало сна, жратва из ближайшей забегаловки, огромная куча раздражающих документов и заказов, психованные Анбу, нередко ведущие себя как девицы на выданье, долбанутые главы кланов, ведущие вечные интриги и ко всему постоянная настороженность. Конечно же это всё накладывало отпечаток. А еще послы других гакуре, за которыми только глаз да глаз. 

— Мадара-сама, полагаю вам следует отдохнуть и провести сеанс укрепляющей терапии.

— Не сегодня, — Хокаге вяло отмахнулся. Не говорить же, что лучшая терапия — хорошая драка. 

— Тогда, чем могу помочь? 

— Опять Хатаке Какаши. Серьёзное ранение в плечо и, кажется, хороший жар. Завтра она нужна мне в нормальном состоянии, настолько, насколько сможешь сделать.

— Понял, — блеснул стеклами очков ирьенин. — Правда не обещаю полного выздоровления. Если жар, то затянули с лечением, а такие случаи всегда тяжелее. Тем более, что она только недавно уже проходила лечение, организм может и забастовать. 

— Да она просто не давала себя лечить. Но тебя подпустит, альтернатив у нее нет. И другого выхода тоже.

— Вы, Мадара-сама, не затягивайте с обследованием или хотя бы на источники сходите, — посоветовал Кабуто, педантично ровно укладывая в папку документы. — Вы толковый Хокаге и если загоните себя, лучше никому не станет. 

— Ой ли! — Мадара сложил руки на груди и в упор посмотрел на собеседника. — То и дело можно услышать разговоры о "нукенинах, наводнивших Коноху". Эти разговоры даже не скрываются.

— А еще можно услышать, что новый Хокаге крут и непременно возродит величие деревни. Также я слышал о том, что некоторых недовольных высмеивают сослуживцы. Впрочем, всё это мелкие, не стоящие ничего слухи. Я прекрасно вижу, что вы работаете. Между прочим, одна из второстепенных причин, по которой я ушел к Орочимару-сама, как раз бездействие и инертность властей. Не повторяйте ошибок Хирузена-доно.

— Я чую, своих будет полно. Начинаю понимать Хашираму. 

Мадара вместе с Кабуто вышел и, попрощавшись, отправился к выходу. Как ни печально, дела себя не сделают. Уже заворачивая за поворот, услышал вдогонку.

— Отдых.

Какой там... Следующие сутки обернулись бешеной круговертью и нервотрепкой. Как бы то ни было, раз уж он взял треклятый пост, нужно работать. И он работал, скрипя зубами от бешенства, строил штаб и Анбу, подписывал приказы, разбирал горы заказов высшей категории — те, что не поручишь секретарям. И всего было мало. Мало людей, мало времени, мало денег на снаряжение и медикаменты. Мало сна и терпения. 

Около полудня следующего дня Хокаге ещё раз заглянул в тюрьму. Хатаке Какаши подлеченная, в новом кимоно, как-то уж слишком флегматично и быстро согласилась на предложение Мадары и даже не бросила пары-тройки едких фраз. Впрочем, его удивление развеял Кабуто, пришедший в самом конце разговора.

— Не страшно, просто лёгкий транквилизирующий эффект от обезболивающих и противовоспалительных, — сообщил ирьенин, запуская шосен-но дзюцу и склонившись над спиной куноичи. — Совсем всё убрать не получилось, там и кости и мышцы очень сильно повреждены, травмирован крупный сосуд, потому убирать рану буду поэтапно. Но рассудок в норме, она соображает, просто не так быстро.

— С неё нужно будет снять сдерживающие печати.

— Снимем, раз надо, — согласился Кабуто. — Но это немного позже и постепенно, иначе можем получить инвалида. Слышала? 

— Угу, — приглушенно ответила куноичи.

— Насколько это позже?

— Нужно, чтоб выздоровела. А постепенно, чтобы кейракуккей не повредить. Опустошённые каналы со временем сужаются. 

— Ясно. — Мадара потёр подбородок, выругался, обнаружив, что опять забыл побриться и теперь похож на черт те что. — Сообщишь, когда решишь, что пора.

Обито объявился спустя ещё пару часов. Пришел прямо с дороги, пыльный и уставший. Отросшие волосы у корней чёрные, кончики грязно-серые, в глазах пустота и стынь. Мадара потёр поднывавшие виски и отложил бумажки, разглядывая ученика внимательнее. Что скис — не страшно, сейчас вылечим, а как остальное? 

— Ну наконец-то. Садись, рассказывай. 

— Да рассказывать особо нечего. Нормально добрался, с караваном. Ирьенины запретили пока долго и всерьёз пользоваться чакрой, да рука пока плохо гнется. Пришлось на время стать простым смертным. Но через пару недель буду уже полностью в строю. Да и если немного — можно. 

— Не боишься реакции людей?

— Опасаюсь. — Обито пожал плечами. — Но надо же хоть что-то делать. Исправлять. Другой дороги я пока не вижу. 

— Что ж, для тебя уже есть работа. Думаю, справишься. Я назначу тебя наблюдателем и куратором Хатаке Какаши.

— Что?! Он выжил? Но как?!

— Обычно, вылечили. — Мадара не стал разоблачать заблуждения родственничка, почему-то очень захотелось увидеть выражение лица, когда тот обнаружит правду. — Вот ты выжил чудом, благодаря регенерации от клеток Сенджу и помощи очень хорошего ирьенина, даже двух. Твою кейракуккей считай с нуля сделали. И советую не убивать, хоть и хочется, знаю.

— Если так подумать, то у него больше шансов... — проворчал Обито. — Я и котенка сейчас не поймаю, не то что убить кого-то. Тем более Какаши.

— У Какаши блок очага, только-только залеченное серьёзное ранение и состояние похуже твоего.

— С чего такое-то? — заинтересовался Обито.

— Неблагонадежность. Хатаке Какаши полагает, что я на месте Хокаге не смотрюсь. Кстати, отчасти я и сам с этим согласен. Пойдем, заберем твой "подарочек" из тюрьмы и устроим вас на жильё.

— А...

— Попытка покушения на скалу хокаге. На шестое по счету лицо... Драка с Анбу в самой деревне. Сквер у резиденции разнесли полностью. Гражданские не пострадали только чудом. Пошли, у меня не так много времени.

— Так может, я сам? — Обито помотал головой, стряхивая офигение.

— В тюрьму тебя не пустят. И Хатаке без моей подписи не отпустят. К тому же... Я уже озверел от грёбанной макулатуры! Если так пойдет дальше, я спалю ненароком резиденцию. 

 

На улицах обоих Учих сопровождали настороженные, часто недоброжелательные взгляды. Впрочем, находились и те, кто вполне дружелюбно здоровался. Обито с каждым шагом все мрачнел, Мадара же вполне спокойно отнесся ко всему этому. Он давно привык. И, как ни странно, даже начал испытывать тень привязанности, еще слабые и тонкие ниточки связей с этим местом и немногими людьми, которые умели общаться с ним без страха и угодливости.

Тогда, раньше, он и не верил в возможность того, что Обито выживет, но усилия Кабуто, Цунаде и небольшая помощь Орочимару совершили чудо. Мадаре даже удалось переговорить с ним до отправки в Коноху. Ученик был крайне подавлен и апатичен, даже не испытывал ненависти к своему учителю, хоть и знал о его роли в гибели своей сокомандницы. Но вяло согласился, что надо восстанавливать разрушенное. Мадара считал, что Обито, выздоровев, просто уйдет и запрячется поглубже, но что-то, видимо, зацепило или же Обито просто было нужно следовать хоть куда-то и, он по привычке решил следовать воле учителя. На самом деле, сообщение о том, что ученик здоров и готов прибыть, слегка удивило Мадару. 

 

Дежурный слегка удивился, когда Хокаге, зайдя, заговорщицки приложил к губам палец, равно как и маньячному блеску в его глазах, но почти сразу же понял, стоило Обито перешагнуть порог. 

— Мы забираем Какаши Хатаке. 

— По какой форме?

— Снятие обвинения.

— Минуту. - Дежурный зарылся в ящик стола, достал один из бланков и пододвинул Мадаре журнал. Он расписался, сунул ручку Обито. Тот недоуменно моргнул, потом вывел корявоватую подпись. Хокаге принял от охранника бланк, внимательно прочитал и тоже подписал, внеся в подпись каплю чакры. Охранник добавил свою подпись и облегченно улыбнулся, хотел что-то сказать, но передумал.

— Какаши там же?

— Да. Кабуто просил передать, что дал на всякий случай тот состав. 

Вниз и по коридору, ярко освещённому, мимо пустых камер. Хатаке Какаши в седьмой по счёту. Мадара отпирает и толкает дверь, заходит и ловит внимательный и сосредоточенный взгляд. Всё верно — она готова к любому обороту и собирается, если что, дорого продать свою жизнь. 

Позади перхают и выдают странное сиплое мычание. Мадара спешит повернуться и наслаждается непередаваемым, обиженно-шокированным выражением лица ученика. Отпавшая челюсть, вытаращенный активированный шаринган. Какаши, кажется, тоже оценила, запоздало грохнула хохотом вслед за Мадарой. 

— Это, что грёбаное гендзюцу? - Обито подозрительно разглядывал Какаши Хатаке, Мадару. Кулаки его сжимались и разжимались, сам весь на взводе. Ещё чуть и полыхнет. Куда и делась вся апатия.

— Никакого гендзюцу. — Пояснил Хокаге, улыбаясь. — Это в самом деле Хатаке Какаши. 

— Это было... неожиданно... Но как?! И что... 

— Вы и это умудрились в цирк превратить, хокаге-сама-удолбок-грёбаный. Ну, что ли, здравствуй, Обито. — Неприязненно и сухо, язвительно, кривая улыбка ну никак не может означать радость. Учитывая их последнюю встречу — оправдано.

— П-привет, Какаши... — Обито ошалело пялился на неё но, похоже, не видел ничего, кроме женского кимоно, подчеркивающего, что фигура у Какаши всё же есть и никак не мужская. Ему, похоже, даже на её тон наплевать.

— Обито временно станет твоим наблюдающим. — Пояснил Мадара с видом кота, что горшок сметаны улопал и не попался. — Потому что вам придется как-то смириться с существованием друг друга и лучше начинать сейчас. А ещё потому, что вы оба не в лучшей форме и ваши разборки не вызовут глобальных разрушений.

Какаши усмехнулась и ехидно, недобро прищурилась. 

— Ну какие разрушения? Я умею и по-тихому убить. Но пока не стану, послушаю, что он скажет, как безмозглость оправдывать станет.

— Да ты!.. Дрянь! Сам!.. Сама!.. Идиотка! 

— Может, мне просто закрыть вас тут и оставить? Как только один из вас умрет, у меня станет намного меньше головной боли. 

— Это не в моих интересах. — ядовито улыбнулась куноичи. — Чем больше у вас проблем, тем счастливее я, хокаге-са-ама.

— Привыкай, — посоветовал Мадара. — это она ещё довольно вежливо. А как было чудесно, пока в коме отдыхала — тихенькая, бледненькая... 

Обито недоумённо моргнул. Такой Мадара для него был внове. Как и такой, такая Какаши. Тот Мадара был жёстким и гордым, а любой рискнувший перечить быстро бы стал горсткой пепла. 

— Не стоит задерживаться. Ты готова?

Какаши фыркнула. 

— Остатки своей формы я ещё несколько дней назад пустила на тряпки, великолепно-невьебенный-сама. Тут моего ничего нет. 

Мадара небрежно пожал плечами. 

— Охотно соглашусь с тем, что я невьебенен. Это все остальные каге могут подтвердить и почти все шиноби мира. 

— Как ты смеешь! — Отмер Обито. — Мадара-сама сильнейший Каге за всю историю деревень!

— Того, что он мудак это не отменяет! И ты тоже, кстати, мудак. Ещё мудачистее этого... сильнейшего. — Куноичи спокойно прошла в дверь мимо злого и ошарашенного Обито. 

— Какаши Хатаке, может оздоровительный сеанс цукуеми? Или парочку выговоров в личное дело? 

— Недавно был, спасибо! — очень неприятным тоном ответила Копирующая. — А твой выговор для меня значения не имеет.

Дом Обито достался из старых, чудом переживших нападение Пейна, в старом квартале Учиха. Тогда в нём людей не было и разрушения были минимальны. По дороге он ловил взгляды: оценивающие, тяжёлые, иногда откровенно ненавидящие. На Какаши и Мадару тоже пялились, но не так. Мадара игнорировал фальшиво-восхищённые девичьи, насторожённые мужские, а Какаши, кажется, бесилась. На неё смотрели с недоверчивым изумлением и жгучим любопытством. Встречались и глаза загорающиеся тёплой радостью. Один из встречных, шиноби в бандане и с закушенным во рту сенбоном лихо отсалютовал Какаши, лишь чуть склонившись перед Хокаге. Другой, всклокоченный и, похоже, невыспавшийся после бурной ночки, наскочил на куноичи буром, тряс ей руку, заглядывал в лицо и улыбался так, будто в казино выиграл. Хотя может и выиграл, пари. До сих пор о Копии достоверных сведений не было и слухи бродили самые дикие. Об этом Обито потом расскажут, а пока он просто наблюдал.

— Ты же с нами теперь? Ахуеть! Так это правда! Ну, как-нибудь расскажешь как тебе это удавалось!

— Котетсу, ты в своем репертуаре. Хенге и накладки в нужных местах, молчание — вот весь секрет, — как-то вяло ответила она.

Мадара казался безразличным, но Обито догадывался, что его веселит реакция окружающих. Сам Обито раздражался всё сильнее. Хатаке Какаши радовались, её любили и ждали, хоть он... она всегда была холодной и закрытой. 

Еще один ураган налетел на них почти у самого квартала Учиха. Невысокая, темноволосая куноичи в бежевом пальто, с высоким, пушистым хвостом и коротюсеньких шортах. В руках коробка с данго. Эту женщину Обито помнил: её Кабуто прихватил для каких-то своих целей. Вроде бы ученица Орочимару. Выжила, ну надо же! 

— Митараши,— что-то вроде насмешки проскользнуло в голосе Мадары. — Если я не ошибаюсь, ты должна быть на больничной койке. 

— Там ужасно скучно, — пожала плечами Анко, оглядывая Обито с лёгкой тенью интереса. Тот удивлённо разглядывал её. От таких взглядов он давно отвык. — Они не разрешают играть в карты, пить саке и даже данго, представляете?! 

— Какие сволочи! - Ухмыльнулся Мадара. — Кстати, Анко, а здесь вся Коноха, или кто-то умудрился прощёлкать?

— Ну-у-у... — Митараши подирижировала в воздухе палочкой с данго, выуженной из коробки, прищурилась. — Я не пересчитывала, но приблизительно — вся. Какаши, вредина, у меня моральная травма и ты обязана её компенсировать! Выпивку поставишь за то что дурила меня столько лет!

— Э, нет. — Какаши прищурила глаз-улыбку. — Мы проставимся друг другу. Ты не раз ставила меня на грань раскрытия.

— Заметано. Данго хочешь? Не хочешь, ладно, держи ты.

Обито в руки сунули коробку, а сама Митараши ловко испарилась. Какаши грустно усмехнулась.

— Ты вроде любил сладкое. Вот и побалуешься.

— Не отравлено, не бойся. — Мадара с легкой насмешкой покосился на ученика.

— Она странная.

— Угу, — согласилась Какаши. — И я ей должна кучу выпивки.

— За что, если не секрет? — поинтересовался Мадара, снимая квартальный барьер.

— Эм... Да всё равно же узнаете... — Какаши впервые на его памяти смешалась и даже чуть-чуть порозовела. — Анко четыре года подряд упорно пыталась улечься в мою постель. Представляете, как её сейчас стебают?

Оба Учиха обидно заржали. Видимо, представили этот процесс. Какаши вроде и не отреагировала, но стала ещё равнодушнее и холоднее, хоть и некуда, вроде. 

— Это не смешно, — флегматично обронила Какаши. — У неё это была идея фикс. Знаете, как я изгалялась, подпихивая ей всех своих друзей и смываясь на миссии в обострениях? 

— Кажется, она не прочь возродить традицию о друзьях, а? — Мадара действительно повеселел и был совсем не прочь подколоть. По сравнению с настойчивой Митараши, Хиаши Хьюго с требованием отдать с третьего по восьмой полигоны его клану, был сущей мелочью. Ему можно было предъявить причины отказа, а Анко любые аргументы волновали мало. 

— Понятия не имею. — Какаши опять походила на мокрую тряпку: такая же безвольная и обвисшая. Даже яд, похоже, выдавливает последний. Это немного удивляло — последнее время она пробовала на излом всё, что попадало ей на зуб. Вряд ли она отказалась бы выделить каплю на Митараши.

Обито молчал, сжимая в руках коробку и глядя куда угодно, но не на спутников. Острый приступ ненависти и боли накатил неожиданно и сильно. Он ненавидел Мадару, ненавидел Какаши, всех окружающих. До тошноты, до скалывающейся зубной эмали и перехваченного жёсткой судорогой дыхания. Как, как они смеют жить?! Почему они, а не Рин? Почему умерла она, а не Какаши? И почему ему не удалось сдохнуть первым? Впервые за приличный промежуток времени он ощутил хоть что-то, что разогнало онемение души.

У самого дома они встретили красноволосую девчушку в узких очках, что-то яростно втолковывающую юнцу с белыми волосами и яркими фиолетовыми глазами. Юнец громко и обидно ржал, скаля острые зубы и тыкая в девушку пальцем. Та с силой врезала парню по голове книгой, которую до того прижимала к груди. Вместо глухого "бум" послышался плеск, голова разлетелась брызгами, чтобы тут же начать вырастать из плеч. Заметив их, молодежь тут же прекратила перебранку и в один голос поздоровалась.

— Команда Така, Саске временно поселил их тут, — пояснил Мадара. — У меня есть на них планы. Сильные ребята, способные.

Уже в доме Мадара присел в гостиной в кресло и оглядел обоих. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что вы не перегрызётесь немедленно. Какаши Хатаке, если ты помнишь, у нас договор. 

— Помню, — откликнулась та с безразличным видом. — Ненападения. И мы уже друг другу всё сказали, что хотели. 

— Обито, пошлю на миссии д-ранга если будешь её провоцировать. Самые поганые. 

— Я спать, — вяло сообщила Какаши. — А вы можете, что хотите делать, лишь бы не мешали.

— День ещё.

— Похуй. — Куноичи скрылась за дверью одной из комнат.

— Убери из доступа оружие, — посоветовал Мадара, поднимаясь. — Мало ли. Договор договором, а что в голову может стрельнуть... Тем более, что она под приличной дозой медикаментов. Кабуто говорит — отойдет, но может малость поглючить. Там какой-то новый состав, побочку ещё не сгладили.

— Сбежит наверное.

— Не сбежит. Я уверен в этом. Взбесить тебя попытается, подраться попытается, может быть лёгкой отравы в чашку сыпанет. Так чтобы пронесло или обсыпало. 

— На кой мне это счастье?..

— Чтоб расшевелился. Уныл больно, вот пусть Какаши Хатаке тебя и потычет палочкой.

— Я вас ненавижу! 

— Знаю. Обустраивайтесь.

Мадара криво усмехнулся и исчез за дверью.

Назад он шел почти с прекрасным настроением. Он сплавил наконец вредную девчонку, немного расшевелил ученика и в кабинете почти нет долбаных бумаг — за сегодня разгребся. Надо бы последовать совету медика и забуриться в онсэн. 

Закрыв двери, Обито решил последовать совету и обнаружил, что поздно. Несколько сенбонов из потайных креплений на рукавах пропали. Когда только успела? 

Впрочем, это не сильно его взволновало. Куда больше его обозлили выказанные Какаши равнодушие и наглость. И он толком не знал как с ней вообще общаться. О чем общаться и нужно ли это вообще. Промучившись до вечера с этими мыслями, с вспышками злости и приступами апатии, Обито плюнул на всё и отправился спать. Дом был небольшой, спальных комнат всего три, а обстановка его самая минимальная, так что выбор был не самый широкий. Тем более, что одна уже занята. Из запертой комнаты не доносилось ни звука. Сбежала или действительно спит? Да биджу с ней!


	2. Где всё завязывается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тут есть сцена изнасилования и неадекватного поведения героев.

Обито проснулся посреди ночи от тихого, еле слышного журчания. Вслепую сунул ноги в сандалии и мимоходом удивился -- жив ещё. Не перехватила горло кухонным ножом, не сунула украденный сенбон в ухо. Вода всё текла и он отправился на кухню, а не в туалет, как собирался. Она, что, собралась утопиться в раковине?

Какаши Хатаке мыла руки. Остервенело и настойчиво оттирала правую ладонь, будто хотела оттереть до кости, ободрать, избавиться. Что что-то не так, Обито понял, лишь встав рядом — взгляд её глаза был отстранённым и затуманеным, на его появление Какаши и вовсе никак не отреагировала. Как и на лёгкое сжатие плеча. Тогда Обито, не сомневаясь, залепил ей тяжёлую оплеуху. Вот теперь реакция последовала незамедлительно. При ударе Какаши качнулась назад и сразу же после — вперёд, уже осознанно. Кулак её чувствительно впаялся в его ребёрный свод и будь усилен чакрой — у Обито бы уже была дыра в животе. Следующий удар Обито с лёгкостью перехватил и тут же пол выскользнул у него из-под ног, ударил в спину. Что-то загрохотало и, кажется, разбилось. Какаши оседлала его живот и ухватив за волосы, несколько раз крепко долбанула его затылком о пол, глаз сверкал яростью и едва ли не метал молнии. Повязка на втором сбилась, зажмуренное веко мелко подёргивалось, силясь открыться.

Обито выматерился, проморгался и перехватил удар намеченный в переносицу, перекатился вместе с противницей, прижал её всем телом к полу, захватил и вторую её руку. Отклонился назад, заводя ей за голову руки и спасая лицо от столкновения с её лбом. Злость в её взгляде вдруг чуть утихла, подёрнулась пеплом. Узнала, да. Ни звука не издав, куноичи принялась методично и целеустремлённо выворачиваться из его захвата. Обито не спешил отпускать. Если он сделает это сейчас, то кухню они всю раздолбают, а то и дом. По крайней мере он так точно. Злость клокочущей лавой растекалась по сознанию, мешалась с гудящей болью ушибов и, сдерживать её становилось всё труднее. Наконец Какаши затихла и уставилась в упор. Обито приподнял бровь, ожидая хоть одного слова. Нет, на какие-либо разговоры она настроена не была. Кажется, она просто пользовалась моментом, чтобы успокоить дыхание. Повисшее молчание доводило до безумия и он заговорил, чтобы сбить это.

— Успокоилась, прочухалась? — Обито приподнялся ещё, разглядывая свалившийся ему на голову «подарок». Раньше ему было недосуг это делать, да и не очень хотелось. Но сейчас больше ничего другого и не остаётся, пока Какаши думает. Без маски и хитая, растрёпаная, без скрадывающей очертания тела формы, Какаши вообще ни капли не походила на мужчину. Обито мазнул взглядом по гладкой шее, белой-белой в лунном свете, удивился, как вообще никто ничего не заметил, зацепился взглядом за ключицы выглядывающие из-за сбившегося ворота косоде. Совершенно неожиданно до него стала доходить двусмысленность их положения, а тело отреагировало абсолютно адекватно на гибкое, сильное и тёплое тело под ним. Сильно, хорошо отреагировало. Он молчал, всё так же удерживая её в одном положении. Какаши не могла не заметить, он прижимается слишком плотно. Но ничего не предпринимает — молчит, не шевелится. Манекен хренов! С-с-сучка! Гордая…

Обито наклонил голову и прикусил кожу на шее куноичи — там, где билась жилка, несильно, только обозначая укус. Ещё больше, чем укусить ему хотелось размозжить белую, лохматую башку о стену или пол, сломить к херам позвоночник, но пока он не собирался этого делать. Какаши по-прежнему не шевелилась, только дыхание, почти уже не сбитое, говорило, что под ним живая женщина. Обито оторвался от чужой кожи и припечатал обе её руки одной своей. Ему с чакрой и этого хватит. Пусть ненадолго, но хватит. Освободившейся рукой он поправил повязку на её глазу, провел пальцем по тонкому шраму на лице и, помедлив, забрался рукой между их телами, потянул завязки пояса её косоде. Узел не спешил поддаться, тонкая полоска ткани норовила вывернуться из плохо слушающихся пальцев, но и Обито пока никуда не торопился. Завязки наконец подались и он неторопливо потянул ворот одежды в сторону и вниз. Какаши вроде бы хотела дёрнуться, попытаться выскользнуть, но почему-то удержалась. Ответ Обито получил почти сразу же. Первым делом в глаза бросился уродливый, тёмный рубец на плече, свежий, из-за напряжения кое-где разошедшийся. На тёмной ткани крови видно не было, а когда её убрали, несколько неторопливых, тёмных струек шустро поползли вниз по светлой коже. А Обито-то думал, что это его швы кровят, а может и голова, била Какаши сильно, всерьёз. Оттого и не обращал внимания на острый запах крови. От этой картины он почувствовал лёгкое злорадство и желание вздернуть ей руки повыше, чтобы ещё больше тонкой кожицы лопнуло. Теперь понятно, почему она не дергается. Он всё же подавил этот порыв и потянул полу косоде дальше. Ткань нехотя вытягивалась, угрожающе трещала, только ослаблять захват Обито не собирался — Какаши только этого и ждала. Наконец злосчастная тряпка не выдержала, жалобно крякнула, полезла по швам, оставив мешающий рукав болтаться на месте.

Обито усмехнулся, заглянул в закаменевшее лицо Какаши. В её глазу плескалась остро-ледяная злость, губы сжались тонкой ниточкой. О чем она думает, хотелось бы знать? Он рискнул, приподнялся, вытаскивая мешающие остатки ткани и чтобы рассмотреть повнимательнее свою добычу. Луна услужливо роняет в окно рассеяный свет и его вполне хватает.

Грудь у неё маленькая, аккуратная. Возможно, из-за постоянной перетяжки и жестких силовых тренировок: расти было незачем и некуда. Выглядит… привлекательно. Обито подцепил пальцами тёмные струйки, потянул липкую линию к пологим холмикам. Странно, но очень понравилось красить кровью светлую кожу. Тёмный след оборвался слишком быстро и он вновь смочил тёплой кровью пальцы. На этот раз он подкрасил ею светлые, быстро собирающиеся в тугие комочки, соски. И чуть сжал, потянул, заставляя тело под ним еле заметно дрогнуть. Светлая кожа Какаши покрылась пупырышками и лёгкой испариной. Становится неудобно и Обито вернулся в прежнее положение, прижимаясь кожа к коже. Её острые и явно чувствительные соски едва ли не царапали его грудь, когда он чуть подался вперёд и вверх, заглядывая в её лицо снова. Трусы вдруг стали чересчур тесными и Обито спустил их ниже, на бёдра, вжимаясь в покрытый короткими волосами лобок, закаменевшим, болезненно пульсирующим членом. Какаши впервые подала признаки неудовольствия — заёрзала, попыталась сместиться в сторону. И дыхание чуть чаще, но больше всего выдавал её частый стук сердца и мелкая, бисерная испарина на лбу. Зрачок расширен до предела, взгляд нервно мечется. Именно это и решило всё, подтолкнуло действовать дальше.

— Нет-нет… — Собственный голос показался Обито глухим. Он вжал её в пол своим телом сильнее, крепче, наклонил голову и собрал языком с кожи солёные, подсыхающие струйки крови. С трудом втиснул между её бёдер колено, чтобы прижаться крепче и куда нужно. В паху горячо ныло, от какого-то невнятного ощущения неправильности защемило в сердце и усилилась эта стрёмная и болезненная похоть. Его рука инстинктивно сжала напряженное бедро, смяла прохладную кожу. Губы сами собой клеймили крепкими засосами и поцелуями шею, здоровое плечо.

Куноичи дёргано елозила под ним, что-то рычала, что-то матерное и злое, требовала отпустить немедленно. Злость мешала, подталкивала укусить, пустить больше крови, желание слилось с ней в единый сплав и, Обито сам не понимал, чего хочет больше. Но пока просто спуститься ниже, охватить губами мелкую вершинку. Кровь уже ссохлась, осталась на них мелкими чешуйками, спустя всего ничего — растворилась под языком. Обито прекрасно знал, что куноичи не нравится происходящее. И сейчас его это более чем устраивало.

Приподняв бёдра, Обито пару раз провёл налитой головкой по приоткрывшимся нижним губам. Какаши всё ещё пыталась вывернуться, но Обито не дал этого сделать. Смазки было очень мало, вход узковат, еле подавался, это даже оказалось больно — так протискиваться, но терпения уже нет, и он размашисто вогнал член в узкое и горячее лоно. И тут же замер. Сиплый, свистящий выдох, мгновенный, волной прокатившийся по телу Какаши жесткий спазм и то, что-то лопнувшее под его напором, говорили нечто совсем невероятное. Весь запал, злость и желание резко схлынули, оставив за собой осознание собственного идиотизма. Обито отпустил чужие запястья, неловко слез. Нормально встать ещё не получилось, потому сел, привалившись спиной к чему-то прохладному. Какаши, молча, с трудом перевернулась на бок, свернулась клубком, прижав к животу руки. Со спины, на плече оказался ещё один свежий, разошедшийся рубец — клинок, или что там, прошел навылет или, может, ударов было несколько. Под ней собралась немаленькая лужа тёмной крови. Рёбра часто, неровно вздымались, выступали на боку полукружьями, лопатки и цепочка позвонков влажно блестели кровью. Биджуу-биджуу-биджуу! 

Обито встал, закрутил ещё журчащий кран и осторожно пошел к выключателю. Под ногами была россыпь чего-то мелкого, к счастью, не острого. Выключатель сухо щёлкнул, лампочка мигнула и послушно залила кухню жёлтым светом. Стало видно, что разнесли они шкафчик с крупами, что полка для тарелок висит на одном болте, посуда лишь чудом удержалась в отделениях, на плите разбитая банка васаби, а крови по кухне и им самим развозюкано больше, чем Обито себе представлял. Мелочь под ногами оказалась рисом и какой-то сечкой. Учиха поймал собственное отражение в кухонном зеркале и брезгливо скривился. Совсем не то, совсем дико. Весь в кровавых мазках, волосы слиплись, торчат веником. Мда, вот он — представитель великого клана. Во всей красе, так сказать. Но сейчас важнее другое, хрен с ней -- мордой лица. 

— Вставай. — Он чуть потормошил Какаши, но та никак не отреагировала. Не хочет или не может. Обито сам вздернул её в вертикальное положение, забросил здоровую руку себе на плечо и потащил в ванную. Сгрузив туда Какаши, он открыл аптечку и достал индпакет. Положив его на полку, включил воду и дал стечь. Какаши вяло зашевелилась когда вода попала ей на ноги, попыталась встать и оттолкнуть Обито.

— Сиди! — хрипло и зло рыкнул он, переключая на душ. Вода еле тёплая, но для ран как раз так хорошо. Хатаке пробормотала что-то матерное, уцепилась в борт ванной рукой, так что побелели костяшки.

— Уйди нахер.

Обито промолчал и продолжил смывать с неё кровь и пот. Вялое сопротивление он игнорировал. Зато вырвалось вдруг то, что жгло горло, сознание и рвалось наружу.

— Дура, о таком предупреждать надо!

— И что, это что-то изменило бы? — В её усталом голосе прорезались нотки едкого сарказма. — И как ты это себе представляешь? Насилуй поосторожнее, что ли? Я вообще надеялась, что ты не заметишь и что я стерплю. Скотина ты…

Обито только устало хмыкнул, не зная что и сказать. Вроде взрослая женщина, а такая поразительная наивность. И не сказать, что не просвещённая — об оранжевой вечной книжице Какаши разве что легенды не ходили. Но вот, пожалуйста.

— Как ни странно, такое сложно не заметить. Пожалуй, я бы остановился, скажи ты заранее.

— Пиздишь, Обито, крепко пиздишь. — Какаши взбледнула и сжала пальцы сильнее. — Ты до хрена чего натворил, не останавливаясь. С какого биджуу ты бы сейчас остановился, а? И вообще, забудь. Я не хочу об этом больше говорить. 

Обито заставил её встать. Слов у него почти не было, вернее они были совсем не те, чтобы говорить их сейчас.

— Я сама. Не трожь.

— Сама за стенку держись. С чего вообще такое состояние?

Куноичи тяжело привалилась к стене спиной, прикрыла глаз.

— Пыталась сбежать, ранили, недолечили. — Она напряглась, зло сжала на миг губы: Обито мягко провел губкой по лобку и ниже, по губкам и внутренней стороне бёдер, смывая следы собственного безумия. Справилась она с собой быстро и перетерпела, хотя он и сам постарался закончить помывку быстрее. Ки у неё мощное и пробирающее до костей, хоть и слаба как котёнок. Хотя, КИ от чакры не зависит, а трупов за её спиной уж точно немало, так что фонит реальной угрозой.

— И?

— Уйди.

— Прости… Я просто идиот и… Я не собирался делать этого. В самом деле — скотина… — Ох, признавать это оказалось, как ободрать поджившую но, не зажившую, корку с раны. Муторно, неприятно, облегчение пополам с дерущей болью и последствия — биджева сукровица и гной, ебаная чесотка. Только хуже, ещё хуже...

Какаши промолчала. Кажется, или она вообще не совсем хорошо соображает? Ну конечно же — лекарства, недосып, недавнее ранение. Вот влип!

Обито, закончив, отбросил губку и выудил мокрую Какаши из ванны. Надо бы полотенце, но оно в шкафу, в спальне. Вот туда и отправимся — решил он и поудобнее перехватив Какаши, подцепил с полки перевязочный пакет. По коридору шёл осторожно: он сам изрядно вымок, с Какаши лилось, шатало её тоже знатно. Обито банально боялся поскользнуться, а липнуть в собственном доме чакрой — ещё один идиотизм. Их за последние часы и так немало накопилось.

В спальне Обито сгрузил Какаши на футон и умотал в простыню, оставив на виду только раненое плечо. Пока обрабатывал антисептиком и перевязывал, Какаши начала клевать носом, даже неприятная процедура не сгоняла с неё сонливости. Ну точно — полуобдолбаная. Тащить её в другую спальню Обито не стал, просто уложил и занялся собой. Большую часть крови он уже смыл, возясь с Какаши, но всё же отправился назад в ванную и вымылся уже нормально. Вытираясь, разглядывал розоватые лужицы на полу, нечёткие кровавые отпечатки и разводы на стене, вспомнил о бардаке на кухне и сплюнул. Всё завтра — он тоже устал.

Однако, как бы то ни было, сон не шёл. Обито лежал рядом с Какаши и слушал чужое, размеренное дыхание. Эмоции и мысли вертелись, вытесняли друг друга и прогоняли любой намёк на сон. Ненависть к Какаши долгое время поддерживала его на плаву, и успела подвыгореть. Но вчера, услышав, что Копирующий… Копирующая осталась жива, на короткое время он полыхнул с новой силой. И тут же ледяным душем — новые обстоятельства. И к приугасшей ненависти примешались любопытство и раздражение. Столько времени шпионить за Какаши и не понять сути? Теперь же к этому букету примешалась и похоть, которая никуда не делась, только приугасла. Обито не обманывал себя — та далеко не идеальна, но всё же ему понравилась. Именно так, иначе он не начудил бы сейчас. И, к тому же, за ним теперь должок. Обычно Учиха любил совсем по-другому: грубость и насилие были совсем не в его стиле. Сегодня его подталкивала долго копимая злость и желание причинить боль, унизить. Чего уж там, он отдал бы всё за её вопль боли. И желаемого он достиг, унизил, да ещё как! Вот только почему-то чересчур гадко от этого.

Куноичи хлюпнула в сне носом, повернулась неловко и Обито получил возможность в подробностях рассмотреть шрамы, усеивающие её спину. Они пятнами и паутинками тянулись по телу, разные: давние, совсем бледные и почти рассосавшиеся, куда более грубые и светлые — недавние. И есть совсем свежие, те, что он недавно спрятал слоем бинтов. Ещё один, тоже свежий, почти багровый и чувствительный, был у неё на животе, чуть ниже «солнышка». Этот был получен от него. Обито потрогал собственные рубцы, жёсткие и ребристые, будто диковинная чешуя. Время смягчило их, они больше не стягивали лицо неподвижной маской, он мог даже улыбнуться, почти не пугая улыбкой.  
«Как и у меня — почти нет живого места, — юркой рыбкой скользнула мысль. — наверное, это чудовищно: до сих пор ненавидеть друг друга.»

В ненависти Какаши Обито не сомневался. Повод был и давно уже не один. Сегодня он пополнил эту копилку.

 

Уже почти под утро, когда небо уже выцвело до серого, а первые птахи принялись пересвистываться, Обито почти задремал, и заснул бы, но вдруг почуял всплеск знакомой чакры. Сон как рукой сняло. Он поспешно поднялся и накинул на плечи юкату. Какаши не проснулась, её сейчас разве что война разбудит.

Мадара ожидаемо нашёлся на разгромленной кухне. Сложив на груди руки и сидя на подоконнике,он с едкой усмешечкой изучал разрушения.

— А труп в Камуи?

— И вам доброе утро. — Обито хмуро обозрел начальство. — Спит она.

— И что тут было? — Мадара вопросительно вскинул бровь. — не сошлись в вопросах готовки?

— Вы знали, что Какаши лунатит? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Обито. — И к слову, вчерашнее представление было интересным, но ничего не прояснило. Не хотите хоть что-то подкинуть?

— За тем и пришел, — посерьёзнел Мадара. — А об эдаком диагнозе вообще не знал. Я в её медкарту не смотрел. А вот Кабуто мог знать, он временно её врач.

— Да подрались мы. Я будить взялся, но у неё же рефлексы.

— Больше похоже, что вы тут резали кого-то. Откуда столько крови?

— Шов у неё разошелся, когда я скрутил, а сразу отпустить не мог, кипела слишком. Уже нормально всё: перевязал, спать уложил.

«И попутно трахнул, идиот.» — мысленно. Это до сих пор его ело.  
Хокаге ехидно усмехнулся. Или мысли Обито по-прежнему написаны на лбу или просто восстановил произошедшее по разрушениям. Или же не сомневался, что подерутся. Однако комментарии Мадара опустил и сразу заговорил о другом.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Хатаке Какаши — куноичи Листа, верно?

— Понимаю, конечно… Но, она ведь не принимает вас в качестве Хокаге.

— Да, не принимает меня, зато верна именно Конохе, и очень, очень сильна. Ранг джонина она получила по заслугам. Да и с тобой сражалась весьма успешно, будучи уже умотанной схватками с воскрешёнными. Сколько у нас сейчас шиноби? Тех, в которых можно быть уверенными? Тех, кого не убьют на простейших миссиях? Вот поэтому я и просил не убивать её. И потому доверил её тебе. Пока ты единственный, кому я настолько доверяю. Какаши должна понять, что вредить Листу я больше не собираюсь, и не меньше чем она, желаю процветания деревни. Добровольное и полное сотрудничество. Хотя, может продолжить меня ненавидеть — мне всё равно.

— Я понял. Моя задача донести эту мысль до упрямой башки.

— Да, именно этого я и хочу. И постарайся не обращать внимания на её грубость, на самом деле ей это несвойственно. Сейчас она перестала принимать препараты для подавления женских гормонов и это сильно влияет на характер. Постепенно он выровняется. Хотя и прежним не будет.

— Э-э?

— Я сам в этом не разбираюсь. Это мне любезно пояснила Сенджу после первого дебоша Хатаке Какаши, ещё в госпитале. Так, что постарайся не злиться на её выкрутасы. Думаю, собственными реакциями она и без того удивлена.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, — твёрдо пообещал Обито. — И поскорее.

— Хорошо. Я пришлю к тебе Кабуто, как только он освободится. Надеюсь, это хоть терпит?

— Терпит. Она действительно всего лишь обессилена, ну и крови прилично потеряла.

— Да уж, и откуда только она силы берет? — Мадара восхищенно цокнул языком и постучал по подоконнику. — Дёрется и ругается со мной, с врачами, с Анбу, теперь ещё и с тобой. Одолжиться бы. Ладно, это всё лирика. Расклад ты понял, я пошёл. Работы ещё дохренища.

И смылся, оставив Обито озадаченно чесать в затылке. Он поглазел на занимающуюся зарю и, вздохнув, принялся за уборку. Помимо Мадары принести может ещё кого угодно. И нечего развлекать этого кого угодно. И что теперь с обещанием делать? Для начала он смоется куда-нибудь, чтобы не показываться ей утром на глаза. Малодушно, но других вариантов пока нет. Ему ещё нужно обдумать, как извиниться за эту мерзкую выходку по-настоящему.

Какаши проснулась, точнее очнулась, поздно, незадолго до прихода Кабуто. Учихи нигде не было и это безмерно радовало. Собственная слабость унижала и показывать её не хотелось никому. Не сразу, но ей удалось практически без вреда для обстановки соскрести себя с футона и добраться в собственную комнату, чтобы надеть кимоно и в ванную — умыться. О вчерашнем она предпочитала пока не думать: слишком уж сильные злость и стыд обжигали, заставляли вспоминать. Сил на это не было. И всё равно в голове то и дело проносились обрывки унизительной ночной потасовки и её не менее унизительного продолжения. Непроизвольно Какаши прижала руки к крутящему и ноющему животу, её начало подташнивать. Во рту, как и на душе, стало горько, она сглотнула ставшую вязкой слюну. Водное журчание будило отголоски того отвращения, да чего уж врать — и страха тоже. Не так она себе это представляла. Какаши поспешно закрыла воду и уставилась на себя в зеркало.

— Ну как тебе? — Послушно роняли губы-отражения, бескровные, покусанные. — Ты же для этого душила и выдавливала из себя всё женское? Подстилка для Учихи.

Кулак с лёгкостью крушит правдолюбивое отражение и становится немного легче.

Теперь Какаши тянет, облизывает кровавые струйки с битых костяшек и запивает это зелёным чаем, найденным на вычищенной кухне. С большей охотой она бы выпила чего покрепче, но этого нет. Ничего, ещё не вечер. Растревоженные вчера раны ноют, зло и дёргано долбят по нервам, спугивают мстительные планы. Вчера боль была другая, будто чужая, хоть меньше оттого не становилась. Похоже, сместились ломаные кости или что-то со связками. Да хрен с ними, с идеями — планы какие-то дурацкие.

Стук в дверь Какаши услышала не сразу и слегка удивилась. Отставив недопитый чай, она протащила себя в прихожую и открыла, готовясь увидеть пакостную рожу бывшего сокомандника. 

— Так-так! Видок убитый, шмотки опять в крови. — Кабуто с невыносимо-любопытным видом разглядывал её. — Ты можешь не портить мою работу? Вылечись, а потом дерись с кем захочешь.

— Я вроде бы не приглашала врача на дом, — угрюмо ответила Какаши, пряча за спину сбитую руку. — С чего такая честь?

— Собственно, меня очень просили тебя вылечить, а это дело нескольких дней. Это если не драться, не тренироваться и не провоцировать на драки других.

— Задрал уже нотации читать, — вяло буркнула Какаши и посторонилась. — Лучше бы стандартную аптечку подкинул, у тебя точно есть, знаю.

— Зачем тебе? Я навещать буду и перевяжу при надобности.

— За этим. — Какаши всё же показала битую руку. Всё равно заметно, будет смотреть — увидит. — Здесь в аптечке нихера нету.

— Хм, забыли что ли, снарядить? — пробормотал Якуши, рассматривая конечность. Какаши промолчала. Не говорить же, что содержимое аптечки она лично выгребла и припрятала. Ей нужна именно стандартная, точнее только некоторая её часть.

— Вообще руки бы поберегла. Ты же должна понимать, что это важно. — Кабуто, не теряя времени, затянул порезы и ссаженую кожу и нетерпеливо мотнул головой. — Куда? У меня дел ещё по горло.

Какаши потащилась назад, зашла в свою комнату и села на футон. Кабуто зашел следом, поставил у футона чемоданчик и вопросительно вскинул бровь. Непроизвольно Какаши сжала пальцы на вороте, но пересилила себя и, отвернувшись, развязала оби, спустила с плеч кимоно, легла вниз лицом и позволила чужим пальцам пробежаться по повязке. Гадливость и, почему-то — резкая, обжигающая и тянущая боль внизу живота, призрак вчерашней, заставили стиснуть зубы. Ну уж нет! Она не позволит этому собой управлять. Хотя Кабуто действовал профессионально и отстраненно: просканировал плечо, только потом быстро срезал бинты и нещадно прощупал взвывшие кости. Надавил, что-то ставя на место. Какаши взвыла, даже не думая прятать боль. Перед ней не враг, а ирьенин, до мозга костей привыкший к воплям, блевоте и гною. Да, именно так… не мужик: ирьенин-ирьенин-ирьенин!  
Выпить бы.

С превеликим нетерпением Мадара проскользнул в обшарпанную дверь неприметного, задрипанного бара и чуть не споткнулся, углядев у стойки лохматую, пепельную шевелюру. Первым порывом было свалить, чтобы не цеплять ещё один головняк, но... Если Хатаке Какаши здесь, то где Обито и что с ним? Но вроде бы куноичи сидела спокойно, уделяя внимание только токкури и не особо обращая внимание на окружающих. А значит, ничего серьёзного. Миг поколебавшись, Хокаге прошел к стойке и уселся рядом с Какаши. Выглядела та странновато, поскольку нацепила шмотки Обито, а те, чуть-чуть, но болтались, да и длинноваты. Впрочем, ничуть не странно, что шмотки чужие — свои ещё не забирала. Надо бы распорядиться, чтобы ей что-то принесли.

— О-о, само-совершенство-сама! — Чуть растягивая гласные, обрадовалась Какаши непонятно чему. — Смылся от обязанностей? Сачкарь! 

— Что-то вроде того, — согласился Мадара. — А ты тут зачем?

\- Нажираюсь, — лаконично ответила Какаши. 

Медленными, тягучими движениями джонин наполнила сакадзуки: свою и пододвинутую барменом для Мадары. Учиха отказываться не стал, принялся цедить тёплую жидкость. Любопытно... 

— В честь чего пьём? 

Хатаке Какаши призадумалась. Охватила пальцами подбородок и уставилась в свою сакадзуки с таким видом, будто там можно найти любой ответ. 

— За перемены... За оживших мертвецов... За чёрное, которое белое...

— Э, да ты уже пьяна, — почти радостно заухмылялся Мадара. Раз сразу не полезла буйствовать, значит и не будет.

— Не-е. Мало. — Какаши Хатаке вяло зашарила по стойке и он с удивлением увидел как куноичи вскрыла мятую пачку сигарет и неловко закурила. Первой затяжкой Какаши поперхнулась, залила её глотком саке и как-то странно уставилась на Мадару. 

— Ну, рассказывай, что ли.

— О чём?

— Ну я-то пью от общей неустроенности. А ты с чего?

"Ох, врёшь... С таким выражением лица пьют не от неустроенности", — подумал Мадара и коротко ответил.

— Да больше от раздражения. У меня сегодня сваты были. 

— Оу! — Глаз Хатаке выразил вселенское сочувствие. — Да, тебе надо. 

И тут же потянулась токкури к его сакадзуки. Забытая в пепельнице сигарета пускала к потолку сизые змейки дыма, полутемный бар негромко гудел чужой болтовнёй, а бармен смирно таращил глаза из дальнего угла. Мадара вдруг почувствовал себя много лучше и свободнее. Он потянул к себе пачку с куревом и на его руку легла грубоватая, широкая ладонь Хатаке. Слегка напряжённая, мужская, потому, что привыкла к оружию и тяжёлым, сокрушительным ударам, с короткими ногтями, сильным запястьем и внушительными мозолями. С белёсыми метками шрамов. Куноичи же обычно берегут руки и кожу, ухаживают. Даже тайдзюцу по минимуму осваивают, чтобы не перекачиваться. Точнее, большинство куноичи. Куноичи редко вступают в ближний бой и редко берут ранг джонина.

— Поосторожнее -- это табак Сарутоби. — Улыбка слегка ехидная, и фальшивая донельзя, во взгляде искорка веселья. Неподдельного. — Много ни-ни.

— М, прелестно! — Вырвалось у Мадары. — Но погоди, мне кое-что очень нужно сделать... Ты же не хочешь отдыхать от всякой херни с висящими над башкой Анбу? 

Какаши отрицательно качнула головой.

— На самом деле мне похуй, но пиздуй, а то и потрепаться не с кем будет. Этот кабак — гражданский.

— Хочешь сказать, нам здесь быть нельзя? Бред какой-то!

— Почему? Просто наши сюда очень редко заглядывают. А так всё можно, только без разрушений.

И опять — разительная пропасть. Женщины так не общаются. Просто, глядя в глаза и перемешивая нормальную речь с матом. А ещё пропали куда-то недоверчивость и неприятие. Но это пока. Завтра она проспится и выльет ему на голову очередную порцию яда или дурацкую проделку. Хотя, нет, не ему. Он уже сбросил с горба хоть это.

Немного поспешно Мадара прикурил и вышел из душного, тёмного помещения на задний двор. Он успел почти докурить, когда сопровождение всё-таки проявило себя. 

— Хокаге-сама. — безликая тень материализовалась на приличном расстоянии, знают уже...

Мадара щёлчком отправил окурок в темноту и отдал распоряжение.

— Загляните в дом Учиха Обито и доложите мне. Незаметно доложите.

Анбу исчез и Мадара вернулся в бар. Хатаке поднабралась ещё и уже очень даже хорошо, потому, что, когда Учиха снова уселся рядом, огорошила в лоб пожеланием вернуть его ученику "подарок". Мадара пару минут молча и бесстрастно смотрел на глупую девчонку, а потом предложил ненадолго выйти и подышать свежим воздухом. Та молча кивнула и сгребла со стойки пачку с сигаретами, почти не шатаясь, вышла. Мадара пошёл следом, прихватив токкури.

— Такие разговоры не ведутся где попало. — он выщёлкнул сигарету из протянутой пачки и закурил, щуря глаза на мелкую россыпь звезд. — Мне придется поставить тебе закладку, потому, что то, что я тебе расскажу — одна из тайн моего клана.

Какаши икнула и от удивления немного протрезвела. Затем согласно кивнула и сунула в карманы руки, чуть сгорбившись и мрачно зыркая на него из-под упавшей на глаз лохматой чёлки. Мадара хмыкнул и, подцепив куноичи под локоть, перенесся шуншином раз и ещё, пока не оказался в резиденции, перед дверью в кабинет. Здесь стены защищены от прослушки не только им самим, но и всеми предыдущими Хокаге. А окно можно просто закрыть тяжёлой шторой. Теперь осталось только включить свет и приткнуть токкури на столе между стопками бумаг, что он и сделал.

— Насколько ты пьяна? — спросил Мадара и открыл один из ящиков стола. Там лежала плоская коробочка с двумя рядами шприц-тюбиков. Аварийный протрезвитель там тоже есть — он запасся после "дружеского" визита Раикаге. Куноичи нахмурилась, глядя на иглу, и Учиха только фыркнул. 

— Травить в собственной резиденции, если мог уже полста раз это сделать. Не смеши! 

— Я-а о другом думаю. Будет хреново, если я правильно угадала чё это.

— Будет, — согласился Мадара, задирая ей рукав и нащупывая вену. Какаши поморщилась и попыталась доказать, что уколоть она и сама сможет, не маленькая.

— Сможешь, конечно, но давай сейчас ты доверишься более трезвому человеку?

— Учихе? Меня сейчас не дерёт на части только потому, что бухая, — буркнула Хатаке, но расслабила руку и со странным выражением лица наблюдала, как Мадара делал укол. — С вами без анестезии общаться невозможно. 

— Тебе сюда. — Учиха указал на дверь справа, за которой была уборная. — Жду.

— Как скажешь, са-а-ма. — Девица поспешно спряталась за дверью, а Мадара забросил ноги на стол, прямо на груду свитков и отслеживал часы. Где-то через десять минут она будет как огурчик — трезвая и зелёная. За каким хреном он вообще собирается что-то объяснять Хатаке, он и сам не очень понимал. Зато навестила забавная мысль, что все те, кто знал его лично, уже нападали бы с целью обезвредить шпиона, нацепившего его маску. Ну, разве, кроме Хаширамы, тот вообще чуял Мадару каким-то нутряным чутьем и иногда понимал его лучше, чем он сам. 

Куноичи справилась за четырнадцать минут, выползла и в самом деле бледнючая и пошатывающаяся. Бесцеремонно уселась на стул, спинкой вперёд и уложила на неё руки, на руки — голову. 

— Досадно. Потратить уйму времени, чтобы нажраться и только для того, чтобы протрезветь почти сразу. 

— Нажрёшься ещё раз, через минут тридцать-сорок уже можно будет. Я даже компанию тебе составлю. 

— Охренительно. Так всё же, почему я не могу вернуть Обито его мангёку? 

— М, ты в курсе как обретается вечный мангёку? А историю Учиха Ичизоку знаешь? 

— Да, в это я посвящена. У меня был глубокий допуск и ещё кое-чего наловила в архивах, когда меня собирались поставить Хокаге. Но, мне кажется, что моя информация неточна.

— В таком случае, - Мадара заглянул ей в лицо и, Какаши едва удержалась от того, чтобы зажмуриться — томоэ в радужке плавно растеклись в мангёку, в голове дурниной взвыли паранойя и страх. Ощущения от установки закладки были странными, будто она долго-долго не спала и получила нервное перенапряжение ровно перед тем, как лечь спать. Учиха удовлетворённо хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Какаши потерла занемевшие виски, тряхнула головой. Она точно ёбнулась, позволив Мадаре ставить на себя закладки. Хотя, хер с ним. 

— Для начала, Учиха воевали всегда. С другими кланами, со своими родственниками, даже с биджуу. Именно поэтому были разработаны техники подчинения биджуу и, именно поэтому у Учиха раньше было заведено многожёнство. Целью, как понимаешь, было обретение мангёку. Но вечный мангёку за всё это время получил только я и Саске. Догадываешься почему? Скажу сразу — опыты по пересадке и приживлению проводились и раньше, но успех был практически нулевой.

— Нужны родственные глаза?

— Давно ли Обито твой родич? Я сейчас тоже ношу шаринган Горэя, он-то мне точно родственник, но очень-очень дальний. Помимо физических показаний имеется ещё одно немаловажное "но", даже два: положительная эмоциональная привязка и полное согласие донора. Как понимаешь, для Учихи отдать свои глаза добровольно очень тяжело. — Мадара умолчал, что эмоции должны быть обоюдными и близкими по духу. Говорить такое человеку у которого нестабильная психика и гормональная буря, мягко говоря, неосмотрительно. 

— Не вяжется... Данзо. — Хатаке Какаши подозрительно прищурилась. 

— Этот, скажу упрощённо, уродец превратил себя практически в голема, — Фыркнул Мадара. — Для подавления десятка шаринганов с тремя томоэ он привил себе кусок чужой плоти, а уж что он должен был сотворить с собственным сознанием... Как минимум располовинить и одну из частей забить закладками на управление только шаринганами. Что осталось от него самого, я и понятия не имею. У шарингана есть подобие воли. Не сознания, а именно воли, которую нужно пересиливать. Именно оттого и нервное истощение при пользовании.

— Всё равно не вяжется. Обито прекрасно пользовался чужим мангёку. И кстати, откуда ты всё это знаешь?

— У Обито часть тела такая же как и у Данзо, кроме того, у него был я, как учитель. А я почти всё время после лжесмерти занимался исследованием шарингана и выявил, что Учиха может успешно подчинить и интегрировать чужой шаринган, и даже не Учиха может, но там ещё множество нюансов... доказательство — ты. Обито продолжил мои исследования и добавил новых теорий и фактов. Мы, кстати, вплотную приблизились к интересующему нас вопросу. Так вот, однажды пересаженный шаринган "привязывается" к новому пользователю уже насовсем. Нет, такой импритинг можно пересилить и успеть немного попользоваться, но куда больше вероятность, что додзюцу сожжёт новому пользователю мозг. Потому-то Обито свой подарок забирать и не стал. Можешь не сомневаться — это было сделано не из-за сложности тебя достать и не из жалости. А знаю оттуда, что я навестил лабораторию и забрал записи Обито. Понимаешь, теперь Обито для твоего мангёку — чужак и отторжение будет категоричным и быстрым. 

— Занятно. А если я просто отдам? — Хатаке зевнула в ладонь и удобнее примостила голову. — Я... а, забей!

Она больше не хотела иметь никакого отношения к Обито. Даже пояснения, что шаринган уже её, а не его не гасили зудящей и ворочающейся в глубине души злобы. 

— А смысл? У тебя многое уже заточено под шаринган и ты станешь слабее. А у меня катастрофически не хватает чистых боевиков. Я даже подумываю обучить тебя паре истинно Учиховских штучек, чтобы не выдыхалась за пяток минут и до больничной койки. Но это, разумеется, только в случае твоей лояльности. 

— Я не хочу быть должна... И совсем не понимаю, зачем ты мне это рассказал.

— Понятия не имею, захотелось что-то в стиле Хаширамы чудануть. — Мадара беспечно усмехнулся и хлебанул прямо из токкури. Саке безбожно остыло, но пытаться его подогреть он не стал: алкоголь уже немного дал в голову и он просто побоялся его испарить. — Но мне и в самом деле нужно, чтобы Коноха восстановила мощь в кратчайшие сроки. Разбрасываться людьми я не намерен, тем более — ранга джонина. 

— Понимаю. — Куноичи смотрела стеклянно, задумчиво, будто сквозь. Мадара бросил короткий взгляд на часы и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Что ты сделала с Обито?

— А, ничего смертельного. Заработал, мерзость ходячая. — Какаши перекосило брезгливой гримасой. — Я помню уговор. 

— Ну, в таком случае пойдём и доужрёмся. Через десять минут химия должна разложиться и тебя уже не будет выворачивать от алкоголя. — Учиха добил токкури и сунул её в ящик стола. 

— Неплохая мысль. Только в тот же бар — я заранее оплатила свою пьянку.

— Хм, интересная идея. Надо запомнить и делать так же.

Возвращались пешком и полутихарясь, потому, что Учиха не хотел привлекать внимания.

Впрочем, уже ночь и это не составило большого труда. А Какаши и вовсе не пряталась, шла посреди улицы с абсолютно спокойным видом.Оно и понятно – ей не нужно ни от кого скрываться и держать лицо.

Через пару часов его почти пьяное состязание по метанию сенбонов с куноичи ненадолго прервал какой-то пьяный мужик. Он всё пытался обнять Учиху, объяснял, что очень долго искал "брателлу". Мадара картинно психанул, грубо отпихнул забулдыгу. В ладони осталась маленькая записка, прочитав которую, он ехидно улыбнулся и покосился на Какаши. А ещё через час с лишним, покачивающийся и почему-то подхихикивающий, Мадара расплатился за выпитое и сьеденное и потащил висящую тряпкой собутыльницу на выход. Судя по количеству опустевших токкури, он нёс почти труп. Домой её тащить? О! Есть одно местечко где им проспаться будет намного лучше. И медикаменты нужные практически рядом, так похмелюга станет не такой суровой.

Утро встретило Обито Учиху неласково. Слишком ярким светом, громогласным чвиканьем пернатой нечисти и оглушающей головной болью. И не дома. 

— О-о, — только и смог выдавить он, зарываясь головой под подушку. Каждый всписк, каждая трель будто шваркали по макушке и вискам гигантским молотом. Так он и пролежал довольно приличное время, пока в палату не заглянул кто-то из молодых ирьенинов. Суета, зелёное свечение и капельница. Всё это буквально за десяток минут. Обито откинулся на подушку и начал вспоминать, с чего бы ему оказаться на больничной койке и зло выругался про себя, а потом и вслух.

— Убью, дуру! Закопаю! 

Последнее, что он помнил — ослепительная вспышка в глазах и стремительно летящий в лицо паркет.

— Ну, и что, тебе от этого станет легче? 

Мадара, для разнообразия что ли, объявился в дверях и выглядел... помятым. Обито мгновенно успокоился и спросил.

— И где эта стервозина? Убить не убью, но пару ласковых выскажу! 

— Внизу, в морге, — невозмутимо ответствовал Хокаге и в следующий миг уже ловил сорвавшегося с постели родственничка. — Успокойся, в порядке всё с ней, просыхает.

— А? Э? — только и выдавил Обито, понимая, что и Мадаре неплохо бы "просохнуть". И что с похмелья предок любит чёрный юмор.

— Да, накидалась. В морге прохладно и тихо, где же ещё трезветь-то? 

— Вот только не говорите мне, что вы и пили вместе. 

— Ну, в задрицеповку каждый своим ходом пришел, но да — пили вместе.

— Да что происходит? Ничего не понимаю.

— Да вот и я тоже — не понимаю. Видишь ли, Обито, я успел составить о Хатаке Какаши вполне определенное мнение. И такая фигня не в её духе. Нарушить официально подписанный личный договор, долбануть куратора по башке, опоить самопальной наркотой, чтобы просто бухнуть в первой же попавшейся забегаловке, даже не смешно. Я бы ещё понял если бы удрала в нукенины, тогда да, оправданный риск и могло бы получится.

— Ещё и наркота была? — Обито теперь сообразил, с чего утро такое гостеприимное было. — Вот же! 

— Да вот, в общем, понятия не имею, чего ты там начудил, а начудил точно, так исправляй. 

— Да, — уныло протянул Обито. — А может вы передадите её другому куратору, а? 

— Не думаю, что это нужно.

Обито сглотнул. Сказать всё равно надо, Мадара должен знать. 

— Тут такое дело... Вряд ли мы помиримся. Я ей целку снял.

Несколько мгновений Обито Учихе казалось, что будет буря, но Мадара чуть ли не с восторгом произнес. Издевательским восторгом.

— Обалдеть! — и спустя ещё немного — Я вроде бы говорил, что первым идиотом на всю Коноху Хаши был? Забудь! Ты с огромным перевесом отобрал этот титул.

— Да выбесила она меня! — принялся оправдываться Обито. — И кто же знал, что в таком возрасте она ещё не вскрыта. Сам уже и не знаю, что делать. Извинения она точно не примет, замуж... ой вряд ли. 

Мадара с неподдельным интересом разглядывал ученика, как букашку какую. Обито поёжился, не отводя взгляда и чувствуя, как горит лицо.

— Ну да, как ещё назвать то, что ты полез на ослабленную, раненую, с запечатанным очагом, женщину? Поимел насильно, выбесила она его, видите ли! Меня она каждый день бесила и не по разу. Я же её не трахал. И не только меня, она много по ком проехалась. Ты разочаровал меня, Обито.

— Да знаю я всё это! Самому гадко. 

— Вот и исправляй. Извиняйся, объясняйся, да что хочешь делай. И я удивлен, что тебя нашли всего лишь связанным и накачанным снотворным. На её месте я бы разделал тебя на запчасти. Хотя, всё ещё впереди — вычухается, вызовет на поединок.

— Но... Да теперь она вряд ли вообще захочет со мной говорить!

— Это всё твои проблемы. Я тебе неоднократно говорил держать в узде норов. Как только Учиха поддается ему, так сразу зарабатывает ворох не самых приятных последствий. Позволять ему управлять можно только в бою. И в отдельных случаях. Это — был не тот. Этим ты унизил не её, Обито. Себя.

— Я знаю! — выпалил Обито, закрывая горящее лицо ладонями. — Знаю! 

Слов, подходящих ситуации, у Мадары не было. Вернее были, но все сплошь матерные, вот только устраивать скандал с личностями и разглашением... Мда, жаль, что когда-то он ковал из Обито оружие, а не обучил всему как полагается приличному сенсею. Парень асоциален, чуток двинут крышей и, ответственен, к сожалению, именно Мадара. Что же... Следует подзагрузить ученичка покрепче, чтобы тот меньше мозолил глаза девчонке. И продолжить учить, теперь уже нормально. Пусть вся эта ситуация остынет, а там разберутся — не дети. Жаль, что Какаши Хатаке пока недееспособна: работа лучше всего отвлекает от всяких проблем. И передать-то в самом деле некому и нельзя.

Какаши мрачно созерцала принесённые из её квартиры вещи. Несколько смен формы, боевое снаряжение, водолазки и хитай-ате, пара фотографий в рамках, стопка оранжевых книг, большая синяя чашка, набор сёги. Венчал это всё немного приунывший, но без сомнения живой, Укки-кун.

— Спасибо, — уронила она и захлопнула за посыльным дверь. Перенесла из прихожей вещи и некоторое время молча пялилась на неаккуратную кучу на полу. А потом, взяв оранжевый томик, принялась методично выдирать страницы. Злой оскал не сходил с её лица, глаза лихорадочно метались с ещё целых книг на драную бумагу. 

— Вот тебе притяжение, восторг! Вот неземное блаженство! Чтоб тебя! С-су-у-ука! 

Гнев и ощущение собственной беспомощности, обида и биджуу знает что ещё, всё скопом выплеснулось на ни в чём не повинную бумагу. Какаши кромсала и драла томик за томиком, пока от них не остались одни клочья. Пожалуй, в таком невменяемом состоянии она не бывала ещё ни разу.

Оглядев комнату, усыпанную драной бумагой, Какаши успокоилась так же быстро как и вспыхнула. Уже без злой радости собрала шуршащий мусор и вынесла за дом, в мусорный контейнер. Сверху побросала пустые обложки и без сожалений щёлкнула зажигалкой. Огонь радостно вгрызся в страницы, принялся облизывать оранжевый картон. Какаши подпихнула туда ещё несколько страниц, потерянных из общей кучи, и вернулась в дом. Ей ещё разобрать всё то, что она свалила на полу. А заодно и решить, что она сможет сделать с ситуацией и с собой. Обретённая слабость бесила и тревожила, её следовало срочно изжить.

Когда Обито пришёл, в доме был полный порядок, пепел был надежно захоронён дерновым пластом, а сама она сидела у себя, осматривая и правя оружие, откладывая то, что нуждается в отбалансировке и более серьёзной заточке. Синяя форма, водолазка, хитай и жилет — почти прежняя, только маску не надела. Постучав, Обито зашёл и прислонился к косяку.

— Я хочу ещё раз извиниться. Какаши, я был до биджуу неправ, не должен был... лезть к тебе. 

— Прав, не прав, должен, не должен... Извинился — я услышала. Теперь можешь идти куда шел. — Какаши смерила его тяжёлым взглядом, рука удобнее охватила рукоять куная, корпус чуть качнулся назад. 

Сейчас, имея в руках оружие и влезши в привычную шкурку, Какаши чувствовала себя много увереннее. Да и недавняя истерика позволила сбросить приличную часть лишних эмоций. Больше она не позволит ему приблизиться ближе вытянутой руки. Ещё хотелось бы уничтожить, убить, растоптать, но пока нет, рано. Нельзя!

— Надо поговорить. О том, что мы будем делать дальше. Нам придется какое-то время жить рядом и мириться друг с другом. Что ты о этом думаешь, Какаши? 

— Я не заглядываю дальше завтрашнего дня. А сегодня, Обито, я не хочу тебя ни видеть, ни слышать. Но придется, вижу. Значит так — пока перемирие. Надеюсь, ты хоть немного уважаешь мою уступку и не станёшь навязываться?

— Что взамен?

— Моя лояльность. Я не стану портить тебе жизнь, не стану портить её Мадаре. 

— Ого, какая доброта! С чего бы это? 

— Я не имею возможности испортить вашу жизнь сильно, а детские выходки скорее смешны, чем действенны. И... это не значит, что я от них совсем откажусь.

— Хм. Ты это серьёзно? Я думал, ты нас ненавидишь.

— Ненавижу, — подтвердила она. — И совершенно не считаю, что Мадара достоин поста Каге. Зато он лучшее пугало, куда лучше чем любой другой шиноби. Ива и Кумо рано или поздно начнут подумывать о войне с нами.

— О, ты так и правда думаешь? — Обито шагнул вперёд, заставив Какаши полыхнуть КИ и крепче сжать кунай. Всего на миг.

— Предполагаю. И Камень и Облако отделались легче всех в этой войне, у них больше шиноби осталось в строю. И они же — наши давние противники в экономической сфере. — Опять этот холодный тон с нотками превосходства, тот самый, что бесил в юности, тот что заставлял Обито скрипеть зубами и творить глупости.

Кунай соскользнул с её ладони, повис на отставленном мизинце, качнулся маятником, раз, другой. И влип обратно, перехваченный. Этот хват Обито ещё помнил — так Какаши почти постоянно делала, готовясь атаковать или защищаться. Он отшагнул назад, и как можно беспечнее пожал плечами.

— Наверняка мы этого не знаем. В любом случае должно пройти некоторое время прежде, чем они решатся действовать. Ты ела что-нибудь? Я собираюсь заглянуть в Ичираку и хочу пригласить тебя туда.

— Нет. Обедать вместе — уволь. Я лучше пройдусь по рынку и что-то себе приготовлю. Или куплю.

— А я так и не научился, — нарочито беззаботно пожал Обито плечами. — Условно съедобно могу, не больше. Наверное, не судьба. 

— Ты можешь попросить, чтобы тебе кто-нибудь готовил обенто. Не бесплатно, конечно, но не разоришься. Так многие делают. Или нанять кого-то из гражданских, чтобы приходили и готовили. И готовлю я так себе. Это, чтобы не считал, что можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь.

— Наверное, так и сделаю, — кивнул Учиха. — Я пойду что ли...

— Да, — рассеяно уронила Какаши, придирчиво разглядывая что-то на лезвии. Обито вышел, ткнулся лбом в противоположную от двери стену и немного так постоял, охлаждая горящий лоб. Сейчас стыд жрал его изнутри вдвойне.

"Совсем мороженая. Видно только злость. — думал он. — Или хорошо прячет другие мысли и эмоции. Может ещё не потеряно ничего? Может, сумеем хоть как-то разговаривать?"

Больше всего ему бы хотелось отмотать время назад. Вернуться и изменить всё.

Какаши уронила на пол кунай, который только что так пристально разглядывала. Пальцы её мелко задрожали. Какаши обхватила плечи руками и склонилась вперед, унимая себя. Кажется, она свои нервы переоценила. И совсем утеряла профессионализм. Она сойдет с ума здесь. Она не выдержит и перережет глотку учиховскому ублюдку... И как всё-таки хреново без чакры! Глаза противно жгло, в носу щипало, но слёз не было, только в сознании стремительно разрасталась пустота. Почти как в военное время, только другая. Тёмная, злая.


	3. Часть третья, где всё начинает возвращаться на круги своя, а Обито ведет себя как мудак

С того дня оба демонстративно почти не замечали друг друга, лишь иногда, бывало, сцеплялись в злой, язвительной перепалке. Первое время они вообще пребывали в весьма зыбком подобии спокойствия. Однако оно быстро расползалось в клочья, стоило им хоть ненадолго оказаться рядом. Обито злился и выбивал этим вину, Какаши вытесняла злостью брезгливое отвращение к этому человеку и фантомные ощущения. Иногда ей всё казалось странным сном и куноичи надеялась, что вот-вот рухнет цукуёми, всё окружающее окажется ложью. На скалу Хокаге она так и не могла спокойно смотреть — почему-то именно она убеждала Какаши в реальности и продиралась сквозь пустоту в душе глухой, ноющей обидой.

Учихе Обито вскоре дали допуск к миссиям и Мадара тут же запряг родственничка по полной. Какаши же почти всё время была в какой-то странной прострации. В отсутствии Обито на неё находило ещё большее равнодушие. Словно она была старым тренировочным манекеном, куклой. Пугалом.

Изредка она разбавляла эту прострацию набегами в бары и на неё стали нездорово поглядывать. Взгляды эти она ловила, понимала, с чем они связаны, но менять ничего уже не хотелось. Говорить об этом тоже не хотелось и она пряталась от всех друзей и знакомых, которые пытались перехватить её где либо. Единственное, что она делала с удовольствием — навещала в госпитале, а потом и дома, Наруто и Гая. Там же она виделась и с Сакурой. К Саске её, как и остальных не допускали, единственный, кто его видел регулярно, был Джуго, он и приносил вести об её ученике. Как ни странно, Какаши умудрялась вывести на общение ещё и Карин Узумаки. Она по-соседски забегала вечерами с обенто или коробкой данго, болтала ни о чём и обо всём, делилась своими переживаниями и Какаши ненадолго отмирала. Вялость отступала и даже прорезались другие, неожиданные эмоции. Какаши успокаивала Узумаки, говоря, что никто не позволит убить Саске и, объясняя, что никто не собирается прогонять прочь Джуго. Да, он опасен если трансформируется, но тут полно сильных шиноби и вообще, рыжий уже лучше себя контролирует. И нет, Суйгецу просто задира. Ему всё равно кого цеплять. Какаши даже специально последила — Карин позволила себе быть уязвимой только в её присутствии. Для остальных она так и осталась капризной стервочкой. Это напрягало и обязывало, почти как тогда, когда на неё вдруг повесили тройку генинов. Правда, сейчас уже не прошибало настолько сильно. 

К концу третьей или даже четвёртой недели такой полужизни, Кабуто, обследовав её, заявил, что отправляет запрос фуин мастеру и скоро ей снимут все блоки. Впервые за долгое время куноичи совершенно не хотелось в бар. А ещё чуть позже её обрадовали новостью, что Майто выписывают со стационара на домашнее лечение. Это значило, что друг теперь точно не умрёт от каких-либо осложнений. Помимо того, Кабуто по секрету шепнул, что Цунаде и Орочимару-сама ищут способы вернуть её другу полную подвижность и зацепки для этого есть. Это ещё больше воодушевило и обрадовало Какаши, настолько, что она впервые за всё время забыла о неприязни к своему вынужденному соседу. 

Гай остановил Обито почти у порога дома. Бледный и исхудавший, он казался маленьким в своей громоздкой каталке. Но отнюдь не растерял своей сверхъестественной бодрости. Громогласно поздоровавшись, он привлек внимание всей улицы и Учиха почувствовал себя крайне неудобно.

— Какаши же живет с тобой?

— У меня, — поправил Обито, чувствуя, как растет общее внимание. — Она моя подопечная. Пока не выздоровеет.

— Пусть приходит завтра, моя Юность в этот день расцветает ещё сильней!

— У Гая-сенсея именины, — пояснил юнец, везущий коляску, точная копия своего учителя. — А заодно отпразднуем и выписку из госпиталя.

— И ты тоже приходи. Раз уж вернулся и служишь Конохе, — добавил Гай. — Будут некоторые старые знакомые. Отпразднуем в барбекю и позапускаем фейерверки в парке. Да и просто выпьем, пообщаемся.

Обито кивнул, хотя и пребывал в неком ступоре. Его. Только. Что. Пригласили. На день рождения. Пусть прицепом к Какаши, но и без ярко выраженной неприязни. Человек, который может и не встать с инвалидного кресла до конца дней и именно по его и Мадары вине. И, биджу его дери, он не станет игнорировать это приглашение.

— Придем, — пообещал он. — Обязательно.

В прихожей было темно, седзи в гостиную было прикрыто. Оттуда доносился негромкий разговор. Разуваясь, Обито прислушался.

— И что будешь делать? Сейчас моя пешка сожрет твоего офицера. И король остается беззащитен.

— Я, даттебае, не сдамся! И это было нечестно — так заманивать!

— Зато стратегически и тактически верно, Наруто.

В голосе Какаши проскальзывали едва заметные тёплые нотки, хотя Обито нисколько не сомневался, что лицо её по-прежнему бесстрастное, а во взгляде вселенская скука. У неё всегда такое выражение. Даже когда вдруг срывается на него.

— Сакура-чан послезавтра вернется с миссии и привезет новости от Гаары. А ещё я собираюсь переехать в дом отца. Представляешь, он уцелел, даже не облупился.

— Это хорошо. А ты сам сейчас чем занимаешься? Кроме будущего переезда.

Обито легонько постучал и отодвинул седзи.

Какаши и Наруто сидели над доской сеги. Узумаки ерошил затылок, озадаченно разглядывая фигуры, а Какаши Хатаке невозмутимо цедила чай.

— Я дома.

— Здравствуйте, Обито-семпай! — Наруто просиял улыбкой и, бросив последний взгляд на доску, встал. Какаши пробормотала что-то невнятное, скорее всего, выражала огорчение, что Учиху не прибили на миссии. Обито прикусил язык, чтобы не ляпнуть какой-то гадости.

— И тебе, Наруто-кун. Как идет выздоровление?

— Мадара-сама не хочет выпускать меня на миссии, — пожаловался Узумаки. — Я уже могу использовать дзюцу, я уже здоров! А он меня в штаб, к чуунинам! Говорит — мне надо уметь с бумагами ладить.

Обито и Какаши переглянулись и почти одинаково улыбнулись, потом опомнились и тут же помрачнели. Наруто, не замечая, болтал, перескакивая с темы на тему, а потом возвращаясь к штабу и бумажкам.

— На самом деле это хорошо, Наруто.

— Ну почему? Я же крут, могу запросто сделать кучу миссий!

— Хокаге подготавливает себе преемника. Ведь ведение документации очень важно для этого поста.

— Точно! Цунаде-баа-чан всегда возилась с бумажками и дедуля Третий тоже… — Наруто осекся, на лице озарение, в глазах сумасшедшая радость. — О! О-о-о! Круто! Я научусь лучше всех!

— Может, зря? — задумчиво спросил Обито, наблюдая за радостным рыже-черным тайфуном. — Все еще может поменяться.

— Думаю, не зря. Наруто будет замечательным Хокаге и прелесть-какой-чувак-сама это понимает.

Обито вздохнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к язвительным кличкам от Какаши. Но все же лучше, чем изначальный «мудозвон», «старпер» и прочие, не менее яркие. Наруто весело хихикнул, закинул за голову руки.

— Какаши-сенсей, а у вас когда-нибудь закончатся эти ваши прикольные словечки? Будет жалко, если да.

— У меня хорошая фантазия, Наруто. Так, что нескоро.

Наруто один из немногих, кто воспринял разоблачение Какаши спокойно. Нет, он конечно, первым делом сообщил, что это «круто и вообще». Но больше ничего, ни домыслов, ни обсуждений. Кроме него вполне адекватно отреагировал Гай, как ни странно, и некий Сай Акаши. Вполне, правда, может быть, что последний в силу своей малоэмоциональности. Гай же, скорее всего, просто знал раньше и для него новостью это не оказалось.

— Наруто-кун, партия откладывается, уж прости. Мы с Какаши пойдем выбирать кимоно и подарки. Майто Гай пригласил нас на свой день рождения.

— Ой-е-е! А когда?! Я же должен тоже найти классный подарок!

— Завтра, — флегматично ответила Какаши, наблюдая за метаниями ученика и допивая свой чай. 

— Все! Меня нет! — Узумаки сиганул в окно, только след простыл.

— С чего такая щедрость? Ты же не хотел, чтобы я показывалась на люди. — Какаши мрачно нахохлилась, пальцы, сжимающие чашку, побелели.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты по барам шарашилась, а приглашение лучшего друга дело совсем другое.

— Мда… Но на кой хрен мне кимоно? В форме пойду.

— Для того чтобы все окончательно убедились в том, что ты и вправду девушка. Хочу развенчать разом добрые полсотни слухов о тебе.

— Ну, ты невероятно добр. Хотя, за возможность поздравить Гая, я и клоунский костюм нацепила бы.

— Я оплачу покупки.

Какаши усмехнулась, пряча недобрый взгляд. Раз уж Учиха так подставился, грех не воспользоваться. У Гая она появится в самом лучшем и дорогом кимоно, какое сможет найти. И нет, это не выпендрёж! Пусть тратится, а потом не вложится в экипировку! 

Прогулка по улицам немного подняла ей настроение. Коноха всё ещё прежняя, люди всё такие же. Шестое лицо, правда, на скале совсем не то, что нужно, но уже не вызывает столько злости. Перегорела, что ли? 

Выбор кимоно не занял много времени. Какаши потащила Обито в один из элитных магазинов Сарутоби, Асума как-то рассказывал, что там есть очень редкие и дорогие ткани. Какаши раньше никогда не думала, что это знание ей может пригодится. Обито же ничуть не огорчился, расплачиваясь за выбранные шмотки. Себе он взял кимоно не хуже. Какаши даже расстроилась, что траты его нисколько не тронули. Впрочем, показывать это она не стала, только подумала: не испортить ли гадкую одежонку "нечаянно". Однако вдруг стало жаль труда мастерицы — кимоно было кропотливо и роскошно вышито. Представив эту уйму терпения, она всё-таки отказалась от этой идеи. Отказаться надевать? Как бы этого психа не заело... Биджуу!

Подарок Гаю Какаши выбирала долго. Это раньше, не сомневаясь, она бы купила новые утяжелители или нестандартное оружие, но сейчас это было бы издевательством. Наконец, она выбрала набор для тренировок плечевого пояса. Зная Гая, можно не сомневаться, что тот продолжает доступные тренировки. Обито добавил небольшой бонсай и маленькую, уже упакованную коробку.

Выйдя, Какаши вздохнула и тоскливо посмотрела наверх. Верхние пути ей еще недоступны. А так хотелось промчаться, ловко огибая встречных, чтобы в лицо ветер и мягко шуршащие кроны вокруг. И забраться в излюбленную глушь за стеной, позвать своих замечательных собак... Она слабо тряхнула головой и повернулась к Обито.

— Я хочу пройтись и навестить Куренай.

Это прозвучало с вызовом, и Какаши собралась было снова сцепиться в перепалке, но он отреагировал слабо. 

— Я буду дома, — коротко и сухо ответил Обито. — Или проводить?

— А потом поползут слухи, что меня Учихи под конвоем водят. Не будет сюрпризов, обещаю.

— Тогда до встречи, — широко улыбнулся Обито и, подхватив пакеты, запрыгнул на крышу.

Какаши проводила Учиху безразличным взглядом и направилась по улице в сторону дома Юхи. Сейчас она уже должна быть дома, а если и нет, Какаши знала, где её искать. В сквере, рядом с домом Куренай обычно гуляла с Мираи. Дочь Асумы росла крепкой и сильной, по слухам была уже очень похожа на отца, хотя по правде говоря, судить ещё было рановато.

Юхи Куренай встретила Какаши с радостью. Усадив за стол и безапелляционно сообщив, что та будет сейчас обедать, джонин засыпала ее ворохом вопросов. Вопросы Юхи перемежала рассказами обо всех и всем, лучилась теплом и радостью. Она сильно изменилась, в лучшую сторону. 

— Ты как пропала, очень редко выползаешь из квартала Учих. Это, что Обито Учиха тебя взаперти держит?

— Нет, я просто не люблю любопытствующих. А их, сама понимаешь, до хрена. А Учихе не до того — на него повесили временную группу ученичков и гоняют на миссии. Но вообще-то я выхожу из дому.

— Слушай, а он как, нормален? — Юхи сделала круглые глаза. — Как ты с ним в одном доме уживаешься? А выходишь… Слышала я, куда ты выходишь. Но проводить с тобой воспитательные беседы не буду.

— Нормален? Не более, чем наши. А уживаюсь… Ну, больше всего это похоже на перемирие после затяжных боев. Когда обе стороны подсчитывают потери и собирают силы в кулак.

— Война закончена, Какаши, — сочувственно взглянула на нее Юхи. — Ты не боишься, что сражение, которого ждешь, станет слишком кровавым?

Какаши выпрямилась, отложила палочки и долго молчала. Ей совсем не хотелось откровенничать. Да и озвучивать причину такой непримиримости… лишнее.

— Это не совсем сражение, больше сопротивление. Я же должна для чего-то жить, Юхи.

— О! Заведи семью. Асума и Мираи лучшее, что было, есть и будет в моей жизни. Думаю, тебе тоже стоит попробовать. Ребенок — лучшее лекарство от любой болезни.

— Я тебе верю, но пока не могу себя даже заставить об этом думать, — совершенно искренне ответила Какаши. И вправду — мысль о том, чтобы кого-то к себе допустить вызывала приступ ярости и дрожь отвращения. Частично ей удавалось подавить этот рефлекс, но лишь частично. Дети? Нет, даже думать об этом не хотелось.

— Ты слишком долго жила чужой жизнью… — огорченно покачала головой Куренай. — Тебе уже не нужно быть сильной и жесткой. Как только поймешь это, примешь, так и наладится все.

— Может быть, — фальшиво, натянуто улыбнулась Какаши. — Ты завтра придешь к Гаю?

— Мы придем. — Юхи склонилась к кроватке Мираи и поправила одеяльце. Какаши некоторое время смотрела на круглое, розовое личико, крохотные кулачки, сжимающие одеяльце, непокорный темный хохолок и пыталась представить матерью себя. Не получалось, не виделось. Воображение, обычно вполне живое, отказывало. 

— Я пойду, пожалуй. Хочу немного пройтись по Конохе, раз уж выбралась.

Куренай понимающе улыбнулась и проводила гостью до двери. Какаши попрощалась и поскакала вниз, перепрыгивая то одну, то две ступеньки. Лишь внизу показное веселье слезло с лица и она на миг замерла, привалившись к стене спиной и устало прикрыв глаз. Визит к Юхи дал совершенно неожиданный результат — примирил ее с действительностью. Наличие Учихи Мадары на посту Каге больше не казалось таким странным и неприемлемым. Люди живы, кажется, даже довольны. Даже шепотки противников нового Хокаге стихли. Но… облегчать Учихе Мадаре задачу Какаши не станет. Пусть хоть бесится, хоть убьет, но вести себя вызывающе она станет всегда. Пусть, возможно её отправят подальше, где она будет полезна и не будет помехой. Где ей не нужно будет видеть Обито каждый день. 

День рождения у Гая был как сам Майто — веселый, полный жизни и азарта, пускай именинник не мог пока вносить столько же сумятицы, как и раньше. Какаши здорово повеселилась, глядя, как реагируют друзья и знакомые на её наряд, отвечая на каверзные и не очень вопросы. Обито поначалу таскался следом с сумрачной мордой, но потом его, как-то уж очень ловко, утащила Митараши. Куда именно, Какаши так и не поняла, но вздохнула с немалым облегчением. Потому что с каждой минутой ей всё больше хотелось эту самую морду крепко расквасить. Окончательно развеял плохое настроение небольшой переполох вызванный тем, что Ли перепутал стаканы и хлебнул сливового вина да и вся дальнейшая сумятица с его успокоением. Ну и хитроглазый Генма, настойчиво предлагающий сыграть в карты на желание, смеющаяся над перешучивающимися Котзумами, Куренай, Тихиро, подпирающая её плечо и объясняющая, что Кабуто в работе зверь, и она очень хочет стать ученицей, его или Цунаде-самы. Все остальные гости смеющиеся, кучкующиеся по интересам. Саке и горячее, плюющееся ароматным соком мясо. Всё, включая звездное, немного покачивающееся небо и скамеечка в парке. Сидящий рядом на скамейке, Морино Ибики зеркалит ее собственное лицо и рассказывает о проказах своей мелкой дочери. Забавно, в лицах. Какаши и не подозревала, что он так умеет. Это все умиротворило Какаши, снова доказало, что если мир и перевернут, то не до конца. Или, может, это саке так подействовало? Как бы то ни было, вернулась домой она поздно и в замечательном настроении, даже не слишком пьяная.

Обито дома не было, и Какаши очень надеялась, что он не вернется. Тошнота и нервная, нутряная дрожь уже не так пробирали её от одного вида Обито Учихи, но и находиться с ним в одном доме напрягало, злило и заполоняло черной тоской.

Надежды полностью оправдались. Утром его все еще не было. Какаши пощурилась в окно, умылась и уныло попялилась в холодильник. Есть не хотелось совсем. Но надо, чтобы сбросить это полупохмельное состояние. Не сказать, что она много выпила, но все равно было что-то такое. Потому Какаши все же поела и выпила чаю.

Из полудремотного состояния ее вывели визитеры. Мастер фуин и один из Хьюга. Она и забыла… Какаши пригласила гостей в дом, предложила чаю, но оба отказались.

— Лучше займемся делом, — сказал мастер Итиро. — Работа кропотливая и долгая. Я приоткрою печать на четверть, но не спеши сразу же тренироваться. Лучше потрать пару дней на медитации, а потом потихоньку гоняй чакру без применения. Через две недели после этого я доведу шлюз до половины. Такие действия, кстати, немного увеличат твой резерв. На многое, правда, не рассчитывай.

— Да мне свое вернуть бы.

— Ты должна лечь на футон или пол и не дергаться, не волноваться. Если ты этого не сможешь, можно усыпить тебя до конца процедуры.

— М, усыпляйте на всякий.

— Умное решение, — мастер довольно улыбнулся. — так риск перегорания снизится до минимума.

— Пройдемте.

В комнате Какаши вопросительно взглянула на мастера. Тот понял без слов.

— Ложитесь так, как вам будет удобно, и предоставьте мне свой живот и солнечное сплетение. Можно не раздеваться, просто закатайте футболку. Я займусь печатью, а Хидеки станет следить за состоянием вашей кейракуккей. Все дело займет около часа для первого раза. Дальше будет проще и быстрее. Окончательное снятие печати я обычно провожу без присутствия контролера из Хьюга.

— Ясно, — кивнула куноичи и выполнила требуемое. Хидеки сложил пару печатей, положил ей на лоб руку. Веки Какаши будто свинцом налило. Спустя всего несколько мгновений она уже крепко спала. Мастер достал кисть, тушечницу и кивнул помощнику.

Когда она проснулась спустя час, мастер сообщил, довольно улыбаясь.

— Первая ступень прошла успешно. Остальные будут намного проще и безопаснее. Перегорания так точно не будет. Думаю, уже можно вас поздравить с возвращением в ряды шиноби.

— Благодарю вас, Итиро-сан. — совершенно искренне поблагодарила Какаши. — Если вам когда-либо понадобится моя помощь, я буду рада услужить.

— Заманчиво… Но не стоит. Отблагодарите службой Конохе. — добродушно усмехнулся мастер. — Главное, помните мои инструкции.

— Я помню, Итиро-сан. Ни в коем случае не нарушу.

— В таком случае до встречи через пару недель.

— Долго… — вздохнула Какаши.

— Где-то через неделю вы уже сможете использовать базовые техники и упражнения на контроль. К концу второй — техники до С-ранга. Не спешите, это очень важно. И поешьте сейчас.

— Но я же завтракала.

— Значит, устройте второй завтрак или ранний обед. Это совсем не помешает.

— Спасибо, я так и сделаю.

Провожая мастера, Какаши встретилась, наконец, с Учихой. Выглядел он мрачным и помятым. Наверняка Анко протащила Обито по всем памятным барам, напоила и исчезла. Митараши любила так делать с кандидатами в партнеры. Какаши мысленно заулыбалась, представив, как Учиха в невменяемом состоянии шатается по улицам и под конец засыпает где-то на лавочке или в кустах.

— В аптечке еще оставалось похмельное, но в холодильнике есть и пиво. Сегодня поделюсь, так уж и быть.

— Лучше таблетки, — признался Обито. — Я сейчас даже воды не рискну выпить. Рубануть может.

— Хм… Я бы порекомендовала проблеваться для начала. — Какаши достала из морозильника пакет с готовым завтраком и сунула Учихе в руки. — На, к дурной башке приложи.

— Спасибо… — Обито упал на стул и с облегченным вздохом приложил ледяное к вискам по очереди, к макушке. Тем временем Какаши достала еще два таких же и разодрала упаковки над сковородой. Сегодня у нее не было желания возиться с готовкой. Тем более что и готовила она так себе. На неприхотливого человека, каковой она и была.

Лед оживил Обито настолько, что тот почти ровно встал и деревянными ногами поковылял в ванную. Там, в аптечке был вожделенный пузырек, который он лично покупал неделей раньше для Хатаке.

 

Дни, которые раньше не замечались, вдруг стали ужасно длинными, а ощущения от работающей кейракуккей жгли и провоцировали на хоть самое малое действие. Какаши беспрестанно себе твердила, что нельзя, что рано, честно медитировала, но все равно: пальцы чуть ли не сами норовили сложиться в какие-либо печати. Но куноичи удавалось удержаться. Она прекрасно помнила и слова Кабуто, и прочитанные позже свитки, их подтверждающие, и инструкции мастера Итиро. Так рисковать и лишать себя пути шиноби Какаши не собиралась. Так, что она прилежно медитировала, гоняла доступные крохи чакры и разминала пальцы, чтобы восстановить их гибкость. С силовыми занятиями она пока не торопилась, проводя только базовый разминочный комплекс, да отрабатывая меткость. Перспектива вернуться в ряды шиноби примирила ее даже с необходимостью жить под одной крышей с Обито. Тот, впрочем, редко попадался ей на глаза — то ли и в самом деле был по горло загружен, то ли вдруг обрел чувство такта. В последнее верилось слабо. И верно, через пару дней Учиха отчебучил такое, что ей всерьез захотелось взорвать все к хуям.

Обито подождал пока Хатаке выйдет из ванны и усядется в кресло с книжкой. Сел перед креслом на пол, вплотную, скрестив ноги, и поймал удивленный и настороженный взгляд.

— Что-то не так?

— Все не так, — нагло заявил он, не отводя от нее пристального взгляда. — Хочу реабилитации.

— Чего? — озадачилась Какаши и отложила книгу. — Ты о чем вообще?

— Собираюсь затащить тебя в постель, — спокойно, словно так и надо сообщил Обито. — И какое-то время не выпускать оттуда.

— Нет, Обито, — равнодушно обронила она. — Если неймется, есть «веселые» дома, куноичи, ищущие приключений, а на крайний случай — руки тебе еще не отказали. С этими вопросами не ко мне.

Вместо ответа Учиха вдруг взял в руку узкую стопу, прижал губы к выступающей косточке, потом легонько подул, не отводя взгляда от лица девушки. В кои-то веки обычный пофигизм слетел напрочь: глаз округлился, челюсть поехала вниз. Ожидаемо Какаши немедленно потянула ногу на себя, не осознавая, что коленом она поднимает и полу юкаты, открывая оч-чень занимательные и волнующие виды. Нет, осознала. Гневно что-то процедив, сильно толкнула мужчину ногой в плечо и стремительно закуклилась в юкату и плед. Воздух потяжелел от КИ, взгляд почти прожигал злостью. Обито, впрочем, был вполне доволен. Он встал, навис над креслом, упершись руками в подлокотники, лицо его было совсем близко. Какаши облизнула высохшие губы. Ей вдруг стало совсем хреново.

— Или заболел, или солнечный удар схлопотал. — заявила она.

— Ну, если болезнью можно назвать то, что я тебя хочу, то да, заболел. — Легко согласился Обито.

— Нет. — Отрезала Какаши и попыталась выскользнуть.

— Это тебе больше нужно, не мне. — Не менее твердо сообщил Учиха, удерживая ее за талию. — Хватит шарахаться от мужчин. Думаешь, я этого не понял? Или не знаю, что ты спалила все свои книги? Я намерен исправить сделанное.

— Не нужно ничего исправлять. Все замечательно.

Обито хитро сверкнул глазами, склонился близко-близко и прошептал, промурлыкал даже, в самое ухо.

— Наложу гендзюцу, отведу в храм и женюсь. Мадара будет долго ржать, подкалывать всю оставшуюся жизнь, но и не запретит. Зато у меня будет полное право на любые игры.

Девушка даже передернулась. Такое… Кошмар!

— Обито, свали. С чего ты вообще такую идиотскую идею взял?

— Не, не свалю.

— Хватит с меня Учих! — Взбеленилась куноичи и принялась выворачиваться из рук Обито.

Удержать ее было довольно непросто. Пусть усилиться или ускориться за счет чакры Какаши пока не могла, но гибкость и ловкость были свои, как и решительность. Тем более, ее больше не сковывало ранение и отходняки. Впрочем, пока Учиха не собирался удерживать ее долго. На сегодня он планировал только маленькую демонстрацию.

Минуту спустя он уже стоял, обнимая напряженные плечи и зарывшись лицом во влажные волосы.

— Ты же не отстанешь, да? Ебанутый. — невнятно буркнули ему в плечо. Обито нашел губами ушко и чуть прихватил ими краешек раковины. Затем провел по кромке языком и легонько подул, отчего Какаши тут же попыталась прижать оное к плечу.

— Нет, конечно.

Девушка притихла, даже расслабилась. Предчувствуя гадость, Обито насторожился и не зря. Каким только чудом его яйца разминулись с ее коленом он и сам не понял. Хотя удар получился все равно серьезный, в опасной близости от цели. И болезненный. Учиха охнул и расцепил руки. Ждать Какаши не стала, мгновенно вывернулась и удрала в комнату. Вслед понесся хрипловатый смех. Несмотря на довольно сильную боль Обито смеялся, осознавая, что раунд он продул. В комнате грохнуло, посыпалось звоном. Интересно, окно, зеркало или какая-то посуда?

Какаши была в ярости. Нет, не так — в бешенстве. Эта скотина совсем охренела. Исправлять он собрался! Нахрен! Как только придумал идиота кусок! Нет, надо срочно входить в силу и разнести его тонким слоем по полигону. Пару-тройку… десятков раз. И, может, обратиться к Яманако? Исключено… Таким делиться она не станет, а заблокировать не зная чего, ни один менталист не сумеет.

Из-за чертового Учихи этой ночью Какаши так и не уснула. Почему-то ей вспомнились времена, когда они все были сопляками, полными гонору и мечт. Тогда Обито был ей дорог, хоть, в этом она бы ни за что не призналась. Ни ему, ни кому другому. Именно потому она и принялась отращивать колючки и броню безразличия. Да и потом, когда она поняла, кто скрывается под маской, обрадовалась ненадолго. Ровно на пару ударов сердца, пока не пришло осознание, что он убийца и предатель. Что возвращение — невозможно. И, что сейчас они станут с друг другом драться. И, ее, скорее всего, ждет смерть. Учиха был еще полон сил и его союзником был один из сильнейших и опаснейших шиноби. Легенда, на равных тягающаяся с Первым. С пришедшей смертью ей смириться удалось, а с тем, что пришлось жить — нет. Даже принадлежность к победившей стороне не развеивала мрачных мыслей. Сейчас же и вовсе… Все поменялось слишком быстро и круто, перевернулось вверх дном и навыворот. Ахуеть просто можно с подвывертов судьбы.

В скором времени Какаши стала по мелочи гонять чакру и побольше медитировать. На удивление вырос контроль, он и раньше был неплох, но сейчас потерь чакры практически не было, оттого, верно, что доступный объем меньше. Однако, Какаши очень хотела бы сохранить это достижение и потому, когда настала пора, крепко взялась за детские упражнения для его роста. Почти все время она проводила на полигоне, сменяя вид тренировок и прерываясь на пожрать и поспать. Ненадолго она почти что превратилась в Гая. По крайней мере, до того момента, пока ее не отловил мастер Итиро и не потребовал сбавить обороты. Тогда же мастер и назначил следующий сеанс снятия, а также дал подробные инструкции, что ей можно и нужно делать. Радовало то, что после второго сеанса можно было брать несложные миссии в Конохе и округе, а также проводить более или менее нормальные тренировки, пользоваться усилением и несложными дзюцу.

К последней, четвертой процедуре Какаши успела поработать постовой на «зеленом маршруте»: хорошо контролируемом и свободном от ловушек и сигналок коридоре для гостей из других гакуре и поставщиков. А также провести некоторое время в патрулях на стенах и улицах и почувствовать себя снова нужной. Саке и всякие сомнительные забегаловки перестали быть заманчивыми, даже справляться с совершенно непривычными ей порывами агрессии и какой-то стремной, злой тоски стало намного проще. По существу, на это толком не было времени. Днем и вечером она была занята работой и тренировками, в выходные всякой бытовой фигней и опять-таки тренировками.

Полное снятие блокировки дало вполне закономерную эйфорию и жажду деятельности, вот только в штабе не торопились давать серьезных заданий и кивали на приказ сверху. Какаши попыталась встретиться с Хокаге, но тот будто специально был недосягаем и неуловим. Хатаке успела обозлиться не хуже бешеной собаки, как ей пришел приказ явиться к Хокаге в кабинет. Куноичи отправилась немедленно, намереваясь высказать все, что думает. Мадара ждал в кабинете, непривычно веселый, будто от Наруто заразился. Какаши открыла было рот, чтобы начать, но Учиха пошел с места в карьер и высказывать претензии и требования стало глупо.

— Знаешь, зачем я тебя пригласил?

— Уж точно не саке выпить, раз сюда пригласили. Скажи-ка, старый-хрыч-сама, с каких…

— Это точно, — Ухмыльнулся Мадара, и запульнул в нее смятой бумажкой. Хатаке прервалась ровно чтобы услышать продолжение. — хотя потом можно и заглянуть куда-нибудь. Но нет, не за тем. Как ты, не скисла еще без дела?

Какаши выпрямилась, уставилась горящим взглядом. Уже давно ей хотелось заняться хоть каким делом. Лишь бы настоящим. Патрули и пост у ворот да на стенах уже давно не ее уровень. Надоело.

— Для меня есть миссия?

— Не только для тебя. Ты слышала что-либо о Сером Храме?

— Вроде бы в Стране Снега находится… Не очень большой, но популярный. Туда приходят на паломничество те, кто ищет личное счастье; будущие супруги и те у кого нет детей. Вы хотите, чтобы я отправилась туда?

— Не одна. Со мной пойдешь.

— Совсем долбанулся, ты же Хокаге! Какие такие миссии?

— Миссия у тебя, а я буду прощупывать почву. Этот храм начал вызывать некоторые подозрения. А недавно от верховного настоятеля ко мне пришло очень странное письмо. Я приглашен на большое торжество в храме, как и все остальные Каге. В неизвестное мне место и без предварительной информации я туда носа не суну.

— Так в чем беда? Не надо значит ехать вообще.

— Цучикаге изьявил желание устроить там же саммит пяти Каге. Раз уж так удачно приглашение пришло. Ехать придется. А потому, я лично хочу разведать местность и настроения людей.

— Почему я? Я не против миссии, даже за… но ведь я неблагонадежна, ты, биджева-прелесть-сама, так сам говоришь.

— Потому, что в Стране Снега ты не раз бывала и можешь заметить то, что упущу я. Или понравилось безделье?

Мадара прекрасно видел, что ей очень хочется бросить что-либо ядовитое и колючее. Но… и миссию Хатаке желает не меньше.

— Я считаю, что вполне справлюсь и сама. Вам рисковать незачем.

— Ты серьезно считаешь угрозой кучку монахов из медвежьего угла? Мне больше кажется, что Цучикаге что-то мутит. И храм в этом замешан, не более.

Откровенно. Но у Учихи есть все основания для этого.

— Не его стиль. Но в этом вопросе вам лучше бы посоветоваться с Нара Шикамару. Он хоть и молод, но в анализе лучше даже отца. Цучикаге охотнее будет делать мелкие и незначительные пакости, сплетающиеся в одну сеть, чем одну грубую ловушку с неизвестным результатом.

— Возможно. Как бы то ни было, я отправлюсь заранее и разузнаю как можно больше. Если тебе не хочется заниматься этим вместе со мной, я возьму другую куноичи.

— Я не сказала, что не хочу! — У, как гневно сверкнула глазом. Прямо костер зажигай.

— Ну тогда все просто. Мы с тобой будем парой свободных шиноби, желающих отогреть семейные отношения. С нашими обоюдными заскоками нам и изображать ничего не придется.

Хатаке открыла рот. Закрыла. Выругалась, скрестив Мадару с непарнокопытным.

— Вот, об этом я и говорю — дерзишь, не задумываясь. Остальные куноичи не позволяют себе так со мной разговаривать. А у тебя это само собой выходит.

— Как замечательно! У меня есть превосходный повод поносить тебя на чем свет стоит! — Какаши ухмыльнулась. — Да, я ни за что теперь не откажусь.

— Вот и ладно. — Мадара подвинул к ней толстую папку с отчетами. — Здесь все, что собрано на храм и монахов нашими шиноби и шиноби Суны. Воды в информации много, некоторая очень давняя и неактуальная. Однако все равно взгляни, подумай.

— Когда выходим?

— Ещё два дня назад. Жаль, это невозможно. Но не торопись, сначала подготовься и только тогда выйдем. Идем как паломники: наша цель разведка и сбор информации. Так, что оружия минимум и скрытое.

— Чем именно подозрителен храм?

— Бесследно пропадают люди. Самые разные. Каких-либо критериев нет. Из известных случаев: купец, старьевщик, совсем недавно — шлюха из местного борделя, печально известный пьяница и дебошир из Травы, двое вольных шиноби, уровня генина и чуунина. По слухам исчезали дети и старики, но это то, о чем нет широкой огласки. Собственно даже эта информация не доказана, неизвестно когда и откуда именно пропали эти люди. В любом случае расследование нужно.

— Может следует отправить команду Анбу? Или не соваться только вдвоем. И кто будет выполнять ваши обязанности?

— Наруто, с помощью Шикамару, Цунаде и Акимичи Чоузы. А Анбу могут спугнуть рыбку, если такая есть. Моего появления никто не ждет, потому я и решил самолично…

— Проветриться. — дополнила вредная девица. — Ты скис здесь ещё больше чем я. Ладно, я не против, когда я еще смогу безнаказанно пособачиться с грозой всех шиноби. А, да, за это же ещё и заплатят… М-м!

Да уж. Может Хатаке и считается одной из самых уравновешенных и хладнокровных шиноби, но в случае с нынешним Каге и Учиха Обито это не так. Даже Орочимару и Кабуто не вызывают у нее столько эмоций. Учиха ухмыльнулся, приподнял бровь.

— А кто тебе сказал, что безнаказанно? Вот сегодня авансом и накажу, за хрыча, за всякую фигню, что несешь, не думая. Пошли.

— Куда это? — подозрительно просверлила его взглядом джонин.

— Бухать. — Отмахнулся Мадара. — А жестокое похмелье и будет твоим наказанием.

— Вообще-то, я пошутила.

— Так идея хорошая, почему бы и не воплотить. Тем более, что мне понравилось в прошлый раз. Да, и потом такой возможности долго не будет.

— Великолепнейший-сама, а вы не охренели? — нагло поинтересовалась Хатаке. — С чего вообще такая мысль, будто я стану с вами пить?

— Потому, что это приказ.

— Бля-а-а! Долбоклюй-сама, ты ахуел!

— Субординация, Хатаке. — напомнил Учиха, откровенно скалясь.


	4. Часть четвертая, где есть сотрудничество и кое-какие тайны

За два дня Какаши прочитала выданные папки и запаслась снаряжением похуже, попроще, разработала образ и легенду вместе с Мадарой и Нара Акане. Им обоим сделали весьма качественные документы и составили липовый список свершенных миссий. Довольно простеньких и безыскусных, как и получается у вольных, слабообученых, или вовсе самоучек. Для пущей маскировки Какаши покрасила свою серебристую шевелюру в темно-каштановый и купила бюстье, которое сделало видимой грудь. На этом настоял биджев Учиха, сказав что следует подчеркнуть женственность, а не наоборот. Где это она видела куноичи, не желающую выглядеть красиво? Хотелось убить... К несчастью, Нара Акане не только поддержала Хокаге в этой идее, но ещё и настояла, несмотря на устроенный Какаши скандал. По той же причине ей теперь следовало носить кимоно вместо формы. Это ей не очень понравилось, но действительно было необходимо: в кимоно Какаши выглядела куда безобиднее, нежели в форме или мужской одежде, к которой тяготела. Что-либо открытое тоже не годилось. Слишком много отметин оставили на теле её противники. Помимо этого, мастера для неё изготовили специальную линзу и наклейки-пластыри, имитирующие живую кожу. Вообще-то у неё уже были такие, но пусть, пригодятся. В результате опознать в ней знаменитую Копирующую стало очень и очень сложно. Мадара также не пренебрег маскировкой, но та заключалась лишь в небольшой раскраске, меняющей форму лица и отводящей внимание от характерных глаз, да собрал патлы в высокий хвост. Даже экипировка была подобрана похожая на его привычный доспех. 

В Страну Снега шли морем без особых задержек. Судно было старым, парусным, но на борту имелся слабенький шиноби со стихией ветра, который подгонял корабль при плохом ветре. Морской переход немного поднял настроение Какаши, поскольку Учиха все путешествие был смурен и зол, а значит, страдал слабой формой морской болезни. Ну, или вообще не очень-то жаловал воду. Это не удивляло — огневики частенько этим грешили.

Сама Страна Снега сильно изменилась с тех пор, как Какаши была здесь в последний раз. Портовый город сильно вырос, стал намного чище, старые обветшалые здания снесли и на их месте построили новые, светлые. К счастью, столицу они обходили стороной. Какаши не очень желала видеться с Коюки Казахана или с кем-то, способным её узнать. Мадара же весьма живо интересовался всем, расспрашивал её и других людей. Страна Снега действительно расцвела и стала культурным центром. Коюки с удовольствием поддерживала артистов и художников, писателей. Были построены театр и картинная галерея, заканчивали возводить музей. Ко всему прочему собирались строить академию чего-то там, по этому поводу мнения расходились. Кто-то говорил, что точных наук, кто-то утверждал, что шиноби.

Храм находился почти у границы, оседлал горный перевал и исстари считался территорией нейтральной, хотя юридически принадлежал Стране Снега. Впрочем, Страна Снега сама по себе тот ещё казус. После запуска машины Сосецу и изменения климата, снег в этой стране был только зимой, даже сначала хотели переименоваться. Хотя, потом Коюки пришлось отказаться от этого: ради маленькой страны никто не собирался переписывать карты и официальные документы. Шиноби, немного потолкавшись и послушав разговоры, примкнули к одному из караванов, идущих к северу. Большая часть путешественников как раз и направлялась в пресловутый храм. 

Какаши в первый же день познакомилась с немолодой женщиной, которая ходила в храм каждый год в одно и то же время. Женщина оказалась добродушной и разговорчивой, даже подталкивать к разговорам не пришлось. А Мадара, как и ожидалось, терся среди охранников. Впрочем, это было обговорено, как и несколько шикарнейших ссор на публику. От этого действа оба были в полном восторге и увлеченно цапались, чуть не забыв, что это игра. Однажды даже сцепились в драке, но та не принесла никакого удовольствия и разрядки, поскольку обоим приходилось сдерживаться и прятать силу. Для остальных путешественников же это стало отличным развлечением и дополнительным объяснением, почему эта пара направляется в Серый Храм.

Тем же вечером тетушка Мио сердито выговаривала Какаши, помогая обработать ссадины. Мадара хорошенько промел ею землю, впрочем, и сама Какаши Хатаке не осталась в долгу.

— У тебя слишком много колючек, — говорила Мио, протирая спиртовым обеззараживающим настоем ободранную лопатку куноичи. — И в шрамах вся! Ну куда это годится?! С мужиком мягче надо быть, а ты ему морду бьешь. 

— Тетушка Мио, мы же шиноби, конечно шрамы будут. А с Тошиэки по-другому нельзя, слишком уж нос задирает.

— Да ты на себя взгляни, Мэйжин. Такая же точно, — ворчит женщина. — Говорю тебе, поласковей будь и храма никакого не будет нужно. Ками всё за нас не сделают.

— Да поняла я… — Какаши мысленно представила как она подгадывает момент и вежливо, обходительно здоровается с Учихой, как тот давится тем, что будет есть или пить. О, да! Тут она прикусила изнутри щеку, удерживая злое шипение — тампон ожег сбитый локоть. Ха! Учиха тоже неплохо проехался… Да и в наглую морду она успела хорошенько садануть.

Мадара отложил тяжелую, бронзовую статуэтку, которую держал у подбитого глаза и с сомнением глянул на Коичи. Тот терпеливо ждал ответа. Эх, вот же липучка! Всё нужно знать. Но и источник информации бесценный.

— Знаешь, что станет с теми цветами? В лучшем случае мы ещё раз погавкаемся. Если настроение будет нейтральное — отхлещет этим веником по морде. А с хреновым — раскатает всю округу.

— А ты цветы помягче подбери и без шипов. Раз, другой и надоест. Эк она тебя! Это с недостатка внимания. Как доберемся — закройтесь на сутки в номере и психовать не с чего будет.

— Спасибо, но это я и так знаю. — Мадара потрогал рассеченную бровь и решил-таки заклеить пластырем. Уровень регенерации у него высокий, такого у недочуунина быть не может.

— Повезло тебе, — вздохнул охранник. — Красивая.

— Э, для тебя все красивые, даже за пятьдесят и с трех тебя в охвате. — Мадара подавил смешок и поднялся. — Но к Мэйжин не лезь, она и без меня тебя в бараний рог скрутит. А я еще добавлю.

— Даже и не думал. Завтра, кстати, прибудем в городок возле храма. Оторву-усь!

— Хм, удачи в этом. А что, городок настолько большой, что там и оторваться можно?

— Конечно! Правда там больше гостиниц и забегаловок, чем местных домов, ну так это и понятно — в последний год паломников много, да и раньше немало было. Да и бордель неплохой есть, но тебе он, наверное, и не нужен.

— Разве?

— Ну да. Говорят, действительно молитвы тут помогают. Ну я не проверял, у меня всё и так в порядке.

Мадара заржал. У этого гаврика в каждом встречном селении по бабе. Ещё бы ему жаловаться.

— Пойду я. — Коичи поправил перевязь с мечом и подмигнул. — А про номер помни, дело нужное.

— Ой, вали уже, а то ещё и советовать начнешь как именно и чего мне там делать.

— Да запросто, но вижу, что не стоит.

— Не стоит, — подтвердил Учиха. — Я же не сопляк какой. Разберусь.

Он вылез из палатки охранников и направился к собственной, лежащей комом под разлапистой елью. Именно она и послужила поводом для ссоры и последующей драки. Какаши ещё нигде не было видно и Мадара про себя посмеялся. Мио, видимо, решила взять шефство над непутевой «женушкой» и каждый день, всю неделю пути старательно и целеустремленно полоскала той мозги. Какаши не жаловалась, держалась стойко, но иногда при виде этой сухонькой, пожилой женщины непроизвольно дёргалась. В какой-то мере Учиха её даже понимал — то же самое часто хотелось сделать при виде Кохаку Утатане.

Не спеша, прочно установив палатку, Мадара снял с повозки и забросил внутрь скатку со спальниками и направился к главному костру. Сегодня по договору он должен был дежурить вместе со стражей каравана.

Его встретили смешками и сочувственными комментариями. Почему-то мужская часть каравана решила, что жена его третирует и унижает, хотя тут было бы вернее: два сапога — пара. Мадара не оспаривал эти убеждения, но и не подтверждал. Сейчас ему было выгодно выглядеть слабее чем есть. Сев у огня, Учиха приветственно кивнул нескольким сидящим и принял от кашевара миску с похлебкой из бобов и риса. Рядом присел начальник каравана и по совместительству — охраны.

— И что это было? Я по хорошему должен бы выгнать вас обоих из каравана.

— Если бы Мэйжин не подралась со мной, она бы подралась с кем-то ещё. Я просто дал ей спустить пар. Как понимаешь, вломи она кому другому…

— Нужен был бы врач. Злая она у тебя.

— Да не, вредная и упрямая — это да. С кем и когда я?

— Вторая смена, с Кенджи и Нобуо.

— Понял. А Мэйжин не видел?

— У Рэй в палатке, от Мио прячется. Только-только забралась, так что точно там.

Следующим вечером караван действительно прибыл в городок, оседлавший каменистое плато. Над ним высился храм сложенный из серого камня. Под лучами закатного солнца он казался алым, у Какаши даже шевельнулось что-то эдакое, подозрение в глубине души. В самом деле храм выглядел больше крепостью, в красных отсветах он будто обещал что-то опасное. Хотя… ну каким ещё может быть каменный храм? К тому же древний, оставшийся со времён постоянных всеобщих сражений... Какаши стряхнула наваждение и пошла следом за повозкой вверх, к воротам городка. Кстати, тоже не хлипеньким, даже оснащённым нехитрой печатью барьера. Правда неактивной — видимо чакра в накопителях давно закончилась.

— Старый, хитрый дракон, затаившийся между горами.

Какаши обернулась и удивлённо взглянула на Мадару. Тот разглядывал храм-замок с странным мечтательно-хищным выражением, будто прикидывал, как будет снимать с добычи шкуру. Поймав её взгляд, коротко ухмыльнулся и тут же нацепил обычную бесстрастную мину.

Городок и в самом деле был наводнен трактирами, гостиницами и лавками. Домов без вывесок было очень мало и большая часть их выглядела заброшенной. Начальник каравана отстал, решая что-то со стражей на воротах, а его заместитель занялся разгрузкой повозок, которые в город не пускали. Ещё несколько охранников занялись людьми. Каждый собирал группу, которую должен был отвести в город, в приемную магистрата для регистрации и после — по гостиницам. И у Мадары, и у Какаши рюкзаки были символическими, большая часть их вещей была вообще запечатана в малых свитках. Поэтому они и попали в самую первую группу. Куноичи облегченно выдохнула, не обнаружив в ней Мио, а Мадара ехидно улыбнулся этому.

Регистрация неприятно удивила обоих шиноби безалаберностью. В длинном, низком зале стояло несколько столов, с сидящими за ними, унылыми, зевающими людьми. Свет сюда едва пробивался через слишком маленькие и грязные окна. Впрочем, тут горело несколько ламп, но для гражданских такого света мало. Один из клерков меланхолично принял у них документы, почти не глядя, подвинул к себе бланк и принялся заполнять, поглядывая в личный лист. Под конец припечатал штампом, поставил подпись, число.

— Сколько будете находится у нас?

— Три-четыре дня, — ответил Мадара.

— Значит недельный допуск… — пробормотал клерк, записывая в бланк указанное. — С вас по двести семьдесят рё.

Он поднял бесцветные, усталые глаза на них и отдал Мадаре его бланк и документы, пододвинул новый. Забубнил под нос, записывая. И вдруг застыл с поднятой над бумагой кистью. Поднял на них глаза, в которых плескалась обида и паника.

— Миссии, — упавшим голосом произнёс он. — Вы шиноби. Совсем другая форма, другой налог. И подписка о неиспользовании дзюцу…

— Раз уж начали — завершите. Налог и подписка будут, — спокойным тоном произнес Мадара. Краем глаза Какаши уловила, как сменились на миг его глаза.

Клерк моментально успокоился и продолжил заполнять бланк. Тем временем Учиха отсчитал требуемые деньги и положил их на стол клерка. Тот закончил и протянул Какаши её документы и допуск.

— Приятного времяпровождения у нас и обретения желаемого, — механически отпустил клерк дежурную фразу и перевел взгляд на следующего клиента. Какаши едко ухмыльнулась Мадаре и, развернувшись, пошла к ожидавшему проводнику. Несколько уже закончивших людей мялись в ожидании остальных. Какаши ждать не стала, а уверенно спросила у караванщика куда он собрался их вести. Тот с воодушевлением принялся плести что-то о самом удобном, лучшем в городе, постоялом дворе тетушки Ти. Какаши спокойно пропустила тираду мимо ушей и, подойдя вплотную, сунула за перевязь катаны пару хрустящих бумажек.

— А если не только удобный, а ещё проверенный и тихий?

Караванщик пострелял глазами по сторонам и прошептал.

— Если подождете пока я не отведу остальных, я покажу парочку.

Мадара тихо хмыкнул из-за спины Хатаке, выражая то ли одобрение, то ли сомнения в том, что тут можно найти что-то приличное.

— Пойдёт, — согласилась Какаши. — Мы подождем здесь.

Гостиница оказалась действительно тихой, без трактира внизу и вполне чистой. Шиноби заказали два совмещенных номера и ужин, поднялись наверх за важным, как павлин, мелким мальчуганом. 

— Не так уж и отвратительно, — уронил Учиха, защелкнув замок и осматривая первую, общую комнату. — Если спальни не хуже, то владелец гостиницы ещё одну плату сверх получит. А ты молодец, сориентировалась.

— Просто не в первый раз на миссиях под видом гражданского… гражданской. И в охране ходить тоже доводилось. В постоянных маршрутах караванщики обычно договариваются с трактирщиками и входят в долю.

— Я как-то не интересовался этим. Наши миссии были совсем другими. О постоянных маршрутах можно было и не думать. Да и «левых» миссий было немного.

— Довольно неплохо для маленького городишки. Интересно, как тут с ванной?

— Только в богатых домах. Или довольно паршивые общественные бани. Лучше заплати за хорошую бадью горячей воды в номер. 

— Досадно… чуть позже закажу. — Какаши Хатаке скрылась в комнате, зашуршала чем-то, донесся скрип. — А кровати неплохие: новые, чистые.

— Я после ужина прогуляюсь, — сообщил Мадара. — У тебя будет куча времени.

— Как скажешь. А что дальше в планах?

— Наши допуски — гражданские. Потому ведем себя поскромнее. Я буду шататься по барам и жаловаться на твою диктатуру, а на тебе монастырь и его посетители.

Спорить Какаши не стала. Это логично: женщина шариться по барам не будет, или будет, но недолго.

— Много кого изображала, но глуповатую и стервозную бабу — впервые.

— Ничего, у тебя уже прекрасно получается, — Учиха ехидно хмыкнул и добавил: — Даже роль особо репетировать не надо.

Вылетевшего ему в голову пакета с чем-то он ожидал, потому без труда увернулся. Хотя и пакет был брошен просто, без хитростей.

— Может мне удвоить усилия? — медово протянула Хатаке. — А то и утроить…

Мадара заржал. Потом пояснил:

— Этого всё равно будет мало, чтобы мою шкуру прокусить. Но ты старайся, старайся… может, и зубы сломишь.

— Щаз! Умнейший-и-проницательный-сама, а тебя тоже эта регистрация насторожила?

— Да уж… тут вполне мог вписаться один, а выписаться под его видом — другой, да и любые ложные данные дать. Наши документы даже не проверили, хотя могли.

— Да ты же заморочил писца.

— Я всего лишь заставил забыть о том, что мы ниндзя, и не обращать внимание на это потом.

— Ты этого вообще не должен был делать. А если бы светанулся?

— Ну, что поделать, если такая шикарная возможность подвернулась? Ты бы упустила?

— Нет, — неохотно ответила девушка. — Зато теперь у нас расхождения с легендой.

— Какое расхождение? Писец лажанулся, это совсем не наша вина и забота. — Мадара с самым невинным видом сунулся в дверь. — Ты же сама видела.

— Учиха! Ты стучаться умеешь?

— Да, что я не знаю, что ты перед ужином переодеваться не станешь. Да, и стала бы — чего нового я бы увидел?

Какаши зло сверкнула взглядом.

— Ты договоришься. Только попробуй ещё раз так ввалиться и я запущу какую-нибудь не очень вредную, но обидную сплетню. Мне поверят, а тебе долго придется опровергать.

— Кошмарная угроза! — Учиха закатил глаза. — Про меня уже столько их ходит, что ещё одна будет и незаметна.

— Ни за что не поверю, что ты на всё кладёшь.

— Кладу. У меня есть целая куча других забот. Если сплетня вредная — ею занимаются Анбу, если нет — пусть ходит, сама заглохнет. И вообще, чего ты взъерепенилась? Ты же бывшая Анбу и бывалая куноичи.

— Из принципа и вредности. 

Перепалку оборвал стук в дверь. Полная, рыжая деваха принесла поднос с парящими горшочками, тарелками и палочками хаси. Неторопливо водрузив его на стол, глянула хитрым глазом на Мадару и разочарованно вздохнула, видя его полное равнодушие к откровенному вырезу и крутым бёдрам. Впрочем, тут же утешилась, получив щедрые чаевые и распоряжение не беспокоить. Оставшись одни, шиноби не сговариваясь достали индикаторные полоски для определения ядов. Учиха хмыкнул, убрал лишнюю. Впрочем, яда в пище не было. Но оно и верно — кто будет травить только прибывших, не зная станут ли искать, одни ли. Да и заведение было приличным.

 

За несколько дней, проведенных здесь, шиноби так и не удалось выцепить ничего толкового. Смутные подозрения и дурацкие слухи — вот и весь улов. Какаши даже стала ходить и на ночные молитвы, но толку так и не было. Паломники чаще всего и сами ни о чем здесь не знали, а монахи на контакт не шли. У Мадары дела продвигались немного лучше: он даже среди городской стражи нашел пару знакомцев-собутыльников. В храме, впрочем, тоже было несколько людей, чье поведение казалось странным. Но ничего цепляющего, никаких подозрительных личностей на улицах, никаких пересудов или жалоб. Местные вообще, казалось, были заняты одной целью — вытащить из приезжих как можно больше денег. Продавалось всё и всеми, а возле храма курсировали несколько коробейников с всевозможным мелким товаром. С чиновниками было и сложнее, и проще — те признавали, что какое-то время назад такие слухи ходили и, что уже проведено расследование, что большая часть слухов ложная, а всего три подтвержденных исчезновений являются несчастными случаями. Мутно, но даже с использованием шарингана ничего не продвинулось. Шиноби вскрыли пару служебных злоупотреблений, вычислили одного безобидного вуайериста-извращенца и множество мелких грешков горожан, но как только заходило дело о пропажах людей, начиналось что-то невнятное. Тетушка Исецу сказала, а ей по секрету тот самый Гару. Как, вы не знаете Гару? О, это мужик, что постоянно трется в баре у Цитаро. Он точно всё обо всех знает. Или: спросите у знахарки, она хоть и странная, но должна знать. А лучше помолитесь в храме и купите у меня эти замечательные реликвии и молитвенные принадлежности.

Спустя несколько дней оба решили, что можно возвращаться. Здесь ловить было нечего, даже им. Скорее всего это просто ловко запущенные сплетни для привлечения внимания. Для приличия решили дождаться конца семидневья и отправляться назад, уже без каравана. Владелец постоялого двора казался расстроенным — Мадара любил удобства и щедро платил, не торгуясь, за все свои пожелания. Впрочем, позже выяснилось, что расстроен он был по другой причине, и, как часто бывает — много позже, чем нужно.

Жизнь, после решения уходить, они не изменили ни капли. Хатаке Какаши уходила на моления, Мадара, как и положено не слишком суеверному и грубому вояке, отбывал положенный минимум, а потом шарашился по казино и барам, соря деньгами и жалуясь на то, что ему надоело тут висеть. Ну, и конечно же традиционные споры и ссоры на повышенных оборотах. После них двери в номер закрывались на замки и шиноби вполголоса делились добытой за день информацией.

Дело так и казалось пустым до самого утра отбытия. Какаши вернулась с ночной молитвы в храме. Внизу, в столовой для постояльцев, ждал злой и раздраженный Учиха. Его нервировало потерянное зря время. А ещё мучила лёгкая головная боль. Наверное, потому он отступил от обыкновения и заказал завтрак и чай. Обычно они ели в трактире, где всё выбранное готовили прямо перед ними и добавить чего-либо в еду было достаточно сложно.

Они успели переброситься несколькими незначительными фразами: приветствием и о готовности к отправке. Завтрак оказался действительно вкусным, а к нему прилагался чайник с жаровней и заварка. Мадара покосился на позёвывавшую напарницу и заварил сам, обоим и покрепче. Какаши вяло поблагодарила, приняв горячую чашку и попыталась спрятать зевок. Ничего, пару-тройку часов поспит и будет в порядке.

После острого соуса чай показался безвкусным и он налил себе добавки. Но выпить не успел — в трапезную ввалились какие-то самоубийцы. Мадара выругался, вскакивая и концентрируя чакру: оружие в руках этих людей очень красноречиво говорило о их целях. Какаши тоже подскочила и вдруг охнула, пошатнувшись и побледнев. Мадара успел только подумать, что напарницу ранили, как мерзкая слабость и острая боль свалили его на пол. Его подняли, ловко скрутили руки в крепкие металлические браслеты. Он ударил ногами в живот какого-то мужика, рванулся в сторону, вбивая плечо в грудь второго, попытался вывернуться из окружения, отмечая, что напавшие в форме, что напарница тоже брыкается и выкручивается из рук крепкого и высокого парня с приметной татуировкой. Несколько сильных ударов почти выбили из него дух, Мадару повалили, сковали и ноги. Лёжа, он видел, что командир нападающих злорадно и сально улыбаясь, идет мимо него к напарнице. Хреново все…

Вдоволь облапать Хатаке у скота не получилось: та вдруг скривилась, подалась вперед и выблевала всё съеденное прямо на него. Тот взревел, принялся оттирать мундир порванной скатертью, ругаться. Обоих шиноби вытащили на улицу через чёрный ход, набросили на головы какие-то колпаки или мешки и довольно долго волокли, награждая руганью и ударами. Любые попытки воспользоваться чакрой оказались безуспешны и вредны — последняя попытка вообще выбила из него сознание и Мадара очнулся лишь после ведра воды выплеснутого на голову. Он находился в каком-то тёмном и холодном помещении, едва освещаемом тусклым факелом. В глазах ещё двоилось, в голове шумело. Какаши Хатаке не было видно, Учиха только успел понадеяться, что она в лучшем положении. Железо с конечностей сняли, а потом его столкнули куда-то вниз. Короткое падение, сильный удар о землю, множество искр в глазах и холод. Мерзкий, проникающий насквозь, мокрая одежда тут же задубела и облепила тело. Блядство! А ещё большее в том, что совсем рядом зло шипит ругательства Какаши. Сверху сбросили факел на цепи в железной корзине, Мадара успел увидеть как захлопнулся люк наверху и, приподнявшись, сел, обхватил колени руками, сцепил зубы. Идиотская ситуация, дурацкая смерть. Осторожно попробовав коснуться чакры, он заработал новый приступ дурноты и боли, а злющий холод вгрызся в кости еще сильней.

Какаши искоса бросала короткие взгляды на трясущегося, скрючившегося, с жалко прыгающими губами напарника. Хуже нет промокшего и замерзшего катонщика, истратившего всю чакру. Или утерявшего способность ею пользоваться. Так просто: свернуть Мадаре шею и выбираться самой. И пусть ищут потом — в этих глубоких ледяных пещерах можно схоронить всех биджу разом. Мадара выпрямился, пытаясь укротить собственное тело, взглянул прямо в лицо Какаши. Он не мог не знать о её мыслях, сам бы поступил так же. Ни страха, ни сожалений — язвительная полуулыбка-полуоскал.

Ну нет уж! Как Мадара она поступать не станет! Пусть у неё и нет достаточных сил на поединок, но зато будет возможность портить ему настроение и бесить. Какаши придвинулась ближе, неловко и с трудом принялась стаскивать с него мокрую одежду. Та еле поддавалась, липла, закоченевшие конечности еле гнулись. Да ещё и её руки были будто ватой набитые… Наконец села рядом, прижалась к его спине и обхватила трясущиеся плечи Мадары руками. Нет, не пойдет… Этого слишком мало. Какаши сглотнула вязкий и горький ком в горле и решительно развязала оби. Церемониальное кимоно хорошо тем, что там дохренища ткани. И как повезло, что она покупала кимоно здесь — ткань была ещё и плотной, тёплой. Этого должно хватить. По крайней мере она ещё не замерзла, только чуть прохлада да пощипывает щеки и пальцы. Пока, правда. Позже будет хуже.

В широкие, тяжёлые рукава прекрасно помещаются и её руки, и руки Учихи, полы нужно крепче запахнуть и сесть на подобранный подол. От соприкосновения куноичи пробрало дрожью и отвращением — Мадара ледяной. Мадара мерзкий… Но он, блядь, её Каге, чтоб Хашираме икалось!

— Не шевелись, — голос Какаши почти скрипел. — Будет забавно, если я и тебя заблюю ненароком.

Мадара молчит, едва заметно кивает и его жесткие, мокрые патлы лезут ей в лицо. Блядь, да почти сосульки уже! Холод начинает грызть её живот и грудь, всё чем она касается его тела, а лицо и уши пышут жаром. Странно. Хочется спать — организм требует отдыха, но мозг пока не дает этого делать: Учиха Мадара пока не дееспособен, а Какаши более или менее может драться. Пусть без чакры, но есть опыт и сила мышц. Не выше уровня генина пока что, но…

Факел наверху несколько раз мигнул и стал угасать. В кромешной тьме слышно было их дыхание. И где-то вдали: кап-кап-кап.  
«Вода понадобится. Рано или поздно мы захотим пить. Правда никаких выходов я не уловила, но света так мало… возможно, в тенях…»

Мадару начало трусить и подергивать. Это холод, не желая покидать иззябшую жертву, усиливает напор. Сама Какаши тоже начинает замерзать — главным образом из-за Учихи, который вытягивает тепло из неё.

— Чуть-чуть потерпеть, — шепнула она. — нам должно хватить тепла.

Конечно, Мадара молчал, ведь стучать зубами недостойно Учихи. Мышцы на его спине то расслаблялись, то каменели — Какаши припомнила, что таким методом можно согреться чуть быстрее.

Несмотря на холод и близость чужого тела Какаши начала засыпать. Сказались трехдневные храмовые бдения и отравление. И она поддалась искушению. Уронил голову на плечо Мадары, уплыла в беспокойный тёмный сон.

Мадара был зол. В последний раз Учиха испытывал такую ярость, когда погиб Изуна. Пейзане, невежественные и слабые умудрились обвести его вокруг пальца! Немыслимо! Ну хотя бы никто не узнает как именно…

Следующие действия Какаши Хатаке немного обескуражили Учиху. С какого ей спасать от замерзания его тушку? Однако протестовать Мадара не собирался. 

Её кожа показалась раскалённым металлом, хотя вряд ли она действительно была настолько горячей. Учиха стиснул зубы, терпя. И чуть было не полыхнул гневом, услышав фразочку о блевоте. Он что, настолько гадок? Однако! Только невозможность нормально ответить удержала его от колкой фразы. А потом Хатаке ошарашила его ещё раз. Умостила голову ему на плечо и засопела. И это было… необычно. В последний раз когда Учиха с кем-то спал, находился настолько близко, был очень, очень давно. Кажется, они отрубились с Хаши там же где и пили. Но если Мадара настолько ей противен, то как она смогла уснуть? Или… Учиха принялся перебирать и тасовать воспоминания, выискивая, что? Вот схватившие их ополченцы, прямо в гостинице, сразу после коварного «чая». Слабость, дурнота и пляшущие тёмные мушки перед глазами, острая боль и корёжащий спазм при попытке использовать чакру. Уже немолодой толстяк-командир, осклабясь, лезет в вырез кимоно куноичи, а в следующий миг уже орёт, брызжа слюной и вытирая скатертью заблёванное пузо. И спарринги… Хатаке Какаши выбирала в противники только куноичи. Тут же, мельком увиденная встреча на улице. Девушка, широко улыбаясь, обнимает и целует в щеку Юхи Куренай, а её вечному сопернику и ближайшему другу достается быстрое, небрежное рукопожатие. То есть… А Кабуто… Она ведь просила заменить ведущего ирьенина на Сакуру. А вечная холодность или переводы стрелок в ответ на попытки мужчин навести мосты? Вот дерьмо! Хатаке он противен не сам по себе, просто потому что он — мужчина. Нет, всё же следовало выдрать ученичку яйца, как хотелось когда услышал о «геройстве». Неожиданно… Хатаке казалась ему стальной и цельной, а тут такое. Нет, не ново, видел он и такое… Если им удастся выбраться, это нужно решить. Весьма хреново будет, если посреди сражения джонин впадет в ступор или начнет рвать оттого, что противник не того пола. Да и то, что Хатаке станет последней из рода, ну никак не могло радовать. Конечно можно отыскать людей с порченной кровью и попытаться вновь вывести «белую чакру», но совсем нет гарантий, что из этого что-то выйдет.

Пока Учиха всё это обдумывал, он успел почти согреться. Пока ещё плохо гнулись пальцы, покалывало ноги, зато спину почти обжигало. Мадара осторожно потянул руки из рукавов, и свои, и ее. Какаши нервно дёрнулась, подняла голову.

— Спокойно, меняем положение, — пояснил Учиха и буквально перетащил Какаши на себя, а потом ложась вместе с ней набок. — Я догадываюсь, что спина и задница у тебя уже задубели. Кстати, спасибо.

— Ты издеваешься?.. Я вообще тебя хотела добить. — Какаши прижала к груди руки и явно очень хотела выскочить из общего кокона-кимоно. Слишком уж напряженная.

— Так спасибо и за это тоже, — Учиха говорил спокойно и прохладно. — Кстати, как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Ужасно, — честно ответила куноичи. — Чакру ещё не могу использовать, да и наше положение тревожит. Повезло ещё, что большую часть отравы срыгнула.

— Ты хоть мои тряпки разложила на просушку? Мы так вечно сидеть не можем.

— Кажется, да. Толку с этого. При такой холодине они как раз вечно сохнуть и будут. Я бы вообще предпочла убраться отсюда. Эти грёбаные фанатики не зря нас тащили именно сюда, через хуй знает сколько улиц, задворками.

Мадара промолчал. Как он и думал, спина Какаши пошла крупными мурашками и была ледяной. Не будь он уверен, что она в одном белье выпрыгнет наружу, сгреб бы в охапку, но сейчас это плохая идея. Лишать себя грелки, да ещё и добровольной, ему не хотелось. А Обито следует проучить. «Всё в порядке, проблема решена». Ага, скорее захоронена и придавлена, но лезет изо всех щелей как только давление хоть чуть увеличится. Вон, изображает статую, судя по напряженности мышц — металлическую, цельнолитую. Так…

— Почему передумала?

— Причина так уж важна?

— Как это ни странно, мне любопытно. Тем более, что делать нам сейчас всё равно нечего. Почему бы и не поговорить.

— А я думала, ты только бухать мастер. Ты же, оказывается, ещё и потрепаться не дурак… Вообще мне показалось, что портить тебе жизнь каждый день круче, чем один раз банально убить. Как-то так.

— Ну, вообще-то настоящим мастером в этой сфере был Хаши. И бухать, и болтать, и бесить он умел. — Мадара не стал циклиться на ответе Хатаке, хотя он его малость и задел.

— Какой он был? — вроде бы Хатаке стала расслабляться.

— Если проводить аналогии, то больше всего с Узумаки Наруто. Нет, другой, но похожий. Классный. Тогда как Тобирама… хм. Тобирама… 

— Заело?

— Думаю. В какой-то мере он был схож с Орочимару, по крайней мере, мне так кажется. Немного на него походил Учиха Итачи, но тут у меня уверенности нет, я его не знал.

— Итачи знала я, — вдруг сказала Какаши. — И когда вдруг он устроил резню и смылся, я долго не могла поверить. Он служил какое-то время под моим началом… Анбу было не для него. И когда я узнала правду, я почувствовала облегчение. Вряд ли он был очень уж похож.

— Эту правду знают немногие. Итачи не желал, чтобы об этом знали, и я чту это. Тебя это не трогает?

— Мои эмоции значения не имеют. Но да, трогает. Я бы хотела, чтобы о его подвиге знали. 

— Саске просил не делать этого.

— Знаю.

— А ты? Анбу, чем оно было для тебя?

— Я была правильным шиноби, и я понимала для чего я мараюсь в крови. Но иногда… некоторое казалось неправильным. Знаешь о миссии в Чи? Вот она была самой чудовищной.

— Знаю. Сыворотки тогда ещё не существовало?

— Орочимару и Цунаде уже вели разработки, но она была ещё не действенной. Могла только защитить от заражения, с тридцатипроцентным шансом. Из нашей пятёрки повезло троим, из смежной — только одному.

— Я никогда не спрашивал… Почему ты столько лет притворялась мужчиной, зачем вообще это было нужно?

— Моя мать умерла в родах, знаешь это?

— Да, твоё личное дело я изучил от и до.

— У Сакумо было трудное положение. Из Хатаке он остался один. И тогда был нужен именно наследник, а не Химе. У отца были хорошие рычаги давления и все считали, что родился мальчик. Отец был в поиске, собирался найти подходящую женщину, родить наследника, а меня пока воспитывали именно как мальчика. Я с самых малых лет знала, зачем и почему. А потом… Отец умер, не успев. Я совсем не желала стать машиной для производства потомства. Я наутро же встретилась с Хирузеном и потребовала продолжать хранить молчание в обмен на услуги по профилю. Сарутоби был дальновиден, он видел мой потенциал. Он добился сохранения тайны. Помимо миссий в личном деле у меня ещё около трех десятков других, не указанных нигде, разного ранга и направленности. Возможно, я даже могла бы оказаться на месте Итачи. Знали обо мне немногие — Кохаку Утатане, Шимура Данзо, каждый из текущих Хокаге, трое доверенных ирьенинов из госпиталя. И трое случайных — Майто Гай, Рин и Сакура. Возможно знал кто-то ещё, но об этом я ничего не знаю.

— Мне сдается, это было тяжеловато, — уронил Мадара, чувствуя, что Хатаке наконец совсем расслабилась.

— Нет. Я не играла роль. Мой отец поступил умно, рассказав всё, как только я начала сознавать окружающее. И изначальное воспитание дало свое. Я чувствовала себя на своем месте. Ну… Иногда, конечно, были напрягающие моменты, но не так уж много.

— Я могу только позавидовать… — пробормотал Мадара. — Я Каге только из-за Хаши. Иногда мне хочется, чтобы меня убили и я мог набить ему морду в Чистом Мире.

— О, то есть у меня есть ещё один резон не убивать тебя. 

— Ну, я на самом деле и не спешу. Полжизни я посвятил совершенно не тому, чему нужно было, считай, потерял. Так, что ты и в выигрыше, и нет.

— Почему, кстати, ты решил, что камень — истина в последней инстанции? Как шиноби ты же везде видишь двойное дно, в этом ты дока.

— Глупый вопрос. Рикудо — бог шиноби, мой прямой предок. Как можно не верить в его слова? Тем более, я был немного не в себе… Изуна был очень важной частью моей жизни и с его уходом эта часть стала пустой. Это место начали заполнять злость и ненависть. Я уцепился за них с радостью. Знаешь, почему Учиха с самых малых лет учат держать себя в узде? Мы очень эмоциональны и эти самые эмоции очень легко могут начать нами руководить. С одной стороны эмоциональность — это полноценный шаринган, но… куда чаще эмоции ведут к безумным мыслям и безумным поступкам.

— Разве это не тайна?

— Ты, — Мадара поднял руку и коснулся полосы ткани на глазу Хатаке, — об Учиха и шарингане знаешь много больше, чем любой другой. Мне кажется, что ещё малая капля не повредит, поскольку молчать ты умеешь. И мангёку у тебя пробудилось не просто так, не от резонанса с мангёку Обито.

— Вот об этом я вспоминать никак не хочу! — Какаши упрямо вздёрнула голову и больно приложилась макушкой о его подбородок. Судя по его шипению, подбородку тоже хорошо досталось.

— Вот не дёргалась бы ты! Так и покалечиться можно!

— Ну извини, жаль мало, — по привычке выкобенилась Хатаке.

— Да-да, я теперь понимаю, почему у тебя перекошенные мозги. Всех головой лупишь или только избранных?

— Судя по твоей, ты в неё только ешь!

— Хорошо бы… — Мадара хмыкнул. — Но здесь вряд ли что-то съедобное найдется.

— В кармане кимоно есть пара храмовых печений, но они твердокаменные и безвкусные. Тебе будет проще достать.

— Я сейчас сожру и собственные сапоги. Причём, сырыми и ношеными. — Мадара всунул в рукав руку, и зашарил по запахнутым полам в поисках кармана. Нашёл в глубокой прорези сбоку несколько плоских твёрдых лепешек с половину ладони размером.

— Не сломались.

— Зубы, смотри не сломай, это для храмового очага, столетней давности.

Вместо ответа Мадара заткнул ей рот одним из дисков.

— Тебе того же.

Действительно каменная, выпечка показалась дьявольски вкусной. Желудок недовольно взрыкнул, требуя не крохотных кусочков, а больше еды и полноценней. Напарница промолчала, что не могло не радовать. К сожалению, печенье кончилось слишком быстро, оставив сладковатый привкус и сосущее чувство под ложечкой.

— Нам нужно выбираться отсюда. — Мадара без церемоний положил ладонь под грудью куноичи и властно придвинул её ближе. Та издала какой-то странный звук, почти писк. — Не дергайся так: я не интересуюсь заиндевевшими полутрупами. Зато в моих интересах, чтобы ты не закоченела. А если продолжишь отодвигаться, так и будет.

— Я оторву тебе руки! Убрал! — Какаши аж закаменела, по телу едва заметно проскочила дрожь.

Мадара только хмыкнул. Убирать удобно и тепло пристроенную конечность он не собирался. Ещё и вторую куда пристроил бы, но тогда точно или выскочит или займется смертоубийством. Ну, попытается… А злится она забавно, надо будет как-то ещё зацепить. Потом, когда выберутся.

— Пусти, я твою шмотку проверю.

— Убьешься или замерзнешь. Лежи и грейся пока можно.

Про себя Какаши уже в сотый раз прокляла тот миг, когда ей в голову пришла эта идиотская мысль — согреть замерзающего Мадару своим теплом. Этого жука все пять каге, куча сильнейших шиноби угробить не смогли, с чего бы он так просто от холода скопытился? Теперь же, обогревшись, он и сам вроде печки стал: горячущий и слишком близко. А теперь ещё и эта пятерня на животе, накрепко прижавшая её спиной и задницей к его телу.

И это совсем неуютно. Мысленно Какаши принялась считать от сотни к единице. Мадара совершенно ясно дал понять, что ему нужно лишь тепло и её спокойствие. Ну да, чтобы не пиналась. Ничего, пнёт его она потом. Когда они выберутся. Кста-ати, а очаг-то потихоньку начинает работать…

— Солнцеликий-сама, ты уже чувствуешь чакру?

— Ни хрена, кроме камня под задницей, я не чувствую. А у тебя что-то проклёвывается?

— Немного есть, но управлять не получается.

— И то хлеб. Попробуй помедитировать, может, дело быстрей пойдет.

Про себя Учиха пожалел, что ему не удалось вырвать «угощение». Возможно сейчас они были бы в куда лучшем положении.

— Катоном владеешь?

— В малой степени. У меня пока вряд ли получится преобразовать чакру. Проще будет попробовать райтон.

— Плохо, но не смертельно.

— Я вообще сейчас стараюсь скрыть её. Повторюсь: мне совсем не нравится, что нас тащили через полгорода, чтобы сбросить именно в эту часть катакомб. Либо отсюда нет другого выхода, что вряд ли… либо это что-то вроде тюрьмы. Или же ловушка.

— Ты думаешь, что тут есть что-то такое?

— Люди пропадали бесследно… Тел я здесь не видела, но ведь простые, не шиноби, вряд ли они были способны после дозы яда в холодрыге и темноте уйти отсюда.

— Следов крови здесь нет. Либо убирают, либо что-то забирало их здесь.

— Из того люка нормально не спустишься. Только свалишься, как мы.

— В общем, плохо дело, — заключил Мадара негромко. — Пожалуй, мы ещё живы потому, что не орём, не шумим и не паникуем. Что думаешь делать?

Вместо ответа Какаши решительно выпуталась из-под его руки и из кимоно и на ощупь нашла мокрые, даже задубевшие слегка тряпки. Запоздало пожалела, что не выжала их хорошенько раньше. Холод чувствительно щипал кожу и заставлял двигаться резче и сильнее. Какаши скрутила жгутом мокрые шмотки, услышала как капает с них вода. Еще сильнее, до тянущего чувства в запястье. Хоть бы не треснули…

— Эй, осторожно там. — Мадара говорит тихо, хотя даже этот шёпот кажется громким.

— Всё в порядке, — успокаивает Какаши и легонько встряхивает сырую ткань. — Твои вещи ещё мокрые, я и не знаю даже когда им судьба высохнуть.

— Главное, чтобы чакра вернулась, тогда мне всё равно будет какие они там. И хватит разговаривать, иди сюда — буду отогревать.

Возвращаться назад Какаши не хотелось, но замерзать до того самого полутрупа — тоже. Тем более, что холод взялся за неё уже основательно. Аккуратно разложила ткань по полу и пошла к тихому дыханию. Попутно представила себе как неприятно будет Мадаре, когда она влезет под тёплую ткань холодной тушкой и мстительно заулыбалась. Да, ради этого определенно стоило немного померзнуть.

Мадара, впрочем, недовольства особого не выказал. Сгреб девушку в охапку, несмотря на протесты, и уткнулся в шею лицом.

— Вредная, холодная лягушка. Не брыкайся только.

— Заткнись! — посоветовала Хатаке. Ей было не по себе, она очень бы хотела, чтобы Мадара перестал обнимать её плечи, но протест был бы не обоснован — догадается. И хрен его знает, что этот псих тогда предпримет.

Впрочем, Мадара не дёргался и спустя некоторое время вообще засопел. Какаши даже некоторую зависть почувствовала. Ей бы тоже ещё немного поспать, но это лучше делать по очереди. Она лежала, прислушивалась, правда пока ничего, кроме капающей где-то далеко воды, не слышала. И думала не пнуть ли Учиху посильнее. Нет, не стоит… Он хоть и та ещё скотина, но всё же напарник и долбаный каге. Зато можно попробовать помедитировать и слегка пнуть очаг.

Спустя пару часов Какаши удовлетворенно улыбнулась. Конечно же сразу ей ничего не удалось, но всё же… Теперь она сможет попробовать прилипнуть чакрой и, если это удастся, вытащить и Мадару. Лось он, конечно, здоровый, так и она не красотка из свиты Даймё. Силенок хватить должно.


	5. Часть пятая, где враг получает по заслугам

Эти мысли были прерваны отдаленным шумом и скрипом несмазанных петель. Какаши молниеносно подхватилась и утащила к стене Мадару. Тот поначалу едва не приложил её кулаком, но успел вовремя сориентироваться и увёл удар в сторону. Пару раз споткнувшись, кляня про себя собственную недальновидность, шиноби прижались к оледенелой стене. Какаши передёрнуло. Контраст горячего бока рядом и жутко холодной, неровной стены под лопатками вызывал озноб. Наверху зазвенели ключами, грохнула крышка люка. Какаши затаила дыхание, прижалась крепче к камню спиной. Будь у неё больше чакры и шаринган бы открыла. За неё это сделал Мадара. Звучно грохотнула цепь, по стенам заплясали короткие, желтоватые блики. Вниз неаккуратным тюком плюхнулось чье-то тело, опять загрохотала цепь, спуская металлическую корзину с факелом вниз.

— В этом месяце всё, — приглушенно сказал мужской голос. — Надо это вспрыснуть.

— Никаких вспрыснуть. Отчет господину и сдаем смену. Скоро будет время…

Люк захлопнулся, отрезая голоса и Какаши позволила себе выдохнуть. Мадара погасил шаринган и кулем повис на её плече. Ненадолго, впрочем. Почти тут же выпрямился и шустро устремился к упавшему. Перевернул на спину, приложил пальцы к шее, виску и принялся снимать с того ядовито-жёлтую куртку. Какаши запахнулась наконец, поискала взглядом оби. Он нашелся почти что рядом с новым потерпевшим. Она неспешно подошла и подобрала широкий и плотный пояс, главной ценностью которого была вшитая в него нин-леска. К сожалению, расшитую речным жемчугом и янтарем сумочка с каркасом из сенбонов была отобрана каким-то из мужиков, их повязавших. Хотя это не страшно: Учиха, восстановивший чакру, будет круче любого оружия.

— Живой? — поинтересовалась, запахиваясь плотнее и зажав полу локтем.

— Угу, так же как мы, под какой-то дрянью, ну и в обмороке. Может из-за падения, может вырубили, чтоб не орал.

Какаши присмотрелась. Мужик был рыхлый, низенький, средних лет, рыжеватые волосы уже тронула проплешина, зато брови были густыми, кустистыми, крупный сизый нос грозно нависал над широким ртом и откормленным подбородком. Совсем Мадара его раздевать побрезговал, ограничился штанами и курткой, да и те надевал с видом мученика. Хотя, мужик, видимо, был мерзляком, на нем ещё оставались два толстых свитера и плотные шерстяные подштанники.

— Я его видела, — шепнула куноичи негромко. — Один из паломников, купчишка какой-то. Клеился ко всем подряд.

Мадара криво усмехнулся, брезгливо принюхиваясь к трофейной куртке.

— Я, кажется, понимаю, почему оно не может наладить личную жизнь. Впрочем, всё это бред. С какой стати Ками должны думать о чьих-то семьях.

— Не будь вредным, самый-сильный-сама. Этот человек принёс нам не только одежду для тебя, но и информацию.

— Главное, чтобы этот… свинтус орать не начал.

— Вот и позаботься об этом. Но сначала, пока есть свет, надо осмотреться. И, да, держи. — Какаши сунула Учихе оби из которого уже начала выматывать леску.

— Тогда уж лучше я. — Мадара моргнул, потер глаза и открыл их уже алыми, горящими. Томоэ медленно, плавно двинулись вокруг зрачка и Какаши поспешила отвести взгляд. Завораживает и без гендзюцу.

— Поможешь, если я брякнусь. — Сухая и горячая ладонь проскользнула под её локоть. — Чакра восстанавливается крохами, меня может не хватить.

— Ладно, — кивнула куноичи.

Уж чего, а того, чтобы Учиха склеил тут ласты от истощения ей не хотелось. Не после всего предпринятого. Потом, когда выгребутся и вломят идиотам — пожалуйста. Да и то, скорее она скопытится. Потому она пошла вдоль стен каверны вместе с Мадарой. Даже без шарингана можно было понять, что пещера странная. Стены носили следы грубой обработки и были слишком чистыми, будто их мыли. И ледок, покрывавший их тонким, прозрачным слоем, а не наплывами только подтвердил эти предположения. Больше того — стены сходились вверху и сама пещера больше всего напоминала пирамиду с пятью углами, правда внизу углы эти были сильно сглажены и чётко выделялись лишь на уровне её роста и выше. Никакого выхода кроме люка нет…

Мадара резко остановился и протянул руку к стене, палец его прошелся по странной траектории и Какаши пришлось нагнуться почти к самой стене, чтобы увидеть. Белесые, почти невидимые царапины складывались в корявые кандзи. Да, и ледок поверх не добавлял разборчивости.

«Ни звука ни», — гласила надпись.

Ни — чего? Чакры, света, тепла, запаха, крови? — беззвучно зашевелила она губами. Мадара одобрительно кивнул. Надпись была низко — сделать её мог только сидящий человек. Что заставило его сесть? Был он ранен или только обессилен? Ответа, увы не было. Мадара присел на корточки, внимательно разглядывая надпись, ткнул пальцем ещё ниже, почти у самого «пола». Видно было ещё хуже, а надпись и вовсе еле процарапана.

«Холод Ночь Акаи».

Так звали одного из пропавших шиноби, того, что чуунин. Был. Какаши поджала губы и бросила короткий взгляд на Учиху. Тот хмуро разглядывал обе надписи, без шарингана. Поймав её взгляд, он долго смотрел в её глаз, будто видел впервые, потом кивнул и подмигнул. Ладонь его взметнулась, сложилась несколькими быстрыми жестами. Какаши согласно кивнула и, оставив Мадару осматривать стену, подняла повязку со второго глаза. Исследование пола принесло радующие результаты — на полу она нашла два сенбона и одно короткое, маленькое лезвие, такое обычно носят в дороге для бритья. Как оружие оно не очень-то годится: на раз, и после металл рассыпется мелкими пластинками от воздействия чакры или даже проржавеет, если совсем некачественный. Больше она не рискнула использовать шаринган: в голове уже грохотали маленькие барабаны, а саму опасно пошатывало. Впрочем и Мадара резко осунулся и тоже удерживался за стену. Факел затрещал, выбросил вниз несколько искр и чуть приугас. Скоро он погаснет, как и первый.

Какаши оставила осмотр и первым делом отнесла и расстелила в одном из углов ещё мокрые шмотки и туда же отволокла тяжеленного купца. Правда Мадара сориентировался моментально и помог с этим. Заодно Какаши поделилась находками, каковые Учиху порадовали. Проволока, сенбоны и нож-бритва были осмотрены, разложены на мокрой куртке рядком, после чего сенбоны были вручены Какаши и та вколола их в ворот кимоно, а проволоку Учиха забрал себе, как и бритву. Какаши с любопытством понаблюдала как Мадара сноровисто смотал леску хитрым бубликом с одним выпущенным кончиком и надел его на запястье правой руки. Распотрошенный оби Какаши повязала на место и теперь могла не придерживать полы на груди, освободив тем самым обе руки. Ухмыльнувшись, она размяла пальцы и запястья, потянулась шеей и спиной. К бою, что бы там ни водилось, она была готова. Мадара одобрительно кивнул. Теперь врага ждали два бойца: джонин и каге, оба бывалые и сильные воины.

Позабытый толстяк шевельнулся, что-то жалобно вякнул. Какаши тут же зажала ему рот рукой и придавила коленом грудину, а Учиха склонился над мужичком, сверкнув на миг алыми очами. Тот замер испуганной птицей, жалобно округлив глаза и мелко дрожа. Спустя всего десяток секунд Мадара сделал знак отпустить и Какаши без всяких сомнений убрала руки.

— Очень, очень тихо — где тебя взяли и когда?

На миг Какаши показалось, что мужик обделается или же уплывет в обморок. Но нет, заговорил дрожащим и тонким голосом.

— П-после веч-черней молитвы. На улиц-це… Кто вы? Вы меня убьете? У меня есть деньги, я з-заплачу!

— Тш-ш-ш. — Мадара сверкнул глазами и сложил на груди руки. Какаши тихонько добавила.

— Мы все в одном положении, но у нас есть шансы выбраться, если мы потянем время. Для этого нужно сидеть очень тихо, не привлекая внимания.

— Вы шиноби? — с надеждой спросил толстяк, зацепившись взглядом за сенбоны.

— Верно, но, чтобы вытащить нас всех, нам нужно восстановиться. Если мы верно поняли — нам нельзя шуметь. С этого момента ни звука.

— Много говоришь. — Мадара уселся лицом к центру ямы. — Садись и слушай. Свет скоро исчезнет.

Какаши знаком указала мужичку место рядом с ними и села сама, так, чтобы можно было быстро вскочить, не теряя времени. Прислонилась лопатками к крепкой спине и вдруг украдкой ухмыльнулась.

«Меня вся женская половина Конохи попытается убить, если узнают подробности».

Мужичок стрелял взглядом в свою куртку, трясся, не то от холода, не то от страха и порывался что-то сказать. Но пока неизвестность пугала его больше, чем шиноби.

С жалобным потрескиванием стал понемногу угасать факел. Желтоватые блики заметались по стенам, исчезая один за одним. Всего пара минут и всё накрыла кромешная тьма. Какаши опустила руки на колени, чуть сильнее уперлась спиной и начала отсчитывать секунды. Звуки дыхания — ровное, спокойное собственное, Мадары — точно такое же. И купец — учащённо, с присвистом. Он сорвётся быстро. Она аккуратно и медленно положила ладонь на плечо, точнее шею мужика и легонько пожала. Тот сначала замер зайцем, потом вроде бы успокоился.

«Сейчас за полночь, если прикинуть. И люк не будет открываться ещё минимум четыре дня. Мы все не протянем полноценно, так что выбираться надо сразу же как восстановимся хоть чуть. Мадара уже может использовать шаринган, значит, процесс пошел и у него».

Стало вдруг значительно холоднее, послышался негромкий хруст, будто ломал кто тонкую ледяную корку на луже. Какаши поднялась, вслушиваясь. Треск доносился с всех сторон. Мадара тоже встал, по-прежнему касаясь спиной.

— Глаза! — коротко бросил. Какаши послушно прикрыла веки, заслонившись для верности и ладонью. Сквозь всё это пробился слабый отсвет и заодно резанул по ушам тонкий скулёж купца. Отведя ладонь, Какаши чуть приподняла ресницы и разглядела причину.

Учиха филигранно выдувал тонкую, яркую струйку огня, освещая грубо тёсаные стены из которых выворачивалось что-то… Три глыбы то ли льда, то ли мутного полупрозрачного камня с чем-то тёмным в сердцевине. Против этого сенбон и леска не поможет. Глыбы ворочались, потрескивали и поскрипывали, потихоньку расправляясь в нечто человекоподобное.

— Хватай балласт и держись за моей спиной, — Мадара медленно отступал к центру, короткими, тонкими струйками огня подсвечивая путь, и Какаши поспешно рванула за плечо скорчившегося и тонко визжащего на одной ноте мужика. Пришлось даже усилить мышцы чакрой, чего пока не нужно бы делать. Слишком её мало ещё.

— Не ори! — прошипела она прямо в ухо мужику. — Они идут на звук.

И в самом деле — то что заменяло «этому» голову не имело глаз и носа. Зато имелась широкая пасть и что-то вроде рогов. Какаши снова прижалась спиной к спине Учихи, оглянулась. Тот уже складывал печати: плечи двигались, чакра его начала убыстрять движение. Конечно, мощи Мадара набрать не успел, но…

— Катон! Великий огненный шар!

Немаленький сгусток огня отшвырнул назад сразу два существа и осветил всю пещеру. Третий, покачиваясь, полз, медленно переставлял тумбы-ноги. Мадара пошатнулся, но тут же принялся складывать новые печати. Немаленький кратер в стене светился багровым, освещая две кучки — одну совсем неподвижную, сверкающую сколами и вторую, пытающуюся встать на полторы ноги. Верхней части у неё почти не было, вместо той болталось что-то тёмное и маленькое. Всполох нового огненного шара высветил это что-то и Какаши сглотнула. Бледный, будто выкачанный, труп был сердцевиной. Пергаментную кожу прорывали ломаные кости, нелепо вывернутая голова, опутанная длинными спутанными космами. Лицо белое, перекошенное гримасой страдания и изуродованное потёкшим гримом. Та самая пропавшая шлюха… Третье существо оказалось или крепче или успело выскочить из-под удара.

Теперь оно целенаправленно ковыляло к ним, разевая гигантскую пасть. Мадара шатался и упрямо складывал очередную серию печатей. Нечто приостановилось, «рога» вдруг провернулись в «голове» и уставились точно на напарника. Какаши отпихнула верещащего и цепляющегося за нее мужика в сторону и успела уцепить Мадару за ворот. Покатиться, сбивая колени и локти, и только крякнуть от веса свалившегося на неё мужчины. «Рога» со звоном разбились о пол, а чудовище развернулось и поковыляло к купчине. Тот на четвереньках пятился прочь, сипел, бешено вращая глазами. Второе существо медленно ползло туда же. Мадара зашевелился, сполз, невразумительно бормоча какие-то ругательства, Какаши поспешила подняться и помочь ему. Видок у него… Мёртвая шлюха выглядела краше.

— Я могу ещё, — упрямо просипел Учиха, сплёвывая кровь. Тёмные струйки сочились и из ноздрей, и из уголков глаз, которые ввалились глубже.

— Не дури, гребаный камикадзе! — Рыкнула Какаши. — Я отвлеку, а ты восстанавливайся!

Слишком холодно и неудобно, но надо. Какаши поднимается и, разбежавшись, с силой вбивает ноги в «спину» целого существа. И отбрасывает себя прочь, чувствуя, что сил как уполовинилось.

Их нельзя касаться.

Цели ей удалось достичь. Оба существа как по команде заковыляли к ней. У целого снова стали отрастать «рога». Становится темнее, раскалённый камень уже почти не светится. Опасно… На помощь приходит Мадара — поджигает куртку тощим огненным плевком и бросает её в середину. Какаши рывком бросает в сторону тело и уходит от щедрой порции шипов-рогов. Впервые помимо скрипа чудище издало трубный, обиженный рёв.

Купец, идиот, забился в угол и прижался к стене. Если сейчас вылезет ещё что-нибудь… Некогда. Сдохнет и хер с ним. Концентрируемся!

Чидори выходит совсем жиденьким, скорость так себе, но ей удается долбануть полуразвалину. Или попадание удачное, или просто ему немного оставалось… Мутный лед идет тонкой сетью трещин, крошкой сыпется ей под ноги, мёртвая внутри расползается полупрозрачной белесой жижей и отдельными выбеленными костями. Остатки чакры будто слизнуло и тело начинает быстро коченеть. Наверное, только чистое упрямство не позволило ей распластаться тут же и продолжать отходить от второго чудовища. Не будь света, не жди они нападения они бы умерли почти сразу.

Серия маленьких огненных плевков Мадары только чуть затормозила существо и оно развернулось к Учихе, почти поползло. Опасные шипы полурасплавились, через туловище идет несколько крупных трещин. Какаши останавливается и начинает растирать жутко закоченевшие ноги, почти негнущуюся руку. Эти твари будто состоят из самого холода, концентрированного, могильного.

— Не дай себя коснуться! — выкрикнула она. Существо резко останавилось, дернулось в её сторону, и Мадара этим воспользовался. Еще два огненных плевка — ровно в трещины и тварь наконец осыпалась третьей грудой льда. Какаши обессилено упала на спину, глупо улыбнулась, глядя вверх. Конечности уже не чувствуются, онемение ползет выше, грудь жжет, а глаза слипаются. Хлёсткая пощёчина обожгла лицо и частично вывела из ступора.

— Не спать! — рявкнул Мадара и развел суету. С купца была ободрана ещё одна шкурка, а потом горячие ладони начали растирать ей подошвы и больно мять мышцы голеней. Какаши наконец прочухалась, взвыла и попыталась вывернуться. В ответ Учиха крепко обложил её матом и приказал терпеть. Какаши взрыкнула, потребовала немедленно отпустить и забрыкалась. Мадара зло сверкнул шаринганом, Какаши тут же сдернула свою повязку.

— Господа шиноби… — жалобно проблеял позабытый купец и тут же отшатнулся: оба яростно просверлили несчастного тремя алыми и одним серым глазом. Впрочем, оба тут же опомнились и Мадара насмешливо сообщил.

— Я же говорил: начнет психовать — значит, живая.

— Да ты сам ходячее пособие для менталиста! Ебанат по жизни!

— У самой мозги косые нахрен! — не остался тот в долгу.

— Вы прямо как супруги со стажем, — очень неуверенно и тихо сказал мужичок. Предполагаемые супруги синхронно и крайне презрительно фыркнули, а после удивленно друг на друга уставились.

— Ну, хоть в одном мнении сошлись! — выпалила Какаши.

— Пора выбираться, — жёстко сказал Мадара, откидывая опалённую челку назад. — Жертвенные тряпки скоро догорят, а я предпочитаю видеть. Сможешь подняться к люку без моей помощи?

— Естественно! — тут же выпалила Какаши.

— Отлично. А ты… — Мадара скривился, глядя на купчину. Тот сглотнул. — Я бы «забыл» тебя тут, но твоя пластиковая одежка очень помогла. Не люблю оставаться в долгу. Но не дёргаться и не визжать — я пугливый, руки могут разжаться. Понял?

Мужик мелко закивал. Кажется, Учиха пугал его сильнее ледяных монстров.

 

Наверх Какаши еле взобралась и очень пожалела, что хорохорилась. Учиха Мадара лез выше с огромным кулем на спине. Люк он вынес одним ударом, без всяких видимых усилий и даже помог толстяку пропихнуться. Точнее, бесцеремонно выпнул. Перевалился сам и тут же сунул лохматую башку назад, протянул руку. Какаши уцепилась и позволила себя буквально выдернуть наверх. И как раз для того, чтобы услышать, как дрожащим голосом молится толстяк. Мадара матюгнулся зло, а Какаши пробрала новая порция ледяных мурашек.

Подвал разительно изменился. Теперь он был ярко освещён множеством свечей и плошек с фитилями, стало ясно, что он повторяет пятиугольную форму только что покинутой пещеры. По углам, подсвеченные и раскрашенные багровым узором стояли пять деревянных храмовых статуй. В груди каждой пульсировал мрачным кровавым светом огромный, с кулак, полупрозрачный камень, нарисованные глаза двух из них пылали тем же багровым светом. Оставшиеся три светились намного слабее, а глаза так и оставались искусно нанесённой краской. На шее каждой статуи висела нить с нанизанными на неё бусинами разных цветов и размеров. В каждом из ожерелий было порядка десяти-пятнадцати бусин. От изваяний несло силой и жутью, потусторонней, враждебной. Какаши поёжилась, наблюдая как рассыпаются пылью три ожерелья, вдруг стало очень холодно, почти как внизу. В ушах раздались голоса, разные: женские, мужские, детские, все они торопливо, наперебой благодарили за освобождение.

— Я их вижу, — сказал вдруг Мадара. — Они все умерли здесь, внизу. Каждая бусина — жизнь. Какаши, давай осмотримся. Эти статуи нужно уничтожить. Нет… Не статуи — камни.

Какаши молча кивнула. Смерть — спутник шиноби, это верно, но… Здесь смерть была не та, неправильная и бесчестная.

— Прикасаться к камням нельзя, — добавил Мадара, прислушиваясь. — Поищи что-то металлическое и тяжёлое.

Такое нашлось почти сразу. Вещи захваченных людей складывали в сундуки у стены, и там было всё: от бутылки саке и театрального грима, до женских украшений и различных инструментов. Какаши нашла в одном из них походный набор кузнеца и вытащила на свет здоровенный молот. Прихватив и саке, она зубами сковырнула пробку и плеснула немного на пол, отдавая дань памяти погибшим. Сделала глоток и передала и молот, и бутылку Мадаре. Тот точно так же повторил ритуал, передал бутылку торговцу. Купец бледно улыбнулся и щедро ливанул саке для мёртвых. После присосался к горлышку и сразу после осоловело икнул. Мадара, тем временем, примерился, ухватил молот поудобнее и яростно долбанул по первой статуе. Камень осыпался сразу, едва не ослепив багровой вспышкой. Всех троих обдало холодом, раздалось что-то вроде яростного воя. Ещё и ещё — пять вспышек, пять воплей. Статуи покосились, пошли пятнами гнили или плесени, какой-то мерзкой на вид хрени.

— Я не знаю, что это такое было, но мудаку это сотворившему, ссаться под себя до конца очень короткой жизни! — сказал, наконец, Мадара и с силой швырнул о пол молот.

Впервые в жизни Какаши была согласна с каждым его словом.

— Мы тут нашумели. Мне кажется, пора рвать когти, — сказала она.

И в самом деле: за массивной деревянной дверью уже слышался шум и голоса. Мадара мстительно осклабился.

— О нет, никаких побегов!

И сам вынес дверь. Без затей и сложностей, снёс вместе с петлями, замком и парой неудачливых врагов. В коридоре их ждали. Какаши даже не удивилась, увидев с два десятка монахов и вместе с ними настоятеля. Того даже перекосило, когда он их увидел, и вдруг он стал осыпать ударами посоха спины своих людей и визгливо орать.

— Убить! Уничтожить! Я же говорил! Я требовал! Никаких шиноби!

От него расползалась тяжёлая аура безумия с отголосками того самого холода. Мадара взрыкнул и зверем ворвался в толпу монахов, расшвыривая, сворачивая шеи и ломая грудные клетки. Настоятель взвизгнул не хуже убойной свиньи и, запутавшись в длинном хаори, упал. Безумие спасовало перед врожденной и выпестованной яростью Учиха. Во мгновение ока Мадара очутился рядом с врагом и сжал пальцы на горле того. Какаши равнодушно взглянула на начавшую натекать под настоятеля жёлтую лужицу и пошла по коридору, добивая тех, кто остался жив. Сзади послышались рвотные позывы — нервишки у купца наконец-то сдали. Хотя, этих-то Какаши как раз и не жалела. Свернув шею последнему, вытерла руки о его же одежду и подошла к напарнику. Тот как раз отпустил настоятеля и гад кулем повалился на пол. Мадара прикрыл веки, гася мангёку и злость.

— Мерзкая тварь.

— Не убил?

— О, нет! Тут много всего. Только суд и показательная казнь. Кстати, остальные монахи ни при чем, так что здесь больше никого убивать не нужно. А вот с парой трактирщиков и отрядом ополченцев нужно разобраться.

Наскоро скрутив настоятеля и запечатав дверь в подвал несколькими простыми печатями, Мадара вдруг осел у стены, отёр кровавые разводы с лица рукавом и запустил пальцы в волосы.

— Всё — пустой до донышка. Я так выкладывался всего два раза в жизни.

Какаши села рядом и задумчиво пробормотала:

— Может распинать и пусть сам пиздует?

— Не сможет, я его хорошо раскатал.

— Часок цукуеми?

— Мгм, чтобы не рехнулся. От него ещё показания нужны. Ладно, идти я уже могу, а вот тащить пока придется вместе. А ещё надо твои покоцанные косточки обработать…

— Да это фигня, и серьёзнее бывало! — отмахнулась Какаши.

— Охотно верю, но это же не значит, что надо забивать на медицинскую помощь. И вообще, смотрю, у тебя понятия «поберечься» нет.

— Я не забиваю, я просто считаю, что это потерпит.

— Пойдем… — Мадара поднялся и сцапал за шиворот настоятеля. — Это надо заканчивать. Заебло.

Монахи, если и собирались останавливать, не решились. Непроизвольно оба шиноби испускали такое КИ, что те просто не рискнули. Но забегали, засуетились, и небольшая группа их пошла следом. Купец тоже потащился с ними.

Надо ли говорить, какая истерия поднялась в магистрате, когда туда притащили перевязанного кулем уважаемого настоятеля с обвинением в похищении? В этом кипише Мадара отловил ещё одного завязанного в этом деле высокопоставленного чиновника, а также безаппеляционно потребовал предоставить ему перед ясны очи всё городское ополчение и нескольких владельцев трактиров. Чинуши попытались возмутиться, отмазаться и требовали полномочий.

— Полномочия?! — рыкнул Учиха и активировал мангёку. — У меня полно полномочий!

На этом любое противодействие прекратилось. Все прекрасно знали, сколько всего осталось Учих, и не требовалось много ума, чтобы сообразить какой именно, из них почтил присутствием их город. Перед обоими шиноби едва ли стелиться не начали. Все требования были немедленно выполнены, подозреваемые рассованы по камерам, а для шиноби выделен гостевой особняк для отдыха и личный врач мэра. Напоследок Мадара ошарашил всех, включая Какаши, что через недельку-другую эту глушь посетят все Каге сразу. Кажется, у половины магистрата прихватило сердце, но за это Какаши поручиться не могла — она уже шла следом за Мадарой и их провожатым.

— Это было очень нужно, светиться?

— Всё равно бы узнали. — Мадара не оборачивался. — А мне нужно, чтобы делом занялись и ни в коем случае не замяли. И обязательно, чтобы этот кусок дерьма дожил до казни. Кроме того, я выпотрошил далеко не все. Я собираюсь ещё раз хорошенько перетряхнуть память и сознание этого говнюка и убедиться, что больше нигде нет такого же миленького места.

Какаши передёрнуло. «Миленькое» место немедленно хотелось залить бетоном, схлопнуть дотоном или ещё как стереть с лица земли.

— Может, тебя туда ночевать отправить?

— Только в твоей компании, — сразу же отозвался Мадара.

Провожатый притащил их в огромный домище с мощным забором, поминутно кланяясь, проблеял, что там немного не прибрано, но слуги прибудут с минуты на минуту, а также господам доставят еду и одежду. Сам же немедленно побежит за доктором, ведь утро ещё, тот может нагло спать, пока его помощь нужна таким важным людям. Мадара бесцеремонно оборвал поток льстивого бреда и приказал клерку исчезнуть «нахуй с глаз». Сам открыл кованую решётку в воротах и шагнул внутрь. Какаши зашла следом и осмотрелась. Сад был старым, неухоженным и почти прятал за собой оба этажа дома.

— Да уж… А ты удобный напарник. Когда бы я ещё такую ночлежку на халяву получила.

— Главное, чтобы не привыкла. Халява, она такая, — заметил Мадара, прикрывая, но не защёлкивая калитку.

Какаши лишь хмуро зыркнула и посторонилась, пропуская его перед собой. Учиха безмятежно прошагал вперёд, щёлкнул замком. Дверь отворилась с лёгким скрипом и шиноби зашли внутрь. Какаши нащупала рубильник, сдвинула шпенёк вверх. Прихожая было светлого дерева, пыльная и пустая. Мадара равнодушно оглядел её и двинулся дальше, в гостинную. Там оба шиноби и зависли на некоторое время, упав в беленькие кресла и чуть ли не растекаясь в них. Молча, ощущая каждую ноющую косточку и мышцу. Ни один из них и под пыткой бы не признался, что просто не имеет сил встать.

— Учиха, что ты выудил из монаха? Что это за пакость такая?

— Я мало что понял. Но основное скажу. — Мадара широко зевнул и скосил глаза на Какаши. Та откинулась на спинку головой, закрыла глаза и о чем-то напряжённо думала.

— У этих штук не было чакры. Сила, КИ были и немалые.

— Они из-за грани. Чакра их еда. Один человек — месяц существования и одно желание призвавшего. Почти любое. Одно, кстати, употреблялось на то, чтобы никто не видел очевидного. А ещё одно выполняло желание кого-либо из паломников, чтобы привлечь к храму ещё больше людей. Потому-то мы так ничего кроме вздорных сплетен и не обнаружили. Но это не призывные животные… По сути похоже на Юки-она, слышала о таком? Эти сущности были упрятаны в статуи из храма, привязаны к тем камням. А то с чем мы внизу сражались — марионетки на основе предыдущих жертв. Уполномоченные, так сказать, сожрать нас и сменить «скелет», собрать силу для желания и дальнейшего существования тварей.

— Подавились… — пробормотала девушка. — Хорошо.

— Не могли не подавиться, — согласился Учиха. — Ты же слышала, что этот мудак орал?

— Что-то про шиноби…

— Пока не знаю наверняка, но, скорее всего, кто-то из тех двоих шиноби доставил хлопот этим тварям. И настоятель решил не рисковать понапрасну.

— Ты заметил, что одна из тварей была сильнее и устойчивей? Мне кажется, что эта была как раз отобедавшая Акаи или вторым из шиноби, Сиро вроде.

— И двигалась чуть шустрей.

— Об этом ничего сказать не могу. Оценить их всех неповрежденными не успела.

— Я успел. Третья кукла на короткий миг ускорилась и ушла от огня. Но потом она больше этого не делала. Думаю, не могла. Иначе добралась бы до кого-нибудь из нас.

— И они способны выедать чакру при контакте. Но только сырую. Ни твой катон, ни мой райтон не поглотили.

— Не факт… Возможно, на это нужно больше времени и техника успевает нанести повреждения прежде, чем её начинают жрать.

— Этого мы уже не узнаем.

— Очень надеюсь. Думаю остальные Каге согласятся с тем, что мудилу нужно казнить, а сведения захоронить и забыть. Кстати, ты была права: Ооноки тут ни при чем. И мне стало очень интересно, зачем это монаху понадобилось собирать каге в одно время и одном месте? Предположение есть и оно меня бесит.

— Статуй было пять… Какая-то крепкая отрава и прочные цепи или печати…

— И у монаха пять послушных и невероятно сильных монстров.

— И пять пожеланий, не забудь. А ещё, сильный призыв может послать призывателя ко всем ебеням. И либо вернуться домой, либо заняться чем-то интересным. Охотой, например.

На этом их прервали. Короткий, уверенный стук в дверь, и в гостиную стремительно ворвалась крупная седеющая женщина с немаленькой сумкой на боку и насквозь пропахшая травами. Не чинясь, она поставила на дорогущий, розового дерева, столик свою сумку и зычно грохнула, разглядывая обоих:

— Это вам медик нужен?

— Вроде бы у мэра врач — мужик, нет разве?

Женщина презрительно сощурилась.

— Не далее, чем десять минут назад, этот мужик отправился срочно принимать какие-то невероятно сложные роды в соседний городок и попросил меня осмотреть двоих шиноби. Я Року, знахарка и повитуха. Но чаще лечу всяких сиволапых и незнатных, здесь рожают редко.

— Рожать и мы не собираемся, — уронил Мадара и поднялся, поклонился коротко, уважительно. — И не настолько тяжёлые пациенты, просто досталось немного. Я пострадал меньше, потому осмотрите сначала мою напарницу.

— Вас прислала госпожа Коюки? Вы нашли куда исчезают люди?

— Стоп, — попросила Какаши. — А кто-то заметил и отослал Коюки-химе письмо?

Року нахмурилась. Посмотрела по очереди на обоих и негромко сказала.

— Сначала я вас осмотрю и сделаю всё, что могу, а потом поговорим.

— Я выйду, — коротко бросил Мадара. — Когда закончите позовёте.

Року проводила его взглядом, дождалась щелчка двери и повернулась к Какаши. Та с некоторым трудом соскреблась с кресла и сбросила кимоно. Року звучно присвистнула.

— Ого! Тебя с горы сбросили что-ли? Так…

Огромные и кажущиеся грубыми, руки сноровисто и ловко ощупали битые рёбра, ободранную лопатку, бок, немного продавили и заставили пошевелить плечами.

— Тут почти порядок. Ты, вижу, привычная, немного потерпишь.

Знахарка, не глядя раскрыла сумку, достала пузырек с тёмной жидкостью и белый льняной лоскут. Зашла за спину куноичи и принялась смывать застывшую корку крови. По комнате поплыл сладковатый травяной запах, лопатку зверски защипало, но знахарка права, это вполне терпимо. После этого Року наложила тампон с мазью, которая мгновенно уняла и жжение, и боль, быстро проделала всё то же с локтями, коленями и счёсанной голенью. Какаши наконец надела пропахшее кровью и гарью кимоно и свалилась назад в кресло. Року озабоченно свела брови.

— Так понимаю — чакры нет? Доверишься деревенской лекарке?

— Доверюсь, — Какаши устало улыбнулась.

— Средство слабенькое конечно, но безвредное. На ночь выпьешь ложку на стакан и напарнику своему можешь дать. И сразу спать, да укрыться покрепче. Если б знала, что шиноби занесёт, подготовилась бы, есть у меня несколько рецептов. А так, всё цело, трещин нет. За пару дней как новенькая будешь. Кожу не чесать, как нарастать станет.

— Спасибо, я уже знаю. Благодарю за помощь.

— Через часок сможешь и вымыться, только накладки снимешь и потом на место вернёшь. Вот ещё, держи.

— Что это?

— Шрамы сводить. Не кожа, а стыдоба. Смотреть больно. На ночь мажь и не жалей. Тут должно надолго хватить, и на большую часть.

— Ой, да зачем?

— Бери, бери. Пригодится.

Какаши неуверенно улыбнулась и поблагодарила. Шрамы не сильно её волновали, разве как особая примета. Но в бинго они не фигурировали и потому беспокойство было лишь теоретическое. Но спорить со знахаркой не решилась — такой тип она уже знала. «Есть мое мнение и неправильное», — вот девиз подобных людей. Ещё один из таких экземпляров ошивался за дверью.

— Заходи, можно! — трубно воззвала Року. Спустя минуту Мадара уже переступал порог. Коротко глянул на Какаши и подошёл к травнице. Та дёрнула рукав свитера.

— Снимай. И штаны тоже.

Какаши неловко поднялась.

— Я чуть воздухом подышу пойду.

Року открыла было рот, но Мадара предупреждающе сжал запястье травницы. Тут же отпустил и принялся стаскивать свитер. Тихонько закрылась дверь за куноичи. Когда Учиха стащил с головы одёжку, Року уже стояла перед ним, свирепо насупив брови и скрестив на мощной груди руки. Умела бы, так и КИ придавила.

— Ты натворил?

— Нет.

Року очень долго и пристально его разглядывала. Это раздражало, но строить кого-либо и рычать Мадаре уже до оскомины надоело. Ему всё это делать ещё и завтра. Он только уставился тем же тяжёлым взглядом.

— Верю. — Знахарка наконец занялась делом. — Не тот ты тип, чтобы думать корешком. Но мог бы и исправить. Уж у тебя должно получится. Не страшен, не немощен. И чего делать, точно знать должен.

Мадара криво усмехнулся.

— Не у меня. Я не так давно был врагом и мы дрались насмерть. Мне она не поверит. И я вообще ничего не знал до недавнего времени.

Не говоря ни слова, Року постучала костяшками пальцев по лбу Мадары. Просверлила очень сердитым взглядом и вздохнула.

— Вы, шиноби, морочите головы и себе, и другим. Сейчас-то вы не враги. Вот и подумай на досуге, что делать. Штаны снимай. Ноги, вижу, тоже битые.

Из прихожей донёсся разговор, шум. Мадара поморщился. Сейчас занесёт кучу народу, будут шуметь, толпится, глазеть… А, нет. Какаши громко и внятно потребовала заткнуться и ждать приглашения, а если кто-то тупой, так она быстро сделает так, чтобы он не смог сидеть на чем думает или выкинет нахуй в дверь.

Року негромко засмеялась, продолжая осмотр. У него повреждений практически не было: небольшой вывих, пара ссадин, потянутые мышцы на ноге, полученные при падении из люка. Повезло.

— Очень, очень приветливая и вежливая девушка, — сказала знахарка, смазывая ободранные места мазью.

— У нее мужское воспитание и мужской характер. — Мадара оделся и повернулся к знахарке. — Её зовут Хатаке Какаши, Копирующая Куноичи Конохи.

— А ты? — знахарка заинтересованно прищурилась.

— Учиха Мадара.

— Новый Каге Листа… Хорошенько же вас занесло!

— Мы прибыли сами. Я бы хотел ещё с вами поговорить, о пропажах. Вы сможете задержаться или прийти вечером?

— Задержаться — нет, но приду после заката. Ведь уже безопасно, так?

— Безопасно.

— Хорошо.

Знахарка собрала снадобья в сумку и зашагала к двери, не прощаясь, вышла. Гостиная тут же стала заполняться людьми. Мадара закатил глаза. Кроме посыльного с чистой одеждой и пары служанок, припёрлись несколько чиновников с вопросами и требованиями.

— Все вопросы — завтра.

— Но это важно. Городская безопасность…

— В жопу! Вашу безопасность вы просрали хрен знает когда! — рявкнула Хатаке, заходя следом и давя КИ.

— Ты не имеешь права! — взвился чиновник. — Я был назначен…

— Имеет, — заметил Мадара. — По своему рангу она выше вас, по своему статусу она выше вас. И по данным мной полномочиям она имеет право вышвырнуть вас вон.

Судя по всему, её не восприняли серьёзно и начали давить авторитетом. Иначе с чего бы Какаши была так зла? Зато теперь все эти чинуши были озадачены и удивлены, вспоминали, чего наговорили, бледнели.

— Хатаке Какаши — моя советница. У неё есть право на многое. Все вопросы завтра после полноценного следствия, описи со свидетелями и допросов. Тогда я смогу ответить полно и верно.

На это никто не нашёлся. Чиновники оставили осаду и удалились. Двое девиц принялись за уборку, а Какаши вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Когда это я стала такой важной птицей?

— Прямо сейчас. А прибудем домой и приказ шлёпну.

— Еб тебя через колено и об косяк! Тебе что, по голове досталось? Или шляпа мозг перегрела?

— Я серьёзно. Старые пердуны помешаны на традициях и стандартах. Иногда это хорошо, но нужен противовес и способный со мной спорить человек.

— Безумие какое-то. Вот уж нашёл специалиста!

— Тебя прочили в Шестые и, возможно, ты бы и стала Каге. Считаешь, зря?

— Можешь смеяться, но я всегда считала себя недостойной этого поста.

— Вечером зайдет Року и я хочу с ней поговорить. А сейчас, думаю нам нужно привести себя в порядок, поесть и хоть чуть-чуть поспать.

— Я всё понимаю, но может спать по очереди?

— Выключи паранойю. Сегодня мы точно в безопасности. Если кто-то из причастных от моего внимания ускользнул, то сейчас этот несчастный или паникует, или собирает вещички. Тем более, что на сторожевые печати меня ещё хватит.

Какаши посмотрела на него тяжёлым, немигающим взглядом, вздохнула.

— Ты прав.

Мадара удивился. Какаши Хатаке и соглашается с чем-то сразу? Впрочем, чего это он? Сам сейчас не очень-то настроен на тупые споры. Он обратил внимание на принесённые вещи. Все с иголочки, тёплые.

— Нашу комнату в гостинице открывать боятся, — пояснила Какаши. Она уже нашла себе подходящий шмот и отошла к одной из служанок, чтобы та ей показала, где ванная и комната с нормальной кроватью. Мадара нисколько не удивился, услышав, что ванных в доме четыре, а спален — весь второй этаж.

Какаши едва не уснула в ванной и единственное, что ещё прогоняло сон, — это острое чувство голода. И квакающий желудок заставил её заканчивать с мытьем побыстрее. К тому времени как она вышла из душа и надела чистый, не стесняющий движений, мужской спортивный костюм, на столе уже исходили паром тарелки, много. И торчал Учиха. Тоже чистый и чуть обстриженный. Палёное, видать, удалял.

— Жива?

— Уж лучше, чем было.

Усевшись за стол, оба надолго замолчали. Просто потому, что с набитым ртом особо не поговоришь. Смели практически всё.

— Уфф! Я обожралась.

— Ничего, оно сейчас надо. Я тоже, кстати.

— Спа-а-ть! — зевнула Какаши.

— Ты иди, а я ещё пару распоряжений отдам. Кстати, весь второй этаж — спальни. Выбирай любую, я займу соседнюю.

— Ага. Считай, что самая первая от входа — моя.

Еда спровоцировала новый приступ сонливости, и Какаши едва не уснула прямо за столом. Но всё же выбралась и упрямо потопала к спальням. В самом деле она преспокойно могла поспать хоть на полу, но с какого она должна это делать при наличии нормальной постели? Едва ли не вслепую куноичи добралась до первой попавшейся комнаты и, разбрасывая по пути шмотки, рухнула в обалденную мягкость. Уже практически заснув, нащупала и завернулась по уши во что-то тёплое.

Мадара потёр глаза и встряхнул головой. В ней было легко, пусто и звенело. Но ещё немного. Позвав обоих служанок, он лаконично объяснил, чего от них хочет и приказал ни за что не заходить в комнаты, если конечно у них нет желания помереть. Потребовав также, чтобы по приходу Року к ним постучали, он отправился по стопам Какаши Хатаке. Как и говорила, она оказалась в самой первой из спален. По крайней мере, дорожка из шмоток на полу указывала на то, что место занято. Мадара хмыкнул и прикрыл дверь, на всякий запечатав сигналкой. И занял соседнюю комнату.


	6. Часть шестая, где всё немного разъясняется, а Каге собираются на совет

Вечером, когда в дверь осторожно постучали, Мадара был если и не полностью восстановившимся, то, по крайней мере, не было недавнего чувства беспомощности и бешеной злости на самого себя. Между прочим, давно захороненного и забытого.

— Господин шиноби, — неуверенно позвал голосок девушки из-за двери. — Вас ждёт внизу Року Ооками, вы просили дать вам знать.

— Скажите, что сейчас будем. И нужен хороший ужин на троих человек. Очень хороший.

— Да, шиноби-сан! — пискнули из-за двери.

Мадара не спеша оделся. На этот раз подобрав себе что-то более похожее на его излюбленную одежду. Катастрофически не хватало оружия, без него Мадара чувствовал себя голым. Обычно у него в заначках всегда было хоть пару сюрикенов или отравленных игл, минимум. Однако обшмонали, перед тем как сбросить, его очень хорошо. Какаши повезло больше, её выходка не дала ощупать её кимоно и она сохранила оби с леской. Мадара вздохнул и вышел. Какаши уже ожидала его, подпирая стену напротив. Она тоже впялилась в привычную мужскую шмотку и выглядела заметно бодрее.

— Доброй ночи, как бы. Идем?

— Мг. — Манера речи тоже старая.

Року поджидала внизу. Она разглядывала роспись на стенах и недовольно хмурилась. Неудивительно — роспись была из новомодных и нужно было немало фантазии, чтобы определить, что же нарисовал художник. Сам Мадара эдакой моды не воспринимал, считая, что отдельные «шыдевры» следует сжечь. Желательно вместе с автором. Хотя, подобная мазня среди шиноби не слишком котировалась. Разве что у редких индивидуумов. Ну или как инструмент гендзюцу.

— Доброй ночи! — Какаши поклонилась.

— Вижу, мои старания даром не прошли. Доброй ночи. — Знахарка отвернулась от стены, улыбнулась добро.

— Ваши лекарства просто спасение какое-то.

— Просто природа, ничего больше, — пожала плечами знахарка. — Но вы же просили меня прийти не затем, чтобы обсудить медицину и её пути.

— Верно. — Мадара уселся за стол и жестом пригласил сесть и знахарку. — Я бы хотел узнать, как и когда, кем были замечены исчезновения, сколько людей пропало, что было предпринято. Наверное, вам проще будет рассказать вообще всё.

— Довольно долгая история выйдет. Но попробую. Впервые неладное заметила именно я. Людей в округе не очень много живет, если не считать сам город. Я знаю всех местных, многих лечу и делаю это постоянно.

— Не заметить пропажи пациента вы не могли, — дополнила Какаши. Она села напротив Мадары и почти рядом со знахаркой.

— Правильно. — Року хмуро смотрела прямо в глаза Учихи. — Одной из первых пропала девочка из семьи угольщиков, семи лет. У нее была лёгочная недостаточность. Я приходила к ним раз в неделю и проводила иглотерапию, оставляла лекарство. Однажды этого не понадобилось. Когда я пришла, мне сказали, что Аки утащил волк. Это было чуть больше года назад.

— Вы не поверили? Почему?

— Наша семья, имя — корнями от шиноби. В прошлом довольно известная. Я, как и мои бабушка и мать, использовать чакру не могу, но кое-что осталось. Я чувствую волков, они чувствуют меня и не пакостят на моей территории. Я могла бы допустить, положим, бешенство, но в тот период волков в округе вообще не было. Заподозрила я совсем другое, думала, что родители сломались и удушили девочку. Мою теорию опровергло исчезновение ещё одного ребенка, на этот раз единственного наследника и очень любимого. Грешили опять же на волков, но их по прежнему ещё не было. Стаи зимой кочуют вслед за оленями, и здешнюю стаю унесло далеко. Вот тогда я нашла ещё одну теорию и думала так довольно долго, до тех пор, пока люди не стали пропадать в самом городе.

— Что за теория?

— Полагала, что в лесу прячется псих-отступник из шиноби. Ваши, бывает, занимаются подобным. Именно тогда я отправилась к мэру. К сожалению, меня не стали слушать. Пообещали разобраться и больше ничего не предпринимали. Первое письмо госпоже Коюки я отправила после третьей, точнее, уже четвёртой пропажи. Двое исчезли практически одновременно: один из стражников, а чуть позже узнали и о бродячем торговце. У него здесь живёт дочь и он заходил погостить зимой.

— Градоправитель что-то предпринял?

— Искали следы или тела, ничего не нашли и устроили облаву на волков. Их тоже, кстати, не нашли.

— Сколько людей исчезло в общей сложности? И сколько вы отсылали писем в столицу?

— Людей много. Только я не смогу сказать точно — к концу зимы местные пропадать перестали. Так, что известных мне случаев — около тридцати. Это за первое время, и ещё доходили слухи о более поздних пропажах, где-то с пять человек.

— За три месяца тридцать человек? — очень хмуро спросил Мадара. Простейшая логика вопила, что это слишком много, а ещё в голову не укладывалось, как мэр это мог допустить.

— Примерно. — Року кивнула. — За всё время я отправила семь писем с птицами и караванами. После третьего по счету меня вызвали в магистрат и очень настоятельно просили больше не делать этого. Думаю, боялись, что паломники перестанут идти к храму.

— Это-то понятно, но почему вас не решились устранить? Человек, всё это устроивший, должен был понимать, что вы опасны для него.

— Вы о настоятеле? Знаю уже, весь город видел, как вы его в магистрат волокли. Думаю, потому, что Рито как врач никуда не годится. Он прекрасно умеет только пускать в глаза пыль. Монахи тоже болеют. Да и моя смерть могла только привлечь внимание.

— Не показался мне этот человек способным логично думать, — покачал Учиха головой. — Эти твари сильно влияют на рассудок, тут что-то другое. Плохо, подозреваю нам следует искать ещё одно гнездо.

— Сначала следует допросить монаха.

— Это задача сложная. В его мозгах настоящая каша. Я намерен отписать остальным каге, чтобы прихватили с собой менталистов и сам потихоньку стану раскапывать. Следует также пригласить и следователей из столицы.

— Первым делом нужно уведомить Коюки-химе, — добавила Какаши. — Мы в Стране Снега. И не имеем права вести себя здесь как хозяева. Это сегодня ты напугал всех этих чинуш, но к утру они оклемаются и будут сопротивляться твоим приказам.

— Пусть только попробуют! — Мадара почти обрадовался этому заявлению. Какаши только вздохнула. Этот человек привык быть главным.

Расспросив знахарку и поужинав вместе с ней, шиноби сели в большой комнате и принялись обсуждать добытую информацию. По всему выходило, что пропажи тщательно заминались и мэром, и самим настоятелем. А также, что письма Року каким-то образом перехватывались.

— Мне не нравится количество пропавших. А ещё нужно отослать письма для Каге. Здесь вряд ли найдётся отделение нин-почты. Для химе письмо отправим обычным путем.

— С этим проще. У вас есть призыв?

— Есть, но он боевой. Переноска писем, мягко говоря…

— Тогда воспользуемся моими нинкенами. Если я вложу как можно больше чакры, они успеют добраться до Каге и, возможно, взять ответ.

— Тогда не только Каге, но и химе Яманака. Мозголом выгоднее гендзюцу, пусть и от мангёку. Я напишу письма, заверю, а ты пока подумай, кто из твоих псов будет быстрее.

— Я это уже знаю. Письма и записки они не первый раз носят.

— Хорошо… — пробормотал Мадара и, распечатав дверь, потребовал принести бумагу, тушь и кисть. На весь дом, не считаясь с поздним вечером. Впрочем, девушки были предупреждены, что они могут понадобиться и их могут разбудить.

— Надо было сразу попросить и не трогать бедняжек. Пока мы спали, они выдраили полдома, достали поесть.

— Не беспокойся об этом, — Учиха усмехнулся. — У меня достаточно рье, чтобы компенсировать неудобства.

Требуемое принесли быстро и Мадара склонился над столом, выписывая и закрепляя написанное чакрой. Свернул первое и поставил печать по которой адресат должен будет мазнуть чакрой, чтобы открыть. Какаши расслаблено наблюдала за этим, попивая чай и ухмыляясь неведомо чему.

— Этот конверт должен прибыть первым. Это для Яманака.

— Ясно.

Какаши сложила печати кучиёсе, надкусила палец. Мадара с интересом наблюдал, как из облачка чакры материализовался небольшой пёс в синей жилетке. Псина с достоинством уселась на задние лапы, огляделась.

— Бисуке, нужна твоя помощь.

— По количеству чакры я понял, что длительная миссия.

— Отнесёшь письмо в Коноху. Как можно скорее. Для Ино Яманака.

— Понял. Это вот письмо?

— Верно. Связь через Паккуна, как закончишь. Я буду призывать его время от времени. Мы сейчас в Стране Снега, у северной границы. Сколько времени тебе будет нужно?

— С учетом моря — неделю. Возможно, дней десять. Я буду торопиться. Клади письмо.

Опустив конверт в подставленный карман жилета, Мадара спросил.

— Уверен в том, что хватит чакры? Скажи сейчас, если есть сомнения.

— С головой хватит. Какаши дала её с хорошим запасом.

— Верно, — подтвердила Какаши. — Должно хватить. Я почти что восстановилась.

Таким же образом были отосланы и ещё четыре письма. Какаши с честью выдержала испытание, выдоив себя почти до дна. Держала лицо, так сказать. Мадара её понимал, сам такой же. Потому акцентировать на этом внимание не стал. Вместо этого принялся планировать завтрашний день. Какаши время от времени вставляла реплики, задавала вопросы или наоборот отвечала, а позже закемарила в кресле. Всё же её хорошо вымотало, а потом ещё призыв за призывом. Учиха устроился в кресле напротив и стал разглядывать куноичи. Пожалуй, пока Какаши занята делом, она совсем другая, и эта самая другая была интересной. Впрочем и ехидная вредина не лишена очарования, только если собачится и стебётся не с ним. Мадара ухмыльнулся, припомнив, что за всю жизнь его смели стебать только Хаши, Изуна и, очень редко, Мито. Хотя с последней он мало пересекался и не успел хорошо узнать. Простодушное нахальство Наруто Узумаки было трудно назвать стёбом, хотя иногда на него и походило. А Хатаке специально подыскивала места, куда можно ткнуть булавкой и при случае провернуть. Впрочем, не убила же. Ведь подвернулся шикарный случай. Наверное пошла от противного… Как бы ни было, согрела и даже поделилась жратвой, чего уж точно делать была не обязана.

Итак, змеиное гнездо разворошено, главная тварь отловлена. Теперь следует сохранить текущее положение дел до прибытия Каге. Сам Мадара предпочёл бы встретиться в другом, более уединенном месте и в более тёплое время. Но случай и ещё непонятное желание настоятеля собрать здесь Каге, привели собрание сюда. Интересно, а он один заподозрил подвох или следует ждать ещё шиноби из других гакуре?

К утру Учиха распланировал от нечего делать ближайшие три месяца своей жизни, решил крайне важный вопрос о том, стоит ли ему стричься чуть короче, успел разозлиться несколько раз и столько же успокоиться, а также восстановить почти полностью работу очага. Едва рассвело, Мадара отправился в гостиницу, уже опечатанную и обезлюдевшую и выбил из сторожей запасные ключи от их комнат. С огромным удовольствием оделся в своё, привычное, с кучей полезных печатей и потайных карманов. Взвесил в руке запечатывающий свиток Какаши Хатаке и ухмыльнулся. Он отдаст руку на отсечение, что её шмотки обладают теми же полезными свойствами. Надо бы чего-нибудь на этот свиток выменять у неё. Примерное поведение на саммите? Поделиться призывом? Или потребовать принять пост советницы?.. Вариантов лезущих в голову слишком много… Так отдаст, на перспективу.

Вернувшись, Мадара разбудил напарницу и торжественно вручил свиток со шмотками, отчего та просияла солнышком и даже чуть ли не расцеловала его. Свиток, а не Мадару. Молниеносно смылась в соседнюю комнату, бросив что-то между: «спасибо», «пшёл-нах» и «буду должна». Оттуда донеслись шуршание и звяканье, невнятное бормотание.

Вышла спустя приличное время в стандартной форме, при хитай-ате, с весьма довольным видом. Мадара даже слегка огорчился — теперь она опять смахивала на парня. Если бы лицо за маской ещё запрятала, было б и вовсе не отличить. Высокий для женщины рост, широкие плечи, визуально расширенные форменными рукавами, мешковатые штаны, прячущие бёдра. Кошмарное перевоплощение. И, судя по её лицу, сшиты эти шмотки из похуизма и иголок иронии…

— А можно спросить, почему ты носишь старую форму? — Комментировать? Не-е-е, иголки явно истосковались по кровушке, а у него не то настроение, чтобы не повыдергивать их с мясом.

— Всё просто — шита на заказ, со спецфуин, вшитой сеткой, накладками и карманами в нужных местах. Да и привыкла к ней. Не хочу менять, смысла всё равно нет.

— Ясно. Пошли шерстить муравейник?

Муравейник бурлил, кипел, фонил эмоциями и пытался вякать. Как Какаши и предполагала: уже утром магистратура опомнилась и попыталась сопротивляться. Поначалу Учиха честно пытался это терпеть, но всё больше и больше раздражался с каждой минутой общения. Когда его попытались не пустить к пленнику, Мадара не выдержал.

— Вы хотите спровоцировать аннексию Страны Снега? В таком случае у меня будут абсолютно все права.

— Вы не посмеете этого сделать! — Мэр попытался выглядеть гордо, но под таким давлением КИ это выглядело жалко.

Вместо ответа Мадара расхохотался. Потом посерьёзнел и уставился на нахала даже несколько обиженно.

— Я буду в своем праве, даже если выжгу весь этот город. Потому, что тут покусились на мою жизнь. С этим согласится и Коюки-химе, и все Каге, и биджу знает кто ещё.

— Коджи-сан, это в ваших же интересах — оказать содействие расследованию, — добавила Хатаке. — Здесь замешано что-то неестественное, чему вы противостоять не могли бы. Думаю, Каюки-сама оценит ваш вклад и не станет акцентировать внимание на… невнимательности.

Мэр поубавил спеси и уверенности, еле слышно пробормотал.

— Я не уверен… но вы же ей скажете…

— Я была одной из тех, кто помог Коюки-химе вернуться сюда. Думаю, мое слово она услышит, — флегматично и веско уронила девушка, скрестив на груди руки и буравя градоначальника тяжёлым взглядом.

— Я даю разрешение, — сдался мэр. — Вы пообещаете не делать ничего… непоправимого?

— Я обещаю, — немедленно откликнулась Какаши Хатаке. — Мадара-сама?

— Я не могу пообещать этого. — Учиха, казалось, излучал холод и презрение. — Но очень постараюсь ничего не разрушать.

За ночь монах осунулся, обзавёлся роскошными синяками и ссадинами и превратил в лохмотья свои роскошные тряпки. Мадара нахмурился, бросил на охранников уничтожающий взгляд. Те, побледнев, поспешили объяснить.

— Это он сам, об стены. Развязали, чтобы руки, ноги не отмерли, а он в буйство. Еле скрутили назад.

— Не мешать, не заходить, не вмешиваться, что бы вы не услышали, — приказал Учиха, заходя в камеру. — Какаши, будешь со мной смотреть и слушать?

Какаши чуть заколебалась, но затем решительно кивнула. Мадара прикрыл дверь и наклонился к монаху. Спустя всего миг тот обмяк. Учиха повернулся к Какаши, взглянул причудливым мангёку, и та застыла. Сознание её ухнуло куда-то вниз и вниз, пока она не очутилась на голой, чёрной равнине под красными небесами. Настоятель распятый чёрными, обугленными и шершавыми ветвями единственного здесь дерева, бешено дергался и ругался, пытался выбраться из опутавших его ветвей.

— Здесь ты можешь смотреть шаринганом без ущерба для себя, — спокойно сообщил Мадара выходя из темноты за спиной и направляясь к монаху. Тот притих, а потом вдруг тонко завизжал и принялся рваться изо всех сил.

— Долго мы не можем допрашивать, чтобы не ебнулся совсем, но несколько очень важных вопросов мы решим.  
Мадара склонился над монахом низко-низко, хищно оскалился.

— Я же тебе говорил, что это не всё?

Чёрные языки пламени поползли по ветвям, охватили тело монаха. Какаши поморщилась: вид и запах обугливающейся и тут же нарастающей плоти был омерзителен. Настоятель визжал, хрипел, бился. Наконец пламя угасло, мужик бессильно повис.

— Мы зададим тебе вопросы. И помни — если мне не понравится ответ, я повторю.

Монах кивнул, изо рта его тянулась ниточка слюны, глаза лихорадочно сверкали.

Допрос был результативным и странным. Временами пленник начинал визжать, ругаться и угрожать «ими», которые непременно придут. Когда это случалось, даже пламя Мадары действовало не сразу. Иногда иллюзию начинало дёргать и корёжить, всё смазывалось, кружилось. В такие моменты Мадара застывал столбом, бледнел.

— Это его безумие пытается прорвать цукуёми. Я сдержу, но на будущее знай: такие штуки опасны.

— Я не умею создавать цукуеми.

— Ты вполне на это способна.

Какаши промолчала, опасаясь сорвать ему концентрацию, но вид имела крайне озадаченный. Она не понимала, почему Учиха не только отказался забрать у неё ранее шаринган, но и что-то объясняет и подсказывает. Да и вообще, Мадара был совсем непохож на тот образ, что рисовали в хрониках и учебниках. Нет, был похож, но только на войне, в драке.

Наконец Мадара закончил расспросы и прервал гендзюцу. Какаши выдохнула и оперлась о стену. Монах обмяк на нарах, глаза закатились, на лбу испарина. Сам Мадара выглядел лучше всех. Неудивительно — он-то привычен.

— Дела… — протянула Какаши. — Что будешь делать?

— Конфискую книгу и уничтожу. Такое не должно остаться в доступе.

— Надеюсь, экземпляр только один.

— Такие вещи существуют в единичных экземплярах, — отозвался Мадара. — Иначе это всплыло бы ещё где-то. Но я в любом случае прикажу прочесать архивы на предмет пропаж людей и необъяснимых чудес, потребую, чтобы любые исчезновения расследовались крайне тщательно. Я не хочу чтобы однажды вылезло какое-то неубиваемое чудовище.

— Да ты и сам такое чудовище. Хорошо хоть на нашей стороне.

— Да, убить меня нелегко, Хаши бы подтвердил. А ты уже пришла в норму, значит с завтрашнего дня начинаем тренировки. Буду тебя гонять.

— Эм, может обойдемся без «гонять»? Я вполне смогу и сама себя гонять. От тебя такого подвига не надо.

— Почему? Я совсем не против поразминаться.

— Ладно. — Очень нехотя согласилась Какаши. — Просто не хочу позориться. У нас слишком разные весовые категории.

Мадара довольно улыбнулся. Совсем без движения сидеть здесь несколько недель ему не хотелось, хотя и придется. Можно было бы, конечно, забрать монаха и отправиться в Коноху, но монастырь с подвалом, свидетелей не заберешь. А в свете новой информации это не менее важно.

— Сейчас отправимся за книгой, а потом к себе. Я хочу просмотреть и попытаться понять, что это вообще такое.

— Может, лучше вообще туда не заглядывать, а сжечь?

— Ты не права. Я должен знать, что это такое, знать можно ли определить вовремя, что происходит и обязательно — как противостоять такому.

— М, ты уверен, что там все это найдется? Это очень опасное знание.

— Ты это мне говоришь? Я и сам опасен для любого придурка, что осмелится бросить мне вызов.

Какаши только выразительно возвела взгляд в небо.  
— Делай, что считаешь нужным.

Книга была запрятана в том самом подвале и потому Мадара сначала отобрал нескольких свидетелей из магистрата и двоих еще отловил на улице. Какаши поперлась с ним из чистого любопытства — хотелось узнать, что и как он будет делать. Стылый подвал с уже подгнившими, зловеще разрисованными статуями, полный вещей пропавших людей, произвел на всех них неизгладимое и крайне негативное впечатление, а когда Учиха любезно откинул люк и пригласил спуститься, согласились лишь двое. Вылазили бледные и трясущиеся — аура смерти и ледяные осколки с вмороженными костями не для слабонервных. Собственно, на этом и закончили — гражданские единогласно согласились передать дальнейшее расследование сводной команде шиноби и согласились ждать их прибытия. Книгу же Мадара ловко утащил из тайника, прикрывшись гендзюцу, пока непривычные к таким зрелищам люди пытались придти в себя.

Вечером Какаши наблюдала за бормочущим себе под нос, пялящимся в толстую книгу в тяжелом деревянном переплете, нервно ерошащим и дергающим собственную шевелюру Учихой. Иногда, забывшись, он полыхал шаринганом. Зрелище было непривычным и забавным, если забыть о содержании книги. Сама Какаши заглянула мельком, и её чуть не вывернуло от описания подробного ритуала призыва какой-то огненной твари. Множество малоаппетитных ингредиентов, ритуальные садистские убийства и обязательные жертвы после. Яд, кстати, был вовсе не для того, чтобы ограничить чакру. Это оказалось всего лишь побочным эффектом. На самом деле он облегчал для тварей выкачку и дурманил жертву. Его рецепт тоже был в книге. Молитвы, пестрящие богохульствами и восхвалениями каким-то древним демонам. Мадара был далеко не безобидным одуванчиком, но и он наконец-то захлопнул тяжелую обложку и уставился на фолиант весьма злым взглядом.

— Ну и мерзость! — выпалил он. — Сжечь бы немедленно, но это должны увидеть и остальные.

 

На следующий день Мадара, не слушая никаких возражений, вытащил Какаши в лес и устроил тренировку тай. Неожиданно для самой себя Какаши преисполнилась азарта. Учиха был опытнее, опаснее и сильнее, сдерживался и потому ей захотелось сравняться. А ещё желательно ткнуть его как-нибудь носом в землю. И у неё даже почти получилось, хоть и на пределе возможностей. И Мадара оказался дьявольски хитёр и быстр — вывалял её в снегу по полной. После тренировки они синхронно и беззлобно ругаясь, вычищали снег, веточки-травинки и хвою из одежды и волос. Возвращаться ещё не хотелось и шиноби, наломав лапника, улеглись и уставились в хмурое небо. Верхушки сосен скребли его, будто пытались очистить от низких облаков. Какаши вдруг хихикнула — Мадара напоминал лохматого и взъерошенного дракона: настолько густой пар выдыхал. Сходство усиливали доспехи, пластины их — точь-в-точь чешуя. Мадара покосился подозрительно и хмыкнул — у неё, видимо, тоже видок был забавный. Кого-то припомнил или тоже аналогии проводит?

— Слушай, а кто-то, кроме известных случаев, тебя побеждал? Может у меня и шанса-то нет, а я ломлюсь тут.

Ответа она не ожидала, но Мадара ответил:

— Вообще-то да, но больше это не сработает. Наруто со своим ойроке, не так давно.

— О, Ками! И зачем я спросила?! Постой, Наруто что, с тобой дрался?

— Не дрался, тренирую я его иногда. Видишь ли, я очень хочу спихнуть наконец эту шляпу, но это нужно сделать правильно и достойному шиноби.

— Хм… А почему Наруто?

— Потому, что он похож на Хаши и хочет стать Хокаге. А ещё… Старейшины обломаются. Я как представлю их лица, так хочется преемника сразу огласить.

— Так достали?

— Лучше и не представляй, как. Я не могу их испепелить, снять с должности, не вызвав общего недовольства, — тоже.

— Договорись с Цунаде, пусть даст заключение, что им здоровье не позволяет. Она согласится, её в свое время старики достали.

— Пф! В этом есть зерно истины. Вот только кого вместо них поставить?

— Подберёшь кого-нибудь. К примеру, Косуке Марубоши. Вот уж кто более чем достоин. И по возрасту подходит и ранг менять не обязательно.

— Он отказался. Сказал недостоин.

— О, жаль… Он действительно мудрый и опытный шиноби, — абсолютно искренне сказала Какаши. С Марубоши она исполняла несколько миссий и была впечатлена способностью старика создавать уют на пустом месте, проницательностью и умением найти нужные слова в любой ситуации.

— Ничего, я взял с него обещание помогать советами.

Какаши отщипнула щепоть игл, пожевала, сплюнула зелёную кашицу в снег.

— Хорошо.

— Да, неплохо. Раньше я тоже любил забраться подальше и хоть чуть-чуть ничего не делать.

— Я о том, что с тобой рядом хоть кто-то умный будет. Ты, увлёкшись, таких дров наломать можешь… На весь мир хватит.

— Могу, — как-то уж очень спокойно согласился Мадара. — Но постараюсь этого не делать. Надоело.

— С чего бы такое спокойствие?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я психовал? Обломно это.

— Нара покусал, — заключила девушка и зевнула. — Скоро травки растить начнёшь и оленей разводить.

— Оленей у меня и так целая деревня, а травки я лучше на откуп Сарутоби оставлю, у них они веселее.

— М-ма, а первый олень на деревне Учиха… Обито.

— Хм. Он почему?

— Да так, бесит сильнее всех.

— Я оскорблён! Разве не у меня корона первенства?

— Можешь не сомневаться — если бы ты постоянно жил рядом, бесил бы больше.

— У меня куча времени, чтобы достать тебя до печёнок.

— Как и у меня.

Мадара ухмыльнулся и встал. Потянулся всем телом, покрутил шеей. Какаши лениво сплюнула очередную порцию зелёной слюны и во мгновение ока оказалась рядом.

— Наперегонки без чакры?

— Можно, — согласилась куноичи и тут же сорвалась с места, набирая скорость. Учиха не отставал, а через десяток секунд и вовсе обогнал. Хатаке тут же прибавила — это не был её предел.

Собственно, до прибытия Яманака и Каге они вели до безобразия спокойную жизнь. Утренние обязательные спарринги и тренировки, во время которых Учиха даже соизволял что-то посоветовать или подсказать. Обязательные визиты в городскую тюрьму. К монаху цукуёми больше не применялось, но тому, похоже, давешнего хватило. Его показания заносились в толстенную тетрадь либо самой Какаши, либо каким-то из охранников. Помимо допросили и всех оставшихся в живых сообщников. Эти мало что знали. Работали за деньги, двое из них и вовсе под принуждением. Этих двоих Мадара убил самолично и быстро, пожалел. Потому, что неделю спустя всех оставшихся весьма зрелищно казнили на площади за сговор, грабежи и убийства. А потом уже каждый занимался чем-то своим. Мадара исчезал и до самого вечера бродил, исследуя окрестности. Какаши занялась медитацией и досмотром храмовой библиотеки. Также она просматривала архивы в поисках похожих случаев. Пока ничего такого не находилось, но Какаши считала, что вполне может и найтись.

 

Яманака прибыл в компании ещё одного мозголома и команды Анбу. Молодой и самоуверенный, он был мало похож на своих продуманных и спокойных соклановцев. Зато, как писала Ино Яманака, самый способный из всех. Его напарник был прислан для страховки и оказался знаком Какаши. Анбу, конечно, лиц не открывали, да и показывались редко, но пластику, фигуру не всегда можно спрятать. Особенно, если долгое время работал рядом.

Дознание для обоих Яманака и Мадары Учихи оказалось довольно тяжёлым. Безумие пленного сильно усугубилось и углубилось, но зато выяснилось множество деталей, которые казались незначительными, и тех, о которых просто не спросили. Какаши уже давно перестало мутить от малоаппетитных подробностей и нездоровых желаний этого… нелюдя.

К приезду Эя и его менталиста была наполовину исписана уже вторая тетрадь. Раикаге был крайне недоволен вызовом, но моментально пригасил свое раздражение, едва Мадара в общих чертах рассказал о произошедшем. Более подробно оба шиноби Листа рассказывали уже вечером, когда Эй обустроился в том же доме, что и они. И Раикаге, и Мадара были не очень довольны таким поворотом. Градоначальник, бледнея, краснея и покрываясь холодным потом, объяснил, что дом для высоких гостей в городе только один и равноценные условия возможны только в элитной гостинице или борделе. Естественно, ни один из шиноби не пожелал переселяться и вопрос был закрыт. Это, правда, не избавило от обоюдных острых и подозрительных взглядов, недомолвок и припрятанного презрения. Но временно примирило обоих каге. Какаши в молчаливом противостоянии участия не принимала, она предпочла взять какую-то занудную книгу из местной библиотеки и слушать, иногда вставляя замечания по делу. Её коллега Самуи внимательно слушала, делая пометки в блокноте и с большим любопытством поглядывая на Какаши.

— Я вот не пойму, какой хрен потащил на разведку Каге? — Эй бросил колючий и подозрительный взгляд на Мадару, на Какаши. — Да ещё и без толковой охраны.

— Приглашение мне показалось подозрительным. Решил узнать больше и посмотреть лично.

— Я собирался прислать разведчиков ближе к весне. И уж никак не сам.

— Хочешь хороших результатов, сделай лично. — Мадара толкнул через стол фолиант. — Взгляни.

Эй пробуравил Учиху подозрительным взглядом, но всё же открыл переплёт и опустил взгляд на ровные строки старинного письма. Спустя всего пару минут по лбу его пролегли глубокие морщины, а потом он, размахнувшись, разнёс в щепки стол.

— Откуда у тебя эта гадость, Учиха?! — проревел Эй.

Какаши невозмутимо встала и подобрала фолиант.

— Эту гадость мы изъяли у того монаха, которого потрошит сейчас твой человек. А парой недель раньше подобных тварей было целых пять.

— По числу стран и Каге скрытых деревень... — моментально остыл Раикаге.

— Правильно. А вот здесь протокол одного из допросов, — Мадара постучал по обложке тетради, лежащей на коленях. — Мы должны были стать первой ступенькой к власти над миром.

— У него могло получится, — отметила Какаши, безмятежно разглядывая остатки стола. — Раикаге-сама, не могли бы вы не крушить мебель? Я предпочитаю есть за столом.

Эй ничего не ответил на это, мрачно ухмыльнулся и сел назад.

— Дай-ка гляну, что вам накопать удалось.

— Обведённые строчки — то, что подтверждено менталистом. Зелёной тушью написано то, что извлёк только менталист. Всё остальное — простые допросные данные. Со слов допрашиваемых, — проинформировал Мадара и подал Эю обе тетради.

— Думаю, нужды в моем присутствии больше нет. — Какаши положила книгу на стул и с вопросом посмотрела на Мадару. Тот коротко кивнул, отпуская.

— Я пройдусь на трактирную площадь сначала, послушаю, что говорят.

— Не поздно?

— В самый раз. Добропорядочные граждане как раз сидят по домам. А вот всякие гуляки за сакадзуки с удовольствием поделятся, чего там за день слышали.

— Тащить сюда не буду, не увлекайся, — Мадара махнул рукой.

— Доберусь, если что. — Какаши накинула хенге плотного и невысокого крестьянина с простоватым лицом и большими, натруженными ладонями. На этом она и покинула блестящее общество и отправилась куда собиралась.

— Хм, а так ничего из Какаши Хатаке баба. Немного плосковата, конечно. — Эй хитро уставился на Мадару.

Краем глаза Мадара отметил изумление мелькнувшее во взгляде Самуи и лениво ответил.

— Я её за другие таланты в напарницы взял. Ничего не скажу по этому поводу.

— Гений маскировки… А в Конохе безглазые шиноби. Впрочем, я же не это пришел обсуждать, — уколол Эй и открыл тетрадь.

Мадара хмыкнул.

— Надеюсь, из твоих людей не найдется идиотов и никто из них к ней подкатывать не станет. Не хочу потом виру давать.

Это да, если за прошедшее время Какаши привыкла воспринимать Мадару как неизбежное зло, требующее тренировок и нещадно собирающее ею снег с площадки, не интересующееся больше ничем. Но любой другой мужик крупно рисковал хватануть чидори или, на худой конец, кунай в глотку. Хотя Мадара надеялся на благоразумие Копирующей и скорость реакции тех Анбу Облака, что непременно отправятся следом за ней. В том, что провокация будет, он не сомневался. Эй слишком не любил Коноху и Мадару, в частности. Скорее всего ему очень бы хотелось предъявить какие-либо доказательства агрессии или неадекватности коноховцев.  
«Не идиотка — сообразит».

Протоколы Эю не нравились. Он хмурился, кривился, тяжёлое КИ плыло по дому, заставив приставленных слуг сбежать в кухню, расположенную в саду. Сам Мадара, как и Самуи не слишком смущались этого. Женщина была привычна, а Мадара в любой момент мог задавить своим.

Какаши неторопливо шла по ещё людной улице и отслеживала колебания тени по крышам, отфильтровывала звуки и в кои-то веки чувствовала себя замечательно. Наконец-то события перестали напоминать липкую трясину и чуть оживились. По косвенным признакам за ней идут двое. И, скорее всего, её попробуют зацепить чем-нибудь. «Не удастся, дорогие».

В забегаловке было непривычно пусто. Несколько пропитых завсегдатаев по углам, тройка сопливых юнцов, явно ныкающихся от входящих, и пара паломников. Эти выглядели уныло — храм временно закрыли, а монахи были заняты тем, что отмаливали осквернённые статуи и подвал. Какаши состроила печальное лицо, взяла сливового вина и подсела к последним.

— Не против?

Два мутных взгляда скрестились на «новеньком», оценили и один из мужиков вяло махнул рукой.

— Садись, что ли… Сегодня приехал?

— Да. — Какаши уныло опустила голову, потом сделала пару больших глотков. — А тут такое… не знаете почему?

— Да хрен его знает! — охотно сообщил младший. — Всякое говорят. Вроде как в храме паломников грабили и убивали. Ну и ещё говорят, что настоятеля Они сожрал и его место занял.

— Не верю в это, — добавил тот, что постарше. — Грабежи, возможно, а Они в намоленном месте даже по приглашению не заводятся.

— А верно, — протянул младший. — Наверное всё-таки грабили.

— Я слышал, вроде, шиноби поймали, — протянула Какаши.

— А, это да! Говорят крутые шиноби какие-то. Только ума не приложу, что они здесь забыли.

— Ну, может, проездом?

— Разве что.

Беседа нового ничего не дала. Сплетни ходили всё те же и муссировались уже вяло. Потому, Какаши не стала долго задерживаться. Попрощавшись с собеседниками, она вышла и зайдя в какой-то закоулок, сняла хенге. Спиртное уже немного дало в голову и держать дзюцу дальше было нерационально. Да и смысла больше не было — сопровождающие всё равно поняли. Хм, а ведь их можно нейтрализовать без драки… Главное, чтоб повелись на спор.

Учиха поднял голову от бумаг и сцедил в кулак улыбку. Хатаке Какаши почти что вползла, цепляясь за косяк и икая. Снять обувь по-человечески у неё не получилось, и Какаши просто уселась на пороге. По очереди стащила тяжёлые, грязные ботинки и вытерла руки о штаны. Откинула голову на косяк и несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

— У-у-у! — протянул Учиха. — Завтра бо-бо будет!

Он не думал, что Какаши вообще что-нибудь соображает, но та вдруг связно, хриплым, сорванным голосом ответила.

— Знаю. С т-таким хвостом, кстати, ты не так пр-р-ридурковато выглядишь. Ик! Но всё равно так хочется навернуть! 

— Оу, да ты ещё соображаешь?! Помочь? Кстати, а что с провожатыми?

— З-завтра их будут строить. Все они ещё пьянее меня… — ик!.. — и дрыхнут на столе в одной из забегаловок. Соро… соревнования. Ик!

— Приз выдам завтра, — со смешком сообщил Мадара. — В зависимости от того, чем поделится Эй.

— Не трож-жь! — возмутилась, когда Учиха бесцеремонно сгрёб её и потащил наверх. — Положь где, ик, ик!

— Уснешь же.

— Х-хрен с ним. Плж-ж…

Дотащить пьянчужку не получилось. Та довольно шустро выворачивалась и брыкалась. Видимо, мозг, обнаружив себя в безопасности, отключился и теперь куноичи вели инстинкты. Удивительно — ведь особого доверия к Учихе у неё не было. Она вдруг обмякала и сползала, вроде бы отключившись. Чтобы в следующий момент вывернуться из рук и, заплетшись в ногах, впилить ему плечом в живот, да так, что и дыхалку сбила. Такое бы ей на тренировку…

На шум выполз заспанный Эй и только заржал как конь, глядя как незадачливый Каге ловит свою телохранительницу и пытается прислонить к стенке. Хатаке встрепенулась вдруг, встала навытяжку и чётко выговорила, глядя куда-то за плечо Мадары.

— Все в порядке, задача выполнена. Ик!

И тут же начала заваливаться набок, минуя руки Учихи, который хотел было прижать ее за плечи к стене. Далеко не сползла: Эй придержал пьяную за шкирку.

— Куда?

— Самая первая комната. — Учиха сдул со лба прилипшую чёлку и критически оглядел повисшую тряпкой Хатаке. — Ей бы в уборную да поблевать. Но, подозреваю, это будет слишком уж весело. Сгрузим на кровать и пусть что хочет делает.

— Руки! — рявкнула вдруг Хатаке и взмахнула руками, чуть не въехав пальцем в глаз Раикаге. Тот успел отдернуть голову и поспешил согласиться.

— Да если так дальше пойдет, вырубить придётся. Дом не разнесет?

— Не должна.

С Эевой помощью Хатаке была водворена в комнату и, как была, уложена в постель. Куноичи тут же шустро ввинтилась под одеяло и вроде бы отключилась. По крайней мере не шебуршалась и даже икота стихла.

— И что это было? — поинтересовался Эй. — Если не тайна?

— Какие-то там соревнования, если я правильно расслышал, — ехидно ответил Мадара. — Пусть, она вкалывала без передышки до самого твоего приезда, хотя её миссия уже закончена.

— Соревнования-а. — Эй прищурился. Прикинул, видимо, с кем это могла соревноваться куноичи. Ответ был всего один, и он Раикаге, кажется, не понравился. — И часто они происходят?

— Что, поучаствовать желаешь?

— Почему бы и нет. — Эй немного призадумался. — Давненько уже не гулял на всю катушку.

— Хм, внизу есть шкафчик с выпивкой. На всю, конечно, не стоит, но немного расслабиться можно.

— Не сегодня. Завтра одна похмельная голова у нас уже будет.

— Доброй ночи. — Мадара пожал плечами и повернулся к своим дверям.

— Доброй, — ворчливо отозвался Эй и вернулся к себе.

Уже позже, забираясь в постель, Учиха позволил себе отпустить несколько коротких, тихих смешков. Хатаке, выколупанная из шкурки притворства, забавна и непосредственна. Нахальна тоже.

Утром Мадара лицезрел грандиозный моральный разгром, устроенный Раикаге своим подчиненным. К их возвращению у Эя уже был подробный отчёт о «соревновании». Сам Мадара тоже получил подобный от своих Анбу и был вполне доволен поведением напарницы. На провокации не повелась, на намеки не реагировала, а предложенную дуэль перевела в шутку-соревнование. Сама Какаши в представлении не участвовала по причине крепкого похмельного сна, но, судя по хитро-покаянным шоколадным лицам её выигрыш был не случаен. Хотя, Учиха не сказал бы, что её так просто напоить. Надо будет улучить случай и расспросить, возможно, ему даже ответят.

За время проведённое рядом с Хатаке, Мадара успел немного уловить нюансы её настроений и даже заглянуть под краешек многоликой маски. Конечно, с уверенностью он ничего заявлять не мог, но с момента когда они вдруг оказались в критической ситуации и по сей день, он присматривался к Хатаке крайне тщательно. До сих пор Какаши существовала в его жизни отдаленно, как забавный казус из жизни шиноби. А сейчас… Надо сказать некоторые её суждения и иногда поведение изрядно его озадачивали. А иногда и веселили.

Эй, остыв, пожелал самолично исследовать всё, что осталось от подвала и пообщаться с менталистами и свидетелями. С самим объектом, поглядев на слюни, сопли, бессмысленный взгляд, послушав визгливые, бессвязные вопли, общаться не стал. Яманака, правда, обещался немного стабилизировать разум пленника, но это было делом не быстрым. Мадара повёл Эя в пресловутый подвал, поскольку печати мог снять только он сам.

А дальше всё поскакало бешеным галопом. Тем же вечером прибыла Мэй Теруми и Гаара Песчаный, и им уже втроем с Хатаке и Эем пришлось повторять всё по новой. Особняк переполнился, а Учиха бесился, чуя неустанное внимание наблюдателей-Анбу. Впрочем, бешенство не отразилось в общении и поведении, только его комнаты стали произведением фортификационного искусства. В той же мере, впрочем, параноили и остальные. Оценить, правда, Мадара смог только комнату Какаши: в другие соваться он просто не стал. А к ней заявился под утро, злющий и нервный. Хотя, судя по всему, Какаши тоже не ложилась. Она и не удивилась, услышав предложение о небольшой схватке, только нацепила жилет и подсумки. Излишне чёткие движения и ровный голос говорили, что и у неё вот-вот начнёт дёргаться веко. Или ещё какая реакция пойдёт. Интересно, с чего бы?

До облюбованного под полигон места добрались в полном молчании и очень быстро. И точно не одни: сопровождающих было не менее четырёх. Собственно, ничего секретного Учиха показывать не собирался, только сбросить лишний пар в небольшом спарринге. Именно потому он не стал скидывать «хвост», пусть смотрят, может даже поучатся чему. Кажется, Какаши была полностью солидарна в этом вопросе, поскольку каких-либо мощных техник не использовала, а упёрлась в тай и метательное. А также была до неприличия обозлена чем-то. По-другому объяснить весьма приличное КИ и непривычную прямую агрессию Хатаке было нечем. Хотя сейчас этот её настрой был очень кстати. Учихе пришлось и в самом деле приложить усилия, чтобы справиться с её напором. За прошедшее время она довольно неплохо изучила и частично переняла его стиль, даже начала разрабатывать тактику противодействия.

Намахавшись до приятной усталости и эмоциональной опустошенности, они устроились на привычном месте отдыха.

— Заебись попрыгали, — обронил Учиха.

— Мг. — Хатаке прикрыла локтем лицо, и, казалось, отключилась от всего. Учиха из-под ресниц какое-то время рассматривал напарницу, пока та не заерзала и не сказала.

— На мне что, какое-то важное письмо написано?

— Нет. — Мадара отвел взгляд. — Думаю, что так тебя выбесило.

— Да херня… Отвыкла от такого пристального внимания. Наши уже привыкли и не навязываются, а союзнички теперь решили ненавязчиво повыяснять хоть чего-то о личной жизни. За вечер почти все заглянули парой слов перекинуться. Мэй вообще надолго зависла, — очень тихо, почти не шевеля губами, пояснила куноичи.

— Хм… — Учиха только улыбнулся. — Разве это очень сложная тема?

— Скорее больная, — неохотно призналась Хатаке. — Я еще и сама не знаю, что у меня с ней.

— Мда. Думаю, тут я не эксперт, но можно же сказать, что все в планах.

— Да я особо и обсуждать не хочу.

— И не надо. Как считаешь, возвращаться пора?

— Я бы ещё побездельничала, но, наверное, пора.

Учиха промолчал, глядя как она встаёт и отряхивается. Розоватые утренние лучи окрасили её бледную кожу, бросили тени ресниц и теперь Какаши выглядела куда выразительней. Может последовать совету травницы? Хатаке от него уже не шарахается и даже обсуждает довольно-таки личные вещи. Да, нет, ни к чему это. Он спрятал усмешку и тоже встал.

— Если не против, то еще вечером смахнёмся?

— Можно. А не надоело ещё возиться со слабачкой?

— Ну, я бы не сказал так. У тебя хороший потенциал и тяжёлый удар.

— Ну-ну… — Скепсис так и сочился из едкой ухмылки. — Кажется, с полгода назад у тебя было другое мнение.

— Возможно и другое. Все меняется.

Хатаке промолчала. На неё он не смотрел, но чуял внимательный, изучающий взгляд напарницы.

— Возвращаемся, нечего людей морозить.

— Ладно. — Какаши легко подскочила и неспешно направилась назад.

Спустя всего два дня собрались все Каге и их сопровождение, приехала Коюки Казахана и огромная толпа её приближённых. В основном, вокруг химе были собраны люди серьёзные, но несколько были людьми творческими. Настал черед Мадары психовать и дёргаться. Хатаке тоже доставалось, но она ухитрилась устроить с этими господами пьянку и наплести кучу небылиц, притворяясь пьяной. Угасив тем самым любопытство этих людей. К её чести, никаких обещанных сплетен она так и не пустила. Но загадка так интересно воскресшего Учихи и его отношения с «более современными» людьми волновала умы и тонкие натуры.

Учитывая отмерший инстинкт самосохранения у этих людей и способность заражать идеями вполне нормальных, Мадаре пришлось закидываться успокаивающими пилюлями из аптечки и, на этом фоне собрание Каге прошло почти безболезненно. Только однажды он все же вскипел, когда поднялся вопрос о нецелесообразности уничтожения ценных знаний. Помимо Хатаке, не имеющей права голоса, в этом его категорично поддержали Мэй и Гаара. Так вопрос был решен окончательно. Книгу он спалил сразу же, при всех, и только облегченно вздохнул, когда она превратилась в горстку пепла.

Монаха должны были тоже медленно удушить и сжечь, но только после подписания приказа Коюки Казахана. Хотя, Учиха о лженастоятеле не особо волновался: после цукуеми и множества ментосканирований, «это» меньше всего напоминало человека. Он даже не исключал, что начни резать его на куски — не поймет, что умирает. Это Мадару огорчило: он хотел, чтобы виновник его неприятностей понимал, что с ним делают и за что. Но, даже Яманака расписались в полном бессилии. Возник вопрос о том, что некоторые обрывки ритуалов и демонических имен стали известны слишком многим работавшим с монахом, вот только жертвовать жизнями лучших менталистов никто не хотел. Уговорились на клятвы и ментоблоки. Не самый надежный способ, но и развязывать зря новую войну никто не хотел. Клятвами обменялись Каге, а вот с блоками пришлось повозиться, поскольку никто не желал допускать чужаков в свое сознание. В конце-концов менталисты сообразили нечто совсем заковыристое и сработали одной командой, заблокировав собственные воспоминания самостоятельно, но оставив «ключ» у другого.

Возвращение было будничным и спокойным, наверное оттого, что на такую большую компанию шиноби не нашлось идиотов напасть. Мадара даже настоял на небольшом отдыхе в Танзаку и бурно спустил скопившийся пар в одном из лучших борделей города. Яманака и Хатаке особо не высовывались, разве что посетили ярмарочный квартал и опустошили отельный бар, хотя, по справедливости, опустошили не одни, а с какими-то знакомыми из Суны. Те возвращались с миссии и решили заглянуть в знаменитый город развлечений, благо границы для них теперь открыты.


	7. Глава семь, где все отдыхают, а у Какаши появляются новые обязанности

Лист, вопреки ожиданиям, не был пропит, развален спонтанными тренировками и не канул в бездействии. Штаб исправно выдавал обычные миссии, несколько команд и отдельных Анбу были отосланы по спецзаданиям, в госпитале хватало людей и ресурсов, а в академию набирался новый призыв. Мадара только облегченно вздохнул.

Благополучие объяснялось просто — Цунаде и припаханный ею Саске взяли Наруто в оборот и вместе с Шикамару вымуштровали до неузнаваемости. Хоть сейчас пост отдавай. Впрочем, порядок не помешал объявиться посреди передачи дел обоим советникам и тут же присесть Хокаге на уши с претензиями. Обозленный Мадара, совершенно неожиданно для себя и всех присутствующих, вдруг повторил излюбленную привычку Цунаде и Эя со столом и очень тихо, проникновенно прошипел, напомнив присутствующим Орочимару в плохом настроении.

— Вс-с-се вон!..

Кабинет опустел быстро. Наруто и Саске обрадовались свободе и поспешили удрапать, пока на них ещё чего напряжного не навесили. Цунаде понимающе кивнула и царственно выплыла за дверь. Советники какое-то время пытались сохранить видимость главенства, но здорово препятствовала жажда крови от Мадары. Какаши благоразумно смылась через окно самой первой. Хотя она-то могла и вовсе не заходить в резиденцию — Мадара отпустил сопровождение, как только они прошли через ворота. Подавив желание выкинуть останки стола в окно, Учиха развалился в кресле и отсутствующе уставился в потолок. Интересно, скоро ли найдется смельчак?

Нашёлся, достаточно быстро, Хокаге даже не успел заскучать. Негромко постучав, внутрь зашел Нара Шикамару с небольшой папкой в руках.

— Хокаге-сама, вам бы стоило попросить новый стол сразу же.

— М?

— Ваша предшественница, Цунаде-сама, часто заменяла мебель. В хранилище есть запас. Я распоряжусь, когда закончим.

— Ясно. С чем пришел, Шикамару-сан? — Учихе странно было называть так малолетку, но всё же глава клана…

— Эти документы, то, что Наруто никогда бы не подписал. «Особые» заказы для Анбу. Простите, но мне пришлось убирать их из общего потока и оставлять для вас.

— Давай сюда, — Мадара взял протянутую папку и бегло просмотрел несколько верхних форм. — Как думаешь, Шикамару-сан, не пора ли мне слегка обновить состав совета старейшин?

Юнец с отрешенным взглядом сложил руки в эдакую коробочку и совсем немного помолчал.

— Не думаю, что сейчас это уместно, — Уверенно заявил он. — Слишком быстрые перемены тоже не очень хорошо. Отставка этих людей может вызвать неприязнь других и вылиться в саботажи и заговоры.

— Всё как в старые времена… Я так и думал, что некоторые вещи не меняются. Хотя, я планирую лишь слегка расширить совет. Что с этим?

— Это можно, но кандидатура должна быть достаточно неоднозначна и известна.

— Две, — Мадара мерзко ухмыльнулся. — Одной из них станешь ты. Мне в совете нужен аналитик.

— Если вопрос решен, кто станет второй?

— Хатаке Какаши. Если ей желается со мной спорить, пусть делает это на законных основаниях и с пользой.

— Неожиданно, но более чем подходит, — Шикамару приподнял бровь и, забывшись, вытащил сигарету. Потом спохватился и сунул её под протектор. — Против её назначения протестовать практически никто не будет. Разве что старые советники, но они и против меня будут с тем же жаром.

— Старые склеротики… — буркнул Учиха. — Консерваторы. Любая новая идея режется ими как негодная.

— Я тоже буду резать, если пользы не увижу. — Нара рассматривал небо в окне и казался немного рассеяным. — Я имею в виду — пользы для деревни. Дайте людям понять, что они живут так же как и раньше, продвигайте новшества понемногу. Тогда недовольных будет намного меньше.

— Хм. — Мадара пересматривал заказы и хмурился. — Режь, но помни: решение всё равно за мной. И будешь уходить — позови секретаря.

Шикамару коротко попрощался и вышел. Учиха захлопнул папку и встал. В окно было прекрасно видно почти всю деревню. Нет, всё же их идея достаточно хороша, раз прожила столько и даже процветает. Сначала Коноха была много меньше и куда разобщеннее. Кланы, сведенные в одну группу, косились на друг друга и строили интриги внутри себя, против остальных кланов и групп, перетягивали ремесленников и купцов. Даже сейчас ещё имеются отголоски, но вовсе не так выраженно. И долбанутые пережитки в лице двух престарелых маразматиков. Похоже, омоложенная морда Хокаге вызывала у них зависть и раздражение, иначе с чего бы им забывать, что Учиха Мадара постарше их самих будет и пытаться его тыкать во что-нибудь носом? Такое впечатление, что Хокаге им нужен исключительно, чтобы на него бухтеть. Ну и вешать все косяки, разумеется.

Обито был дома и не один. С кухни донесся скрежет, звяканье, шорох и приглушенные, о чем-то спорящие голоса. Какаши заходить туда не стала и правильно сделала, поскольку потом, когда она разгрузилась и переоделась в чистое и повседневное, её в общей зале ждало занимательное зрелище. Чем-то очень довольная Анко Митараши и весьма смущённый, красный как рак, Обито Учиха. Оба почему-то мокрые до нитки. Какаши поздоровалась, сохраняя спокойное выражение лица и сказала, что ей еще в штаб, так что она ненадолго. Надо сказать, почувствовала она только облегчение. Пусть Обито веселится с Анко и не лезет к ней. Тем более, что обоим это явно по нраву. Какаши знала Митараши как облупленную и знала, что неудачливые ухажеры оной очень быстро попадали в госпиталь с какими-нибудь заковыристыми отравлениями. Раз Обито до сих пор не там, значит у него есть шансы.

— Погоди, Какаши. — Окликнула Анко. — Если это нежелание мешать, то не надо. Ты не мешаешь. Мы совсем не тем, что можно подумать, занимались. Просто Обито своротил кран.

— Я в самом деле в штаб. Изумо по секрету сказал, что сегодня там Ирука. Понимаешь?

— А, точно! — Куноичи хлопнула себя по лбу и скривилась. Дотошность этого чуунина была притчей во языцех. Любой шиноби предпочитал отчитаться вовремя, чем прятаться потом от Умино. — Слушай, Хатаке, давай я с тобой пройдусь.

— Давай. — Улыбнулась Какаши. Любопытство Митараши было ещё одной легендой Листа. И его лучше удовлетворить самой, иначе заебешься сплетни опровергать. Причем, Анко запустит только цепную реакцию. Даст стартовый пинок и направление.

Анко демонстративно обмусолила всё ещё потерянного для общения Обито и выпорхнула за дверь. Мокрая одежда её ни капли не смущала. Какаши, подумав, ободряюще похлопала парня по плечу и поспешила за куноичи.

— Обито прелесть, — Поделилась мнением Митараши, как только Хатаке догнала её. — И так забавно смущается.

— Оказывается, он это умеет? Буду знать.

— Э, просто уметь надо. — Анко с весёлой искоркой в глазах подмигнула ей. — Я со старшим Учиха закрутила бы, но не ведется. А ты не попробовала?

— Да на кой он мне нужен? Век бы не видела никого из них!

— Не скажи… Я бы нашла, что с ним делать. А, забей! Лучше скажи, сможешь передать Генме пару слов? Он ныкается уже неделю, а это важно.

— Передам.

— Кстати, так что там за миссия такая? Очень секретная?

— Ужасная, — честно ответила Хатаке. — Только и дела, что психа-демонопоклонника поймали. А дальше политические бредни. Правда псих народа много угробил и зазря.

— Ясно. Так это не секретная?

— Да какая может быть секретность, если Учиха этого придурка прилюдно выволок и весь магистрат по струнке выстроил. Шаринганом сверкал, давил авторитетом. Когда слухи сюда докатятся, обычное задержание превратится в какую-нибудь несусветную ерунду. А саммит почти стихийно получился. Раикаге тоже решил посмотреть на этот храм лично. А Ооноки как раз и хотел саммита. Просто пригласили Камень, Туман и Песок.

— Всё равно прикольно. Я бы хотела посмотреть, как работает наш Каге.

— Нормально работает. Не без заносов, но это же Учиха. — Как само собой разумеющееся, ответила Какаши. — Ну и поражающая сила у него огроменная, только это и без меня все знают.

— Скучная ты… А что вы делали вообще?

— В основном либо работали, либо гавкались. Нет, вру… Ещё я чуть-чуть нажралась с облачниками. Но, так к слову. Налили друг другу дезы и воды да расползлись по базам. Ничего сверхестественного.

— Мдя, в самом деле скучно. То есть ты не будешь против, если я подразню нашего Хокаге? Вдруг обломится чего-то.

— Забирай. Вот уж сокровище нашла. — Какаши ехидно улыбнулась. — Вы оба концентрат ебанутости, вам будет весело вместе. А если приберёшь или пристроишь и то мрачное чудовище, которое обхаживала только что, я тебе неделю данго буду покупать.

— Хм, заманчиво.

— Вот и подумай над этим. Честно, он меня достал. Пытается нянчиться со мной, хотя сам как ребенок иногда. И, блин, сумрачно так смотрит, когда я на пьянку или ещё куда.

— Что, серьезно?

— Ну да. Мой отец и то куда проще был. Ничего, по идее, я скоро съеду нафиг и подальше. Учиха и я — несовместимые вещи.

— Да будет тебе! Разве всё так уж страшно?

— Ну, не очень чтобы… Подзаебало.

Митараши покивала и сочувственно заявила, что понимает. И даже поддерживает. Ибики Морино такой же весь из себя заботливый, аж стремно было, когда этот шкаф принялся опекать свою новенькую сотрудницу и оберегать от всяких неподобающих зрелищ. Какаши даже припомнила, что да, было такое. И скандальные выходки недовольной Анко, тоже помнила. Надо на приметку взять.

Анко попыталась выяснить ещё какие-либо подробности, но Какаши выдала уже всё, что можно было и добавлять ничего не стала. Перевела разговор на новости и события, произошедшие в их отсутствие и собеседница мгновенно оживилась. Новости и сплетни она знала все.

К штабу Хатаке подошла уже просвещенная о всех важных и не очень, событиях. А также ей было поручено передать Ширануи, что «он выиграл, и, пусть не позорится, прячась.» И Умино ещё не был на взводе, так что отчёт принял благосклонно и даже не сильно ругался на её пляшущий почерк. Отчёт отображал действительность в той же степени, что и «сказки Митараши», но это было прямое решение всего саммита. Действительно опасный, монах превратился в не очень умного сумасшедшего, рискнувшего и проигравшего, а захват шиноби был их уловкой, чтобы попасть в логово. Мадара на пару с Мэй состряпали чуть похожую на реальные события сказочку. По мнению Какаши, не самого высокого пошиба. У Генмы точно было бы лучше.

Получив чек на оплату и расписавшись в отчётной ведомости, куноичи отправилась на склад, чтобы получить причитающееся ей стандартное снаряжение на ближайшие пару месяцев. Расходники, медикаменты, взрывпечати — всё это выдавалось в зависимости от загруженности шиноби и количества предполагаемых миссий. На спецзадания подготавливали отдельно и куда как тщательнее, некоторые вещи даже делали под конкретного шиноби, как, к примеру, сенбоны Ширануи или её линзы. В ближайшее время она собиралась хорошенько поработать, стряхнуть с навыков пыль и оценить варианты применения новых возможностей. Скука Учихи сослужила добрую службу, и в её копилке прибавилось козырей. Начиная с интересных ухваток тайдзюцу, заканчивая несколькими нестандартными гендзюцу, заточенными под шаринган. В ниндзюцу было чуть печальнее — не с её резервом это повторять. Впрочем, резерв у неё совсем чуть, но подрос, а технику можно и переработать под меньшее количество чакры. Правда на это нужна прорва свободного времени и доступ в архивы, так что пока обождет.

На складе её тут же приперли к стенке вопросами пара молодых куноичи-чуунинов с горящими азартом глазами. Но тут Какаши отмазалась, что не может пока обсуждать ничего, но вообще-то миссия оказалась дурацкой и скучной.

Собственно, ведь так оно и было. Дурацкая ловушка, в которую, стыдно думать, оба попали как генины-соплежуи. Короткий, пусть и рискованный бой и капля адреналина, а дальше рутина с расследованием и политикой. Если подумать, то были у неё миссии и много опаснее. Не говоря уж о войне.

Выйдя со складов, Какаши направилась домой, чтобы распихать расходники по свиткам и чего-то сожрать, желательно мясного и сытного. Учитывая её кулинарные способности — это будет просто порезанное кусками и обжаренное с перцем мясо. Вроде в морозилке был хороший кусок свинины.

Сплетни и слухи докатились до Конохи спустя неделю и причудливо смешались с уже гуляющими, авторства Митараши и Ширануи. Любопытствующие были, но не очень много, их Какаши отсылала с вопросами к Мадаре, предварительно выспросив версию сплетни. Некоторые, особо яркие и сочные записывались в толстенную общую тетрадь. Там уже было записано много других таких же фантастических историй. Тетрадь эту Какаши завела вскоре после окончания академии и старательно записывала всё, что относилось к ней и казалось забавным. Наверное, кто-то бы назвал это идиотским занятием — собирать слухи о самой себе, но почему бы и нет?

 

Свободой и придурастыми, невнятными отношениями Анко и Обито, Какаши наслаждалась не больше месяца, а потом грянул гром. Какаши только-только вернулась с очередной миссии и никак не могла взять в толк с чем это её все встречные поздравляют. Малознакомых расспрашивать она не желала и решила дождаться хоть кого-то близко знакомого. Заблуждение развеял Рок Ли, прояснивший вопрос. Как оказалось, два дня назад она и Нара Шикамару были объявлены младшими советниками и имели почти те же права и обязанности, что и старшие советники. Спустя десяток секунд Ли восторженно посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся столбу пыли и с восхищением сообщил в пустоту, что сила юности Какаши невероятно сильна.

Хокаге в это время находился в резиденции и нагло манкировал своими обязанностями, распивая саке с главой госпиталя. Цунаде заявилась с кучей бумаг и коробочкой сакадзуки, наверное, в качестве извинения за груду документации. Правда толком выпить они не успели — с диким грохотом дверь вбилась в стену, с косяка щедро сыпанулась штукатурка, на пороге объявилась взъерошенная и злющая, сверкающая алым глазом Какаши Хатаке. В руке уже искрил и шипел ослепительный электрический шар.

— Упс! — Мадара осторожно отставил сакадзуки и молниеносно выпрыгнул в окно.

— Учиха, блядь!!! — Рыкнула джонин и шустро сиганула следом. Цунаде с ностальгической улыбкой смотрела вслед паре шиноби и попивала саке. Что-то ей это напоминало. Ирьенин выглянула в коридор и хмыкнула, окутала руки медчакрой и склонилась над первым из вырубленных Анбу.

В этот день жители Конохи насладились невероятным зрелищем улепетывающего по крышам Хокаге от чего-то, вовсю фонящего жаждой крови и искрящего дугами райтона. Знающие посмеивались и делали ставки: какой и чей полигон разнесут и как скоро Хатаке придется приступить к новым обязанностям. Незнающие насторожённо ждали тревожного сигнала и, когда им хоть кто-то, что-то объяснит.

Мадара увернулся от быстрого и точного удара чем-то похожим на дротик, только из молнии, и шуншином переместился на вершину одного из деревьев, довольно фыркнул. Злость злостью, а даже на поводу у эмоций всё равно действует чётко и умело, да ещё и его успевает просчитывать. И успела же считать манеру… Анбу, блин! Поморщившись, подцепил ногтями кончик сенбона, впившегося в предплечье, вытащил. Вот же засада, уже заметила! Опять уворачиваться и драпать, пока не выдохнется. Оставшиеся иглы он вытащит позже. Прав был Хаши — у женщин странная логика. Вот почему бы не порадоваться хорошему статусу и возможности сделать что-то нужное? Нет, нужно психовать. Опа! Знакомое ощущение… Водяной дракон с гулом разворотил крону, оставив покоцаный голый ствол, а вслед Мадаре полетел рой сюрикенов, теневых, кажется. Он с удовольствием испарил их огненным шаром и продолжил бегство, пока они не разнесли совсем полигон Сарутоби. Круто.

Выдохлась преследовательница аккурат у квартала Акимичи, неподалеку от совсем новенького, ещё не удолбанного в хлам полигона, и Мадара, со странным удовлетворением заломал психичку, утащил на полигон и там уже уложил на колено животом и отвесил несколько тяжёлых и обидных шлепков по заднице. Надо сказать, замечательной… Тьфу, отвлекшись на это неожиданное открытие, он ослабил хватку, за что и поплатился. Какаши тут же извернулась, больно вцепилась зубами в бок, въехала кулаком в живот и вырвалась, тяжело дыша и уничтожая взглядом. С тяжёлым вздохом Учиха принялся вытаскивать из себя оставшиеся сенбоны.

— Маленькая, ей-богу. Взрослые люди обычно разговаривают, если что-то не нравится. Хотя мне гонка понравилась, можно будет и повторить.

Какаши мучительно побагровела и чуть ли не испарилась, сообразив, что её только что отшлёпали, словно ребёнка. Мадара едва подавил желание расхохотаться и призадумался, может такие меры следует применить ещё к паре-тройке чудиков. Даже не ляпнула ничего, удрала. Ага, первым на очереди будет ученичок… И расхохотался-таки, представив лица советников, услышавших приказ подготовить к утру хороший такой пук вымоченных розог. И стоящий навытяжку совет джонинов. Ох, ё! Нет, надо воображение прикрутить чуток. А также навестить вечером бордель — явно пора, раз даже задница вредной и язвительной Какаши его привлекает.

Новые обязанности казались куноичи слишком уж левыми. Какаши слабо представляла себе, что такое можно посоветовать человеку, у которого опыта управления неизмеримо больше, а ещё в меньшей — как тягаться с другими советниками в этом плане. Нет, уроки управления она ещё не забыла, но как же давно это было, да и масштаб небольшого клана совсем не сопоставим с целой гакуре. Впрочем, это ещё не значило, что она совсем бесполезна и, что собирается бездействовать — тоже. Для начала всё же нужно явиться на ближайший совет и послушать обсуждаемое. Да, и отомстить Учихе за всё скопом. Благо живет она в учиховском квартале и не нужно ломать барьер. В дом пробраться она точно сумеет.

Мадара с брезгливостью стряхнул с зубной щетки тёмную массу и сунул ту под струю воды. На дно ванны потекли синие разводы и он только порадовался, что не успел сунуть это в рот. По цвету и консистенции похоже на основу для писчей туши, вещи въедающейся и трудно смываемой. Мало, видно, нашлёпал… Что за детство? Хо-о-отя, почему бы и нет? Даже есть вариант ответа. Мадара подбросил и поймал тюбик, сунул в карман. Пригодится.

Совет начался позже назначенного, потому, что Хокаге запоздал. Какаши про себя ухмылялась, подозревая, что тот попался на такую детскую ловушку. Однако, её ждало разочарование — зайдя, Учиха ухмыльнулся, сверкнув вполне белыми зубами. Либо он совсем не чистит зубы, либо делает это нормально проснувшись. Впрочем, не жалко — усилий для пакости было приложено мало. Охранные барьеры этот конкретный Учиха ставил весьма хреново. Или ленился.

Начало совета было вполне предсказуемым — старшие единодушно возмутились введением в совет молодежи. Мадара выслушал с каменным лицом все эти претензии и обрадованное замечание Хатаке, что раз так она пошла и, тут же обломал всю троицу: Хатаке Какаши — приказом сесть на место и не маяться дурью; старейшин новостью, что они просто обязаны поделиться с новым поколением своей накопленной мудростью. И введение в совет новых членов как раз эту цель и преследует. От этой новости скисли не только Кохаку и Хомура, но и Нара с Хатаке. Впрочем, Какаши быстро сориентировалась и едко сообщила, что из-за нехватки сильных боевиков она не может сидеть сиднем в деревне и игнорировать свои обязанности.

— А никто и не говорит, что вы обязаны торчать в Конохе. — Учиха даже немного КИ пустил и нахмурился.

— То есть? — Какаши уставилась на него так, словно у него вдруг вторая голова отросла. — Как это согласуется с должностью советника?

— Вы младшие советники. — Мадара уселся в кресло и обвел всех тяжёлым, серьёзным взглядом. — Вы можете и должны советовать, делиться идеями, которые считаете стоящими, смотреть и слушать, как это делают советники уже состоявшиеся и можете поддерживать или нет, мои или их предложения. Вроде бы в этом и состоит функция совета.

— И всё же, как это согласуется с миссиями, особенно длительными? — Кохаку откинулась на спинку кресла.

— Просто. — Мадара принялся складывать самолетик из какого-то отчёта. У старой куноичи задёргался глаз, она спешно убрала со стола руки и выпрямилась, будто палку проглотила. Учиха любовно и тщательно прогладил ногтем каждый сгиб, придирчиво рассмотрел изделие и запустил под потолок. Самолетик успешно пролетел через весь совещательный зал и встретился со стенкой. Хокаге извлёк следующий лист и уложил перед собой на стол.

— Каждый из младших советников будет посещать советы по возможности и, рассматривать отстранение от миссий я буду только, если советы и замечания будут толковыми. Больше того, я рассматриваю ещё несколько кандидатур и они также будут работать с вами.

Лист с отчетом лёг рядом папкой, Мадара снял с головы шляпу и запустил пятерню в волосы.

— Это… достаточно разумно… — осторожно сказал Хомура. — Я так понимаю, вы хотите таким образом подготовить нам преёмников?

— Вернее, вычислить тех, кто способен будет ими стать потом. — Мадара достал следующий отчёт из папки и принялся изучать. — Вот, к примеру, сегодняшний вопрос дня.

Он положил перед собой отчёт и побарабанил по нему пальцами, затем передал его Кохаку, сидящей справа от него. Советница, близоруко щурясь, принялась читать, а Хокаге взялся за следующую бумажку из папки. Эту он тоже сложил в самолетик и так же точно отправил в стену. Какаши проводила отчёт взглядом и, напустив на себя скучающий вид, сложила на груди руки. Всё не так уж и страшно — надо просто вплотную заняться миссиями и меньше открывать рот здесь.

— Напряжно, — пробормотал Нара, пробегая глазами по строчкам и рассеяно постукивая по столу пальцами. Третий самолетик спланировал к стене между ними. Шикамару дочитал, зевнул и передал лист ей. Какаши принялась читать.

— Что за бред?! — Непроизвольно вырвалось у неё. Она тут же заткнулась и передала писульку дальше, но поздно.

— Поясни, Какаши-сан. — Потребовал Учиха.

— М-м, наверное, начну с того, что эти общежития выстроены недавно и совсем не требуют настолько капитального ремонта. Вам следует тряхнуть коменданта.

— Возможно, мы не знаем каких-то деталей, Хокаге-сама? — Подала голос Кохаку. — Кто и из каких материалов строил общежитие?

— В данном случае Какаши Хатаке права. — Хомура отложил прошение в сторону и даже одобрительно кивнул Какаши. — Все стройматериалы проверялись очень тщательно. После давнешнего случая с минированием за всем, что привозится в Коноху надолго, следят специальные отряды людей под командованием Анбу. Плохие материалы просто не приняли бы.

— Я тоже так считаю. — Шикамару, не отрываясь следил за созданием нового самолётика.

Какаши недоверчиво рассматривала Учиху и советников и не могла понять — это прикол или в самом деле совет решает подобные мелочи. Хокаге будто почуял её мысли и встал, опёршись о стол и чуть наклонившись вперёд.

— Так вот, я планирую реорганизацию и полную перетасовку кадров в бытовой сфере. Там, — новый самолётик пыхнул огоньком и спланировал в кучку предыдущих. Запахло дымком, яркие язычки заплясали по бумажкам. — отчёты и просьбы подобные этой. Я не желаю тратить лишние деньги на зарплаты людям, не исполняющим прямые обязанности. И даже больше — целенаправленно и цинично грабящим деревню.

— Это важный вопрос. И как планируете это провести? — Хомура добродушно улыбнулся.

— А вот это мы с вами сейчас и будем решать. — Мадара отложил в сторону похудевшую папку и прошёл к костерку. Полюбовался, поворошил голой рукой. — Я хочу слышать ваши мысли по этому поводу.

Обсуждение было долгим, нудным и результативным. Несмотря на неприязнь, Какаши не могла не признать, что Мадара умеет правильно управлять. Однако, по окончании её ждал не очень приятный сюрприз.

Мадара, дождавшись пока Какаши станет выходить, сложил печать и рассеял барьер. Куноичи коротко ругнулась, с отвращением встряхнув рукой, уставилась на оконную раму, на Мадару, сообразив. Тот с ухмылкой продемонстрировал пустой тюбик. Хатаке едва не припечатала испачканной ладонью лоб, спохватилась и разозлилась ещё сильней. Взглядом пообещав какую-то гадость, Хатаке едва ли не пропела привычное «охреневший-дятел-сама, позвольте откланяться.» и исчезла, как всегда — в окне. Учиха ухмыльнулся и бросил тюбик в мусор. Ну, посмотрим, чего ещё придумает.

Дома Какаши тщательно проверила всё на сюрпризы и ловушки. Не найдя, всерьёз озадачилась и обеспокоилась. Вымазанная краской дверная ручка на пакость не особо тянула. Впрочем, у неё есть ещё время на ответную любезность. Где-то точно был замечательный, очень острый перец. Но пакостить она будет не сегодня. Сегодня у неё в планах гулянка. Вечный долбоёб Ширануи решил собрать всех, кто пережил третью и четвёртую войны. Клич был пущен ещё три с лишним месяца назад и должны быть почти все. Учитывая количество участников и кривые мозги подавляющего большинства этих самых участников, было принято решение собраться на полигоне, экранированном и очищеном от ловушек. Полигон предоставляли Акимичи, выпивка предполагалась своя, а на еду уже скинулись тем же Акимичи. Только у них получилось бы предоставить такую прорву жратвы вовремя.

Когда она пришла, на полигоне кипела бурная деятельность. Инузука Тсуме командовала Тензо и пятком куноичи, среди которых она углядела и буйную шевелюру Юхи и вечное пальто Анко. Присутствовала и Сайко, выросшая из стеснительной и зажатой девчушки в весьма уверенную и шуструю женщину. На рукаве Сайко наличествовала нашивка свидетельствующая, что та стала ирьенином А-ранга. Тензо по очереди растил низенькие столы, девчонки шустро расставляли на них тарелки, запечатанные хаси, ящички с токкури и сакадзуки, бутыли со сливовым вином и даже выморозками. Какаши поставила на один из столов своё саке, пережила объятия всех по очереди куноичи и нескольких шиноби, тоже отиравшихся тут. Поотдаль колдовали у нескольких котлов Чоуза и Чокато, а также несколько припряженных к работе парней. Какаши с удовольствием втянула одуряющие запахи. Да-а-а…

— Хватит. — Решила Тсуме, критически оглядывая результат.

— Может, на всякий, ещё один? А то я потом выращу… Сама понимаешь, чего.

— Ну валяй. Какаши, спроси у Чо, скоро ли.

— Мгм.

В ответ на вопрос Чоуза щёлкнул по толстой стенке котла ложкой, прислушался. Понюхал парок, вырывающийся из-под крышки и уверенно ответил.

— Уже почти, минут пять.

— Здорово! — Обрадовался из-за спины Эбису. — Я охрененно хочу жрать! Привет, Какаши.

— Слышали бы тебя твои личинки. — Хмыкнул Чокато.

— Они, слава Ками, не мои! — Эбису полыхнул румянцем.

— Вот и плохо. Уже давно бы пора. — Наставительно поднял палец Чоуза. — Я прав, а, Какаши?

— Нашёл у кого спрашивать! — Намиаши поднял голову от нарезаемых им баклажанов. — Какаши, когда наследника предоставишь?

— Пф! Ты идиот! — Теперь полыхала сама Какаши.

— Ты переобщалась с Учихами. Фыркаешь точно как они. — Подметил подошедший Генма. — О чем треп и чем это вы так разозлили нашего генерала?

— Не разозлили. Забей, Ширануи.

— Наши уже почти все собрались. Думаю, можно за столы, потрепаться, выпить.

И в самом деле: шиноби на квадратный метр уже набралось более чем прилично. Какаши с удивлением обнаружила несколько людей о которых уже давно забыла или считала погибшими. Народ неспешно рассаживался, слышался смех.

— Пойдем, Какаши. Я обещал Гаю тебя привести. — Генма широко улыбнулся и шустро подхватил её под локоть. Хотя отказываться Какаши и не думала.

— Ох, ребята, позже ещё потрепемся, когда все перетасовываться станут.

— Конечно.

Сидели на земле, приблизительно по дюжине человек за столом. С Какаши были Гай, Анко, Генма, пара малознакомых шиноби, позже подсела Югао, присоединился Тензо и Райдо, притащивший огромную мисяру тяхана. Напротив уселся Эбису и одна из штабных Яманако. Если Какаши верно помнила, двоюродная сестра Иноичи.

— Сначала выпить. — Генма ловко разлил первую токкури по сакадзуки и поднял свою. — Чтобы общаться было проще, тем, кто малознаком.

— Здесь все свои, Генма. Но поддерживаю. Кампай!

Гай не был бы Гаем, если бы не пожелал соревнования. К превеликому счастью, его удалось уговорить повременить с этим. Ну чего хорошего, если они втупую ужрутся и начудят. Лучше потом и что-то другое.

Потом они ещё выпивали и трепались о чем попало, Генма ушился обхаживать очередную куноичи, штабная пересела за соседний стол, где была какая-то подруга. Вместо них приперся Морино и тут же отчитал Анко. Той же было до фени — Митараши только пожала плечами и сообщила, что она уже не малолетка и может пить сколько влезет. И для подтверждения, наверное, тут же вылакала стакан сливового вина.

— Так, кто ещё трезв, давайте сыграем, а? — Райдо извлек из кармана потрепанную колоду. — Не то упьемся слишком быстро и всё превратится в обычную пьянку.

— А давай. — Ибики ухмыльнулся и забрал от Анко бутыль с вином. Якобы, чтобы себе налить, только Какаши точно знала, что Морино сливовое вино терпеть не может.

— Я с вами. — Заявила Какаши и отставила подальше сакадзуки. — Мой алкогольный лимит всё ещё переполнен.

— А крестики в календаре ставишь? — заинтересовалась Анко. — Я тоже хочу сыграть. Только давайте на интерес.

Тензо переглянулся с Какаши, с Морино и поспешно заявил.

— Я играть не хочу, но я буду на раздаче и объявлять желания. Сколько партий?

— А хрен его знает. Ты скучный, придумаешь что-то простое.

— Мы сделаем проще. Напишем желание на бумажке и сложим… Вот сюда. — Ибики поднял ящичек из-под токкури. — Тензо просто будет их доставать по очереди.

— Думаю, неплохая идея.

Игра собрала нескольких любопытствующих и неожиданно увлекла. Карты Какаши достались средненькие и она отчаянно блефовала. Потом отсеялся Ибики, у которого пришел один мусор и все вскрылись, чтобы не затягивать. Выиграла Анко. Желание Морино выиграл простенькое — ему нужно было всего лишь обойти на руках стол. Что он и сделал.

Следующий круг прошёл напряжённо, все оттягивали и блефовали. На этой партии попала уже Анко. Ей пришлось сплясать на потеху окружающим одну из крестьянских шуточных плясок с кривляниями. Хотя её это не смутило и отплясала Анко здорово, пусть и не совсем традиционно.

К следующей партии присоединился Эбису. Он также написал пожелание, опустил в коробку и хорошенько встряхнул. Снова розданы карты, а наблюдающих и комментирующих стало вдвое больше. Какаши уткнулась в карты, чертыхнулась про себя.

Ожидаемо она проиграла. Слишком уж хреновенький расклад у неё был.

— Так, тебе… — Тензо встряхнул коробку, не глядя вытянул бумажку. — О, держи.

— Что там? — Сунулась через плечо Митараши. Какаши хмыкнула.

— Всё-таки лимит я пополню. Эм, Тензо, можно сливовку заменить на саке в эквиваленте?

— Думаю, да. — Отозвался тот. — Держи.

Три токкури встали перед ней в ряд. Какаши вздохнула, беря первую и отпивая прямо из горлышка.

— Дальше я пас. Буду на вас смотреть. Ямато, проследи, чтобы я домой попала, а не куда-нибудь в приключения.

— Хорошо. — Тензо кивнул и принялся тасовать колоду.

Последняя из токкури едва влезла. Какаши через силу протолкнула в себя последний глоток и вымученно улыбнулась. Голова крутилась бешеным волчком, желудок целеустремленно пытался выпихнуть лишнее. Неудивительно — она уже была немного навеселе раньше. Перед ней со стуком опустилась тарелка с барбекю.

— Будет нелишним.

Какаши сфокусировала взгляд и развела руками, едва не сбросив угощение на землю.

— Г-генма, не полезет.

— Так, — Как сквозь вату пробивались слова. — Я прогуляю Какаши, а вы подумайте над своими пожеланиями.

— Только назад верни. Я ей обещал доставить домой.

— Ясно. — Сильная, горячая рука проскользнула по боку и крепко обхватила, заставила подняться. 

— Пойдём-ка.

Генма утащил её куда-то далеко и терпеливо придерживал, чтобы не навернулась, пока организм выпихивает из себя всё лишнее. Какаши думала, что это не закончится никогда, но вдруг вместо очередного спазма наступила сушь во рту, тяжелое давление на виски и горький привкус на языке.

— Всё? Держи.

Ширануи сунул ей в руки флягу с чистой, вкусной, холодной водой. Какаши с наслаждением присосалась, ощущая, что вода будто впитывается сразу же. В голове полегчало, только желудок перегруженно булькнул.

— Ох, спасибо.

— Посидим немного? На всякий случай. — Кивнул Генма на поваленный ствол. — Знаешь же.

— Да, давай. — Согласилась Какаши. — Митараши дура.

— Почерк не её был. — Не согласился Ширануи, помогая ей сесть и садясь рядом. — Но согласен, дурость. Я всех не нажираться собирал.

Какаши молча покачала головой и закрыла глаз. Опьянение понемногу отступало, выносливая печень прилежно чистила кровь от лишнего алкоголя. А заодно прояснившееся сознание весьма недвусмысленно и истерически вопило, что Ширануи оборзел. Ну, а как ещё можно понять наглые лапки, обосновавшиеся на заднице и бедре? Тёплое, пахнущее саке дыхание коснулось лица и она поспешила выпутаться из рук Генмы.

— Не стоит. — Она не собиралась скандалить хотя бы потому, что особого неприятия не ощутила. — Я не хочу пока что.

— Эх, жаль. Но ведь попробовать стоило. — Ширануи не очень-то огорчился.

— Буду знать к кому обращаться, — Хмыкнула Какаши и подмигнула Генме. — Надеюсь, я тебя не сильно обломала?

Ширануи потянулся, сунул в рот сенбон. В глазах мелькнули лукавые огоньки.

— Я знал, что ты так ответишь. Но, понимаешь, разве я мог упустить случай?

— Вряд ли. У тебя уже рефлекс. — Какаши почти протрезвела. Остался только сушняк и поднывающие виски, но это поправимо. Просто на будущее надо заметить: не жрать столько одним махом. — Давай назад что ли?

— Пойдём. — Ширануи гибко перетёк в стоячее положение и дал ей руку. — Посмотрим, что ещё чуданут наши, потреплемся.

По сути всё только начиналось. Немного поев и выпив, шиноби принялись общаться активнее, состав за столами менялся, кое-кто уже сбился в компашки по интересам. Какаши тут же взяли в оборот любители гендзюцу, пытаясь выяснить её мнение насчет преимущества иллюзорных клонов и оптимальное количество. На земле сенбонами и кунаями чертились схемы, затирались, иногда шиноби переходили на повышенные тона.

Потом как-то незаметно начали обсуждать и другие иллюзии. Вообще интересная беседа получилась, очень. Потом было мясо, общение с другими, знакомыми и только виденными где-то и когда-то. Куча воспоминаний об учителях, напарниках, академии, миссиях, курьёзах и куда как стрёмных ситуациях. В общем, Какаши провела замечательный вечер, о котором будет вспоминать ещё не один год. Нет, под конец, конечно, многие напились, кое-кто даже сильно. А сама Какаши вдруг уловила за хвост замечательную идею. Её, правда выполнит она позже, точно позже.

 

Следующая неделя оказалась загруженной: Цунаде объявила капитальный медосмотр всего высшего состава и явка была добровольно-принудительной. Некоторые, особо недальновидные, откосили или смылись по срочкам, но Какаши явилась в первых рядах. Её опыт говорил, что чем больше за дверью очередь, тем быстрее будет отпускать ирьенин. Не приведи Ками попасться ему в относительно свободное время!

Нельзя сказать, что это сильно помогло. Потому что она попала к Сакуре. А та, прекрасно зная, как сенсей относится к врачебным процедурам и указаниям по питанию, тренировкам и всему прочему, затеяла полное обследование и вдобавок пригрозила подключить Цунаде-сама. Какаши возражать не рискнула, глядя на полное вдохновения лицо ученицы.

На самом деле углубленное обследование не предоставляло собой ничего страшного или неприятного. Страшным было то, что следовало за ним. Назначения и запреты. Какаши только вздохнула, припомнив «рыбный» месяц и разделась до белья, легла на смотровую кушетку. Сакура склонилась над ней сосредоточенно сдвинув брови.

— Как ни странно, всё в порядке, — сообщила она наконец. — Но я ещё посмотрю на результат анализов. Не спешите надевать куртку, Какаши-сенсей. Я хочу взять кровь.

— Ничего странного. У меня были до безобразия спокойные миссии и хорошее регулярное питание, — отозвалась Какаши. — И всё то, что требовал Кабуто, я выполняю.

— Хорошо, что выполняете, Какаши-сенсей. — Сакура улыбнулась и аккуратно распечатала шприц для забора крови. — Возможно, что я что-то уберу или добавлю. Но, скажу сразу: с гормональным балансом ещё точно проблемы. Вам, кстати, скоро придется покупать белье новых размеров. Возможно, начнет ныть грудь перед менструациями.

— Размеры уже новые. А боли никакой не замечала. — Какаши усмехнулась тому, как смущённо Сакура порозовела, говоря о белье и месячных. Вообще-то странно, потому, что перед другими пациентами такой неловкости ученица точно не испытывала и вопросы могла задавать самые личные без малейшего стеснения. — Надеюсь мой организм остановится на чем-то скромном и не станет стремиться к, хм, идеалам Джирайи.

— А почему? — Сакура ловко ткнула иглой в сгиб руки и цилиндрик заборника стал заполняться тёмной венозной кровью.

— Лично мне придется перерабатывать привычные ухватки с учётом центра тяжести и, эм, дополнительных объемов. Тем более, что внушительные сиськи привлекают лишнее внимание. Не сомневаюсь — Цунаде-сама может многое сказать по этому поводу. Митараши когда-то тоже жаловалась. Правда по пьяни и не очень эмоционально.

— Ясно. Спасибо за мнение. Вы же не ели перед осмотром? — Сакура быстро и деловито подписала заборник, запечатала.

— Нет, я ещё помню. — Какаши не спеша влезла в куртку и жилет, застегнулась. — Сакура, если это переживания о собственных размерах, то тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться.

— Нет, это не то. Точно не то. Мне просто хотелось узнать почему вы так думаете.

— Моё мнение может резко отличаться от мнения других женщин, Сакура. Я только учусь ею быть. Иногда это кажется сложным и бесперспективным занятием. Да и получается слабо. Я не умею смущаться или злиться там, где любая девушка уже бы урыла кого-то или покраснела. Абсолютно не знаю, когда мне нужно опустить глаза и не умею не отпускать солёные шуточки и маты.

— Ну, этим многие грешат, — пожала Сакура плечами. — Слышали бы вы, как иногда может выразиться Тен-Тен.

— Иногда. И уж точно не во всяком разговоре. Впрочем, мелочи. Меня вся эта фигня не тяготит. Мне меняться не хочется и не надо, — резюмировала Какаши. Почему-то ей и в самом деле было пофиг. Вот лет в пятнадцать её это волновало куда больше. Причём, часто даже больше, чем инструкции начальства и ход заданий. Интересно…

— Какаши-сенсей, а давайте как-нибудь соберемся всей седьмой командой? Выберем день и куда-то сходим. А то по отдельности я всех, почти всех, — поправилась Сакура, — вижу. Вас, Наруто, Сая, капитана Ямато… Скоро вернется Саске и можно приурочить. Как считаете?

— Неплохая мысль. — Какаши улыбнулась. — Я буду только рада. Если хочешь я поговорю с Ямато, а ты возьми на себя Наруто и Сая. Саске я увидеть так и не успела толком и буду рада встретиться с ним в нормальной обстановке

— Хай, Какаши-сенсей. — Сакура даже не скрывала облегчения. Видимо, её смущала необходимость говорить с капитаном Ямато. Или опасалась, что Какаши откажется.

— Скоро — это когда? — спросила Какаши. — Пару дней назад заглядывал Наруто, но он мне ничего не говорил.

— Он и сам ещё не знает. Мадара-сан просил пока не сообщать ему об этом. У Наруто сейчас важный этап обучения, а вы же его знаете… Саске прибудет где-то через три недели.

— Я поняла. Хорошо, Сакура, я договорюсь с кохаем и попрошу не просвещать Узумаки раньше времени. Спасибо за внимание и беседу. Не буду больше задерживать очередь, ведь джонины, они такие — разбегутся и отлавливай потом.

Сакура негромко засмеялась, блестя глазами. Какаши подмигнула ей, забрала заполненные бланки и отправилась в следующий кабинет. Ещё чуть-чуть, и она свободна на сегодня.

В коридоре стоял гам и шум. От нехер делать два токубецу-джонина отжимались на скорость и количество, а вся остальная очередь сгрудились вокруг, делая ставки, отсчитывая отжимания и подбадривая соревнующихся. Обычный, милый сердцу дурдом. Сакура мельком оглядела всё это действо, пожала плечами и мощно рявкнула:

— Следующий!

Один из шиноби вылез из этой кучки, дёрнул за рукав и что-то сказал другому. Тот покивал, а первый направился в кабинет Сакуры.

Следующим этапом проверки были измерения. Вес, окружность грудной клетки и рост. Вся процедура много времени не заняла и джонин отправилась на заключительную, самую нелюбимую часть. Мозгожоры-мозголомы. Она, конечно, понимала, что это нужно, что совсем слетевший с нарезки шиноби — печально, опасно и никому не нужно. Но как же её вымораживали все эти дурацкие вопросы и детские задачки с несколькими решениями!

В последнем кабинете, одном из нескольких таких же, Какаши встретила уже немолодая женщина из Яманака. Она представилась как Акахана и предложила устроиться поудобнее. В озвученных вариантах было: прилечь на кушетку, спрятаться за ширму и говорить из-за неё или просто сесть напротив и даже выпить чаю с конфетами. Какаши, подумав, решила не тянуть кота за яйца и просто сесть, поговорить. Это обещало быстрейшее высвобождение из лапок добрейшей Акаханы.

Как ни странно, но эта беседа не очень-то и раздражала. Акахана, видимо, уже инстинктивно чуяла, как следует общаться с конкретным шиноби. До сих пор её вёл один и тот же мозгоклюй из Корня, и она ожидала идентичного поведения от такого же специалиста. Яманака не задала ни одного из раздражающих, идиотских вопросов, не тыкала какие-то пятна в лицо. Единственное, что попросила, так это нарисовать человека.

— Какого? — Спросила Какаши, примеряясь к выданному листу и вертя в пальцах карандаш.

— Любого. Просто человека. Может, всё-таки чаю?

— Не надо, я в самом деле не хочу, — отозвалась Хатаке. Её куда больше занимал вопрос, как рисовать. Особыми способностями она не блистала, сильно затягивать и вырисовывать чего-то там не хотела. Да фигня всё это. Она быстро зачеркала карандашом по бумаге, через минуту Акахана уже прятала листок в папку, лишь мельком взглянув. Какаши ожидала продолжения беседы, но Яманака лишь улыбнулась и спокойно сообщила, что на этом всё.

— Всё? — немного удивлённо спросила Какаши. Ей казалось, что беседа о цветении сакуры в этом году, мало похожа на психологический тест.

— Да, всё, — подтвердила Акахана. — Я даже порадую вас новостью, что ваши основные реакции в норме, даже лучше предыдущих, и вы вполне можете продолжать службу.

— Спасибо! — искренне поблагодарила джонин. — Хорошего вам дня.  
Какаши с просто прекрасным настроением вышла из кабинета. Ободряюще подмигнула хмурому и издёрганному Аобе, поздоровалась с парочкой знакомых. И как можно скорее свалила, пока кому-нибудь не пришло в голову ещё какие беседы-анализы провести.

Через два дня Какаши получила пухлый, запечатанный конверт с госпитальным штемпелем. В нём обнаружилось полтора десятка мелко исписанных листов с результатами и рекомендациями. Возможно, Какаши закинула бы их на полку, как всегда делала, если бы почерк не был очень уж знаком. Писала всё это Цунаде-сама. А её рекомендации лучше выполнять, хотя бы частично. Иначе можно однажды прочухаться в госпитале, надёжно прикрученной к койке и с лёгким сотрясением мозга. Самой Какаши ещё не доводилось такого испытывать, зато точно знала, что подобное происходило с Гаем, Котецу и, по непроверенным данным, с Умино. Скорее всего были и другие, только те благоразумно молчали в тряпочку. А посему Какаши заварила чая и уселась с листами на кухне. В принципе ей не рекомендовалось ничего сложного или противного. Всё вполне исполнимо и даже ненапряжно. А кое-что можно и проигнорировать, ибо непроверяемо и особых плюсов не даст.

Из коридора, зевая, выполз Обито с пакетом и таким же конвертом в руках. Учиху явно перехватили где-то по дороге из магазина и «обрадовали» назначениями. Учитывая, что тот был почти без наблюдения медиков и вёл до недавнего времени жизнь вольную и насыщенную сражениями — рекомендовано ему было больше и жестче. Хотя, Обито в конверт ещё не заглядывал, точно. Иначе не был бы так спокоен.

Да, Какаши оказалась права. Обито сварганил себе что-то вроде свинячьей горки, уселся за стол с тарелкой и распечатал почту. И так застыл — с листом и занесенными хаси в руках. Какаши с любопытством наблюдала, как его брови потихоньку сходятся к переносице, ползут вверх эдаким скорбным домиком. От него даже КИ шибануло, но довольно быстро закрылся, справился. Кое в чём они похожи — одинаково не умеют держать морду кирпичом. От этой догадки Какаши едва не улыбнулась. Насколько она помнила, все Учиха старались поддерживать реноме равнодушных и высокомерных.

— Тебе тоже пилюлек мешок собрали? — Скрывать мстительные нотки она и не собиралась. Обито задумчиво положил палочки, отпил из чашки… Из её чашки! Всё — уже не её чашки.

— Не, там ещё и курс капельниц… Прерывать нельзя, — прозвучало это удивлённо, немного растерянно. Впрочем, оно и понятно: на задание не пустят, в больнице лишний час каждый день побудь да и какой-нибудь дотошный ирьенин обязательно докопается — как же там остальные назначения поживают. Так что Обито в самом деле попал.

— И долго?

— Целых пять дней! — Обито нервно поковырялся в тарелке и не стал есть. — Я пойду прогуляюсь, подумаю.

— Хм, назначение кто писал?

— Сенджу.

— Не отвертишься, но можешь попытаться.

Обито уже совладал с эмоциями и состроил традиционную каменную морду. Когда-то Какаши любила злить Учиху именно из-за вот этих быстро меняющихся выражений и последующую мимикрию «под булыжник». Разрушить которую было ещё прикольнее. Именно ради этого она строила из себя пофигистичное, высокомерное существо. Это касалось, впрочем, не только одного Обито. Ещё был Эбису, вечно строящий из себя строгого и примерного, постоянно краснеющий Ирука. Теперь вообще изображающий помидор при встрече или общении. Другие, реагирующие меньше и не так бурно. Кста-ати, а почему бы не отнести Умино «совершенно случайно» оказавшуюся у неё энциклопедию из академической библиотеки?

Обито удрапал, а Какаши заварила себе новый чай в другой чашке и решила сегодня всё-таки никуда не ходить. Полениться и почитать чего-нибудь простенького и смешного. А вечером заглянуть в бани.

Однако ни того, ни другого так и не вышло. В открытое окно кухни сунулась фарфоровая маска. Причем, Анбу явно из новеньких, непуганых и не выучивших ещё все мелочи. Слишком уж резко сунулась, Какаши еле сдержалась, чтобы не швырнуть в визитёра чашку и не нырнуть под стол.

— Хатаке Какаши, срочный вызов в резиденцию.

— Поняла. — Какаши отправила чашку в мойку и с сомнением посмотрела на масочника. Вызов, может, и срочный, но в домашнем она точно не пойдёт. — Я быстро. Либо жди, либо отправляйся и передай, что вызов дошёл и я сейчас буду.

Анбушник кивнул и исчез, а джонин споро закинув в рот кусок тушёной печёнки из холодильника, пошла к себе. Жуя, впихнулась в форму, хитай, прихватила универсальный подсумок и отправилась к башне Хокаге. Срочный вызов мог сразу же перерасти в срочную миссию, когда возвращаться и собирать боекомплект некогда. Такое случалось редко, но бывало. По дороге сразу отметила, что вызывали не только её: к резиденции спешили ещё около пары десятков людей. Похоже что-то серьёзное.


	8. Глава восемь, где у героев находится общее дело

В резиденцию как обычно, через окно, она не попала — были подняты все барьеры и зайти можно было только через центральный вход. Там, у дверей, стояли два штабных и, сверяясь с несколькими листами, выдавали пропуска-пайцзы: тоненькие, металлические пластинки с гравировкой-печатью, содержащие крохи чакры Хокаге. Оба шиноби выглядели озабоченными и уставшими, на любые вопросы отвечали только пожатием плеч. Какаши почувствовала укол беспокойства — слишком уж хреново всё это выглядело. Что-то случилось и это что-то — нехорошее, явно масштабное.

Получив свой пропуск, Какаши шагнула сквозь барьер в вестибюль, где торчали несколько Анбу и малознакомый парень из отдела шифрования.

— Второй совещательный зал, — не дожидаясь вопросов, прошелестел один из Анбу. Какаши благодарно кивнула и поспешила туда. Где находится этот зал она знала.

В большом зале уже собралось немало шиноби. Обычно здесь проводился совет джонинов и потому мест хватало. Какаши оглядела сумрачных людей и подошла к присутствующему здесь Кабуто. Тот поприветствовал её коротким кивком и весьма мрачно сообщил.

— Пахнет жареным. Видишь как много людей собрали? И все из сильнейших.

— Вижу, — не менее мрачно ответила она. — И догадка у меня очень хуёвая.

— Как и у остальных. Хотя, всё может и не быть настолько печально. Самые херовые новости обычно оглашают сразу и публично.

— Надеюсь, что ты прав, — ответила Какаши, наблюдая как заходят и устраиваются у стенки сразу несколько Хьюга, проходит непривычно серьёзный Ли и сразу следом Яманака Йоширо. Людей чуть прибыло, за время короткого разговора шиноби в зале стало около сорока человек.

Очень долго ждать не пришлось. Почти десять минут собирались те, кто был приглашён. Вот теперь в зале стало тесновато: Хокаге собрал около сотни шиноби. К Кабуто и Какаши присоединились Ямато-Тензо и Ибики Морино, чуть позже — Митараши. Остальные шиноби рассредоточились примерно так же, группками по знакомству. Особо не трепались, ждали.

Учиха зашёл в сопровождении серьёзного и собранного Наруто, как никогда схожего с Минато, и Шикамару. Нара был хмур и растрёпан. Мадара… он будто вернулся в себя прежнего, одержимого. Презрительный взгляд, каменная рожа, угроза в каждом движении, жесте. Он оглядел всех присутствующих, растянул губы в злой, кривой усмешке.

— Как я уже говорил когда-то, шиноби неспособны долго сохранять мир… В Суне переворот. К счастью, неудачный. И имеются другие новости, не менее неприятные. Шикамару, просвети людей.

Вид у Мадары был такой, будто он вот-вот станет откусывать головы. Впрочем, очень скоро стало ясно почему. Неторопливый, спокойный голос Нара чётко описывал всю глубину надвигающейся задницы.

Два сильнейших и влиятельнейших клана Песка посчитали мир между странами личным оскорблением. Доселе перетягивающие влияние, они втайне договорились и начали действовать. Были завербованы шиноби других стран, запасено оружие, разработан план. Чуть больше двух суток назад к Сунагакуре подошли несколько сотен разномастных отступников.

Кланы Хирада, Ногути и завербованные ими люди атаковали Сунагакуре изнутри, в это же время собравшиеся отступники были проведены внутрь и также вступили в схватку. Тревога была поднята поздно — в эту ночь на патрулях находились люди заговорщиков. Резиденция Казекаге была практически уничтожена, вырезано и ранено множество шиноби. Сам Гаара сумел переломить ход боя и заставить бунтовщиков отступить, но был серьёзно ранен. Предатели сумели собраться и почти без потерь отступить. В крепость на границе, одно название которой, заставило большинство слушающих скрипнуть зубами: «Сэкочикэтсу». Неудобная для осаждающих и атакующих, в отвратной, почти безжизненной местности. Расположенная на и в склоне давно потухшего вулкана, на толстой и широкой андезитовой «подушке». Практически единственная порода, что слушалась дотонщиков едва-едва. Сама Какаши сможет сделать с андезитом разве что шипы и, может, невысокую стенку. Но точно не станет пользоваться техникой, которая в любой момент может сорваться. На данный момент бунтовщики заперлись в крепости и настроили в округе ловушек.

— Сейчас шиноби Суны обескровлены и не способны уничтожить предателей. — Закончил Нара отчёт и отступил назад, давая слово Хокаге. Учиха молча стоял, обводил тяжёлым взглядом шиноби. Скрестив на груди руки и чуть опустив веки, мерно и очень спокойно начал говорить, будто о погоде или способах заточки клинка. Слабая усмешка то и дело проскальзывала на тонких губах, в интонациях.

— Как понимаете, наши союзники из Суны сейчас слабы как никогда. Самостоятельно справиться с предателями не сумеют, — на этом Учиха театрально затянул паузу, обводя всех взглядом алых глаз. Продолжил, уже не усмехаясь, сухо: — Потому мы отправим отряды на помощь Сунагакуре. Тайно, прямо сейчас. Именно потому вы здесь. Те, о которых точно известно, что не предатели.

— Хокаге-сама, Шикамару-сан говорил об отступниках из всех деревень. — один из бесклановых, судя по нашивке суитонщик и токубетсу-джонин, говорил очень тихо, слышно было только из-за наступившей тишины. — Наши тоже?

— И наши. Большинство тех, кто ушли на миссии не так давно, стали отступниками и предателями. — Скучающий, безличный тон Учихи вымораживал. Кажется, Какаши поняла какого хера его двинули с места главы.

— Пока мы точно не вычислили сколько их и что стало с их напарниками, с теми, кто просто пошел на одно из свободных заданий, — добавил Шикамару. — Этим уже занимаются.

— Зато, я точно скажу, что станет с отступниками, — добавил Учиха. — Они умрут. После трибунала.

Какаши тихонько выдохнула. До сих пор она опасалась, что Мадара предложит добить Суну. Да, Наруто вроде бы был спокоен и ничего не доказывал, не кипел жаждой справедливости, но ведь Хокаге о своих планах мог и молчать до последнего. Странно только, что Узумаки молчит сейчас и не пытается обелить предателей или оспорить решение. Решительно шагнула вперёд, поклонилась. Выверенно и строго по уставу. То, что коробит — хуйня. Стерпится.

— Ваши распоряжения, Хокаге-сама?

Взгляд Мадары на мгновение полыхнул усмешкой. Он-то прекрасно помнил сколько раз до этого слышал от Какаши Хатаке уважительное обращение. Ни одного.

— Небольшой отряд разведчиков отправляется к крепости и ведёт наблюдение. Командиром будет Хатаке Какаши. В прямое столкновение не вступать, отлавливать одиночек и обезвредить хотя бы часть ловушек. И только потом какие-либо активные действия. Возможно соединение с отрядом Ивы, скорее всего, Цучикаге тоже отправит людей. Отбирать людей только из присутствующих, Какаши Хатаке. Все остальные временно поступают, как подкрепление, в Сунагакуре. Командующими будут Цунаде Сенджу и Орочимару, они ожидают вас на месте.

— Хай. — Какаши хмуро оглядела зал. — Сколько человек мне позволено взять?

— Не больше двадцати, пока. Когда будет возможность, пришлю ещё. Связь и расходники через Обито, он пойдёт с вами до места. И это не обсуждается! — добавил Мадара, приметив сразу окаменевшее лицо джонина. — Камуи быстрее нинкенов.

— Поняла. — Какаши с усилием вернула своё равнодушно-расслабленное выражение. — Мне нужны сенсоры, Митараши, кто-то из Хьюга, пара-тройка боевиков, хотя бы один медик. Очень желательно, чтобы кто-то разбирался в печатях.

— Я-то тебе зачем? — Анко подошла к ней, широко улыбнулась какому-то из парней, подмигнула. — Я только рада делу, но любопытно же.

— Яды. Большая часть придурков — суновцы. Кабуто медик, он может понадобиться здесь, тем более, на нём госпиталь. Из оставшихся ты единственная, кто хорошо разбирается в отравах и противоядиях.

— Я бы не сказала, что единственная. Во-он та девчушка тоже неплоха, медик, к тому же.

— Два — лучше, чем один. — Какаши подошла к указанной куноичи и коротко спросила. — Имя, специализация?

— Ясуко Ито. — Девушка порозовела почему-то и уставилась на свои сандалии. — Медик и специалист. П-по составам. Разным.

— Замечательно. Ты тоже идёшь под моим командованием. — Какаши немного позабавила эта скованность, но она отлично понимала — слабых Мадара сюда не приглашал. Значит, эта скромница в нужный момент не растеряется и всё сделает правильно.

— Б-благодарю за честь. — Ито сделалась совсем уж пунцовой, здорово напомнив Какаши Хинату в подростковом возрасте. Чего это она?

— Сэмпай, меня в отряд берёшь? — Тензо задумчиво смотрел на девицу и, наконец, подхватил её под локоть. Ито чуть ли не брякнулась на ровном месте, вызвав у Какаши здоровые сомнения.

— Да, я как раз об этом думала. — Какаши не солгала, просто раздумывала — не слишком ли нагло будет слямзить одного из сильнейших. Нет. В любом случае — нет. Тензо почти что близнец, они слишком часто и много понимали друг друга без слов, чтобы отказать в такой, почти не завуалированной, просьбе.

Хьюга и Яманака выделили своих кандидатов сами. Оба были сильными сенсорами и оба были знакомы, хоть и шапочно. Уже в годах, яркая и уверенная в себе, Кэмейо Хьюга и с виду невзрачный, маленького роста, Сэтору Яманака. Он вообще казался младше наследницы, хотя, это точно было не так. Какаши не возражала — незачем. Также в отряд вошли ещё два сенсора, токубетсу-джонин Тоджиро Нэй — насколько Какаши помнила, он прекрасно разбирался в всевозможных ловушках, и ученик Тоджиро — Кио, был силён не только в ловушках, но и ещё прекрасно использовал гендзюцу. Тоджиро уверял, что Кио неплох и в ближнем бою. Подумав, она отобрала ещё одного знакомца. Имени его она не помнила, но он весьма неплохо проявил себя при атаке воскрешенных мечников Тумана. Не только умудрился выжить, но и утащил с линии атаки пару сопляков. Вдобавок, потом вернулся и выжидал, пока сможет помочь. Чистый боевик с изумительным жопным инстинктом. Ещё один ирьенин и три «тихушника». На этом Какаши и остановилась. Вместе с ней и Обито — шестнадцать человек. Это и так больше, чем нужно для разведки. Но ведь им ещё вылавливать одиночек и обезвреживать всё, что найдут.

Она оглядела собранный ею отряд. Все они собрались в одном из углов зала. Другие шиноби чуть отодвинулись, создавая немного пространства между разведчиками и собой. Неписанное и утвержденное кровью правило.

— Познакомимся поближе позже, когда соберемся снова. Сейчас ещё не расходитесь, кажется, нас приглашают на инструктаж.

И верно, Шикамару с ленивой, пришаркивающей походкой и вечным выражением «как же всё заебло», пробирался в их сторону. Дойдя, тяжёло вздохнул и обреченно выдал.

— За мной, если уже всё.

— Всё, — ответила Какаши и про себя усмехнулась. Асума, уж какой непробиваемый был, а всё жаловался на вечную «пиздоёбнутую наровскую лень», которую хрен расшевелишь. Шикамару на мгновение возвёл вверх глаза, будто спрашивая что-то у Ками, и развернулся, так же неторопливо пошаркал к выходу.

Нара отвёл их вниз, в одно из хранилищ, сейчас пустых и переоборудованных под дежурку. Все расселись за большим столом, разглядывали друг друга и молчали. Какаши тоже рассматривала будущих подчинённых и примерно прикидывала раскладку и план действий. Нара тоже рассматривал их всех, сложив руки характерной «корзиночкой», Какаши терпеливо ждала, наблюдая. Потихонечку будущие сокомандники оттаивали, разглядывали друг друга и перебрасывались незначительными репликами. Яманака Сэтору и вовсе сыпал шутками и улыбался, разом сконцентрировав на себе внимание. Сейчас его нельзя было назвать невзрачным. Тензо вполне непринужденно ввернулся в общение и принялся что-то обсуждать с Айяно, одной из разведчиков. Какаши отловила Кэмейо и Инузуку и тоже втянула в разговор. Тем более, что с Инузука всегда легко общаться — слишком много точек соприкосновения. Постепенно, острые колючки втянулись, все присутствующие притёрлись к друг другу и уже общались легче, без излишнего недоверия. Между тем, ожидание затягивалось, даже флегматичный Нара бросил пару взглядов на дверь.

Мадара пришёл спустя почти час. Видимо выдавал инструкции оставшимся. Сам, без Наруто и весьма раздражённым. Шиноби, уже немного перезнакомившиеся и сбросившие часть щитов, мгновенно утихли и подтянулись к столу. Хокаге довольно улыбнулся и раскатал на столе карту с приметным скорпионом в одном из углов.

— Сэкочикетсу находится на равнине, посреди пустыни, если кто ещё не вспомнил. Наша проблема — невозможность нормально атаковать. Казекаге не может дать план тайных ходов крепости, да и не поможет — они скорее всего плотно контролируются. Как только бунтовщики поймут, что вы рядом, вас попытаются уничтожить. Повторюсь — никаких битв. Только разведка и захват одиночек. Выясните сколько и каких шиноби сидит в крепости, можете подготовить базы для будущих групп боевиков. Но только вне андезитового кольца и хорошо спрятанные. К вам присоединится один из шиноби Песка, он будет вас ждать здесь.

Инструктаж был коротким и ёмким. Самое главное — сохранение секретности. Учиха опасался, что люди предателей ещё остались в Конохе и докладывают бунтовщикам всё происходящее. Для виду, в Суну официально и легально отправлялся отряд из средненьких чуунинов, количеством тридцать человек. Неофициально туда же порознь и тайно шли те, кто присутствовал на сегодняшнем собрании. Эти шиноби обязаны были маскироваться под приглашённых работников, поставщиков стройматериалов, монахов и всякую мелкую шушеру, чующую прибыль.

Разведотряд должен был выдвигаться немедленно и также порознь. Встреча должна была состояться через четыре дня, на территории Суны, неподалёку от границы с Дождём. Ждать отставших не рекомендовалось, а самим шиноби ни в коем случае нельзя было опаздывать. Встречающий был Какаши хорошо знаком — Баки, сенсей Казекаге. На сборы — чем меньше времени, тем лучше.

— Хатаке-сан, пройдемте со мной, — наконец обронил Хокаге, закончив разъяснение. Какаши молча кивнула. — Остальные — свободны.

Мадара Учиха вышел, Какаши и Шикамару — следом. Всё в полном молчании до самого кабинета, где Хокаге дал Какаши Хатаке прочесть письмо от Темари Сабаку. Какаши внимательно прочитала, запоминая всю нужную информацию. Шикамару поймал взгляд Хокаге и коротко попрощался, вышел. Мадара принял назад свиток и негромко сказал.

— Я приказал Обито обучить тебя нескольким техникам гендзюцу и катона из арсенала главной ветви. Как понимаешь — без дальнейшей передачи. Постарайся освоить их поскорее и поменьше светить.

— Для меня это честь, — Какаши нисколько не кривила душой, говоря это. Очень хотелось добавить «и шок», но это и без того было понятным. — Благодарю, Хокаге-сама.

— Отправляйся, — сухо ответил Учиха. — Ты должна прибыть одной из первых. Экипировку подберешь из арсеналов Анбу, я уже отдал распоряжение. Там тебя будет ждать Обито, вы выйдете вместе.

— Хай. — Какаши, может, и не хотела идти вместе с бывшим сокомандником, но это приказ, а они не обсуждаются.

— Удачи. Все отчёты — через Обито, — напомнил Мадара.

— Я поняла. — Какаши снова коротко поклонилась и вышла в коридор. Где искать арсенал Анбу ей подсказывать было не нужно.

Внизу, в подвалы её пропустили беспрепятственно, рослый парень в маске ящерицы даже проводил до нужного склада и открыл перед ней дверь. Какаши зашла, оглядела забитое стойками помещение. Обито был у дальней стены, взвешивал в руках кусаригаму с мощной, тяжёлой цепью. А, ну да. Это оружие он любит. Поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

— Сработаемся? Спустя столько лет-то…

— Посмотрим. — Какаши без сомнений сняла с одной из стоек две связки кунаев. Анбу, может, и ходят рядом со смертью, но вооружение и броня у них всегда лучшее. Она сняла один, взвесила, крутанула. Отлично. Сенбоны? Ей не надо, а для медиков можно пару дюжин прихватить. Сюрикенов надо бы, можно и побольше. Она отошла к соседней стойке и, подумав, достала из кармана жилета запечатывающий свиток. Мадара не ограничивал в количестве экипировки, а от лишнего десятка сюрикенов с него не убудет. Обито только хмыкнул, впрочем он и сам неплохо набрался. Рукава, карманы и подсумки скоро брякать будут.

У стеллажа с формой Какаши замедлила шаг. Нет, снова примерить серо-черное ей не хотелось, но… Она прищурилась на ровные стопки, подумала и вытянула-таки пару тяжёлых и плотных водолазок. Они не очень долговечны, жутко жаркие, но, если пустить из тенкетсу чакру посильнее, они смогут остановить слабый удар меча или пропущеный кунай. Не ах защита, но в сочетании со всем остальным не помешает.

— Домой всё равно нужно будет заглянуть. — Учиха подошёл и тоже зацепил несколько водолазок. — Что? Я для остальных беру.

— Я ничего не говорила. — Какаши пожала плечами. — Но ты прав, мне тоже следует кое-что взять.

 

Да, помимо оружия следовало ещё собрать смену одежды, запечатать жрачки на крайний случай и взять личную аптечку. Взять из личного хранилища кое-чего нужного.

Собственно сборы и отправка через один из секретных анбувских ходов много времени не заняли. Уже за пределами Конохи Обито остановился и придержал окликом Какаши. Та неохотно остановилась и вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Мы должны встретиться с провожатым первыми. Предлагаю немного сократить путь. У меня есть пара мест, куда я могу перебросить нас через Камуи.

— Можно было и раньше. — Какаши и не думала отказываться.

— Не подумал сразу. — Обито улыбнулся и развёл руками. — Я всё ещё бываю Тоби иногда.

— Так вот как нынче долбоёбы зовутся, — откровенно грубит Какаши. Ей иногда очень, очень хочется, чтобы Обито взъярился и напал. Тогда ей и в самом деле можно будет свернуть ему шею.

— Так меня уже давно не проймешь, Какаши. — Обито улыбается. Виновато и понимающе, отчего желание свернуть ему череп только крепнет. — И пошли уже. Я тебя первой отправлю.

От Камуи нутро на миг завязывается узлом и прыгает к горлу, несмотря на превосходный вестибулярный аппарат. Дело, наверное, в чём-то другом. Возможно, в том, что сейчас у неё есть время обращать внимание на такие вещи. Тогда, вот хоть убей, ничего такого не было. Какаши оглядывает ничуть не поменявшийся геометрический пейзаж и ждёт одного уёбка-распиздяя.

Обито появляется спустя минуту и широко улыбается.

— Я тут когда-то целый склад устроил. В основном всякой фигни.

— Я вообще удивляюсь, почему тут ещё не барахолка. — Какаши насмешливо фыркнула. — Ты за одну готовку умудряешься насвинячить так, как не свинячит кучка упившихся в хлам шиноби. И вообще можешь из ничего бардачину сотворить.

— Неудобно просто. Перемещаешься и — бац! — лбом в какой-нибудь шкаф со шмотками. Или подворачиваешь ногу на какой-то фигне. А ты что, видела как готовит кучка пьяных шиноби?

— Даже участвовала. — Какаши усмехнулась воспоминаниям. — Справедливости ради, результат был вкусным. Правда отмывать с потолка разляпанные помидоры не понравилось никому.

— Будучи Тоби, я как-то утром «решил» пожарить для всех омлет с помощью взрыв-печатей, — вдруг решил поделиться Обито. — Результат мне понравился.

— А мыть тебя не заставили?

— Хотели, но я в качестве тряпки взял любимые штаны Хидана. Когда их отобрали, стащил плащ Какузу — в результате всё отмывал Кисаме суитоном.

Какаши только досадливо скривилась и неожиданно спросила.

— Тебе не жаль их? Пусть нукенины, пусть с припездями, но они были твоими товарищами. И даже дольше, чем мы.

— Кое-кого. — Обито нахмурился. — И сейчас больше, чем раньше. Я пошёл. Тебя вытаскивать или сама на меня наведёшься?

— Такие эксперименты лучше проводить на полигонах. — Какаши помолчала и добавила: — Просить извинений за вопрос не буду, сам понимаешь, почему.

Обито промолчал, спустя пару секунд исчез в вихре Камуи. Какаши сунула руки в карманы и попробовала сконцентрироваться. Нет, сейчас точно не получится навестись. Да и не надо пока. Мерно запульсировало в левой глазнице и пространство начало искажаться. Какаши выдохнула, расслабилась и спустя миг уже была в тёмном, очень пыльном помещении. Судя по ощущениям, где-то глубоко под землёй. Обито зашуршал чем-то, выдохнул небольшой огонёк, поджигая факел.

— Генератор издох, — сообщил он извиняющимся тоном. — Одно из тайных убежищ Акацуки. Раньше за ними следил Какузу.

Какаши огляделась. Помещение было небольшим, вряд ли жилым. Так, перекантоваться ночку или спрятаться от преследователей. Стол, две длинных, широких лавки, у стен несколько больших стеллажей, сейчас пустых. Генератор у стены, лампочка в металлической корзине на потолке, держатель для факела, проржавевший бак для воды. Глиняная вычурная печь-жаровня на металлической подставке.

— Тсукури делал, — мазнул Обито ладонью по выбивающейся из общей скудной обстановки печи. — Он терпеть не мог холод и сырость. Хидан как только не изощрялся по этому поводу.

— Могу себе представить, — пробормотала Какаши. Она даже могла бы посочувствовать бедному психу-подрывнику, будь тот жив.

— Ладно, пошли. Тут совсем недалеко от места. Может, даже успею объяснить и показать основу дзюцу.

— Баки уже на месте, наверное. — Какаши качнула головой.

— Нет, но точно в пути. Ответ Мадары я только перед отправкой сюда отдал Темари Песчаной.

— Почему ей? Так всё плохо?

— Уже нет. — Обито помолчал. — Вместе с письмом я доставил в Суну Цунаде и Орочимару. Они-то быстро разберутся.

— Ясно. Это хорошо. Как именно ранен Казекаге?

— Он отравлен, истощен, а так всего несколько почти царапин. Его через песок и отравили. Яд хитрый, многоступенчатый. Вроде разобрались, вывели и дали противоядие, но нет — шибануло ещё круче. Оно не удивительно — лучше Ногути, только Акасуна разбирались в ядах.

— Понятно. — Какаши следовала за Обито вверх, по узкому и низкому лазу. Под ногами начало хлюпать, по стенкам тоже текло. Видимо, где-то вода стекала в одну из каверн, не доходя до убежища. Интересно, как тут Хошигаке протискивался? На карачках, перекосившись, полз?

Лаз наконец окончился. Вывел на узкий карниз в отвесной стене. Внизу билось, кипело от крупных дождевых капель озеро, вода лилась с неба чуть ли не сплошным потоком. Над головой нависали тяжелые, налитые тучи. Обито шумно вздохнул.

— За мной и осторожно. Можешь лепиться чакрой — тут всё равно никто не учует. Если отсюда навернешься, то не выживешь. Были прецеденты.

Шум ливня и водяных потоков, льющихся по стене, здорово забивал звуки. Обито почти прокричал своё предупреждение. Какаши не стала надсаживать горло, кивнула и последовала совету. Пробираться по карнизу сразу стало легче, а ещё она мгновенно вымокла до нитки. Жилет не промок ни капли, но хватало того, что лилось за шиворот. Охуенчик просто.

Добравшись до конца, Обито протянул руку и сжал ей запястье, другая рука его держалась за что-то почти невидимое в сплошном потоке ледяной воды. Скоба, причём не металлическая, а каменная, вытянутая прямо из стены дотоном, очень устойчивая, раз её до сих пор не объела вода. Какаши кивнула и немного подождала, глядя как Учиха взбирается прямо по отвесной стене. Затем и сама взялась за первую. Их, скобы эти, она находила скорее на ощупь чем на зрение — вода мгновенно и надежно заливала глаза. Ей нахер не было нужно какого-нибудь гребаного мусора в глазу, потому поднималась куноичи практически вслепую, не рискуя поднять веко или посмотреть наверх. Блядский дождь!

Крепкие, ледяные пальцы схватили её за запястье, выдернули вверх и вперед. Какаши буквально влепилась лицом в холодную и мокрую ткань, несколько охренительно длинных секунд её крепко прижимала к себе за талию чужая рука, отпустила. Нет, только ослабила хватку и переместилась безопаснее — только придерживая под лопатками.

— Я уже и забыл, как ненавижу Аме! — пробурчал Обито и отпустил, наконец. Здесь можно было более или менее видеть из-под приопущенных век. Впрочем, осмотреться он ей не дал, поволок куда-то, снова ухватив за руку. Какаши, в принципе, вполне могла идти и сама, но сопротивляться не стала. Зачем, если Обито знаком с местностью? Она только смотрела под ноги, чтобы не споткнуться и отслеживала всё, что позволяли скромные сенсорные способности. По всей видимости, места и самом деле дикие, живого не чувствовалось нихрена. Вокруг камень, чахлые и корявые кустики, воздух разрежен. Высоко они находятся.

— Сейчас придём кой-куда. — Обито всё ещё приходилось почти орать. Какаши отбросила с лица промокшие и противно липнущие волосы, кивнула.

Пришли они в крохотную, кажущуюся разваленной, хижину. На самом деле внутри было ещё ничего. С крыши лилось только в одном месте и то слабо, ветер не доставал и даже наличествовал очаг, правда состояние его заставляло сомневаться, что он будет рабочим. Обито встряхнулся всем телом, напомнив собаку или кошку, от волос и одежды потянулись струйки пара. Он окинул Какаши пристальным взглядом, нахмурился.

— Надо бы тебя высушить.

— Не надо. — Какаши хмыкнула. Её катон, конечно, не годится для таких штук. Таким макаром она только обзаведется парой-тройкой пропалин или устроит пожар. — Я сейчас.

Пол здесь был земляной, как и всё в округе влажный. Куноичи сложила несколько печатей и вытянула вверх толстую и высокую земляную стенку. Обито весело фыркнул и отвернулся к раздолбанному очагу. Разжечь его было нечем, да он и не стал бы. Вместо этого Учиха прогрел как следует булыжники из которых тот был сложен. Позади влажно шлёпнулись на пол мокрые шмотки, Какаши что-то тихо проворчала. Обито улыбнулся и поднял с пола куртку, повесил на торчащий из стены сучок.

— Не трогай мои вещи, вредитель. — Разумеется Какаши отслеживала его. — Я сама с ними разберусь.

— Ладно.

Куноичи справилась достаточно быстро. Стена расползлась и ровным слоем растеклась по полу, сделав его плотным и главное — сухим. Небольшое углубление и канавка, уходящая под порог, решили вопрос протекающей крыши. Сама Какаши с недовольным видом вытягивала из волос воду с помощью суитона.

— Почему нельзя было переместиться прямо сюда?

— Нужно было кое-что проверить и убедиться, что здесь нет ловушек и сигналок, — сумрачно ответил Обито, отводя взгляд. — Я… да что там! В общем, Конан, возможно, жива и крепко на меня зла.

— Долбоёб ты. Хокаге знает?

— Нет. Я не уверен, что он будет доволен этим фактом.

— Ладно, я удивлена и даже рада, что ты её не добил. Значит немного чего-то человеческого в тебе оставалось. И что теперь планируешь с этим делать?

— Не обольщайся. Не добил только потому, что Конан весьма серьёзно меня потрепала. Я мог сдохнуть в любой момент и провалить всё. Спешил зализать раны. Я ведь и в самом деле был чудовищем.

«Да ты и потом не сильно отличался», — подумала Какаши и чуть было не ляпнула это вслух. Обито помрачнел, но добавлять ничего не стал. Конечно же, он подумал о том же, что и Какаши. Она вздохнула и спросила.

— Что дальше будем делать?

— Где-то через пару часов ливень затихнет и мы сможем нормально спуститься к границе. Перейти будет не проблема. А оттуда около дня пути к точке встречи. Я думаю, что спешить смысла нет, Баки в любом случае прибудет позже нас.

— Ладно. — Какаши подобрала мокрую одежду и стала перекладывать из потайнушек короткие иглы-хари, сенбоны и сюрикены, пару пригоршень тэцубиси, маленькие шприц-тюбики разного диаметра и формы. Обито приподнял бровь, отобрал один и грубовато спросил.

— И на хрена тебе антикоагулянт?

— На всякий? — флегматично ответила куноичи. — Как понимаешь, очень удобно, если других вариантов нет. Я боевик, если ещё не забыл, и до хера знаю.

Обито хмуро подбросил на ладони тюбик, сунул в карман.

— Он останется у меня.

Какаши согласно кивнула, спорить ей не хотелось, а таких у неё было припрятано ещё несколько штук.

— Почему именно это? — Обито всё ещё был зол, хоть Какаши и не очень понимала, с чего бы. Особых связей у них уже давно нет — Учиха Обито хорошо постарался, уничтожая их. Да и должен бы понимать, уже не подросток.

— Потому, что пока разберутся, будет поздно. Большая потеря крови хуёво исправляется ирьенинами. И группы захвата очень редко комплектуются медиками. Яд ненадежен — универсальные аптечки носит каждый, даже самый зелёный генин.

— Как бы то ни было, пока я с тобой в группе, ты эту пакость таскать с собой не будешь.

Какаши неопределенно дёрнула плечом, втихаря вкапывая и пряча в рукаве ещё одну заначку. С хера ли раскомандовался? Командир команды — она, вообще-то. Что она и спросила. Обито сердито что-то пробурчал и отвернулся, снова нагрел камни. Всё, что Какаши успела разобрать — это крепкое словцо и «дохлые бабы».

— Ты то хоть пожрать успела утром?

— Успела, — соврала Какаши. Ей сейчас ничего бы в горло не полезло. — А вот тебе неплохо было бы поесть.

Обито кивает и поворачивается к ней. Он уже абсолютно спокоен, на раскрытой ладони шприц-тюбик.

— Прости. Я знаю, что ты не станешь пользоваться этим без крайней надобности. Давно носишь?

— Всегда. С первой миссии.

Обито криво улыбается и больше не мешает Какаши заниматься экипировкой. Время от времени прогревает камни и скоро сырость, холод уходят окончательно. Через часок они всё же перекусывают сытными и безвкусными анбушными пайками. Какаши привычно глотает из пакета вязкую бурду, полную белков и углеводов, прочих элементов и витаминов. Обито морщится и косится на Какаши чуть ли не на каждом глотке. Ну да, в жизни нукенина пищевых концентратов нет — что поймал, то и съел, а Обито попал в отступники раньше, чем им довелось попробовать спецпайки. Ничего, это ещё не самое гадкое в анбушном быту.

Как и обещалось, через некоторое время ливень пошёл на спад и превратился в просто моросящую мряку. Обито сообщил, что это где-то на четыре-пять часов, а потом пойдет по новой лить. Место здесь такое, можно даже приблизительно угадать, когда лучше прятаться, а когда можно более или менее передвигаться. По сути, на ту высочень в таких условиях только шиноби и мог бы забраться.

До самой границы шли вполне нормально, со средней скоростью, несмотря на то, что пришлось спускаться с крутой горы и под мелкой моросью. Какаши даже была удивлена стойкостью Обито — обычно в таких условиях катонщики сдувались быстро, и даже доходило до истощения: собственная стихия подавлялась противоположной, для относительно нормального состояния требовалось держать очаг в активном состоянии, но этого Обито не делал. Точнее делал, но при нужде и по минимуму.

На самой границе Обито остановился и довольно долго делал что-то с невзрачным, серым от облупившейся краски пограничным столбиком на краю самого настоящего зыбуна. Вроде просто песок, подступивший к подножию гор, но нет, Какаши чётко чувствовала всю опасность. Здесь явно поработали шиноби Суны — таких больших ловушек в природе просто нет. Обито это подтвердил.

— Тут Суновская полоса. Я обычно проходил с шаринганом и медленно. — Учиха с прищуром обозревал расстилающиеся перед ним дюны, алым взглядом. — На всякий случай слушай стихию.

— Поняла, — отозвалась Какаши. Совет был дельный, учитывая, что у Какаши хорошо развит дотон. Несостыковки и возмущение земли ей будет уловить проще, чем остатки чужой чакры шаринганом.

Зыбун, вернее лабиринт, они прошли достаточно скоро и дальше шли, полагаясь только на чутьё и направление. Этого оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы к середине ночи добраться к месту — старым руинам. Раньше здесь был один из немногочисленных оазисов, но источник иссяк. Техниками суитона можно было бы продлить агонию небольшого поселения, но смысла в этом не было. Да и шиноби с суитоном в Стране Ветра крайне редки, среди них вряд ли кто-то был способен поднять воду из глубинных пластов.

Вот в этих-то руинах им и предстояло дожидаться проводника. Пустые, полузанесенные песком дома казались грудой черепков, рассыпанных по песку, были уже хрупкими. Потому обустраиваться внутри они не стали, поставили палатку, закрепив с помощью длинных шипов, вытянутых Какаши из песка.

— Если будет буря, мы улетим вместе с палаткой. И убирать её будет некогда. — Сказала Какаши, хмурясь.

— Если будет. А если она всё же налетит я уберу в Камуи и нас, и палатку. — Обито ничуть не был смущён или обеспокоен. — Правда долго там сидеть нельзя, максимум час-полтора. Но ведь я теперь могу и перекинуть назад в то убежище, а потом сюда.

— Не стоит. У Баки тоже может быть какая-то возможность добраться быстрее. Лучше не отлучаться.

— Как скажешь.

Остаток ночи они по очереди доспали, а утром всё-таки переставили палатку, поскольку она оказалась незащищенной от ветра и песка. Не сказать, что ветер был так уж силён, но он дул постоянно, таща за собой и песок. Когда ставили, он как раз был в стадии покоя. Обито сказал, что в это время в Аме как раз затишье и там кое-где можно даже увидеть чистое небо. Именно этот ленивый ветер в горах превращался в ревущий и срывающий камни с места, поток воздуха. И он же был одним из факторов, запирающих в Аме дождевые тучи.

А ещё, Обито дома и Обито на миссии совершенно разные. Какаши не сразу даже поняла это. Просто поначалу собранный и даже жесткий человек, который был перед ней, казался очередной маской, но это было не так. Обито мог шутить, смеяться и нести фигню, но при этом оставался настороже и был дьявольски предусмотрителен. Теперь наоборот казалось, что маску он носит именно в Конохе.

Техники, которым Учиха должен был обучить её, были очень полезны. Самое важное было то, что простым «кай» такую иллюзию не сбросишь, даже не всегда можно понять, что ты уже в гендзюцу. И несколько других техник, явно пизженых, райтона и дотона. Какаши даже интересно стало — какого это Мадара так озаботился её усилением? Тут уже простой нехваткой шиноби не отговоришься. Тем более, что свитки с техниками Обито тупо отдал ей прямо в руки. Без обязательств, без договоров, просто буркнул — «Вернешь, как заучишь.»

Генины-малолетки зачастую считают, что боевые миссии — беспрерывные приключения и стычки с врагами и, что эти самые враги дожидаются под каждым кустом. На войне оно часто именно так, но уж никак не в засекреченной по самую маковку встрече. По сути, если бы не свитки, Какаши бы съехала с ума от скуки. Раньше на подобные задания она таскала с собой книги, но сейчас её от чтения отвернуло. Изредка она могла взять что-то из методичек или ещё чего в том же роде, но уж никак не развлекательные.

 

Баки прибыл почти к уговоренному времени, один, измотанный долгим бегом и очень, очень нервный. Ещё бы, ведь связи у него не было. Из-за этого песчаник чуть не угодил в одну из расставленных Учихой ловушек и едва не погиб. Хорошо, что Обито вовремя почувствовал его чакру и успел вытащить будущего проводника из переплетения раскаленных нитей. Хотя, скорее всего, этот бы выбрался.

Пока Баки отдыхал, Обито пересказал все новости, что были у них на этот момент, а Какаши занималась очень неприятным ожогом песчаного шиноби. Обито его вытянул, но всё же леска зацепила бок и живот Баки. Какаши подозревала, что и Обито попал под собственную ловушку — слишком уж старательно тот прятал левую руку. Но пока не торопилась его дёргать и требовать показать. Они уже не генины, и степень тяжести ранения уже вполне можно оценить самостоятельно. Не говоря уже о неприлично быстрой регенерации Обито Учихи. Песчаный шиноби слушал, изредка задавал вопросы и настроен был вполне миролюбиво. Какаши ловила его внимательные и изучающие взгляды, но больше интереса Баки никакого не проявлял. Сухо поблагодарив по окончании обработки и перевязки, песчаный надел защитную футболку-сетку и жилет, сверху, напоминающую хаори, длиннополую и длиннорукавную накидку цвета песка и едва ли не слился с окружением. Затем из длинного и толстого футляра Баки извлёк документы и карты, всё это было разложено на полу в палатке и началось обсуждение. Со спорами и обсасыванием всевозможных мелочей.

Баки был несомненно крут. Даже во время обсуждения чего-либо на советах Какаши не ощущала такого давления авторитетом. И несколько интересных решений было предложено именно им. Совершенно неудивительно, что его ученик сумел продавить своё мнение и стать Казекаге. Их план в результате стал куда лучше и намного выполнимее. Уже после обсуждения Обито смылся в Камуи, сказав, что хочет сообщить всё Хокаге и Песчаному Гааре, а Какаши осталась с Баки домучивать совсем уж незначительные мелочи. Баки при обсуждении косился на Какаши, а потом всё же спросил.

— Ты доверяешь Учиха?

— Смотря в чём. — Медленно, подбирая слова, ответила джонин. — Как люди они бывают отвратительны. Как шиноби — превосходны. Каге из Учихи Мадары очень неплохой, но когда он становится просто собой, его хочется убить. Ядовитый и самоуверенный, до омерзения равнодушный. Второй… Тут я пристрастна, он долго был моим сокомандником. Впрочем, предавать он больше не станет.

— Я слышал ты поработала в паре с Каге и весьма результативно.

— Было. Я же упоминала, что шиноби они превосходные.

— Ясно. — Баки умолк, глядя в ясное небо, потер забинтованный бок. Какаши молча разглядывала джонина Песка. Тот здорово постарел и немного сдал в массе — раньше он был крупнее, однозначно. На лбу и у губ появились неглубокие складки морщин и пара мелких шрамов на скуле и над губой. Очень похоже на то, что несколько узких и острых предметов, осколков чего-то, на излете пропахали кожу и плоть под ней. Метины не оружейные, разве что владелец оружия был хреновым шиноби и не следил за его состоянием.

Баки казался рассеянным и отвлеченным, но Какаши прекрасно чувствовала его внимание. Разумеется, такой опытный шиноби ни в коем случае не станет расслабляться рядом с потенциальным врагом, тем более её уровня. И провоцировать она не собиралась в любом случае. Потому, она просто села напротив и занялась самым безобидным, что только могла найти — старательно пялилась на песок перед собой. В голове она прокручивала план, новые данные и пока огрехов не находила.

Обито отсутствовал долго, настолько, что можно было обеспокоиться. Если, конечно за него стоило волноваться. В конце-концов, этот Учиха успешно удерживал Десятихвостого и выжил после извлечения. А про боевые способности и не стоило бы говорить. К этому времени Баки и Какаши уже не пялились молча, каждый в своё, а сумели разговориться и чуть расслабиться.

Обито вернулся весьма потрёпанным, усталым, пахнущим кровью, гарью и пылью, крайне встревоженным. Какаши первым делом сунула ему одну из восстанавливающих пилюль, вторым усадила в палатке и сунула в руки его же вещевой свиток. Пилюлю Обито покорно зажевал, даже не пытаясь понюхать или рассмотреть, а свиток отложил в сторону.

— Помощь нужна?

— Нет. Позови Баки.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Какаши. — Но ты всё равно переоденься. Выглядишь так, будто в эпицентре взрыва побывал.

— Почти. — Обито принялся снимать палёные лохмотья, а Хатаке вышла наружу к встревоженному песчанику. Тот явно очень бы хотел услышать хоть что-то, что объяснило бы вид союзника.

— Обито зовет вас к нам, Баки-сан. Дайте ему минуту, чтобы одеться.

— Какаши, не неси пургу! Если не стесняется — пусть заходит, и ты тоже. Отряда из Ивы не будет. Мы пока сами будем тянуть.

Джонин нырнула назад в палатку, песчаник следом. Обито сидел на спальнике спиной к ним и стягивал штаны. Правый бок и плечо его были сплошным наливающимся синяком, на руке медленно затягивались несколько рваных ран, такие же, но уже подрубцевавшиеся тянулись через спину.

— Твою ж мать! Когда я спросила, нужна ли помощь, я имела в виду именно это! — Какаши почти прорычала, чувствуя что сейчас она просто добьет дебила.

— Успокойся, Какаши, — спокойно и очень мягко попросил Обито. — И прикрути КИ. Баки-сан, присядьте.

— Как мне кажется, ваша напарница права. — Песчаник разглядывал Учиху с некоторым интересом, но спорить не стал. Какаши же раздражённо швырнула перед напарником аптечку и уселась на пол, скрестив на груди руки и фоня недовольством.

— Баки-сан, это вам. — Обито извлёк из лохмотьев небольшой, опечатанный свиток и бросил песчанику. Тот поймал и торопливо развернул, светлея лицом. Сам Учиха спешно принялся одеваться, чуть ли не полыхая ушами.

«Хоть что-то хорошее.» — подумала Какаши и сама почувствовала, что её чуть-чуть отпустило. Такие свитки мог запечатать только действующий Казекаге, значит Песчаный Гаара уже достаточно оправился. Однако это ничуть не объясняло плачевного состояния напарника и новости, которую он принес.

— Какаши, я буду чаще мотаться в Коноху и в другие места, есть даже вероятность, что Хокаге-сама меня отзовёт. Если будет так, я буду в Камуи много и часто, поняла?

— Да. Так что случилось, Обито?

— Ивагакуре атакована и захвачена, сейчас Цучикаге и все, кто остался верен, отбивают деревню. Там мятеж поднял один из советников. — Сообщает Учиха. — Я переправил туда Наруто и Сакуру, да и сам немного помог. Там справятся, только с отрядом поддержки и разведки — пшик. Мизукаге и Раикаге сейчас шерстят своих и тоже не могут помочь. Мадара-сенсей справится и сам, тем более, что у нас, пока что, отступников меньше всего. Яманака уже работают, Ибики тоже.

— Новости, блядь, охуенные, — роняет Какаши, зарабатывая слегка удивлённый взгляд песчаного джонина. — Каковы сейчас наши задачи?

— Те же самые. Суна должна остаться стабильной и союзной, мятежники должны быть выбиты. — Обито вдруг широко зевнул. — Мы… мы же должны не только захватить языков, но и уничтожить как можно больше противников. Мадара-сама сказал, что в этом мы ограничены только собственными возможностями.

 

Наруто открыл сияющие золотом глаза и уверенно ткнул пальцем в несколько мест на карте.

— В основном здесь и здесь, ещё тут, но я не уверен, что там много противников. Зато там есть и заложники, осторожнее с захватом.

— Никто ничего о заложниках не говорил… — Ооноки нахмурился и вдруг ойкнул, смешно схватившись за спину. Один из джонинов Ивагакуре, крупный дядька с абсолютно лысой головой и громадными, воинственно торчащими, рыжими усами, басовито прогудел.

— Приберегают на крайний случай. Жаль, точного количества мы не знаем.

— Их много. — Уточнил джинчуурики Кьюби. — Намного больше, чем охранников и те намереваются прикрыться заложниками. Пожалуй, ими займусь я, а вам оставлю клонов и Сакуру-чан.

— Ты идиот! — Привычно вскинулась Харуно. — Если тебя там ранят, я тебя лечить не буду, ещё и добавлю! Только попробуй опять всех собой закрывать…

— Сакура-чан, — Наруто широко улыбнулся и заложил за голову руки. — со мной Курама, он точно не даст наделать глупостей.

— Защитничек! — Проворчала коноховская куноичи, но больше возражать не стала. Только покосилась на Цучикаге виновато. Тот, впрочем ничего не сказал, лишь кивнул, позволяя. Наруто просиял, сложил печати и четыре клона тут же разошлись по своим отрядам. Сакура чуть приподняла уголки губ и отошла к отряду медиков. Да, занятия с Учихой Мадарой значительно улучшили контроль Узумаки. Настолько, что клонов он создает ровно столько, сколько нужно.

— Я сделаю всё как надо. — Сакура так и не поняла, клон или оригинал почти невесомо шепнул ей это в ухо, обернулась, но рядом уже никого не было. Узумаки, чтоб его!

Штурмовые отряды уже готовились выходить. Медики оставались здесь, в только отбитом у бунтовщиков госпитале. Благо вынести отсюда все медикаменты никто не успел. Кое-что, ходовое, вроде индивидуальных пакетов и стандартных аптечек, подрастащили, как и оружие, какое было. Некоторые из медиков тоже присоединились к Тсуиоши, остальных просто накачали снотворным и оттащили в архив — там было достаточно места. По счастью, какой-то из медиков ускользнул и он-то отправился вслед Цучикаге и успел вернуть его до того как стало поздно.

В данный момент под рукой Утиямы были почти все Анбу Камня и множество сторонников. Тсуиоши был недоволен тем, что Ооноки управляет Камнем так долго и не думает о преемнике. Любом, как утверждал старейшина.

Сейчас Утияма и часть его сторонников закрылись в одном из укрытий-арсеналов, ещё два отряда мятежных шиноби засели в запутанном каменном лабиринте под деревней. Ооноки и оставшиеся с ним Анбу собирались штурмовать арсенал, другие должны были захватить оставшихся. Сакура собиралась идти с главным отрядом, хотя поначалу Цучикаге отнесся к этому желанию довольно скептически. Впрочем, быстро вспомнил, что перед ним ученица Цунаде и обычные критерии к этой девушке не подходят.

Арсенал — каменная коробка с множеством маленьких окошек, наполовину встроенная в отвесную скалу и окруженная чахлым садиком, только казалась обычной. Излюбленная техника подземного плавания, которую решил опробовать один из джонинов, привела к плачевному результату: стоило шиноби пересечь половину пути, как из-под земли выметнулись вверх несколько каменных копий, таща на себе смельчака. Кто-то из джонинов перебил длинные пики чем-то похожим на каменный диск, клон Наруто ловко поскакал по саду ломаными зигзагами, уклоняясь и от выстреливающих снизу шипов и пик, и от железного ливня из окон-бойниц. Наконец он достиг неподвижного тела, взвалил на плечо и отправился назад. С ношей он двигался не так быстро, явно оберегая придурка и шиноби Ооноки принялись за дело. Между спасателем и арсеналом выросла невысокая земляная стенка, кое-где сверкнули искры отбиваемого металла. Наруто-клон достиг безопасной зоны и перестал петлять. Сакура бросилась навстречу, на ходу активируя шосен.

Как ни странно, мужик был жив и даже не настолько страшно ранен, как казалось. Хотя… Это для неё не фатально. Куноичи приняла раненого у клона и тут же принялась лечить, прямо на ходу. Отбитые напрочь внутренности, осколки ребёр внутри, кровотечение… перебитое бедро… Нет, тут ей только подживить и звать одну из Слизней. Пожалуй, она погорячилась насчёт «не фатально». Краем глаза она отслеживала происходящее и была готова сражаться. Пока этого не требовалось. Шиноби с обоих сторон принялись перебрасываться железом и слабенькими дзюцу, иногда оскорблениями и дурацкими речами. Призвав Кацую, точнее её часть, Сакура задала вектор лечения, проставила чакромаркеры для первоочередного лечения и смогла сосредоточиться на самом сражении.

Старик Ооноки уже взмыл вверх, по почти невозможной траектории петляя в небе. Между сложенных ладоней стал формироваться конус дзюцу, ударил в стену и бессильно рассыпался. По серому камню на миг пыхнули красным цепочки печатей — Цучикаге даже мотнуло в воздухе от отдачи. Невидимой, но от того не менее мощной. Цучикаге стал снижаться, его скорость значительно упала. Разумеется, противник такой возможности упустить не мог — в Ооноки полетел настоящий дождь из стали и дзюцу. Старик несколько раз неловко вильнул, провалился почти до земли и снова взлетел. Склочный и упрямый характер заставил Цучикаге буквально воспрянуть — большущий «экран» стихии Пыли поглотил всё, что летело в Ооноки. Потом Цучикаге всё же спланировал ниже и дальше из зоны поражения. А внизу…

Пока большая часть врагов была увлечена стариком, шиноби Ивы обросли каменными и земляными доспехами, почти беспрепятственно преодолели… уже не сад, и целенаправленно ломились в стены. Те судорожно отсвечивали вязью защитных печатей и барьеров, в атакующих снова отправили железо и каменные шипы, взрывпечати. Ярким маяком под стенами мечется клон… Нет, два. Да, два клона Наруто. Один обычный, второй уже светящийся сенмодом. Пока что ситуация патовая, а к Сакуре прибывают новые раненые. Один рвется назад, что-то бессвязно орёт, разбрызгивая алую, артериальную кровь из рта и культи руки, второй… Сакура качает головой и отворачивается к первому. Оглушает, искоса наблюдая за отходом неизвестного шиноби. Тот дышит громко и очень редко, даже удивительно, что смолотая в кашу грудная клетка ещё может. Кровь даже не плескает — вырывается фонтанчиком изо рта, струйками льётся из крупного носа. Даже это Сакура могла бы исправить, но вбитый в лоб, почти согнутый пополам протектор — нет. Здесь не помогут ни Цунаде, ни Кацую. Эмоции и мысли идут зудливым и быстро стихающим фоном — это одно из первых навыков данных сенсеем. В слезах, рвоте и жалости будешь захлебываться потом. А сейчас ты должна просто срастить ткани, убрать инфекцию и взяться за следующего. И никогда, ни за что, не должна помнить лиц. В четвертой войне Сакуре так и не удалось полностью это принять и она всё ёще платила за чужие смерти. Сейчас… Куноичи очень надеялась, что получится. Она занялась раненым, не забывая отслеживать происходящее.

Тяжело охнуло, земля под ногами содрогнулась и из-под стены полезли неповоротливые каменные химеры. Здоровенные, четырехлапые, больше всего похожие на каких-то уродливых скорпионов. А вот длинные и шипастые хвосты големов были очень быстры. Новый грохот и скрежет — это Наруто уменьшил их количество на одного, но и сам клон развеялся. Двух других шиноби забрасывали издали взрывпечатями и каменными снарядами. Впрочем, пока это им не особо вредило. Одна из химер вдруг сложилась, подогнув хвост и лапы под себя, свернувшись в громадный шар, и стремительно понеслась в самую гущу атакующих. Шиноби не мешкали — рассыпались в стороны, каменюку-тварь вдруг подбросило мощным взрывом. С виду, это не повредило ей, но шар резко притормозил, разложился в скорпотварь и выметнул хвост в сторону и вниз. Прыснули в стороны несколько шиноби, до того маскирующиеся под землей. Один, неуклюже и слишком медленно, чем голем немедленно воспользовался. Хвост с треском прошиб каменную броню, поднял на себе массивную фигуру и шмякнул несколько раз о собственную спину. В стороны полетели каменные осколки, ошметки мяса. Второй голем тем временем неуклюже топтался на месте, пытаясь прошибить хвостом низкорослую и очень быструю куноичи в вызывающе красном костюме и вооруженную чем-то вроде кирки. Скорость у девчонки, совсем молоденькой, младше самой Сакуры, была потрясающей. Она не только успевала уворачиваться от атак каменюки, но ещё и долбила изредка тварь. Когда она попадала по намеченному ею стыку хвоста с туловом, летели искры и осколки. Прикрывали девчонку два крупных парня в форме Камня. Они закрывали её от летящего железа, кое-что перехватывали и отправляли назад в бойницы.

Сакура окончила первичное лечение и теперь ей осталось только поддерживать поток медчакры. Культяпка заросла молодой кожицей, дыхание пациента больше не сипело. Другой раненый, на этот раз отрава. Сакура склонилась к ране, втянула ноздрями воздух, оттянула нижние веки парня. Прекрасно. Этому вколоть шприц из стандартного набора, убрать отёк слизистых и перепоручить другому медику. А самой взяться за самое главное — вздорный и упрямый Ооноки не позволил ей осмотреть и подлечить его перед сражением. Что же, он просто оттянул неизбежное. Цучикаге опять прихватило, хорошо хоть его подхватил в падении верный Акацучи. Сакура решительно направилась к джонину, тащившему своего Каге и бесцеремонно потащила обоих в безопасную зону.

— Со мной всё замечательно! Это просто старость. — Буркнул Ооноки, пряча глаза и от куноичи, и от Акацучи. — С этим ты ничего не сделаешь, девочка.

— В моих силах снять воспаление и обезболить. — Парировала Сакура. — Что я сейчас и сделаю.

Победные крики донеслись от стен арсенала. Сакура не стала оглядываться, а джонин Камня радостно прогудел.

— Акахоши завалила призыв Утиямы! Теперь легче пойдет.

— Это… призыв? — Опешила Сакура. Она-то думала, что это что-то вроде суновских марионеток.

— Вряд ли мы ещё когда увидим такое. — Грозно нахмурил седые брови Цучикаге. — Утияма живым не дастся, а призывом он ни с кем не делился. Теперь можно атаковать более серьёзно — вряд ли он в ближайшее время сможет снова призвать своих скорпионов. Я ждал, пока Тсуиоши использует их, потому, что в коридорах арсенала они бы уничтожили слишком много моих шиноби.

— Отдавать приказ? — деловито осведомилась Куроцучи. Она уже с полминуты наблюдала за Сакурой и недовольно хмурилась. Кажется, самоуправство коноховской куноичи ей совсем не нравилось.

— Погоди чуть. — Ооноки по привычке закряхтел, разгибаясь. Замолчал и замер на миг, покосился с усмешкой на медика. Закончил негромко. — Мы не знаем ещё, что там с другими отрядами.

— С ними клоны Узумаки. — Тихо уронила Сакура. — Мы узнаем почти сразу же. Если будет совсем уж плохо.

— Тогда начнём. — Ооноки нехорошо набычился, не сводя глаз с арсенала. — Куроцучи, пусть готовятся атакоать после моего удара.

Размениваться на мелочи старый упрямец не стал. Втихаря от Сакуры, что-то съев, он просто принялся долбить своим Расщеплением в одну и ту же точку, истощая печати. Откуда-то со стороны резиденции вырулил чумазый исцарапанный и сверкающий улыбкой клон или Наруто… Оригинал. Он на ходу покрылся мягким золотым сиянием, создал пару клонов.

— У нас всё. — Доложился он и вытер подкопченный нос рукавом, вымазавшись ещё больше. — Под резиденцией ещё выколупывают остатки, но там точно справятся. Старик Роу так сказал. — Заложников я вытащил, там с ними совсем мелкие и запуганные были.

Ооноки кивнул, спуская в каменную стену очередное Расщепление. Наруто прищурился, сообщил.

— Они вроде как линяют, под землей. Тут с полтора десятка и все раненые. Вот туда.

— Да чтоб его! — Ооноки развернулся, в упор глянул на Узумаки. — Уверен?

— Да.

— Акатсучи, отводи половину и берись за дело. Куротсучи пусть продолжает. Преследовать по ходам до пятого узла и поверху. Ни один не должен уйти. А ты… Возьмешься вести меня и вот этих двоих? Прямо сейчас.

— Возьмусь. — Узумаки посерьёзнел. — Только мне кажется, что тут нечисто, в этом бунте… По хорошему бы расследовать это всё.

— Я с вами. — Безапелляционно заявила Харуно, пока Наруто не предложил всех помиловать. — Боевой медик в команде пригодится.

— Я и сам знаю, что нечисто. — Вдруг согласился Ооноки. — Об этом потом. Ты не то время выбрал.

— Как раз то.

— Нуи, каков мой самый первый приказ? — Цучикаге приподнялся над землей и полетел в указанном Наруто направлении. Джонин из сопровождения, смешной, мелкий, с суетливыми движениями, ответил. Голос у мужчины в противовес внешности оказался густым, сочным, даже пробирающим и Сакура вдруг подумала, что ему бы петь что-то… что-то лирическое, о красоте, любви и верности. Мысль была настолько неожиданной, что она даже упустила начало ответа.

— Убивать только если нет возможности захватить живым.

Сакура уже автоматически влепила Наруто подзатыльник и, не давая тому заговорить, грозно спросила.

— Ты чем слушал, шаннаро! Мы уже были здесь и слышали это!

-Ауч! Сакура-чан! Я просто на что-то отвлекся…

Наруто, может, чего и добавил бы, но, уловив взгляд подруги, не стал. И правильно. Ооноки вдруг притормозил у неприметного домика и сложил несколько печатей. Очень быстро — от такого старика было трудно ожидать подобного. Под ними приглашающе распахнулся свежий лаз, пахнущий сыростью и грибами.

— Первое время — не дышать! — Второй джонин бестрепетно спрыгнул в дыру, следом слетел Каге. Спрыгнув, Сакура высунула кончик языка, потом покатала по языку слюну. Резкий, кисловатый привкус заставил её украдкой сплюнуть в ладонь и даже прикрыть ноздри рукой, по максимуму опустить веки и даже усилить из тенкецу поток чакры. Ядреная смесь ядов и сильнейшего галлюциногена. Наруто удивлённо покосился на напарницу, но смолчал, а у шиноби Камня, похоже, приобретенный иммунитет.

Бег по узким, тёмным, каменным лазам почти не запомнился куноичи. Обострившиеся инстинкты выбросили в кровь лошадиную дозу адреналина. Короткие стычки во тьме, едва прошибаемой слабым светом от сенмода Наруто, бесконечные ловушки и сыплющиеся на голову комья земли, каменная крошка. Наверное, она зря полезла — джинчуурики и шиноби Камня прекрасно ориентировались под землей, в отличие от неё. Лишь потом, когда они вылезли наверх следом за противниками, вступили в бой, ей удалось немного реабилитироваться. Усиленные кулаки с лёгкостью крушили каменную и земляную броню, шипы, отправляли незадачливых противников в короткий полёт — прямиком в трясину, устроенную подоспевшей подмогой. Не менее успешно справлялся и Ооноки, орудующий своими чудовищными кулаками.

Наруто же просто-напросто задавил противников количеством. Наконец оставшиеся враги, видя, что схватка кончится только поражением, решили снова попытаться отступить. Высокий сутулый старик с длинной клочковатой бородой, принялся очень быстро складывать печати. Наруто с клонами попытался прорваться к нему, но окружившие старика люди будто озверели, защищая его. Ооноки взлетел выше, начал формировать конус. Видя это, второй старик ускорился ещё, теперь пальцы чуть ли не мелькали, а в Цучикаге полетел целый склад оружия. Ооноки вильнул в воздухе, замедлился, а над противниками схлопнулся крепкий земляной купол. Конус джинтона беззвучно сожрал кусок купола, но и только. Наруто впечатал следом расенган, растрескав его ещё больше. Тяжёлый удар увеличенного кулака Ооноки довершил дело. Купол начал разваливаться и расслаиваться. Но… Наруто озадаченно почесал затылок и ляпнул:

— А где? Я никого не чувствую…

Под куполом обнаружился уже знакомый каменный шар и медленно оплывающие грязевые фигуры. Ооноки выругался и попробовал распылить скорпиона. Вот только техника не подействовала. Видимо, призыв был каким-то особенным или Цучикаге здорово растратился и Джинтон ослаб.

«Первое», — решила Харуно, когда расенган не пробил броню. Немного раньше Наруто уничтожил такого же именно расенганом.

— Назад! — скомандовал Наруто, отпрыгивая. Послышался треск, шар перестал быть монолитным, начал разворачиваться.

— Что за хрень! — сплюнул один из бойцов и потянулся к оружию. Сакура предпочла промолчать, но на всякий случай сконцентрировалась и извлекла пару кунаев. Очень медленно кольцо шиноби расширялось, Ооноки тоже спланировал ниже и присоединился к Акацучи, который только-только подошел с небольшим отрядом.

Да, этот скорпион точно не был таким же. Помимо лап и хвоста, у призыва обнаружились внушительные клешни и тело его вовсе не было плоским. Нет, не так… в его теле был призыватель! Старик Тсуиоши находился почти полностью внутри у призыва — над округлой спиной выступали только руки, плечи и голова, покрытые льдисто-блестящими чешуйками, руки же обзавелись внушительными острыми когтями. А ещё призыв оказался быстр. Никакого сравнения с теми скорпионами, что навели шороху под стенами арсенала.

Стремительным броском Тсуиоши переместился к Ооноки, клешни походя разорвали какого-то несчастного, оказавшегося на пути, ещё один влетел в строй товарищей, получив крепкий удар хвостом. Железо бессильно отскакивало и от самого Тсуиоши, и от его скорпионьего тела. Акацучи буквально вышвырнул прочь Цучикаге, заслоняя собственным телом. Утияма оскалил рот в кривой усмешке, одна из скорпионьих лап разбила формирующегося защитного голема Ооноки, другая тут же вбила в землю адъютанта, хвост стремительно ударил несколько раз, а затем тело Акацучи полетело в сторону потрясённого Каге. Сакура стиснула челюсти и принялась осторожно пробираться в ту сторону. Наруто тем временем уже закручивал расенсюрикен и собирался атаковать.

Скорпион вдруг сменил направление и снова врубился в строй шиноби. Сакура успела отпрыгнуть, машинально отерла с лица липкие капли. Тсуиоши завертелся волчком, топча, разбрызгивая кровь и каменные осколки с доспехов тех, кто не успел или не захотел отступить. Сакура сглотнула и бочком продолжила пробираться к Акацучи и Ооноки.

Воющий диск расенсюрикена, если и причинил повреждения, то явно не такие, какие должен. Зато Утияма прекратил топтать кровавое месиво и обратил внимание на джинчуурики. Лицо старика утратило вообще какие-либо признаки осмысленности, он издал странный, скрежещущий смешок и бросился на Наруто. Джинчуурики встретил его ещё одним расенсюрикеном и заменился на одного из клонов.

— Он в сенмоде! — выкрикнул, торопливо складывая печати и кусая палец. — Все в стороны!

Шиноби, и без того убравшиеся подальше, торопливо отступили ещё. Сакура наконец добралась до Ооноки и Акацучи, торопливо взялась за дело. Первым делом диагностика. Здоровяк… был. Слишком много всего, слишком старался Утияма убить парня. Она отрицательно качнула головой, поймав взгляд старика, и опустила мёртвому веки. Ооноки на глазах осунулся, сгорбился. Кто-то из шиноби подошёл и поднял с земли тело Акацучи, понёс подальше.

— Не прощу! — проскрипел Цучикаге, распрямляясь. Глаза его загорелись фанатичным огнём, кулаки сжались. — Не прощу. Все, отойдите подальше. Забери джинчуурики, ученица Цунаде.

— Он не отойдёт. — Сакура выпрямилась. — И я тоже буду рядом, Цучикаге-сама.

— Воля твоя. Будь внимательна, Тсуиоши серьезный противник, и у него могут быть и другие сюрпризы. Нуи!

— Здесь, Цучикаге-сама.

— Пусть все, кто свободен, прочешут Ивагакуре, а медики займутся ранеными и убитыми. Остальные не могли далеко уйти — мы их хорошо потрепали. Мой приказ… остаётся в силе.

— Хай.

Наруто со второй попытки призвал-таки Гаматацу и выпалил в скорпо-Тсуиоши водяной пушкой, видимо, вспомнив, как разбивал кристальный купол Гурен. От первой атаки тот увернулся и даже неслабо влупил по призванной жабе хвостом. Гаматацу этот выпад заблокировал массивным наручем, выплюнул новую струю воды. На этот раз водный поток ударил в грудину каменного скорпиона и протащил его с десяток метров по жидкой грязи, образовавшейся от первого удара. Скорпион встряхнулся, выставил щитом массивные клешни.

Ооноки тем временем занимался чем-то сложным, требующим времени и сил. От тяжёлой, нарастающей мощи дзюцу у Харуно даже волосы встали дыбом. Она стряхнула оцепенение и вспрыгнула на уцелевший кусок каменной стены, поближе к Цучикаге. Тот впечатал в землю ладонь, и та в ответ загудела, мощно содрогнулась. Там, где они вылезли из хода, и ещё в нескольких местах земля просела, растрескалась, а потом вокруг Тсуиоши взметнулись вверх гранёные почти чёрные прутья-пики, много, очень много. Эти прутья прошивали собой всё: мёртвых, гранит рухнувшей стены, металлическую статую какого-то мужика. Все они оплетали собой Утияму и сжимались в плотный клубок. Выметались всё новые и новые, нахлёстывались. Наруто вместе с Гаматацу отскочил подальше, формируя в ладони новый расенган. Сакуре тоже пришлось отодвинуться назад, чтобы её не пробило насквозь.

Клубок прекратил сжиматься, слышен был треск и низкое гудение натянутых прутьев, будто множество басовых струн на одной ноте. А затем клубок будто взорвался изнутри. Утияма был невероятно зол и потрёпан. Скорпионье тело, чешуя на человеческой части пошли трещинами и царапинами, половина чудовищного хвоста осыпается тонкими пластинками, когти обломаны, из перекошенного рта течёт тонкая тёмная струйка. Взревев, Тсуиоши метнулся к Цучикаге, на ходу отращивая новые когти и хвост. В спину, сбивая, полетела новая водная струя и Гаматацу с хлопком исчез. Наруто очень быстро побежал к Утияме, расенган в ладони стал расти. Противник развернулся к джинчуурики лицом, почти восстановившийся хвост хлестнул воздух, с хлюпаньем погрузился в жидкую грязь. Наруто за какой-то удар сердца вспрыгнул на конечность и, оттолкнувшись ещё раз, влепил своё дзюцу в грудь Тсуиоши. Тихий-тихий звон и кристальная броня пошла мелкой, частой сетью трещин.

Утияма самодовольно улыбнулся, провернул когти в груди Наруто, начал тихо, мелко смеяться и вдруг умолк. Невероятное изумление отразилось на его лице, а потом рука его переломилась в запястье, ещё один крупный кусок вывалился из груди. Следом за ним ещё несколько, высунулось острое, гранёное жало одного из прутьев. Наруто вдруг с хлопком исчез и Сакура остановилась на полпути. Истерические смешки так и лезли наружу, ей с трудом удалось их удержать.

Тсуиоши попытался дёрнуться, но только ускорил собственную гибель. Крупные и мелкие осколки уже сыпались и со скорпионьего туловища, с хрустом подломилась одна из лап, вторая. При падении, Утияма потерял хвост и одну из клешней. Он ещё пытался что-то сделать, отчего сломы начали кровоточить, и вдруг закричал. Яростно, надрывно. Очень быстро этот крик утих, а на месте устрашающего монстра осталась только груда булыжников.

Сакура оглянулась на Цучикаге и кривовато улыбнулась. Старик стоял, поддерживаемый Наруто, молчал. Наруто же обеспокоенно оглядывался. Та техника, понятно, почему раньше Цучикаге её не использовал: всё, что ещё не было разрушено до неё, теряло скрепы, рассыпалось на глазах. Даже под ногами у Харуно грязь медленно иссушалась и превращалась в пыль. С печальным скрипом рухнуло чудом уцелевшее дерево, погружалась в пыль отбитая голова статуи.

— Пойдём отсюда, — проскрипел Ооноки. — Здесь ещё долго будет распадаться.

Сакура опомнилась, осторожно ступая, утопая по щиколотку в мягкой пыли, подошла, привычно активировала шосен. Наруто… Наруто почти в порядке, а то, что ещё есть, регенерирует с бешеной скоростью. Состояние Цучикаге заставило её серьезно взволноваться и за лечение она принялась на ходу. Как тот вообще весь бой продержался, а потом ещё и использовал настолько чудовищную технику?

— Не стоит, я выжил в бою с Мадарой и сейчас выживу. — К Ооноки вернулась его обычная ворчливость.

Сбор всех должен был быть у резиденции. Туда они и отправились. Не очень быстро, поскольку Ооноки был сильно вымотан, а всё требующее срочности, уже закончилось. Нет, ещё оставалась масса всего, но это могло потерпеть.

— С чего Утияма вдруг так умер? — Сакура слегка озадачилась. Ответил ей Узумаки, беззаботно и солнечно улыбаясь:

— Сенчакра. Она у разных призывов разная. Это ещё Фукусаку-сенсей объяснял, давным-давно. Я знал, что он захочет меня убить первым и специально подставился. На клона я поменялся в последний момент и при атаке влил в старика жабьей сен. От неё каменеют. Не, он бы справился, если бы у него время было, но старик-Цучикаге не сплоховал. А вообще, он плохой отшельник был.

— Тебе лучше знать, — спокойно ответил Ооноки, никак не реагируя на «старика».

— Н-да. — Сакура качнула головой и отряхнула руки. Привычка, перенятая у сенсея и закрепленная войной. — Ого! А это что?! Здесь же никого не было!

Наруто тоже остановился, разглядывая выжженое, перепаханное и покрытое кое-где стеклянистой коркой место. Тут тоже не так давно дрались: уцелевшие остовы деревьев, по границам этой зоны, ещё дымились. Цучикаге криво улыбнулся, щуря на пепелище глаза.

— Парк здесь был. Хороший. А ещё сюда обычно ваш Учиха перемещался, когда его Хокаге присылал. Тсуиоши решил подстраховаться и оставил здесь засаду. И даже поймал… на несколько секунд.

— Обито-семпай крут, — воодушевленно шепнул Наруто на ухо Сакуре. Та только кивнула. Ей ли не понимать — насколько.

Дальше же было всё крайне прозаично и деловито. Резиденция была практически целой, архивы и хранилища мятежники взломать не успели, так что беспокоиться об этом Ооноки не пришлось. На места схваток были посланы группы, чтобы ещё раз прочесать округу в поисках пострадавших, загружены медики и все поисковики. Отдел дознаний получил самый большой объем работы и стоял на ушах. Ещё бы, ведь все они коллективно просрали такой пиздец. Наруто и Сакура тоже включились в работу, хотя об этом никто и не просил. Узумаки помогал переносить раненых и тела в госпиталь, а Сакура занялась самыми сложными увечьями, попросив только предупредить, когда появится Обито.


	9. Глава девять, где работают все-все-все

Отряд разведчиков собрался достаточно быстро, даже раньше условленного. Первой прибыла Хьюга в компании Тензо и Тошайо, того самого, шустреца с войны. Появление Ямато здорово облегчило жизнь — теперь вместо палатки у них был замечательный и крепкий деревянный… наверное, всё же дом. Ямато пришлось сделать окна-щели на самом верху, чтобы не попадал песок и пустить несколько корней вниз, чтобы эта конструкция не улетела в случае самума. Дверь тоже располагалась высоко, так что дом напоминал больше коробку, чем себя. Впрочем, не так уж важно, потому что там можно было обустроиться «на поспать» в комнате и сесть за стол, чтобы поесть. Ямато, правда, предупредил, что надолго он не продержится, только оставшиеся до выхода сутки, но всё равно — охеренно здорово. Обито появился позже, когда собралось уже больше половины отряда и почти сразу же завалился спать, довольно грубо послав Ито и Мацуи к демонам и немного погавкавшись на этой почве с Айяно.

У Учихи поганое настроение было с того самого момента, как он вывалился из Камуи с плохими вестями. С тех пор он постоянно мотался где-то со срочной перепиской и новостями, непонятно где спал и непонятно что ел. Судя по лицу, и то, и другое делал он плохо. Заскакивал на посидеть в палатке и выхлебать чашку чая, причём, придурок, не проверял. Рассказывал самые важные новости и снова спешно сматывался.

Какаши отнеслась к последней выходке спокойно, как и Баки. Учиха есть Учиха. Что по этому поводу думал песчаник — неизвестно, но вряд ли он сильно осудил Обито. Какаши быстро оборвала рассуждения Инузуки о ужасном характере, который срочно нуждается в исправлении, спокойно, в несколько предложений объяснила ситуацию и предложила продолжить отдых. Сейчас обострение подозрительности к Обито ей не нужно.

К рассвету, когда все уже подтянулись, выспался лишь Обито Учиха. Впрочем, не сказать, что он стал лучше выглядеть. Но зато хоть перестал фонить непроизвольной жаждой крови. И даже нехотя позволил ирьенину себя осмотреть. Видимо, Каге сильно задёргали Обито своей перепиской. Перед отправкой они все ещё раз обсудили маршрут и утвердили, наконец, две авангардные группы. В каждую входил сенсор, поисковик и мастер ловушек. Какаши пошла в одной из них, оставив заместителем Баки. На территории Суны лучше иметь в командовании именно песчаника. В её группу вошли Кио Накаяма и Нэтсуми, во вторую — Инузука, как командир, Яманака и Тоджиро. Они должны были идти немного впереди, на границе чутья Хьюги, которая оставалась в главном отряде и её обязанность — отслеживать разведчиков.

Баки не переставал удивляться коноховцам и, впервые за долгую жизнь, почувствовал кроме опаски и неприязни, вбитой учителями и опытом, настоящее и нарастающее уважение. Да, потенциальные противники, да под командованием одного… одной из самых опасных шиноби, вдобавок их нынешний каге… Но! Тем не менее, когда было бы логичнее раздавить Песок одним ударом, они пришли на помощь. И доверили чуть больше чем жизнь. Песчаный шиноби мог покончить с Копирующей много раз и, к слову, этот соблазн давил на него всё время, однако Какаши Хатаке общалась и относилась к нему, как к союзнику. Именно это и смирило Баки, позволило не поддаться искушению. Учиха. Тот самый, многажды проклятый и уничтоженный в воображении, пахал как вол, едва не падая от усталости. И не ради шпионажа — свитки переданные от Казекаге не были вскрыты. Остальные шиноби Листа, пусть и не очень радостно, но без пререканий приняли его командование. Сам Баки тем же похвастаться не мог. Всю дорогу до места встречи его почти раздирало противоречивыми желаниями. Более или менее успокоился он потом, общаясь с флегматичной и уравновешенной генералом Четвертой армии шиноби. Может, та и не была так уж спокойна, но тогда её выдержка и вовсе была невероятной.

Сама Какаши подобными противоречиями не терзалась. Анбу научило её быть ледяной, пока идет миссия и взаимодействовать с любым союзником. Эмоции утихали, почти гасли, уступая место логике, спокойствию и правилам. Нет, не совсем утихали, просто задвигались на край сознания и нещадно давились. Охеревать с ситуации она будет потом, когда вернётся. Пока её волновало только две вещи: жизни товарищей и миссия. Так что она просто выполняла давно знакомую работу.

Первое время дорога к Сэкочикетсу была похожа на прогулку. Отступающие сильно спешили, да и не могли знать, какими путями их будут преследовать. Первые ловушки были замечены в половине дня пути к цели. Примитивные и даже не очень хорошо скрытые. Отряд остановился и теперь все были заняты поиском подходящего места для стоянки. Здесь уже были островки песчаной колючки и даже что-то вроде сухого русла реки. Баки пояснил, что сюда частенько доходят дожди и тогда в этом русле ревёт самый настоящий поток. Пить, правда, эту воду невозможно — сюда сливается и смывается вся пакость, что есть окрест, нередко ядовитая. Вдобавок, она ещё и с песком перемешана. В доказательство он тут же выдернул из песка нечто похожее на сушёную вишенку с длинной, тонкой и белёсой нитью-корешком. Присутствующие прекрасно знали, что это. Пустынный болиголов, так называли медики и токсикологи это невзрачное растеньице. Ценный ингредиент для некоторых лекарств и ядов, при контакте с водой предельно опасный для большинства из них. Горсточка-другая таких шариков способна отравить целое озеро.

— Одна из самых богатых на него местностей, — добил Баки, стряхивая болиголов с ладони в песок. — Я-то, может, и не умру, а вот вашим вряд ли прививали иммунитет.

— Весёлое местечко… Как будем устраиваться? — Хьюга оглядывала местность, ровную как стол, испещрённую скоплениями колючки и никак не подходящей для длительной стоянки.

— Вариант есть. Баки-сан, будут ли нас искать в колючках?

— Будут смотреть и искать скрытые проходы, следы повреждений.

— А что насчёт подземного укрытия? — Спросил Тошайо.

— Среди них есть шиноби Камня. — Какаши задумчиво потерла висок. — Но идея у меня есть. Ямато, помнишь? Повторить сможем?

— Конечно. Но вот песок… каждый раз придётся по-новой открывать. Земля и камень довольно глубоко, придется попотеть.

— Найдём место поудобнее. Ямато, бери с собой Кэмейо и займись этим. Будет неплохо, если вы сделаете небольшой крюк и зайдете подальше. Остальным — заняться ложными следами здесь. Позже найдём и устроим ещё несколько. Тоджиро и Кио: ваша задача, чтобы никто, никуда не влез. Яманака, Нобуо, Нэтсуми, Тошайо, Обито — вы пока отдыхаете и отслеживаете обстановку. Баки-сан, я хочу задать вам несколько вопросов касательно местности.

— Хай.

Баки только кивнул, поднимаясь, и подошёл к ней.

— Отойдём. Я пока не хочу делиться соображениями со всеми.

— Как скажете, Хатаке-сан. — Песчаный шиноби прекрасно понимал командира коноховцев. Они отошли в сторону и сели на песок. Какаши извлекла из кармана кусок плотной ткани, расстелила между ними. Копия присланной Темари карты.

— Как считаете, где нас станут искать в первую очередь?

— Удобные места вот здесь и здесь, — указал песчаник. — Неподалёку оазис и даже можно поохотиться. Мелкое зверье, ящерицы и змеи, само собой. Особо не наешься, но как небольшой довесок к пайкам годится.

— И там же нас ждут ловушки, — уверенно констатировала Какаши. — А как с едой и водой в крепости?

— Там были хорошие запасы. Печати для хранения ставили Узумаки. Над стенами они тоже поработали, так что лезть внутрь не стоит.

— Ясно. Баки-сан, как насчёт ловушек на ловушках и установки собственных? Среди предателей есть мастера, способные распознать? Стоит ли их трогать вообще?

— Есть, — Баки кивнул. — Но признанный мастер только один, ещё двое — его ученики. Работают с отравленным железом и леской. Ногути тоже неплохи, но они используют яды в прямых стычках, немногие пользуются марионетками, пусть и хуже, чем Акасуна. Остальные умеют в обычных пределах.

— Из наших в основном боевики ушли. Хокаге уже передал предварительные списки от всех деревень, кроме Ивы. Там у них штабные бумаги, из доступных, мятежники сожгли. Известно только о десятке шиноби и ещё столько же под сомнением. Позже я покажу эти списки всем. Просмотрите пока и, если найдёте, что добавить, скажете на обсуждении. А пока…

«Ох, не зря за эту голову столько денег на чёрном рынке дают! И дело совсем не в шарингане.» — Баки слушал пока ещё сырой костяк плана и восхищался. Иногда вставлял правки, но лучше он бы и не придумал.

Ямато и Кэмейо вернулись ни с чем, точнее они обнаружили ещё несколько ловушек и всё. Потому группа обошла по широкой дуге один из двух оазисов и подошла поближе к крепости. Там они и нашли идеальное, по мнению Ямато, место. Здесь слой песка был невелик, всего несколько сяку. (прим. один сяку около 30 см.)

Наблюдая за работой коноховских дотонщиков, Баки одновременно и восхищался, и чувствовал раздражение. Какаши и Ямато ювелирно и довольно быстро провели узкий и извилистый туннель с остроконечным сводом прямо в центр одного из островков колючки. Вход пока зиял широкой воронкой, но с этим справиться было легче всего. Внутри самого островка Аияно и Учиха расчистили от кустарника небольшое пространство и дальше в дело вступил Тензо. Внутри, на расчищенном пятаке выросло с пяток невысоких «коробок» на чем-то вроде свай. От уцелевших кустов поползли на крыши коробок побеги колючки, сплелись наподобие потолка. Теперь никто бы не мог сказать, что в центре этих зарослей есть дыра и там кто-то находится.

Колючка была невысока, лишь чуть выше человеческого роста, зато вширь разрасталась хорошо, сплеталась и срасталась чуть ли не монолитом. Если хотелось в таком пятне спрятаться — приходилось потрудиться, а это оставляло следы; подпрыгнув повыше, шиноби мог увидеть и дыру укрытия. Здесь всего этого удалось избежать, единственное, что можно пропалить — это туннель, но и над ним уже работали. Молодая, рыжеволосая и светлоглазая девчонка извлекла каллиграфический набор и уверенно нырнула в лаз. Фуин-мастер.

К ночи укрытие было полностью готово, а все, над ним работавшие, серьёзно вымотались. Все обсуждения и начало уже спланированного перенесли на утро. Коробки, точнее, спальные места и укрытия, исполняли несколько функций сразу. Они маскировали чакру, прятали шиноби от сенсоров-дотонщиков, холода пустынных ночей, а также поддерживали маскирующий «потолок». Баки и сам бы вряд ли нашёл, несмотря на свой опыт. Конечно, если их выйдут искать большим отрядом, то найдут, но это маловероятно пока что.

С рассветом разведотряды были снабжены снаряжением, инструкциями и нинкенами для связи и разосланы по своим секторам. Сейчас их задачей было только выявить ловушки и отметить их расположение и характеристики. Баки отправлялся вместе с Инузукой и Хитоши, командир группы с молодой медиком-сенсором и разведчиком из не последних. Ещё четыре человека оставались в укрытии и занимались отслеживанием и координацией групп. У Ито был призыв, абсолютно бесполезный в бою, зато способный передавать информацию и полезный при лечении. Мотыльки. Как пояснила ирьенин, они могли отсосать из крови яд, правда при этом гибли и сами. Впрочем, призыв ещё был неразвит и безмозгл, так что жалко их не было.

Учиха оказался в числе оставшихся и был жутко недоволен этим. Впрочем, у него ещё были дела, которые никто другой сделать не мог, потому недовольным он пробыл недолго. Как только группы разведчиков разбежались, он скрылся в камуи. Отчёт Мадаре, отчёт Гааре, стопроцентный визит в Камень и обязательно придётся смотаться в Облако и Туман…

Сам Хокаге за это время едва ли не вывернул Коноху наизнанку. Подчинённые после тщательной проверки запрягались по способностям, все шиноби отзывались с миссий либо заменялись уже проверенными командами и бывшими «корневиками.» Как ни прискорбно, именно эти, отбитые и промытые просто не могли пойти на предательство деревни. Поветрие измены обошло также кланы Хьюга и Яманака. Отдел дознания и Анбу неприятно удивили почти тремя десятками людей. Полиция недосчиталась всего троих, но полицейские редко выбирались за пределы деревни, чаще всего отдохнуть где-нибудь, и Мадара справедливо считал, что это не все «кроты.»

Пока результаты не радовали. По всем соображениям должны были остаться наблюдатели, но пока они себя никак не проявляли. Не было несанкционированных попыток связи, не было попыток что-либо узнать или изменений в поведении. Барьеры исправно пропускали внутрь и не выпускали наружу никого и ничего. Созданный ещё Мито, барьер был настоящей ловушкой. Активировать его стоило немало чакры, зато теперь выйти не мог никто. Даже мельчайшая букашка оказывалась запертой внутри.

Задержанные были, задержанных было достаточно, чтобы Ибики Морино едва ли не хватался за голову, но пока никаких связей. Мелкие торговцы с контрабандой, ученики академии и несколько парочек, решивших помиловаться в уединении. С пяток ещё неопределенных личностей и крупный жук — начальник управления бытовыми миссиями. Всё, что касалось ремонта, надзора и наблюдения за состоянием — курировал он. Поставленный на этот пост совсем недавно и до сих пор не вызывавший подозрений.

Как раз сейчас Учиха Мадара присутствовал на его допросе. Юкино Тору был спокоен и безмятежен, но и Мадара и Ино Яманака чувствовали фальшивость этого спокойствия. Юкино их не видел — оба сидели в соседней комнате отделенной стеной. Они могли его видеть на большом экране и слышать с помощью динамика. Ибики занимался беседой с ним и пока ничего толкового не выяснил.

— Но всё же, Юкино-сан, вы же зачем-то отправились за дозволенную зону. Джия не подтвердила ваше утверждение о свидании, даже дала согласие на проверку у Яманака. Более того, эта куноичи была на дежурстве и никак не могла с вами встретится.

— Я тоже требую проверки у менталиста! — Спец-джонин Юкино Тору скрестил на груди руки. — Я понятия не имею, зачем бы ей меня подставлять.

— Разумеется, проверка будет. — Ибики коротко ухмыльнулся. — На самом высоком уровне. Вас выпотрошат, словно лабораторную мышь. Я не ручаюсь, что разум после этого будет прежним, но это уже не моя беда.

— Мне незачем лгать. — Юкино дёрнул уголком рта и откинулся на спинку. — И вреда Конохе я точно не замышлял.

Ино качнула головой и повернулась к Хокаге.

— Ещё рано что-то говорить, но в этом не врёт. Чего-то недоговаривает, конечно. Пожалуй, достаточно, я займусь им прямо сейчас.

— Не рано ли?

— Ибики Морино мастер и допрессует, рано или поздно. Только зачем ждать, если объект уже достаточно вскрыт?

Яманака поднесла к виску пальцы, ненадолго сосредоточилась. Ибики, получив сигнал, встал и выглянул за дверь.

— Свободного менталиста найди.

Яманака коротко поклонилась и очень тихо выскользнула за дверь. Мадара немного постоял, посмотрел на монитор, где Ибики Морино в красках расписывал известные ему последствия ментосканирования. Юкино ещё держался, но уже не настолько уверенно. Спустя минут пять дверь тихо открылась, Ино спокойно прошла внутрь, кивком поздоровавшись и остановилась напротив Юкино.

— Это мой клиент?

— Да. — Ибики наградил Юкино ещё одной ухмылочкой и, подойдя, защелкнул запястья шиноби в браслеты на подлокотниках. Тот вяло дёрнулся, но особого сопротивления оказывать не стал. Понимал, что это больше чем бессмысленно.

— Это так, на всякий случай. Иногда, знаешь ли, глаза себе выдирают, губы рвут. Ну ты же вроде добровольно, сильно реагировать не должен. Начинайте.

Ино подошла к мужчине сзади, положила на затылок и макушку ладонь с широко расставленными пальцами, вторую сложила в жесте концентрации. Юкино обмяк, потом его крупно затрясло, но больше ничего не происходило. Яманака беззвучно шевелила губами, потом положила вторую руку поверх первой. Минута, вторая.

— Хокаге-сама, пожалуйста подойдите. — Ино говорила очень тихо, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово. Мадара колебался лишь миг. Техники Яманака ему не страшны, не с мангёку шаринганом.

Дверь между комнатами тоже была, Учиха повернул ручку и шагнул в ярко освещенную комнату. Яманака подняла веки, губы дрогнули в жалкой попытке улыбнуться. Похоже, сейчас Яманака наткнулась на что-то сильное.

— Позвольте показать.

Учиха только кивнул и подошёл ближе, позволил прохладным и чуть дрожащим пальцам коснуться лба. Один удар сердца и вместе с куноичи он оказался в заставленной книжными полками каморке. Некоторые из корешков светились мягким, бледным светом и казались опутанными чем-то вроде паутины. Он протянул руку, но Ино мягко перехватила запястье Хокаге, испуганно отдернула руку.

— Не надо. Здесь заблокированные воспоминания и над ними я ещё буду работать. Интереснее это…

Она извлекла одну из нормальных книг и раскрыла. Вся книга была заполнена цветными рисунками, мангой. Ино ткнула пальцем в страницу, где молодая женщина, улыбаясь, назначала встречу за стеной, у озера.

— Это Джия. Я только-только её проверяла. С Юкино она встречалась только в госпитале и была очень удивлена тем фактом, что она с ним тайно встречается. Никаких следов вмешательства или закладок, абсолютно предана гакуре.

— Так… И у нас, получается две Джии, верно?

— Да. Одна работает в госпитале, Коноху покидала только в генинстве и на чуунин-шикен, позже была в одном из полевых госпиталей при Второй армии шиноби. Другая появилась в жизни Юкино Тору примерно три месяца назад и после этих встреч часть сознания нашего шиноби оказывается запечатана. Я разберусь с этим, но нужно время и помощь нескольких моих родственников.

— Это всё?

— Нет. Вот, смотрите. — Ино извлекла ещё одну книгу. Аккуратно открыла на середине. Страница была блеклой, рисунок едва можно было разглядеть. — Тору считает это воспоминание сном.

— То есть всё же связан…

— Я считаю, его просто хотели выманить и убрать. Судя по объему запечатанных воспоминаний Юкино знает много.

— Пока прерывай технику. Я хочу присутствовать.

— Да, Хокаге-сама. — Ино сложила печать отмены и их вынесло из сознания Тору.

— Я же невиновен. — Бледно улыбнулся Юкино, когда пришёл в себя. Мадара кивнул Ино.

— Яманака-сан, вам предоставят всё необходимое для работы. Проясните Юкино ситуацию и пришлите кого-нибудь в резиденцию, когда будете готовы.

На выходе Мадару ждал Обито. Чем-то недовольный и заметно отдохнувший, что даже кольнуло завистью. Впрочем, поддаваться такому мелкому чувству Хокаге не стал, только мысленно похвалил Какаши Хатаке за то, что позаботилась о связном. Зная ученика, он вполне догадывался, что тот строил из себя двужильного.

В кои-то веки отчёт Мадару порадовал. Разведчики добрались, обустроились и начали работу. Никаких потерь и неясностей. Какаши Хатаке со свойственным ей педантизмом изложила соображения и черновые планы, просила указаний о более предпочтительном и дополнительных комплектов лески, взрывпечатей и различных ядовитых смесей, желательно экспериментальных, из лабораторий Кабуто.

— Не боится сама травануться и других отравить? — спросил Мадара, заполняя приказ для интенданта. Обито пожал плечами.

— У неё какая-то идея есть, да и Кабуто на свои разработки всегда антидот создаёт.

— Что за идея?

— Неплохая. Но она пока думает над ней и, возможно, ещё откажется. Какаши хочет начать активные действия только по выполнении первостепенных задач.

— И правильно хочет. Кабуто я сам отдам приказ, а ты наведайся к интенданту четвёртого склада. Вот разрешение. Когда закончишь, зайди ко мне, для тебя ещё есть дело.

— Хай, Мадара-сама.

Послания к Цучикаге и Казекаге уже были готовы, Эю и Мэй Теруми ещё следовало написать. Потому Хокаге приказал секретарю и Анбу никого пока не пускать. Кроме посланника от Яманака, разумеется.

— И вызовите Кабуто, — добавил, закрывая дверь.

Посторонние мысли и планы он не сразу отмёл в сторону и какое-то время они сбивали с толку, не давая сосредоточиться. Поняв это, Мадара отложил кисть и свиток, помассировал виски. Как же не хотелось признавать этого, но он не Хаширама, у которого нужные мысли и действия выскакивали сами, будто без участия разума, и не Тобирама, который плёл политические сети не хуже Изуны. Мадаре приходилось смирять свои порывы решить всё голой силой и без учёта интересов… да всех. Хотя, в последнее время это уже не было настолько сложно и иногда получалось автоматически, без долгих размышлений: «а если.»

«Ну да, скоро стану призывать всех к любви и пониманию. Будет забавно.» — От этой мысли Мадара вдруг расхохотался, представив реакцию отдельных шиноби на такие речи в его исполнении. В самом деле, забавно. Однако, лучше этим будет заниматься Узумаки. У него это получится лучше и без испорченных нервов союзников. Нервные шиноби — плохие союзники. Хотя, потом немного почудить можно, можно…

Это небольшое размышление подняло ему настроение и немного освежило разум. Мадара хитро улыбнулся и снова взялся за кисть, принялся строчить, насвистывая старый, незамысловатый мотивчик. Интересно, сколько времени понадобится остальным Каге, чтобы осмыслить его предложение и убедиться в сохранности его мозгов? Написав и запечатав послания в Облако и Туман, он добавил по десятку строк в письма к Гааре и Ооноки. Спустя всего полчаса все четыре свитка лежали на столе, запечатанные и готовые к отправке.

Кабуто уже ждал в приёмной, развлекаясь тем, что буравил секретаря неподвижным и холодным янтарным взглядом. Конечно, у секретаря было достаточно выдержки, но он, вероятно, хорошенько понервничал. Мадара жестом пригласил исследователя в кабинет и сказал секретарю:

— Все указания остаются в силе. Яманака или её человек и Обито Учиха могут заходить и ждать, остальные — в коридоре. Закончу — приму.

Секретарь коротко поклонился и заметно расслабился. Тоже бывший «корешок». Учиха взял его на эту должность временно, но склонялся к мысли, что оставит этого полезнейшего парня при себе. Кабуто ехидно сверкнул глазами, пакостно улыбнулся Ичикано и проскользнул в кабинет. Впрочем, секретарь был вполне трезвомыслящий и понимал, что учёный навредить Хокаге точно не захочет. Это сам Ичикано был в группе риска, поскольку Кабуто по старой памяти, Анбу-не очень не любил.

Приказ Мадары Кабуто не удивил и даже вызвал всплеск нездорового энтузиазма. Исследователь заулыбался точь-в-точь его любимый сама, поправил очки и предвкушающе облизнулся. Когда заговорил, в речи ясно проскальзывали шипящие нотки.

— Ес-сть, ес-сть у меня любопытные составчики, Хокаге-с-сама. С-с удовольствием поделюсь. Мне необходимо их подготовить, с-с позвольте отправитьс-ся? Я буду ждать Обито в гос-спитале.

— Иди, — усмехнулся Мадара. Да уж, после раздолья в Ото и Орочимару, и Кабуто катастрофически не хватало подопытных, особенно — владеющих чакрой. Хокаге был уверен в том, что помимо пары десятков составчиков и противоядий, Обито получит ещё и свиток с инструкцией, а также весьма убедительную просьбу задокументировать неожиданные реакции подо… противников.

Обито Учиха вернулся в отряд лишь поздно ночью. Уставший и чем-то довольный. Сгрузил на руки командира с десяток запечатывающих свитков, два с информацией и указаниями. Ещё почти час они с союзником обсуждали и обсасывали новые сведения, выбирая оптимальный вариант действий. Таковой нашёлся довольно быстро, осталось только доработать и начать. При доработке вырисовался и следующий шаг, а также небольшие наметки на третий. Оставалось только донести ближайшие планы остальной команде и внести правки, если кто-то предложит лучший вариант.

По окончании мозгового штурма, Обито отправился спать, но его почти тут же перехватила Митараши. Первым делом она повисла у него на плече, ткнувшись лбом в его ухо, вторым — утащила за одну из деревянных коробок. Учиха не стал брыкаться: этот прищур, лукавый и блестящий сумасшедшинкой, был ему прекрасно знаком.

— Устал? — Митараши уселась, прислонившись спиной к деревянной стене и потянула его за руку, чтобы он сел рядом. Обито чуть улыбнулся и пристроился возле Анко. Подумав немного, приобнял, подтащил к себе и ткнулся носом в мягкие волосы.

— Немного, — пробормотал невнятно. — А вы как?

Анко Митараши вместо ответа чуть повернулась, подняла голову и щёкотно выдохнула в шею. Легонько пробежалась пальцами по затылку, макушке, помассировала.

— Значит сопротивляться не будешь, — Заключила и, улыбнувшись, поцеловала. Обито нисколько не сомневался, отвечая, чувствуя её тепло. Оторвался, тихо спросил.

— Тебя ничего не смущает?

— Неа. — Так же тихо ответила Анко. — Пусть завидуют, если услышат. Мы ведь кое-что не закончили, помнишь?

Он улыбнулся и снова поцеловал девушку. В самом деле, чего это он?

Наутро, едва посветлело, Какаши устроила очередной инструктаж и объявила о действующем плане. Потом она с Ито уединилась и долго что-то обсуждала, под конец позвав и Анко с Сэтору, Обито. Он тоже был нужен в намечающейся диверсии. Дело осталось только за разведкой и прокладкой найболее безопасного маршрута. Наметки и сведения уже были — за вчерашний день карта местности запестрела цветными метками и пунктирами безопасных проходов, линиями, обозначающими маршруты передвижения дозоров противника. Теперь следовало подождать, понаблюдать, чтобы закрепить данные. Помимо того, призывы Анко и Ито мониторили подходы к Сэкочикетсу, тем же занимались и несколько шиноби не закрепленных в группы.

Двух дней вполне хватило для подготовки: весь следующий день и вечер диверсионная группа подготавливалась и отдыхала. Им предстояла напряженная и бессонная ночь. Радовала и погода — на небе было довольно много облаков, луна была ущербна. Впрочем, в это время года здесь это не редкость, как и дожди.

Вышли после наступления темноты и пригасив чакру, почти налегке. Только у Какаши была небольшая, герметичная сумка. Всё остальное скрывалось в маленьких подсумках и печатях. Вели их Баки и Яманака. Но непосредственно к крепости пойдут лишь трое — сама Какаши, Яманака и Учиха. Остальные вернутся назад сразу же, как доведут до трёх четвертей маршрута.

Путь вышел вполне быстрым и без накладок. Никаких новых сюрпризов на пути, никаких засад, а ловушки были крепко вбиты в память и обходились загодя. Наконец, группа остановилась у одной из куртин чингиля. Крупный, облезлый от старости пустынный шакал и не дёрнулся, когда шиноби остановились буквально в двух шагах, даже ухом не пошевелил. Морда животного была в пене, от него крепко несло гнилым мясом и псиной.

— Мы возвращаемся. — Баки наклонил голову в коротком кивке. — Удачи.

— И вам, — ответила Какаши, открывая сумку и кривясь от крепкого запаха тухлятины. Точнее, крепким он был только для неё. Животное, до сих пор неподвижное, заинтересованно повело носом. Сэтору присел на корточки, легонько коснулся ладонью головы шакала. Тот утих, продолжая следить за куноичи. Баки, Хьюга и Нэй развернулись, отправились назад.

Какаши накинула и застегнула бесформенную маскировочную накидку, поправила утягивающую волосы бандану и натянула капюшон. Обито одобрительно кивнул и скрылся в тени кустарника. Через пять минут он уйдёт в камуи и вернётся по истечении получаса. Сэтору также поправил свою накидку, надвинул сильнее капюшон. Какаши коротким жестом показала «порядок», и оба шиноби отправились к цели. Пока достаточно быстро, позже им нужно будет красться и прятаться.

Какаши задумчиво разглядывала такую близкую и такую недосягаемую стену. В темноте у неё было просто замечательное преимущество, если бы не просто чудовищный охранный периметр. Но, она ведь здесь не ради того. Куноичи медленно и тихо извлекла из глубокого кармана маленькую коробочку и откинула крышку. Три маленьких тени беззвучно выпорхнули из своей тюрьмы и, немного покружив, устремились туда, где чувствовалась чакра множества людей. Медленно, плавно Какаши поправила тёмно-серую накидку, надвинула сильнее капюшон и направилась назад по своим же следам. Тоже медленно и плавно, почти приникнув к ещё тёплому камню, отсчитывая про себя секунды. Четыре, три, два… Какаши скользит за первый из каменных наплывов и замирает, гасит любую активность очага. Новый отсчёт и можно двигаться дальше. Хорошо ещё, что здесь очень мало песка и нет компрометирующих следов.

Чем дальше от Сэкочикетсу, тем свободнее можно лавировать, спускаясь по пологому, складчатому рельефу. Секреты бунтовщиков чуть дальше и пока они вряд ли сумеют её заметить. Глазастых среди них нет, а на подстраховке у одного из постов — Яманака. Вот ближе к нему Какаши и пойдёт.

У грани, где песок забрасывал на тёмный камень жадные щупальца, Какаши остановилась в тени и очень медленно, осторожно стянула накидку, оставшись в темном и бесформенном костюме, вывернула более светлой, грязно-жёлтой, с более тёмными полосами и пятнами, подкладкой наружу. Из крепости её увидеть не могли, а вот со сторожевых постов вполне. Так же медленно куноичи накинула на плечи ткань и продолжила движение. Запах тухлятины, вроде уже приевшийся, усилился. Какаши наморщила нос и постаралась дышать ртом.

Выскользнуть из опасной зоны было непросто, но ей удалось это сделать. Какаши добралась до одного из островков колючки и затаилась ждать. Спустя почти час к ней присоединился и сегодняшний напарник. Какаши сняла вонючую накидку, снова плотно упаковала в поданную Сэтору сумку. Уже становилось ощутимо холодно, раздались первые шелестящие звуки из зарослей колючки — это начал тянуть лёгкий ночной ветерок. Тот самый, что быстро затянет все следы. Замечательно.

Через ещё пятнадцать минут Какаши чуть приоткрылась в сенсорном плане, чуть-чуть усилив пригашенный очаг. И, почти тут же погасила опять. Ждать не пришлось — Обито появился практически сразу и тут же затянул в камуи сначала диверсантов, а потом и себя. Едва он исчез, смирно лежавший рядом с укрытием шиноби пустынный шакал встал и шагнул в мощную ловушку, что была совсем рядом. Огненная вспышка и последующий пожар были прекрасно видны в крепости: на то и был расчёт. Конечно же, там встревожились и выслали группу.

Камуи поочередно выплюнуло из себя Какаши, Обито и Сэтору, вполне довольных проделанной работой. Тензо тут же перебросил всем троим свертки с одеялами, Хитоши подал Какаши термос с горячим чаем.

— Успешно. — Какаши отпила немного и передала термос дальше, Обито. Очаг потихоньку отпускало, пальцы тут же начало покалывать. Инузука, и без того бывший довольно далеко, чихнул.

— Извини, Теруо, быстро этот запах не сбивается. — Какаши отвлеклась. — Я постараюсь пока держаться подальше. Анко, что там?

— Ещё ничего, видно осторожничают. — Ответила Митараши. Как только группа вернулась, она легла на спальник и прикрыла глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

Первые новости они получили через двадцать минут. Митараши вдруг улыбнулась и негромко произнесла.

— Есть. Пришли, осматриваются и спорят. Прислали какую-то малышню, даже стыдно. Только один опытный, похоже из Анбу. Всего пятеро.

— Развеивай. Вряд ли они пойдут искать таким составом. — Сказала Какаши. — На сегодня всё. Сэтору, Обито, спать. Начнём работать с утра.

— Тебе тоже неплохо бы отдохнуть, — заметил Обито.

— Разумеется, правила я знаю, — Какаши пожала плечами. — И я тоже буду отдыхать, как и все, кто не спал.

Первым делом она оккупировала короб-лазарет, там сняла всё с себя и вытерлась влажной тканью, переоделась в запасное, потом запечатав пованивающие шмотки в свиток. Еще бы вымыться как следует.

В принципе, Какаши неплохо отдохнула накануне и вполне можно было заняться ещё чем, если бы не Учиха. Тот весьма ясно дал понять, что командиру нужна свежая голова утром, так что нехер. Ну да ладно. Сигналки есть, ловушки есть, несколько мелких змеек Анко караулят возможные подступы. А через часика четыре противник вышлет группы разведки и тогда лучше всего быть полной сил.

Как и предполагалось, сработавшая на бешеного шакала ловушка, хоть и насторожила мятежников, но не сильно. Десятка три шиноби прочесали только прилегающую территорию, попытались проследить за следом, там где ещё сохранился запах. Впрочем, это было делом бессмысленным — Сэтору заставил животное немало побегать по округе и даже пару раз показаться секретам. До укрытия разведчиков противники так и не дошли.

Какаши была более чем довольна. Ито тоже — она и не предполагала, что будет настолько полезна. Теперь следовало завершить операцию. Этим же вечером. Всё было подготовлено, обговорено и даже одобрено Хокаге. Помимо одобрения Обито принёс и новость, что от Тумана и Облака скоро подтянутся несколько отрядов шиноби, Камень, несмотря на катастрофические потери, тоже высылает людей. Отряд Листа уже несколько дней как в Песке, осталось только объединиться и выступить.

Едва стемнело и чуть спала чудовищная жара, Ито, Нобуо и Анко в сопровождении Кэмейо, Обито Учихи и Какаши выбрались наружу. Отошли не очень далеко и принялись раскладываться. Анко расстелила на песке плотный большой свиток с печатью, Ясуко и Нобуо сжевали по первой пилюле и надели маски. То же проделали и остальные. Какаши и Обито занялись слежкой за окрестностями, Кэмейо Хьюга мониторила состояние медиков. Анко подала в печать чакру и на поверхности свитка выступили мелкие, розоватые капли. Они тут же высыхали, превращаясь в мелкие кристаллики, пылинки. Ито уколола палец, сложила печати кучиесе и из-под ладони начали выпархивать мелкие бледные бабочки. Нобуо положил на запястья Ясуко ладони, принялся передавать адаптированную чакру.

Мотыльки почти сразу же летели к свитку и едва ли не вываливались в розовом порошке, висели над головой у Митараши. Когда их скопилось довольно много, стал слышен шелест крыльев, а со стороны казалось, что над головой у куноичи висит маленькая тучка. Наконец Ясуко выдохнула и отняла от песка ладонь.

— Всё.

— Солидно, — оценила Анко с прищуром, из-под ресниц разглядывая «тучку». — Думаю хватит.

— Отсылаю. — Ирьенин сконцентрировалась и вся масса насекомых рассыпалась, мотыльки суматошно закружили над головами шиноби, потом начали потихоньку улетать к Сэкочикетсу. Спустя десять минут ни одной бабочки уже не было, а шиноби сворачивались и убирали следы присутствия.

— А теперь точно будут искать. — Заметила Какаши.

— Не найдут. — Кэмейо показала зубы в широкой улыбке и задорно тряхнула длинными, небрежно стянутыми в низкий хвост волосами. — Наши всё просвечивали по-всякому. Никто из сенсоров не «видит» пока в клетушках сидим. Со слежкой пока и змейки справятся.

— Как бы не решили всё выжечь. Тогда будет хуже.

— Если и решат, то только то, что ближе к крепости. Тем более, что некоторое время у них будет неразбериха.

— Посмотрим. Не забудьте про вторую порцию противоядия. — Какаши пропустила вперед всех и пошла последней, схлопывая за собой часть прохода. Временно выхода у них не будет. Пока он и не нужен особо. У выхода наружу они приостановились и Аияно, ждавший их здесь, щедро окатил каждого водой.

Казуки прятался под удобным наплывом андезита вместе с напарником-сенсором из Мизу. Сюда не доставал надоедливый песок и даже иногда можно было пошевелиться, почесаться. Райское местечко по сравнению с тем, что находится дальше. Он привычно обвёл взглядом свой сектор, зевнул и тут же поперхнулся, закашлялся. Выплюнул на ладонь маленькое, мокрое тельце.

— Что за… — Страшная слабость заставила его обмякнуть, потом все мышцы свело множеством сильнейших судорог, по горлу распространялось адское жжение, по жилам, вместе с кровью, будто колотое стекло потекло. Казуки упал, бессильно заскреб по камню ногтями, обдирая и не чувствуя этого, уже не видя, как напарник пытается заслониться от пары десятков настырных мотыльков. Чуть погодя, упал и он, корчась и выдавливая из себя хрип. Возня привлекла внимание нижнего поста, кто-то подал сигнал тревоги, ещё один выскользнул из укрытия и перебежками приблизился. Перевернул упавшего кирийца, выругался и огляделся. Прыжками, уже не скрываясь, петляя, отправился назад. Эта прогулка спасла шиноби: вернувшись, он нашёл только умирающего напарника.

В самой крепости, получив тревожный знак, долго не копались. Очень скоро из неё вышел целый отряд. Этот отряд был собран из опытных и сильных шиноби, в основном Анбу всех пяти деревень, нескольких нукенинов. Пара медиков сразу же натянули маски, респираторы и заставили сделать это остальных.

Громила из Облака приблизился, выругался, оценив ситуацию. Взметнул руку вверх и подал несколько знаков отряду. Шиноби мгновенно рассредоточились, разбились тройками и принялись прочесывать все окрестности. Сам громила вернулся в крепость — доложить. С незадачливыми дозорными остаются ирьенины. Один остался жив благодаря собственному идиотизму. Но прикреплять к поисковикам… Хм, сенсор. Зря, нужно было отправить. Хотя Марои и сомневался, что они вообще кого-то найдут. Так близко, с таким количеством сигналок и ловушек устроить бесподобную диверсию… Он отогнал мысли о Учихах — нетипично для них травить. Он ещё помнил излюбленную их тактику и понимал, что здесь и сейчас, против Союза кто-то сильный, опытный и хитрожопый. Достаточно безумный, чтобы пробраться так близко и преуспеть.

Внутри крепости было темно, свет был зажжён только в непросматривающихся снаружи помещениях. Марои уже привык, знает куда идти, пусть и почти не видит. Что-то лёгкое, что-то непонятное бьёт по лицу несколько раз, цепляется мерзкими лапками. Шиноби осторожно замирает, не дыша, чувствует ещё несколько мягких ударов в грудь, шею. Не происходит ничего, только тогда Марои рискнул смахнуть с лица ползающее что-то, вдохнуть. И упасть в корчах на холодный каменный пол.

Этажом ниже, в одной из общих комнат шиноби с недоумением заглянул в кувшин. Ему почему-то показалось, что в нем булькнуло. Пусто. Он с неприязнью и раздражением взглянул на дрыхнущего толстого мужика из Ивы и скривился. Опять это жирное нечто будет пердеть и чесаться всю ночь. Вот незадача! Он набрал в рот из кувшина воды и выдул её всю в лицо толстяка. Тот подскочил, размазывая воду по лицу, выругался.

— Ты ахуел, Горо?

— Что ты жрал? Хочешь спать в коридоре? Да, Цуги?

— Ты о чём? — Толстяк доже растерялся. Горо отхлебнул воды и повторил.

— Что такое ты опять сожрал?

И вдруг уронил кувшин, схватился за живот. Цуги подскочил и попытался поддержать соседа, но и сам неожиданно почувствовал резь в глазах, носу. Заметался вслепую, взвыл. Упал, споткнувшись, на мягкое, судорожно бьющееся. Замер, тяжело дыша, смаргивая текущие слёзы и постанывая от сильного жжения.

— Горо? Горо?! Ты чего, Горо?! — Утер текущие рекой сопли и взревел. — Тревога! Тревога!

На всех уровнях, на всех постах на шиноби-мятежников налетали мелкие, невидимые во тьме мотыльки. Рассыпали с крыльев вместе с пыльцой мельчайшие кристаллики, которые оседали на одежде, коже и волосах, которые так легко вдохнуть. Налетали сразу несколькими десятками, норовя попасть в глаза, рот или нос. Если это удавалось — шиноби умирал. Быстро, мучительно. Почти три минуты повсеместно царил хаос, а после — фуутонщики и катонщики быстро устранили ядовитый призыв. Именно призыв, насекомые развеивались в пламени или вбитые в стену режущим порывом. Кирийцы тоже внесли лепту, напустив тумана. В нем крылья бабочек набирали влагу и они бессильно шмякались на пол. На полную зачистку шиноби понадобилось не больше десяти минут.

Ногути Одзава внешне был спокоен и, казалось, происшествию не придал большого значения. Хирада Михо, наоборот, мрачнела с каждой новостью. Ночной налёт дорого обошёлся Союзу. Погибло больше семидесяти шиноби, ещё сотня лежала в импровизированном лазарете с отравлениями и травмами разной степени. Ирьенинов буквально загоняли, да ещё и часть их были заняты исследованием яда. Новых сведений о врагах пока не поступало — поисковые команды ещё не возвращались. Ногути серьёзно сомневался в том, что найдут. Слишком нагло, слишком быстро и эффективно.

В импровизированном зале совета находилось больше десятка шиноби. Командиры подразделений и просто сильнейшие, те с которыми нельзя не считаться. Сейчас докладывал медик, просто потому, что у него информации было больше всего. Боевики уже отчитались о результатах зачистки крепости и даже предоставили для Ногути около трёх десятков запечатанных призывных насекомых. Ими, вернее отравой, уже занимались лучшие токсикологи Ногути. То, что успели накопать — не радовало. Одзава терпеливо дождался конца отчёта и заговорил.

— Яд, которым отравили наших шиноби, новый, сложносоставный и очень быстрый. Это значит только одно — Коноха. Фукуро-сан, если я в чём-то ошибаюсь — поправьте. Вы Коноху знаете лучше.

Высокий и худой, рыжий, что смотреть больно, мужчина коротко кивнул.

— Такую качественную отраву немногие смогут составить. Ногути, Акасуна, Хиру из Кири и Орочимару либо его ученики. Предварительный анализ довольно чётко показывает, что некоторые ингридиенты невозможно получить нигде кроме Листа.

— Сам Орочимару вряд ли займется прямой деятельностью… — Рыжий коноховец прикрыл блекло-зелёные глаза, чуть ухмыльнулся. — Его просто не отпустят. Яд, возможно и его авторства… Учиха Мадара параноик и перестраховщик. Думаю, к Кабуто это его решение относится не в меньшей мере. Из оставшихся — только Митараши Анко или Учиха Саске. Но Учиха мотается по миру, так что — Митараши. У неё тоже имеется определенный иммунитет и навыки. И они однозначно лучше навыков Саске.

— Сколько их может быть? — спросила Михо. — Чего нам ждать?

— Вряд ли много. — Фукуро сложил руки перед собой, обвёл взглядом присутствующих. — Но точно из лучших. Честно говоря, я ожидал от Хокаге другой реакции.

— Мы тоже. — Ответил Одзава. — Пожалуй, на этом пока закончим и дождемся новостей от поисковиков. Фукуро-сан, Орои-сан, Михо-сан, останьтесь. У меня имеется несколько вопросов.

Остальные, поняв, что на этом для них обсуждение закончено, по очереди вышли. Кажется, многие были недовольны этим фактом. Но пока молчали. Едва последний вышел, Одзава позволил себе вздохнуть, устало провел ладонью по лицу.

— Ваши прогнозы, Михо-сан?

— Будет штурм. Не сейчас, но довольно скоро. Если Коноха вступила в игру, то Учиха воспользуется и ответит на пощёчину. Предательство стольких шиноби должно было крайне его взбесить. Мои люди в Листе не отвечают вообще. Это может значить как полную блокировку, так и их провал. Из Суны доходят вести, что отряд из Конохи занимается восстановлением разрушенных зданий и лечением, по непроверенным данным, там некоторое время находилась Сенджу Цунаде.

— Можете считать проверенными. — Невесело усмехнулся Ногути. — То, что Гаара Песчаный жив — доказательство.

— Как бы то ни было, те коноховцы, что есть в Суне — специалисты именно мирного профиля. Но, я уверена, что их больше и они выступят. Исходя из случившегося сегодня — скоро, очень скоро. Нам следует убрать дальние дозоры и усилить тренировки мяса.

— А если уйти?

— Ни в коем случае, Фукуро-сан! Здесь у нас есть шанс отбиться даже от вашего Огненного Демона и его выкормыша. В случае побега нас выловят и передавят примерно так же, как и сегодняшних насекомых.

— Он не мой. Я даже как Хокаге его не признаю. — Буркнул коноховский анбушник. — Хаширама поступил совершенно по-дурацки, прилюдно признав его Хокаге.

— Как бы то ни было, у вас воля Первого всегда была на первом месте. Большинство ваших согласились, не думая.

— Идиоты.

— Мы не о том говорим. — Осадил забывшихся шиноби Одзава. — Есть ещё предложения, предположения?

— Как не быть… Следует уничтожить все возможные укрытия, либо расставить там ловушки. В ближнем радиусе, дальний мы не осилим. Усилить охранный барьер по максимуму, чтобы больше не было ничего подобного.

— У нас нет в кармане джинчуурики или биджуу.

— У нас есть пинающее хуи мясо. Пусть все эти раздолбаи сливают чакру в печати.

— Я за то, чтобы выслать на поиски пару-тройку сильных отрядов и попробовать отыскать врагов. Я считаю, что они могут подгадить как-нибудь ещё. Как минимум, нам нужно просто их спугнуть.

— Так и сделаем, — подвёл итог Одзава. — И нам нужна быстрая связь.

— У нас есть один Абураме. Он разведчик, но его кикаичу довольно быстры, чувствуют друг друга на расстоянии и практически незаметны. Отозвать его из группы?

— Да, пожалуй. Альтернативы у нас пока нет. Фукуро, у кого из Конохи в призыве насекомые? Кроме Абураме, разумеется.

— Я таких не помню. Судя по их количеству — сильный. Кто-то из засекреченных, скорее всего. Анбу или Анбу Не.

— В любом случае охрану для нашего связника подберите сильнейшую. И пусть он разошлёт своих жуков на разведку.

— Уверяю, он это уже сделал.

— Хорошо. — Кивнул Одзава. — Михо-сан, займетесь распоряжениями? Я же продолжу работать с ядом. Фукуро-сан, а вы займитесь охраной жуковода. Орои-сан, вы пойдете со мной и будете ждать результатов исследования. Возможно, мне понадобится ваша консультация.

Зудящее, будто вибрирующее внутри, чувство подняло Мадару с постели. Кто-то пересёк сигнальный барьер. Он встал, накинул юкату и сунул ноги в гэта. Чувство не повторялось — визитёр терпеливо ждал приглашения. В любое время было позволено приходить немногим и только с самыми важными новостями. Потому тянуть он не стал. Не включая света, прошлёпал к двери, открыл и сложил печать, деактивируя вторую линию. Посетителя он узнал сразу, кивнул и добавил.

— Проходи, Рэнко-тян. Что ты должна мне передать?

Мелкая, беленькая девчушка смешно задрала конопатый носик, с важным и гордым видом поправила новенький протектор, просеменила в дом. Несмотря на несолидный вид и почти детское поведение, эта малявка обещала стать сильной куноичи. Мадара удержал улыбку и закрыл дверь, щёлкнул выключателем.

— Ино-сан сообщает, что команда нашла причину и готова к работе. — Сообщила мелкая, чуть ли не светясь от осознания собственной важности. — Вы просили сообщить в любое время. Я готова провести вас на территорию клана или передать ваше сообщение.

— Я прогуляюсь с тобой, Рэнко-тян. Как видишь, мне нужно немного времени. Не откажешься от чаю, пока я буду занят?

— Я подожду, Хокаге-сама. Не беспокойтесь.

Собраться и привести себя в приличный вид, прихватить подсумок и вроде как всё. Мадара с некоторым сомнением посмотрел на хаори и забил, ограничившись кимоно. Ходить в статусном ещё и ночью… он же не Тобирама-зануда. Спустившись, Мадара окликнул мелкую, что зачарованно рассматривала полку с книгами в гостинной.

— Веди, Рэнко-тян.

— Хай, Хокаге-сама! — Мелкая вытянулась в струнку, копируя более старших шиноби, поклонилась. Смешная девчушка. Учиха пропустил мелкую Яманака вперёд, выйдя, замкнул барьер.

Прогулка по ночным улицам немного расслабила и успокоила Мадару. Жара спала, людей на улицах и над ними было мало. Преследовавшее Учиху ощущение, что нужно торопиться, угасло, оставив азарт. Ощущениям Мадара привык доверять — пока они его не подводили.

В квартале менталистов его встретила уже пожившая на свете, худющая женщина в старинном, шитом цветным шелком и серебрянной нитью церемониальном кимоно. По встречающей трудно было определить возраст, а вот её одеяние явно времён Хирузена Сарутоби. Старуха кивком отослала Рэнко, с трудом согнула в поклоне спину. Её блеклые глаза цепко обежали его одежду, лицо, губы на миг поджались. Однако, больше старуха никаких признаков неудовольствия не показала.

— Приветствую вас, Хокаге-сама.

Мадара поклонился в ответ. С самым искренним уважением — он ещё помнил, что такое старость. И тут же втихую скривился. Пара других стариков ни сочувствия, ни уважения не вызывали. Возможно, из-за способности жрать мозг по мелочам и вездесущности. И вот с какого он вспомнил этих… пиявок? Хорошего настроения как не бывало.

Однако, это никак не вырвалось наружу. Несмотря на раздражение и усталость, он всё же был главой клана и деревни, тем более, в гостях у другого клана. И, что важно — нужного. Он проследовал за престарелой куноичи, разглядывая по дороге замысловатую и засыпанную рисовой пудрой причёску. Такие делали высокопоставленные дамы, но не куноичи — обычные жены крупных владетелей из даймё.

— Я — Тока, бывшая Сенджу, — обронила старуха и Учиха на мгновение сбился с шага. Впился пронзительным взглядом в спину проводницы и промолчал. Нечего сказать и не хочется жалить.

— Я рад снова тебя видеть, — наконец сказал он.

— Признаться, я сначала не была рада твоему возвращению, но сейчас у меня другое мнение. Ты неплохо справляешься. И ты изменился, заметно изменился.

— Знаю, — Мадара помолчал и добавил. — Пока мне это нравится. Почему не прислала весточку?

— А зачем? Формально я давно Яманака. К тому же, я не хотела будить демонов прошлого.

— Прошлое меня никогда не беспокоило так уж сильно. Ты могла об этом не волноваться.

— Я хотела поблагодарить, пока могу. Сенджу долгожители, но не настолько. Я живу за счёт чужой чакры уже почти год, Учиха Мадара. Сначала я хотела узнать, чем кончится война, потом ждала пока ты проявишь себя как Хокаге. Уже завтра я откажусь от вливаний и уйду к остальным.

— Почему так сразу? Разве тебе не интересно, чем закончится это противостояние?

— Четыре войны, Хокаге-сама. Я прожила их все и не думаю, что мне будет интересна и пятая.

— Пока это не война. И я приложу все усилия, чтобы так и осталось.

— Вот потому-то я и ухожу. Мне есть, что сказать Хашираме. Мои советы моей правнучке уже не нужны, сама я своей жизнью удовлетворена.

— Ино Яманака? Она твоя правнучка?

— Несколько раз «пра», но да, она. Когда кланы стали обмениваться кровью, я сама предложила свою кандидатуру. Мы почти пришли.

— Я бы хотел успеть поговорить ещё раз, Тока-сан.

— Это возможно, — подумав, сказала Сенджу. — Будет неплохо, если завтра именно ты проведешь меня.

Дом главы казался простым, обычным, но только на первый взгляд. Пол из тёмного лакированного дерева — Учиха сходу опознал редкий сорт из Страны Леса. Влагоустойчивая, почти не горящая, замечательно подходящая под любые фуин. Именно благодаря этой древесине Страна Леса вполне благополучна, несмотря на малое количество возделываемых земель. Украшения, кажущиеся безделушками, роспись по шелку. Тока дёрнула свисающий витой шнурок у двери и где-то в глубине дома послышался мелодичный перезвон.

— Дальше тебя проводят, Мадара Учиха. И, если не передумаешь, приходи завтра после полудня. Мы успеем побеседовать и выпить чаю.

— Не передумаю. Благодарю за встречу, Тока-сан.

Тока кивнула и ушла в дом, оставив Мадару в гостиной одного. Ненадолго, очень скоро за ним пришёл высокий, улыбчивый парень, один из дальних родственников главы.

— Ино-сан уже ждёт. Пойдемте за мной.

Клановая лаборатория Яманака, как и у многих, находилась под домом. Там уже находились несколько светлоглазых и белобрысых мужчин, сама Ино и Юкино. Тору был хмур и немного нервничал, но в целом держался хорошо. Ино сдержанно поклонилась и тут же передала Мадаре в руки свиток.

— Здесь всё, что мы поняли о этой технике. Очень необычно и… Лучше если вы увидите сами. Юкино-сан?

Тот молча снял с головы бандану и повернулся спиной. Густая каштановая грива была безжалостно обрита и на коже Тору блуждала, переливалась как лужица ртути печать или что-то подобное. По бывшей линии роста волос были набиты, ещё припухшие и взявшиеся корочкой, кандзи сложной печати-ограничителя.

— Я сам согласился. — Юкино лица Мадары не видел, но примерно представил. — Я же практически не покидаю деревню, эта примета бесполезна.

Мадара только кивнул Ино и подошёл ближе. Поистине ювелирная работа, а уж чего она стоила Юкино и представлять не хотелось. На нанесение печатей таким образом далеко не каждый решался. Кроме самой болезненности процесса, было огромное количество других «но.» Начиная тем, что чакра наносящего могла войти в конфликт с чакрой пользователя и просто не работать, заканчивая тем, что малейшая ошибка могла стоить жизни клиенту.

— Благодарю, Тору-сан. — Просто сказал он. — Ваше сотрудничество неоценимо.

Юкино смутился и, кажется, набрался решимости. Учиха разглядывал блуждающее сиреневато-голубое пятно, пытаясь понять, что же это такое. Вообще, от него несло чем-то знакомым. Чакра у этой штуки была, но это точно не печать.

— Мы ограничили влияние печатью и серией закладок. — Сообщила Ино. — И теперь имеем другую картину. Сейчас мы можем вскрыть все эти воспоминания без опаски их потерять. И даже переместить по нескольким сознаниям. Для удобства расследования и безопасности.

— И уже определили как такое опознать. — Добавил усатый и круглолицый крепыш. — Но для этого нужно, чтобы носитель испытывал сильные отрицательные эмоции. Юкино-сан нам очень помог в этом.

— Ясно. — Мадара задумчиво потёр подбородок. — Эмоции я обеспечу, а ваше задание будет проверять людей. Вы готовы начать вскрывать?

— Да. — Кивнул Юкино. Ино согласно прикрыла веки.

На полу лаборатории была широкая доска простеленная несколькими слоями ткани и с крепкими ремнями. Юкино быстро, уже привычно разделся до футболки и трусов, лёг. Ино села на пятки у головы Тору, остальные Яманака расселись кружком.

— Может, зафиксируете меня на всякий случай? — Юкино говорил быстро, глотая звуки. — Я же не знаю какая гадость у меня там может быть.

— Я не хотела выказывать недоверия, Юкино-сан. До сих пор вы вели себя замечательно. Не думаю, что это нужно.

— Лучше перестраховаться. — Тору нахмурился. Ино тонко улыбнулась и кивнула одному из оставшихся не у дел соклановцев. Тот быстро затянул кожаные браслеты, перебросил через грудь и живот ещё два, защёлкнул замки. Учиха с интересом наблюдал, пока не вмешиваясь.

— Юкино-сан, начинайте, — мягко попросила Ино Яманака и очень тихо добавила. — Хокаге-сама, снимите металл и садитесь рядом.

Менталисты, что расселись вокруг, положили руки на каменный пол и начали подавать чакру в огромную, скрытую в нём печать. Та стекалась к Ино и Юкино, почти обволакивала обоих. Учиха поспешил отцепить подсумок и достать несколько заначек, сел возле молодой Яманака. Сейчас он чувствовал себя очень неуютно.

На этот раз Ино вообще не складывала никаких печатей. Их роль выполняла встроенная в пол. Мадару просто затянуло в сознание Тору.

«Библиотека» изменилась, расширилась и прилично. Часть её была отгорожена барьером. Внутри тревожно металось нечто. Составленное из множества сплетённых между собой, тончайших, светящихся ниточек, ни на что толком не похожее. Оно накатывалось на барьер, тянуло и тут же отдергивало нити к корешкам книг и книжечек. Паутина, вернее, те самые нити потускнели и взялись прорехами, Некоторые из томов были уже практически освобождены.

— Что за?! — Вырвалось у Учихи. Теперь, здесь, он понял, что это. Хотелось добавить пару крепких слов, но не стал. — Куро Зецу же запечатан!

— Похоже, но не он, — ответила Ино. — Это намного слабее и ущербнее. Как будто кто-то слепил подобие, не зная как, и опираясь на описание. Юкино-сан?

— Здесь. — Голос Тору звучал тихо и глухо, а главное — со всех сторон сразу.

— Мы начинаем. Мадара-сан, окутайте руки чакрой и можете делать то же, что и я. Осторожно — если эти штуки попадут на незащищенный чакрой участок, попробуют присосаться. Я не уверена, способно ли оно разрастаться, но лучше не рисковать.

— Оно чакры боится или просто неспособно проникнуть?

— Ранее было способно. — Яманака осторожно взяла один из томов и сняла прядь нитей. Те было облепили узкую ладонь, потом повисли. Ино просто бросила их прямо в барьер. Существо метнулось к кучке нитей, накатилось и впитало. — Мы с Юкино-саном сумели ослабить и изолировать, а потом и запечатаем.

Мадара последовал совету и пропустил чакру по телу. Вообще, он думал, что это идиотски, но нет. Ах, ну да! Через мозг-то чакра тоже течет… Нити и на ощупь были похожи на паутину — липкие и легко рвущиеся. Учиха чуть усилил поток и липкость пропала. Так, вместе с менталисткой они сумели ободрать почти половину томов.

— Мадара-сама, Ино-сан, время. Мне уже тяжело держать связь. — В голосе Юкино чувствовалась усталость. Ино отряхнула с рук последний пучок пакости, отложила в стопку очищенную книгу и отошла подальше от еще «зараженных» полок.

— Принимаю. Хокаге-сама, заканчиваем. Теперь будем смотреть.

— Хорошо. — Спорить со специалистом Учиха и не собирался. Он доободрал и сбросил порядком надоевшие нити, добавил книгу в стопку.

— Тору-сан, отпускайте контроль.

Спустя всего пару минут, Ино сообщила, что всё, можно. И они вдвоём начали шерстить освобождённые воспоминания. Они были разными, но непременно важными, пусть и не всегда Учиха мог их соотнести. Невольно Юкино снабжал сбежавших шиноби информацией, деньгами, которые воровал из казны, оружием и броней. Такой он был не один. В одной из тоненьких брошюр Учиха узнал о своём старом секретаре, одном из штабных чуунинов и целых пяти или шести медиках.

— Меня сейчас сменят. Это проверенный человек, куда более умелый и сильный. — Проинформировала Яманака. — Надо успеть просмотреть всё.

Учиха кивнул и взглянул на стопку. Та уменьшилась наполовину. Вообще странно воспоминания читать. Некоторые из них были записаны кандзи, некоторые выглядели мангой, а ещё были полузатертые, иногда почти неразборчивые.

Ино сложила печать и в библиотеке появился тот самый крепыш. Он поклонился и спокойно представился.

— Я Йошико. Вы меня знаете под позывным Медведь.

— Всё, что я просмотрела — здесь. — Ино ткнула пальцем себе в висок. — Предоставлю по первому же требованию. Юкино-сан тоже теперь помнит всё, что мы очистили.

— Помню. — Очень тихо добавил Юкино. — И совсем не в восторге от всего этого.

Ино истаяла, а Учиха и анбушник занялись дальнейшим просмотром.

Новая глава Яманака была девушкой умной, дальновидной и очень хорошо обученной. Именно по этой причине Ино не стала даже пытаться покопаться в сознании Хокаге или как-то навредить. Нынешнюю ситуацию удержать под силу было не каждому и Учиха Мадара был одним из них. Былая острая ненависть уже давно пригасла и стала больше похожа на тупую боль. Иноичи бы посмеялся над ней и сказал, что Шинигами ходит всегда рядом с шиноби, что погибнуть он мог и по другой причине, а потом бы щёлкнул по носу и добавил какую-то глупость… Наверное, это и пример Наруто подавили жажду мести. Ино собиралась и дальше служить Конохе.


End file.
